Canta Per Me
by JeNdOw
Summary: Canta para mi adiós, ese dulce sonido de los días pasados que siempre recuerdo. La vida del amor, amado de mi corazón, ¡oh! Feliz tú alma mía, canta despacio. Entona tu lira y canta. Yaoi Kai.Rei. FIN.
1. Prólogo

**Canta Per Me**

* * *

PRÓLOGO:

**Bendito sea, el maldito día en que te conocí**

* * *

"_A veces es verdad… a veces, el observar el brillo amable del mundo, te produce bajar la mirada, desear huir, correr, desaparecer… a veces es verdad; la felicidad parece ser algo que prohibido e inalcanzable, algo impensable y tonto, una burla y una blasfemia… hay días, en los que me encuentro así, vulnerable y solo, abatido y desesperado… sin embargo, permanezco en silencio, inquietante y cruel silencio y me hago creer que finalmente he muerto… con el último de mis alientos._"

Las calles lucían más grises a medida que sus pasos las recorrían, mientras que las enormes y resonantes nubes de ese Agosto comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, sofocando el ya denso aire de Tokio. Los transeúntes se abanicaban sus pieles con sus prendas, resoplaban desesperados por la asfixiante oleada de calor que sobrevenía en la época de lluvias. Cansado, mareado, siendo despedazado por una terrible jaqueca, harto y furioso como estaba, uno de los miles de paseantes decidió, finalmente abatido por el calor, tomar asiento sobre una macetera enorme donde muchas otras personas se habían detenido para tratar de refrescarse un poco. Él, respirando agitado por el calor, cerró sus ojos y escuchó claramente como las nubes lanzaban sus inconfundibles truenos y suspiró. De pronto, su peculiar cabello azulado y gris comenzó a ondear con el viento, al fin, el fresco y relajante viento se dejaba venir y él, complacido, sonrió como muchas otras personas que al fin encontraron alivio al calor infernal; sin embargo, de manera veloz y casi inaudita las abarrotadas calles se fueron despejando ante la inminente lluvia que de un segundo a otro se precipitaría sobre ellos.

Kai Hiwattari simplemente suspiró profundo y se puso en pie, para tratar de seguir su rutinario y extraño paseo. Giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y con la cabeza agachada, avanzó varios pasos por la acera, y sin darse cuenta, caminó directamente hacia un desconocido que transitaba con un paso singular, demasiado ligero, como avanzando con el viento con un raro morral al hombro; él por su parte, trataba desesperadamente de apartar sus largos y negros cabellos de su rostro con su mano izquierda, mismos una y otra vez había apartado pero que el viento se encargaba de ponerlos de nuevo frente a sus ojos; y con su mano derecha sostenía una vieja y maltratada guitarra acústica de color café opaco, deprimente en aspecto.

Sin notarlo ninguno de los dos, las enormes y frías gotas de lluvia se precipitaron desde las nubes y cubrieron a la enorme ciudad con una estela blanquecina, al mismo momento en que ambos, distraídos y despreocupados dieron los últimos pasos antes de que ambos chocaran uno frente al otro y fueran despedidos hacia atrás, para después resbalar en el asfalto húmedo y caer sentados sobre éste, ambos sorprendidos y adoloridos. Al mismo tiempo levantaron su azorada vista y se toparon, ambas miradas, una de color rubí y la otra ambarina.

La lluvia cayó de lleno sobre ambos sorprendidos y avergonzados jóvenes que, tras observar ligeramente a su alrededor y a las miradas curiosas, cada uno a su manera, se puso en pie. Rei Kon, apresuradamente y nervioso, se precipitó para recoger su vieja guitarra y una vez la tuvo entre sus manos, se volvió apenado hacia el alto y musculoso joven, esto último lo dedujo gracias a que las húmedas y negras prendas que vestía se adherían provocativamente al pálido cuerpo.

- ¡Está fría! –Exclamó Rei, refiriéndose al agua. Kai lo miró desinteresadamente y sintió deseos de seguir su camino. – Eh… b-bueno… ¡podría disculparse si quiera! –Sugirió y eso enfureció de inmediato al otro joven que le lanzó una mirada casi asesina. Rei sonrió. – o no hacerlo… ¡.Es cuestión de… cómo vea el mundo!

- ¿.Y cómo ve el mundo un imbécil distraído como tú que no se fija por donde camina? –Le dijo secamente, disfrutando de poder mascullar su repudio hacia lo existente y con más razón, si ese 'existente' chocaba contra él y lo hacía caerse en plena vía pública.

- ¡Pues de seguro lo ve mucho mejor que un imbécil, distraído, amargado que no acepta sus errores! –Exclamó Rei jovialmente y Kai quedó sin habla… nadie le había hablado así, nunca.

- ¿.Así que yo no acepto mis errores? –Rei negó con la cabeza. Kai simplemente contuvo sus ganas de abrirle el cuello y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, para alejarse de una buena vez de ese idiota; sin embargo, el mencionado idiota tuvo la osadía de tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo, acto que lo dejó sin aliento.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Usted no se va de aquí! –Dijo el del largo cabello negro y el otro se volvió a él ahora sí, a punto de arrojarle un puñetazo.

- ¡Déme una buena razón por la que me estés tocando el brazo! –Masculló y Rei lo soltó y envalentonadamente, sin perder esa forma despreocupada se volvió a él y lo miró frente a frente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Quiero que se disculpe. –Le dijo simplemente, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Por qué cree que se me antoja hacer eso? –Espetó Kai y Rei hizo una mueca pensativo.

- Porque no tengo intención de disculparme con alguien que no se quiere disculpar conmigo… ¡No es justo!

- ¡¿Quién carajos se cree usted?!

- ¡La segunda parte afectada! –Exclamó Rei, indignado. Ambos se observaron, sorprendidos y un poco molestos.

- Sujetos como usted… no deben nacer –Sentenció Kai y Rei agrandó su gesto de indignado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Y de seguro cosas como usted se celebran mundialmente! –Dijo sarcástico. Una fortísima punzada de dolor atacó la cabeza de Kai quien al ver que su migraña aumentaba trató de controlarse.

- ¡Hágase un favor, y aléjese de mí! –Le dijo secamente y apartó a Rei con brusquedad empujándolo con su mano. El otro chico, sorprendido y molesto frunció el seño y guardó silencio. Kai, tras un último vistazo al extraño mal vestido impertinente que por mala suerte se había encontrado, decidió avanzar un metro, hacia la solitaria esquina y prepararse para cruzar la calle.

Una vez que el semáforo le indicó que podía cruzar, él, lentamente y con la vista nublada por el dolor de cabeza, avanzó lentamente, ahora más mareado que hacía unos minutos. Rei, por su parte, permaneció ahí observando y se sorprendió al ver que de pronto, ese tipo de cabello bicolor se detenía en medio de la calle, al parecer tambaleándose. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al notar, que un conductor distraído en una furiosa llamada y varios papeles, estaba a punto de crear una desgracia al no ver al imbécil ese que no se quitaba de en medio de la calle. No alcanzó a gritar, simplemente a depositar su guitarra sobre el suelo cuando ni siquiera notó que se encontraba corriendo hacia el medio de la calle y tras un enorme chirrido de las llantas del auto del conductor, logró tomar al extraño del cuello de su camisa negra de botones y jalarlo hacia sí, logrando salvar todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la pierna izquierda que fue golpeada por el auto.

Ambos cayeron estrepitosa y dramáticamente al suelo; Rei con el casi inconsciente cuerpo de Kai sobre su regazo, mientras que el conductor salió del auto, pálido y tembloroso bajaba y clavaba su mirada sobre ambos chicos. Uno de ellos con el rostro incluso más pálido que el del conductor y sus ojos ambarinos más abiertos que nunca.

- ¿E-están bien? –Inquirió el hombre y Rei se volvió hacia el otro chico que de pronto lanzó un gemido de dolor. Los curiosos no tardaron en aglomerarse alrededor, sin importarles un carajo la lluvia, algo que puso a Rei incluso más nervioso y estresado.

- M-mi p-pierna –Exclamó ahogado en dolor. Rei lentamente lo apartó de su regazo recostó sobre el asfalto y adolorido por la segunda caída, temblorosamente y levantó la pierna izquierda del negro pantalón que Kai vestía, para encontrarse que de la considerablemente velluda pierna, gruesa, ejercitada y palidísima, sobresalía bordo rojizo y hasta pulsante, justo en medio que le hizo volver su rostro a otra parte.

- Se rompió la pierna… hay que llevarlo a un hospital. –Musitó acongojado por la impresión. El conductor del auto, asintió y ambos, temerosamente subieron al ya inconsciente Kai Hiwattari a la parte trasera del auto y Rei, después de recoger su guitarra del suelo subió de copiloto y sin más se marcharon a toda prisa, buscando el hospital más cercano, bajo la lluvia que cada vez caía más fuerte.

Las horas parecían interminables al igual que el día, Rei caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del hospital, algo nervioso y confundido. El conductor del auto, había pagado la cuenta y en un descuido de Rei, se había ido para no volver a toparse con ellos por lo tanto, el pobre y cansado chico de la vieja guitarra tuvo que quedarse a esperar alguna noticia del extraño al que casi lograba que quedara intacto.

Lanzó un bostezo de aburrimiento y se volvió hacia el fondo del pasillo esperando que algún médico se acercara, para su suerte, así fue.

- ¿Es pariente del joven? –Le preguntó. Rei abrió su boca para decir algo y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir.

- No… lo encontré en la calle y casi logro que quedara intacto, pero, ya ve que se quebró la pierna… ¡que mala suerte del muchacho! ¡Pero que bueno que estaba yo por ahí! ¿Cree en el destino? ¡Creo que esto fue cómo místico! –soltó Rei demasiado rápido.

- Ya veo… bueno, Kai Hiwattari está fuera de peligro… -Rei asintió entornando los ojos de un lado a otro. – Tuvimos que hacerle una pequeña cirugía en la pierna para soldar el hueso… así que llevará una férula en su pierna por lo menos dos meses.

- Ahhh… -Susurró Rei pensativo. – Oiga doctor, ¿y ese tal Kai quién es? –Le preguntó y el hombre simplemente hizo un gesto extraño.

- El extraño que usted y el otro sujeto trajeron…

- ¡.Ahhh! ¡Aaaaaaahhh! ¡Ese! –Exclamó comprendiendo. – Bien…

- Sí…

- Bueno…

- Sí, ya puede irse, nosotros vamos a tratar de localizar a algún pariente. No se preocupe.

- Sí…

- Bien… ¡Que tenga…!

- No doctor… espere. –Le interrumpió Rei. Lo observó algo apenado y sonrió nervioso. - ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

- Pues… ahora es probable que esté dormido pero, si eso gusta, claro pase. –Accedió el médico y Rei le dedicó una sonrisa. Acto seguido, apresurado como siempre, avanzó hacia una de las sillas, recogió su vieja guitarra y su morral de ésta y avanzó detrás del doctor que lo guió en silencio hacia el cuarto donde el desconocido descansaba. Al entrar se encontró con que el paciente no dormía y parecía molesto, muy, muy molesto. Se sorprendió al ver a Rei y torció una mueca, a lo que el extraño vagabundo correspondió con una sonrisa fingida.

- Bien… los dejo. –Puntualizó el médico y salió. Rei torció los ojos pensativamente y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes en una forma algo pícara se acercó al tal Kai.

- Oye… -Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Kai lo miró con desagrado. Pero su gesto casi lo hace sonreír también - … te salvé la vida…

- Hmf… -Espetó Kai y desvió la mirada. Rei alargó aún más la sonrisa y pausadamente se acercó de lado hacia el gruñón de la pierna rota.

- Enserio… ¡YO! –Remarcó –Te salvé la vida…

- ¿Y quieres que te aplauda? ¡Ah no, ya sé!... ¡Quieres que te pague! ¡¿.no?! ¡Claro, claro, pero si es obvio! Dígame ¿Qué quiere para dejarme en paz? ¡Dinero!... –Dijo despectivo y después burlesco – O… unos zapatos nuevos… un cambio nuevo de ropa, tal vez… ¡Una guitarra! ¿O se conforma con las sobras de mi comida?

- Ahhh mire, que bien, usted me solucionaría todos mis problemas… ¡.Pero no! No me interesa nada de usted… que no sea…

- ¿Qué no sea qué? ¡Hable de una buena vez y lárguese!

- Quiero mi disculpa –Exigió Rei vehemente. Kai abrió los ojos a más no poder.

- Me… me está tratando de decir que… esperó aquí no sé cuántas horas sólo para que yo me disculpara con usted… señor…

- ¡Tengo veinte! –Aclaró Rei.

- ¿Y a mí qué? –Masculló Kai.

- Pues no soy ningún señor, señor…

- Yo tengo veintiuno, para su información.

- Ya ve, solo es un año de diferencia ¿Por qué me dice señor?

- ¿Por qué me habla de usted?

- ¡Porque no lo conozco! –Contestó Rei. –Y porque me parece muy engreído y… sinceramente esa cara de pasa que le gusta pasear por el mundo le queda terrible…

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, exactamente? –Espetó Kai cada vez más furioso y asombrado por la conversación.

- Pues… que usted me intimida…

- ¡Ja! –Exclamó – Y si le intimido tanto ¿Por qué se queda aquí para pedirme una disculpa?

- ¡Pues porque la merezco! –Le dijo Rei firmemente y de pronto, sin saber cómo o por qué, Kai empezó a sonreír.

- ¿.Quién diablos es usted?

- Me llamo Rei Kon… ¡Y quiero mi disculpa! ¡Puede decir lo que se le de la gana, pero usted se va a disculpar conmigo, tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer!

- ¡.Pues espere sentado… unas… no sé, 3, 4… 10 horas! ¡Ya sé! ¡Toda su vida! – Rei hizo un gesto de sorpresa y quiso hablar, sin embargo, guardó silencio al percatarse de que un médico distinto al que atendió a Kai entraba a la habitación.

- Ehm, señor Hiwattari… -Susurró.

- ¿.Qué? –Espetó Kai.

- Ya puede irse a su casa… Haremos los trámites para que una enfermera se encargue de usted –Dijo y Rei sonrió muy emocionado de pronto.

- ¿.Quééé? –Exclamó en tono ofendido. – Ehm… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Le dijo de pronto a Kai que simplemente abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecían salirse de sus órbitas. - ¡Amor! S-sí… si tú me tienes a mí –Exclamó dramáticamente y se arrojó sobre el torso de Kai, se sorprendió al sentir la dureza de éste, el otro por su parte simplemente se sonrojó y quedó sin habla. Observó al doctor que simplemente había quedado paralizado. – Y-yo quiero cuidarte… Ehm… este… K-Ka… ¡Kai! Mi vida Kai… ¡¿Ya no me amas?! ¡¡Ya no soy nada para ti!! ¿Es eso? ¿Se acabó la magia? –Prosiguió Rei derramando asombrosas lágrimas y con un ligero gesto de maldad tomó ambos brazos de Kai y se envolvió en ellos; el joven enrojeció junto con el doctor.

- Ehm… y-yo…

- Bueno… creo que no hace falta la enfermera… ¿Verdad? -Dijo secamente el médico, Kai quiso hablar apresuradamente pero Rei se levantó de pronto y prácticamente estrelló sus labios contra los del ruso.

- N-no… verdad amor… - Espetó con los labios pegados a los de Kai y éste negó ligeramente con la cabeza. El médico asintió y salió apresurado. Mientras que ambos se retaron con la mirada y Rei contento de su victoria quiso alejarse, sin embargo, la mano de Kai se posó sobre su nuca y lo obligó a permanecer besándose… entonces fue él el que quedó más azorado que nunca. - ¿.Q-qué hace?

- Esto me la va a pagar, enfermera… -Masculló Kai y de pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse desenfrenados y sensuales recorriendo los de Rei quien quedó sin aliento hasta que el otro joven quiso arrojarlo lejos. Ambos se miraron.

- C-creo… que dejaremos la disculpa… ¡Para otro encuentro ocasional! Con… menos ¡Tensión!… -Balbuceó nervioso y Kai negó.

- No… usted se viene conmigo…

- ¡N-no hace falta!

- ¡Dije que se viene y no se diga más! ¡Tanto hizo para estar conmigo! ¡Pues bien! Tendrá que soportarme… muchos, muchos, muchos días… muchas, muchas, ¡Pero muchas! Horas de horror… -Le dijo sádicamente y entonces Rei tomó valor.

- Pues le advierto, señor… ¡Que yo tendré mi disculpa pese lo que pese! Ya veremos quién la pasa peor…

- Desde ahora trabaja para mí… -Le informó Kai.

- ¡Yo no trabajo para nadie!

- No trabajaba… ahora sí… ¡.Será mi esclavo y hará lo que mi Santa y Bendita voluntad divina diga!

- ¡Muérase!

- Eso quisiera… ¡.Pero usted me salvó la vida! ¡Así que… ahora tendrá que vivir con ese enorme error! –Le dijo Kai finalmente con una enorme y desgraciada sonrisa tan atemorizante como la del diablo mismo. Rei contuvo el aliento y lo observó.

- Pues… ya veremos… ya veremos… -Le dijo cobardemente y lenta y tímidamente limpió la saliva que su contrario le había dejado en los labios….


	2. Campo de Guerra

**

* * *

1**

**CAMPO DE GUERRA**

* * *

"_¡Qué soledad se respira en el aire! Que incomprensión, que vacío tan terrible. Que confusión causa cada aliento, cada mirada, cada momento… que dolor causa no saber la razón de estar vivo… Si tan solo pudiera regresar mis pasos, si tan solo pudiera reencontrarme, mirarme de nuevo en un solo momento en que la terrible sombra del mundo no cayera sobre mi… si tan solo pudiera recuperar el sentido, no estuviera hoy así… observando lo invisible, torturándome, despedazándome… si tan solo supiera, si tan solo pudiera ser fuerte…. Hoy no estaría así, sintiéndome muerto, por el resto de mi vida" _

De pronto, lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente deslizaba sus pupilas hacia su izquierda, con cautela para no ser descubierto y se encontraba con ese perfil, esa piel suave, lisa, tersa, y de un color canela suave, hermoso y sin encontrar precisamente la mejor de las razones entre todas las razones, una increíble furia le venía al rostro y apretaba un puchero, mientras que con dificultad impedía que su enyesada pierna no rebotara por el movimiento del taxi en el que él permanecía sentado con su pierna extendida a lo largo de todo el asiento trasero y el vagabundo extraño y 'peculiar' que se había encontrado, iba sentado al frente, mirando todo como sorprendido y con una linda y boba sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo una vez más esa molestia renacía y se volvía hacia otro lado, contrariado de las circunstancias… de su actitud. Estaba pasmado incluso él de lo que el vagabundo entrometido ese se había atrevido a hacerle, mas sobre todo… de su reacción, de tomarlo, voltear su juego y atreverse a besarlo él… a besar a alguien… a besar a otro hombre… Mas sin embargo, lo que más sorprendido y extraviado le tenía, era, que sin duda alguna, ese beso forzado, robado, sorpresivo… lo había dejado impactado, divertido y bastante excitado.

Para el vagabundo tampoco era fácil la situación, no supo cómo fue que una vez más sus impulsos desmedidos y su actitud extravagante, retadora y despreocupada, lo había metido en otra situación extraña… y extraordinaria. No tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido, pero para no hacer más peligroso y confuso el asunto, desde el momento en que el tipejo malhumorado le había indicado que trabajaría para él, optó por guardar silencio, porque no estaba dispuesto a meter las cuatro patas… otra vez; y también porque eso de que el huraño sujeto ese, en verdad le intimidaba… y sin embargo, aún estaba sorprendido de haberse atrevido a hacer lo que hizo y de la reacción que tuvo el huraño… también estaba algo contento y su sonrisa lo denotaba, se sentía como que se embargaba en una nueva aventura y se sentía algo afortunado de que alguien tan tremenda y peligrosamente apuesto le correspondiera un beso; sentía como si hubiera besado a un modelo o una estrella y eso le enorgullecía, porque algo le decía, que la aventura estaba apenas comenzando.

De igual manera, el coraje, la molestia y el rechazo del uno hacia el otro, no desaparecía. Pero por más increíble que pareciera, a pesar de las molestias y los gestos extraños, ambos sentían algo de tranquilidad al encontrarse ahí, en ese momento, viajando juntos hacia un hogar desconocido para uno y detestable para el otro. Quizá era un presentimiento, pero, algo les decía que en definitiva: esa nueva aventura sería bastante peculiar.

El estómago de Rei dio un nervioso vuelco, cuando de pronto, Kai abrió la boca para hablar.

- Es aquí –Dijo secamente y el conductor del taxi frenó frente a un lujosísimo y hermoso edificio departamental, situado justo enfrente de un boscoso parque. Rei a como pudo contuvo su impresión y observó a través del cristal de la ventana, aún no dejaba de llover, aunque las gotas caían con menor intensidad. El conductor quitó su cinturón de seguridad y quiso abrir su puerta para salir y apoyar a Kai a bajar, sin embargo, este lo detuvo –No hace falta que baje… aquí mi enfermera, se encargará de todo. –Le dijo y sonrió con malicia. Rei se volvió hacia el pálido sujeto e hizo una sonrisa forzada que divirtió aún más al otro. El chofer los miró algo confuso y sonrió. Rei aspiró profundamente y bajó del taxi, se volvió hacia la puerta trasera derecha y la abrió. Kai volvió a sonreír. - ¡Oh que problema! –dijo con falsedad. – No puedo bajar por ahí, porque tendría que situarme en la calle y con mi discapacidad es seguro que me vuelve a suceder algo… ¿no le parece? –Le preguntó a Rei quien simplemente alargó la falsa sonrisa y caminó pesada y totalmente molesto hacia el otro lado del coche y abrió la puerta izquierda, quedando a espaldas de Kai.

-¿Y como se supone que va usted a salir, señor? –Le preguntó molesto y Kai fingidamente se encogió de hombros con cara de mártir.

- No sé… es usted quien debe cuidarme ¿Qué no? - inquirió burlesco el ruso y Rei entonces sonrió con malicia.

- Bien… es mi deber cuidarle así que le prevengo de posibles espasmos terroríficos de dolor y también de poder quedar lisiado de por vida por hacer movimientos bruscos como ¡Estos! –Exclamó y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó a Kai por debajo de los hombros introduciendo sus brazos debajo de las axilas de éste y enrollándolos en su pecho y después, tomando aire fuertemente, comenzó a jalar el pesado, duro y musculoso cuerpo de 'su paciente' que ahora se sentía tan divertido como sorprendido –Le recomiendo –Le dijo Rei entre extraños jadeos que impregnaron con su calidez el cuello de Kai que de inmediato se tensó –Q-que levante s-su pierna p-porque si se lastima le d-dolerá mucho. –Dijo dificultosamente y Kai despreocupado levantó la pierna enyesada y una punzada de dolor le atacó, haciéndole respingar. Rei tomó aire y volvió a jalar hasta que la espalda, la mitad de los glúteos y la cabeza de Kai quedaron fuera del Taxi. Después detuvo el cuerpo de éste con el suyo propio y con gran esfuerzo, inclinándose por el lado izquierdo de Kai y tocándole con la calidez de su piel inconscientemente, tomó su dura pierna izquierda y la movió hacia el suelo, al tomar el grueso muslo del ruso un nerviosismo extraño pareció entrarle por las manos y se sonrojó, sorprendiendo al chofer que hasta ahora parecía muy divertido con ambos locos y dejándole sentir más a Kai ese calor corporal que despedía. –B-bien… ahora… debemos, tomarlo bien y saldremos de aquí –dijo agitado por el cansancio. A Kai le sorprendió lo dedicado que el vagabundo era y guardó silencio, sobre todo al ver que las manos de dicho vagabundo se posaban en sus muslos y con gran esfuerzo lo giraban completamente hacia la calle. Después, sin detenerse ni un segundo, extendió su mano y tomó el brazo de Kai, para ayudarlo a levantarse, jaló de él y quedaron uno frente al otro separados por pocos centímetros.

- Bueno… no es tan inútil como puede aparentar… -dijo el ruso secamente y Rei simplemente apretó los labios; sacó su guitarra y su morral del interior del auto y tras recibir varios billetes de Kai en silencio, pagó y el chofer se alejó. Entonces, disimuladamente molesto levantó el brazo izquierdo de su paciente y se posó debajo de este, el calor de ambos aumentó de inmediato y al notarlo, sintieron deseos de arrojarse lejos el uno del otro, al mismo tiempo observaron la pierna enyesada y denegaron.

- C-camine… con cuidado… -Le dijo Rei y así, paso a paso, lo llevó hacia dentro del edificio, donde de inmediato varias personas se ofrecieron a ayudar al señor Hiwattari, solo que el desgraciado señor Hiwattari ordenó que nadie le molestara y que dejaran trabajar a su "enfermera". Así, molestos, confusos, sorprendidos y algo avergonzados subieron al ascensor y no dijeron nada hasta que la puerta se abrió frente una única puerta.

- Este es el Pent House… ¡tengo todo bajo inventario, circuito cerrado y alguien que cuide, así que piénselo bien, si de pronto le dan ganas de que "algo se pierda" –Le dijo y Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Escúcheme bien, señor, yo puedo ser un tipejo cualquiera, sin mucha educación y dinero… ¡pero no un ladrón… de ricos! ¡Así que si se atreve a dar otra indirecta, lo siento muchísimo, pero eso sí no lo soportaré! –Le recalcó Rei y Kai se sorprendió.

- Pues entonces, demuéstreme lo contrario. –Le retó y Rei asintió.

- ¿Sabe qué? ¡Un día se arrepentirá de esto! –Le dijo y no volvió a hablar. Caminaron el pequeño pasillo y dificultosamente el ruso abrió la puerta y lo primero que Rei pudo percibir fueron varios ladridos. Sorprendido y algo nervioso se volvió hacia todos lados buscando al escandaloso emisor, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, justo en medio de la sala sentado educada y elegantemente sobre un extenso y mullido cojín se encontraba un Husky Siberiano… que era como la representación del amo: bellísimo, impresionante y temible. Rei observó a Kai con un gesto de "Así que hay otro monstruo más en casa" y clavó su vista en el perro que lo miraba como escudriñando en su interior.

- Pasemos… -Le dijo el ruso pero Rei no se movió. Kai comprendió y sonrió. –El perro no se moverá de ahí a menos que yo se lo ordene, de igual forma no le hará daño a menos que yo lo quiera… ¿comprende?

- ¿son esas amenazas? –Le preguntó Rei desafiante.

- Ehm…. Mmmh… sí… -Le dijo el ruso y Rei se encogió. Y siguieron avanzando. Al entrar al Pent House su rostro quedó absorto de la belleza de éste. De los impresionantes decorados, los finísimos detalles, la luz media, la chimenea, las pinturas, la limpieza del lugar… mas sobre todo, de la frialdad y la soledad que en este había. Kai apartó de pronto su brazo de Rei y giró su vista hacia el perro. - ¡Max, ven acá! -Ordenó y de inmediato el canino se incorporó del cojín donde permanecía y avanzó con elegancia hacia Kai. – Max, este es un nuevo juguete, que se puede portar muy mal… ¿qué harás si se porta mal? –Le dijo al perro y éste de inmediato peló los colmillos y clavó su fría y azul mirada sobre Rei, para después gruñir incesantemente hasta que Kai le dijo "basta".

- No hace falta que haga eso… -Le dijo Rei temeroso y Kai rió.

- ¿Le teme a los perros?

- eh… ehm… ¡no! .¡No! Pero… creo que no hace falta que se ponga a actuar con una actitud tan infantil y psicótica, que solo demuestra lo perturbado y trastornado que usted está…

- ¡Ah! ¡Mira! Un vagabundo psicólogo… -Le dijo Kai burlesco y Rei sonrió sarcástico.

- Le apuesto que usted, con toda su vida de lujos y banalidades… no ha vivido ni la mitad de lo que yo. –Contestó Rei y ambos guardaron silencio; al parecer, la guerra sería extenuante.

- ¿por qué quiso venir aquí? –Le preguntó Kai y Rei lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Le dije que haré lo que sea por mi disculpa…

- ¿Lo que sea? –Inquirió Kai con un toque de malicia. Rei sonrió mordaz.

- Si quiere jugar al infierno, señor… jugaremos… -musitó y se alejó varios pasos del ruso para ponerse a curiosear.

- ¡Oye, no te he dado permiso de que hagas eso! –Le dijo.

- Y tampoco me ha dado mi disculpa… así que no tiene nada de que quejarse.

- Bien –Dijo Kai finalmente. –Esta es la sala, a la derecha al final se encuentra el estudio, ahí está la ventana –dijo señalando al frente, al final a la izquierda se encuentra mi recámara, a la derecha la cocina y a la izquierda a un lado de mi recámara está el baño. –Rei asintió. –Lo primero que hará, es caminar hacia el fondo, girar a la izquierda… desnudarse… y darse un baño… ¡Ya!

- ¡¿eh?! –balbuceó Rei sorprendido.

- ¿qué cree que seguirá con su 'modus vivendi' como si estuviera en la calle? ¡No, desde luego que no! ¡Aquí hay reglas y una de ellas es no oler a perro cuando incluso el perro huele bien!

- ¿A-apesto… mucho? –Dijo Rei sonrojado y agachando la vista. Kai de pronto sonrió y compuso su gesto severo.

- Desde luego… pobre de Max que es tan sensible con los aromas… -Le dijo y Rei se sonrojó incluso más y asintió. –Ehm, antes que nada, lléveme a mi habitación, necesito hacer unas llamadas, ah, ahí en ese mueble a un lado del estudio se encuentran las bebidas, lléveme una botella de vino tinto y una copa. –Rei volvió a asentir con la cabeza. De nuevo caminó hacia el ruso, se colocó debajo de él y despacio avanzaron hacia la habitación –Max, ven aquí –Ordenó y el canino avanzó tras ellos. Kai abrió la puerta finalmente y el perro entró, después se apartó de Rei y evitándole ver el interior de la habitación entró. – Traiga lo que le pedí y en verdad ¡Tome una ducha! –Rei asintió, atravesó el lugar, extrajo la botella de vino, una copa finísima y se las entregó a Kai que después cerró la puerta.

Al quedarse finalmente a solas en el lugar sintió un horrible pánico.

- ¡Ay qué hice, qué hice! ¡¿me estaré equivocando?! –Se preguntó y recordando algo, caminó hacia la puerta y tomó su guitarra y su morral. Los colocó a un lado del sofá más grande y tomó asiento lanzando un largo suspiro, curioso y algo preocupado olfateó sus ropas y en efecto, olían algo desagradable. Preocupado extrajo prendas nuevas, un pantalón muy delgado y algo pequeño, que evitaba ponerse y una camisa de dormir, además de ropa interior. Tratando de controlarse y pensar qué haría, avanzó hacia el baño y no notó que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó salir a Max tan silencioso que era imperceptible. Entonces Kai lanzó un leve silbido y el perro que era casi tan abusivo como el amo se soltó ladrando a espaldas de Rei de manera histérica, quien, de la misma forma que el canino lanzó un grito y se giró en el aire para encontrarse con Max que ladraba sin parar; entonces escuchó las risotadas de Kai y lo miró lleno de rabia. - ¡ogros! –Gritó y entró al baño lleno de rabia. –¡Me la va a pagar, me la va a pagar ese… ese maldito, ese, ese desgraciado me la va a pagar! –Masculló Rei enfurecido, y de la misma forma se desvistió, colocó sus ropas a un lado del cesto de la ropa sucia y entró en la ducha. De pronto el agua caliente lo tranquilizó y lo reconfortó y lo extraño de ese día le pareció divertido. –al menos… al menos ya se ha reído… -Se dijo mientras terminaba de secar su cuerpo. –él es extraño… es… es muy triste, está lleno de dolor, pero… ¿por qué?

No tenía respuesta a eso… tampoco al por qué exactamente estaba ahí, pero si al que, le había gustado de pronto escuchar esas risas provenientes del gruñón. Finalmente salió de la ducha y se encontró con que el lugar lucía más lúgubre que antes; oscuro, vacío, solitario, triste… elegante pero al mismo tiempo, devastado. Un extraño sentimiento le oprimió el pecho y se imaginó qué sería del pobre gruñón herido y sin nadie ahí, para hacerlo reír a carcajadas… para acompañarlo. Al acostumbrarse un poco a la luz se encontró de que al final del pasillo, frente a la puerta de la cocina se encontraba Max observándolo. Rei sonrió "tengo que socializar" pensó y se acercó sigilosamente sin notar que de nuevo Kai lo miraba por la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

- Hola Max –Dijo sonriendo lo más grande que podía. El can lo escudriñó con la mirada y se volvió hacia otro lado. – Ehm… bueno, yo soy Rei… ¡mucho gusto! Este… bueno, creo que, estaré un tiempo aquí… mientras el gruñón de tu amo me da las gracias y se disculpa conmigo… ¡o hasta que tú o él me maten, claro! P-pero… ehm… bueno… ¿sabes? Yo, vi como que tu amo está muy triste… -Musitó y Kai abrió los ojos muy grandes. –Y… sinceramente ahora me alegro de estar aquí, para ayudarlo… él está lastimado y solo sería muy feo… ¡Yo no quiero robarme nada, Max, ni pedir nada a cambio! Al contrario… aquí me siento, como… como en un sueño, porque, yo jamás había estado dentro de un lugar tan elegante… y, bueno desde chi…¡Ay dios, ya desvarío otra vez!... –Dijo y se calmó Kai sonrió. –Eres un perro muy hermoso, Max… -Dijo después y extendió su mano, Kai se asustó, Max jamás dejaba que alguien que no fuera él lo tocara. -¿Puedo tocarte? –Preguntó y lenta y tímidamente deslizó su mano hacia la frente del canino que retrocedió un poco, Kai se asustó aún más y abrió la puerta, pero quedó pasmado al ver que Max de pronto cedía a las leves y tiernas caricias que Rei le otorgaba. – ¡Wow! Eso es… así, que lindo… que lindo –Dijo Rei contento. –Bueno… vamos a compartir este lugar por un tiempo… llevémonos bien ¿si? –Le dijo y el perro se acercó a Rei y se acurrucó en sus pies. Kai quedó sin habla, tambaleándose por el peso de la férula enyesada. "¿quién rayos es él?" pensó sorprendido y de pronto sonrió. Rei por su parte comenzó a bostezar y observando hacia la sala caminó hacia ella, Kai lo siguió con dificultad pero sigiloso. Lo vio sentarse sobre el sofá y después bajar al suelo. Luego se sorprendió al ver que tomaba su morral, lo colocaba en forma de almohada y lentamente se recostaba sobre él, para quedar dormido algunos segundos después. Max caminó por un lado de Rei y se recostó sobre su mullido cojín.

-En verdad él… no busca nada… -Musitó sorprendido y se quedó ahí, en la soledad observando al vagabundo dormir en el suelo, sin pedir ni buscar ningún lujo, sin necesitar una comodidad… sin aprovecharse de nada. Entonces, lentamente el sueño también lo embriagó a él y al volver a su habitación, se recostó y se durmió con esa imagen del tal Rei Kon de veinte años que estaba dispuesto a tantas locuras solo por una disculpa de Kai, alguien que jamás se arrepentía de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Las enormes nubes de lluvia y la pesadez del día anterior habían desaparecido la mañana siguiente. Eran las diez treinta cuando Rei despertó algo sorprendido; de pronto recordó el día anterior. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se puso en pie torpemente. Observó azorado al que ahora le parecía un inmenso departamento y frotó sus párpados. Deslizó su vista por cada espacio lentamente hasta que se topó con la puerta de la habitación del gruñón-empedernido-malvado como lo había denominado. Avanzó hacia ella lentamente y al detenerse frente a ésta dio leves golpes con sus nudillos.

- Está abierto –Le respondió Kai secamente y Rei tragó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

- Buenos días… -Le dijo al entrar. Kai desvió su vista y Rei se sorprendió al ver que se veía más pálido de lo normal. - ¿Se siente bien?

- no… me duele la pierna, y traigo mucha comezón ¡este maldito yeso me está volviendo loco!… -Gruñó Kai.

- Es normal… -Le respondió Rei y el ruso lo miró altivamente.

- Bueno… ya viviste la experiencia, ya sabes lo que es dormir bajo un techo, en una casa elegante… y ya me conociste, así que, puedes irte. –Le dijo secamente y Rei se sorprendió.

- ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó. – Usted no se ha disculpado conmigo…

- Ay por favor, eso es estúpido –Exclamó Kai.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Para mí no lo es! ¡A mi me parece algo muy, muy importante el que me agradezcan mi esfuerzo, el ayudar, el… el…!

- ¿el qué?

- … el… el estar en el momento adecuado… yo le salvé la vida…

- ¿Y quien le dijo que quería ser salvado? –Espetó Kai secamente y los ojos de Rei se abrieron muy grandes.

- Bueno… bueno –dijo en su tono de indignado - ¿Sabe? ¡Esto es lo último que haré por usted!

- ¿Se irá al fin? –Masculló Kai.

- ¡No! Llamaré a una farmacia y pediré una enorme dosis de barbitúricos y se la dejaré ahí –Dijo señalando la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama de Kai –A ver si es tan valiente y tan hombrecito para usarlas, señor.

- ¿me está diciendo poco hombre? –El vagabundo se encogió de hombros y Kai enfureció. – ¡No sabe con quién se está metiendo, señor vagabundo! –Le dijo y Rei despreocupadamente le dio la espalda. "Oh claro que si, con un narcisista" se dijo divertidamente y avanzó hacia la puerta. -¿A dónde va?

- ¡Creo que… siempre si le tomo la palabra, me largo! ¡Se cuida mucho! ¡Adiós! –Le dijo Rei y sin darse tiempo en reparos caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Kai quedó rojo de rabia y a pesar del dolor se incorporó de la cama y dando brincos en un solo pie avanzó hacia la puerta a punto de caerse; abrió la puerta y salió hecho una furia hacia la sala, encontrándose casi de inmediato con Rei que parecía estarle esperando - ¡Le exijo una disculpa por su comentario! –dijo estrepitosamente y el vagabundo sonrió con malicia.

-… ah… ¿enserio? –Le dijo. –Ahhh… pues lo siento mucho… ¡Pero yo ya me voy! ¡Si quiere que alguien se disculpe con usted, busque mejor a otra persona! –Le dijo sarcástico y despreocupado y con pasos leves avanzó hacia su guitarra y su morral, los tomó y se dispuso a acomodarlos en su cuerpo; segundos después se encontró listo para marcharse, dio algunos pasos y de pronto escuchó un ruido seco, al que no tomó importancia; era Kai que al verlo alejarse, aún más furioso caminó hacia él de brinco en brinco y sin ponerse, él tampoco, a reparar en sus actos, se aferró al brazo y después a la mano de Rei que ya se encontraba a algunos pasos de la puerta y lo giró bruscamente hacia si, para quedar frente a frente. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

- Usted no se va de aquí, Rei –Le dijo Kai y el vagabundo no supo como reaccionar… quizá porque no se esperaba algo así.

- ¿A-a no? –Balbuceó confuso… después volvió a tomar su valor de siempre -¿y por qué no? ¡Si tanto le molesta mi presencia!

- Pues… p-porque… y-yo… no… ¡No he desayunado! –Dijo Kai estúpidamente y una sonrisa tonta los embargó.

- ¡Y eso es muy importante! –Dijo Rei dándole crédito a la excusa.

- ¡es el alimento más importante del día! –Corroboró Kai. Y ambos guardaron un extraño silencio sin darse cuenta que aún se mantenían tomados de la mano –A-además… Max necesita mucho ejercicio… y… así como estoy no puedo… dárselo…

- Eso… quiere decir que… me necesita –Le dijo el moreno y el ruso abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso quiere decir que me es útil!

- ah… ¡bueno, entonces contrate a alguien de servicio para todo eso, yo me voy! –Le dijo Rei molesto y se giró de nuevo, pero Kai lo volvió a girar hacia él.

- Usted no se irá… hasta que se disculpe conmigo por decirme tal ofensa como "poco hombre" ¡Yo seré un gruñón, un petulante… un… un!

- un malvado, un ogro, un controlador, un sádico, un terrorista y un despiadado ser maligno –Le completó Rei y Kai asintió.

- Gracias –Le dijo y luego continuó. –Pero nunca poco hombre… ¡Me ofendió demasiado al decirme algo como eso!

- Ah… ¿y eso significa?

- Q-que… que no se irá de aquí… hasta que, ¡Hasta que se disculpe conmigo! –Sentenció Kai y Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido y ofendido, pero interiormente sonrió.

- pueees… -dijo pensativamente y luego clavó su mirada en el gruñón que ahora parecía sorprendido - Espere sentado… unas… no sé, 3, 4… 10 horas ¡Ya sé! .¡Toda su vida! –Dijo citando esas palabras de Kai y velozmente se apartó del sorprendido ruso. Después, mirándolo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes caminó varios pasitos y se alejó pero no en dirección a la puerta.

- Ey… ¡¿ey a donde va?! –Le reclamó Kai. Rei se volvió a él con un gesto de "soy interesante, tenme miedo"

- ¿No es obvio? –Le dijo y un pesado silencio llenó la sala. -… voy… a preparar el desayuno… -continuó y caminó sonriendo como nunca, regocijándose internamente; Kai lo observó avanzar y de pronto reaccionó sorprendido.

- ¿No me diga que….? ¡Ya ve! ¡¿Ya ve quién es el manipulador, el malvado, el terrible vagabundo alienígena que controla a pobres enfermos?! –Exclamó furioso, histérico e infantil y apretó los puños. –Me las va a pagar, me las va a pagar, después del desayuno, tomo un cuchillo lo hago trozos y te lo comes Max… te lo comes…

Treinta y cinco minutos después el desayuno se encontraba listo y Rei llamaba desde el interior de la cocina a Kai.

- ¿necesita ayuda? –Le preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y al acercarse a la puerta para abrir, ésta se abrió primero y entró el gruñón bastante agitado por el leve trayecto. – Opino que debería descansar.

- ¿Y cómo? ¡si usted no es eficiente! –Le contestó el ruso y avanzó hacia la pequeña mesa. Tomó asiento y se quejó de su dolor de pierna.

- Le va a hacer daño –Le dijo Rei.

- ¡No haga como que se preocupa por mí! –Le dijo furioso y de nuevo infantil.

- ¡Bien, bien! –Masculló Rei –¡Entonces siga así, y ojala le de gangrena para que le corten la pata y pueda ser el mártir completo que tanto desea!

- La… ¿pata? –Inquirió Kai levemente. Rei sonrió apenado. - ¡Yo no soy ningún perro!

- "Demuéstreme lo contrario" –dijo Rei evocando a Kai mismo y él se quedó sin palabras. Después de un breve silencio el vagabundo se dedicó a servir el desayuno y Kai notó que moría de hambre, esperó ahora sí, paciente a que el entrometido ese le sirviera mas sin embargo, al ver su plato quedó estupefacto.

- ¿Q-qué… qué es esto? –Le preguntó y Rei lo miró.

- Son huevos estrellados…

- Dos huevos estrellados… con… con… una… ¡una sonrisa de tocino! –Dijo burlesco.

- ¿qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Que tienen una sonrisa de tocino! –exclamó Kai riendo.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Qué se cree mi mamá? ¡No que digo, ni ella haría eso! –Le dijo aún más burlesco.

- ¡Tiene su significado! –Se defendió Rei.

- ¿Me puede decir qué significan unos huevos sonrientes y grasosos en mi desayuno? P-porque yo n-no tengo ni idea –Dijo ahogado en risa. Rei enfureció.

- Significa que hasta un par de pollitos muertos y un trasero de cerdo frito son más felices y sonríen más que usted… -Le dijo.

- Bien… pues no se me antoja comer ningún feto ni trasero feliz, así que, retire esto… -Le dijo Kai en venganza y Rei enrojeció. –Lo siento, Rei… usted quiso quedarse…

- ¡No, usted quiso que me quedara!

- ¡Si para esto! –masculló Kai y los dos apretaron los dientes.

- Bien… ¡Pues no coma! ¡A mi qué! ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de los fetos de pollo ni de los traseros fritos! ¡El mundo es feliz comiéndolos! –Espetó Rei a la defensiva.

-Bien, si solo hay trasero y fetos para comer…

-De hecho no es un feto, vendría siendo…

- ¡Lo que sea! Si hay o no más sonrientes cosas para comer, señor Barney, prefiero retirarme. –Sentenció el ruso, se puso en pie y salió a como pudo de la cocina.

- Le hará daño en su pierna… -Musitó al verlo salir. Rei avanzó detrás de él y pudo notar que el gruñón, malvado, ogro despiadado había entrado a su caverna. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y tras darle de comer a Max, decidió tomar asiento.

Tomó delicadamente su vieja guitarra del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana que tenía el espacio suficiente para que él se sentara en su marco. Acomodó la guitarra en sus piernas y observando a Max que se había acercado a él, comenzó a tocar serenamente, cerrando los ojos. La música pronto llegó a los oídos de Kai que tragándose el dolor de la pierna avanzó hacia la puerta, la entreabrió y se encontró con Rei sentado sobre el marco de la ventana tocando para Max que parecía hechizado por la música. La luz del sol matutino entraba de lleno por la ventana iluminando a Rei y dándole un aspecto maravilloso, increíble, tanto que Kai sintió por un segundo quedarse sin aliento. Sonrió al sentir la suave melodía que Rei tocaba y así, regresó a su cama y se acostó tranquilamente sobre esta… de pronto, el sonido de la guitarra, esos acordes dulces y melancólicos le fueron calmando los sentidos y como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó plácidamente dormido… sin notar que Rei también caía bajo ese hechizo hipnótico que la mañana les había preparado.

Al mismo tiempo quedaron dormidos, al mismo tiempo se relajaron y al mismo tiempo, tras escuchar cada uno por su parte unos extraños sonidos abrieron los ojos a las seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, los dos alterados y confusos.

- ¿qué pasó? –Se preguntó cada uno y observaron a su alrededor. El sol ya salía y el pent house se había vuelto de nuevo lúgubre y solitario. Rei por su parte depositó su guitarra en el suelo y caminó hacia la habitación de Kai, pegó su oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo y no se dio cuenta que el ruso, hacía exactamente lo mismo. - ¡Max! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y sorprendidos de escucharse tan cerca actuaron de la misma manera, Kai jaló la puerta y Rei la empujó estrellándola en la nariz del ruso que salió despedido hacia atrás y tambaleándose se abalanzó hacia el suelo, Rei al verlo estiró sus brazos e inconscientemente rodeó la leve cintura de Kai con éstos para detenerlo… y lo logró. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de más por la sorpresa y la situación.

-Ehm… eh… este… -dijo Rei aguantando el peso de Kai quien se aferró a los brazos del vagabundo para no caer. – S-si… si caminamos yo hacia delante y usted hacia atrás… podríamos llegar a la cama antes de que no pueda sostenerlo y se estrelle contra el piso –Dijo Rei y Kai asintió y comenzó a dar brincos hacia atrás, mismos que Rei detenía poniéndose rojo del esfuerzo de soportar el peso del gruñón y aparte avanzar; así siguieron, uno, dos, tres, cuatro brincos hasta que final y torpemente Kai dio el quinto brinco y se encontró con que ya estaba a unos centímetros de la cama por lo que cayó pesadamente sobre ésta… con el cuerpo de Rei encima. Enrojecieron, empalidecieron, enmudecieron y se llenaron de tantos nervios como jamás lo habían creído posible.

- Eh… este… d-de nuevo… así –Dijo Kai y Rei asintió, de pronto sintió que un vapor cálido emanaba de su cuerpo y se preocupó de hacer una tontería.

- B-bueno… s-si me suelta yo… podría pararme… -Le dijo débilmente y Kai sorprendido soltó los brazos de Rei que de inmediato se puso en pie y observó al ruso recostado, con ese cuerpo como esperando impaciente por un… amante. De pronto al verlo así e imaginarse esas conjeturas enrojeció más y retrocedió casi asustado. Guardaron silencio y de nuevo escucharon ese ruido que los despertó… eran sus estómagos.

- Tengo hambre… -dijo Kai y Rei asintió. – P-pues… puedo…

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Nada de huevos sonrientes! –Le dijo el ruso tajante y el vagabundo hizo un puchero molesto. –Déme el teléfono… -Le dijo y Rei caminó hacia la mesita de noche y le dio el aparato, después le ayudó a sentarse. Kai marcó un número y esperó.

- Puedo… quedó…

- No, gracias… -Le dijo Kai y entonces Rei notó que eso le había dolido… y entonces se le ocurrió que las cosas no debían quedarse así, él se había esforzado mucho, muchísimo en prepararle ese primer desayuno y así como con su disculpa, él haría lo que fuera por que Kai lo comiera. Caviló unos segundos y de pronto algo se le vino a la mente. Observó a Kai que ya había ordenado el servicio al cuarto y sonrió.

- ¿Quiere que le encienda la televisión? –Le preguntó amablemente, tanto, que el ruso se sorprendió.

- ehm… s-sí… claro… -Dijo y Rei la encendió y subió bastante el volumen.

-Bien… relájese, necesita descansar por su pierna… ¡Yo voy a estar esperando a que llegue la orden y le aviso! –Le dijo comportándose amable y lindo. "ojala así fuera siempre… me ahorro una sirvienta francesa" dijo divertido y Rei por su parte, salió con esa sonrisa suya tan linda y enigmática… porque nadie sabía que se ocultaba debajo de ella. Al abandonar la habitación se giró rápidamente hacia el frente y encontró la puerta del estudio. Lanzó un suspiro de determinación y avanzó hacia allá. "Vamos… tengo que tener suerte, tengo que tener suerte" pensó y entró al oscurísimo estudio. Palpó la pared varios segundos hasta que encontró el interruptor y la luz se encendió. Se encontró con un cuarto todo de madera, lleno de libros y bellísimo como el resto de la casa, sin embargo a él, esas cosas le importaban poco, o mejor dicho, nada.

Avanzó hacia el escritorio y apresurado se puso a escudriñar en los cajones papel por papel, libro por libro, sacándolos uno por uno y dejándolos caer por todas partes, hasta que se topó con uno más duro que las demás hojas y lo extrajo apresurado.

- Bingo… -Dijo sonriente. Y luego se confundió. – Ya sabía yo que era raro… ¿qué clase de hombre tiene el letrero de "no molestar" en el estudio? –Se preguntó y después abrió los ojos. –Uno que no tiene sexo… -Se contestó y luego se confundió de nuevo –¿un guapo hombre rico con un pent house que no tiene sexo? –Se preguntó otra vez – Esta debe ser la prueba de que dios existe… -Se contestó y apresurado como estaba, tomó una pluma y dio los últimos detalles al pequeño letrerito agregándole "Max es peligroso… ASÍ QUE POR SU SALUD FÍSICA ALEJENSE" al leerlo se enorgulleció de su creatividad y talento y satisfecho se alejó del escritorio y salió del estudio. Caminó hacia la puerta y abriéndola sigilosamente colocó el letrero y entonces esperó cerca de la puerta a que algunos pasos se acercaran; una vez que esto sucedió sonrió y preparó sus pulmones.

- ¿Crees que debamos tocar? –Le preguntó un sujeto del servicio a otro que se encogió de hombros.

- quizá no… interrumpamos… -Esa fue la señal para Rei, se pegó a la puerta y evitando la risa comenzó a… gemir.

- ¡Ahhhh, ahhhhhh… Mmmmhhhh oooooh siii, asíí, más duro, más, más! –Dijo fingiéndose extasiado y observando por la pequeña vista de la puerta a los dos hombres jóvenes que enmudecieron. - ¡ayyyy siiii, ahí, ahí, así, si, sóbalo, ahhhh, ahhhh, que entre más, más! ¡ayyyy siiiiii, más! –gimoteó y pudo ver como ambos jóvenes retrocedían enrojecidos.

- Mejor… volvemos después –Le dijo uno al otro quien asintió.

- Ayyy, más duro, más duro –Volvió a decir Rei y los sujetos sonrieron con morbo y sin decirse más pero intercambiándose muchas cómplices miradas, se alejaron. Rei festejó su triunfo en silencio, esperó varios segundos a abrir la puerta y retiró el pequeño cartelón y sigilosamente se deslizó hacia el estudio y ahora muy satisfecho de sí mismo tomó todos los papeles y libros y comenzó acomodarlos en silencio, primero apiló los papeles y los introdujo a los cajones pequeños y después los libros a el pequeño librero que se encontraba justo debajo del escritorio. Curioso como siempre, se entretuvo leyendo los títulos de cada uno de los volúmenes que acomodaba, ya fuera Shakespeare, Platón, Dickens, y muchos más hasta que se encontró con uno que no tenía título, era simplemente una carátula dura de color negro con una especie de letra escarlata grabada en él. Lo observó detenidamente y le extrañó no tener con qué guiarse para colocarlo.

- A lo mejor leyendo algo… -Se dijo y abrió el libro. Le dio una tremenda sorpresa ver que éste estaba escrito a mano. Confuso e intrigado decidió mejor leer para salir de dudas así que, tomó asiento sobre la mullida silla detrás del escritorio e inició su lectura:

_A veces es verdad… a veces, el observar el brillo amable del mundo, te produce bajar la mirada, desear huir, correr, desaparecer… a veces es verdad; la felicidad parece ser algo prohibido e inalcanzable, algo impensable y tonto, una burla y una blasfemia… hay días, en los que me encuentro así, vulnerable y solo, abatido y desesperado… _-Leyó y su confusión aumentó más-_ sin embargo, permanezco en silencio, inquietante y cruel silencio y me hago creer que finalmente he muerto… con el último de mis alientos. A veces es verdad, que la soledad, la eterna compañera, suele asesinarme por las noches con dolor y lágrimas… a veces es verdad que el vacío no lo puede llenar mi propia alma… _

- Esto… estos… ¡Estos no son poemas!...

_A veces acepto… que tú ya te fuiste… que tú continuaste, que me olvidaste… y a veces, me hundo en la rabia que tu partida, tu corazón frío, tu indiferencia me ha causado. A veces… llego a pensar que ya no te amo…_

- Que ya no te… amo… -Susurró y sintió un nudo en la garganta y continuó leyendo.

… _pero luego, ese horror, esa soledad, ese vacío me atrapan de nuevo… ¡Me siento tan muerto! ¡Me siento acribillado! ¡Aniquilado y estúpido de sentirme así por ti…! De sentirme que me muero sin ti… de no comprender tu rencor, tu falta de amor… ¡Me siento un imbécil de haberte fallado! ¡De haberte perdido!... ¿Cómo pude perderte si… sí al irte, se me fue la vida contigo?_

- Esta es la razón de todo… está desesperado…

_A veces es verdad que no hay esperanzas de renacer… que continuar es volver a perder a veces quisiera vivir mi vida de nuevo, pero estoy tan aterrado de ver que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre me sentiré muerto… _

No quiso leer más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto y cerró el libro. Actuando de manera rápida lo colocó mejor en uno de los cajones y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Lo destrozaron… alguien lo hizo pedazos… –Susurró de pronto conmovido y alterado. - ¿Pero quién? ¿Por qué?... ¿qué pasó?

De pronto se sintió débil, observó una vez más el cajón donde depositó el libro y componiendo su rostro abandonó el estudio. Al atravesar media sala se encontró con el rostro de Kai que salía de su habitación y no pudo evitar conmoverse.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el ruso y Rei cambió su expresión y sonrió.

- N-nada… nada… -Le dijo. – Ehm… creo que… ya no vinieron a traer el desayuno… que ordenó. –Dijo pausadamente y Kai asintió. Ambos guardaron silencio, tanto, que de pronto se volvió incómodo.

- D-disculpe Rei… ¿a-aún… queda algo de… feto de pollo y trasero de cerdo frito? ¡Es que ya no soporto el hambre! –Le dijo Kai tímidamente y Rei sonrió.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta que decimos 'trasero de cerdo' como en 'Vaca y Pollito'? –le preguntó bromeando y Kai sonrió.

- Sí… también usted lo notó… -le dijo, Rei asintió y caminó hacia la cocina.

- Voy a prepararle algo, porque esos de seguro ya no sirven… -musitó y Kai sonrió. Rei lo observó una vez más y algo le oprimió el pecho. Se giró tras un suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, Kai lo detuvo.

- Eh… Rei… ¿podría, traerme un sonriente cíclope por favor? ¡Es que!... me quedaré con el antojo… y…

- Por supuesto -le dijo Rei amablemente y entró finalmente. Al encontrarse en el interior de la cocina lanzó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. –Tengo que hacer algo… debe haber una forma de ayudarlo... supongo que la puedo encontrar… –Se dijo firmemente.

Mientras que Kai una vez más se inundaba de esos recuerdos… de ese dolor, de ese rostro y se dejaba llevar por la soledad y la tristeza, una vez más con ese pensamiento en su mente, torturándolo, animándolo y arrastrándolo por un camino que parecía estar lleno de espinas.

Una vez más, se quedó observando la soledad de su casa, pensando eso mismo que desde hacía tanto tiempo no abandonaba su mente, repitiéndoselo, y quizá aceptándolo:

-Como quisiera… no despertar un día de estos… -dijo con un susurro triste y débil que resonó muy fuerte en la soledad de su alma.


	3. Pasión Vital

**

* * *

2**

**PASIÓN VITAL**

_

* * *

Y las horas pasan inútiles, vacías, ridículamente tenebrosas como en la función estelar de un teatro de horror… las horas pasan inútiles, vacías… terribles, sin esperanza e ilusión; las horas pasan, y yo las devoro, una a una; ingiriendo con desesperante gula a los minutos, que semejan más a bocadillos de un dulce putrefacto… He perdido el sentido; he perdido el rumbo e incluso el gusto a mi agonía… me perdí a mi mismo, por abandonarme en alguien más, y la cuota, el castigo, el gran tormento… es esto, este cadáver, esta vida desgarrada que no deja de ser ilusa y estúpida, ridícula como el sepelio de un payaso… un payaso, que pretendió amar por primera vez… y del que, solo se rieron a muertes, por su buen espectáculo… _

Los suaves acordes de la guitarra recorrían suavemente cada espacio como si fueran leves caricias otorgadas al ser amado. La soledad y tranquilidad de la mañana se mezclaba con el brillo del sol que entraba cálido y reconfortante tras una noche tormentosa. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el vagabundo y el ogro habían coincidido y la situación de soportar sus humores parecía estarse convirtiendo en una suave y agradable rutina para ambos.

Kai abrió los ojos lentamente al momento en que la música tocó sus oídos y suspiró; de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se percató de que, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como esa noche lo hizo… había dormido seis horas y eso ya era bastante.

Pesadamente lanzó un suspiro y fiándose de la fuerza de sus gruesos y musculosos brazos se incorporó sobre el colchón y tras sentir una leve punzada de dolor en su pierna, decidió ir con más calma hacia el filo de éste para poder incorporarse. Se rehusaba a usar muletas y le prohibió terminantemente al vagabundo entrometido que la noche anterior le había propuesto comprar unas para que tuviera mayor movilidad.

-Muletas… ¡primero lo uso a él como muleta antes de andar con unas! – Masculló y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se puso en pie. Lentamente se empezó a mover dando leves saltitos y deteniéndose aferrándose a los muebles, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación y pudo ver con toda claridad el extenso panorama de la sala y el comedor, que solo se separaban por media pared. Deslizó su vista guiándose por la música y se encontró de nuevo con el vagabundo sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, siendo bañado por los rayos del sol; con el rostro sonrojado y el negro cabello cayéndole libre y lacio sobre la espalda, resplandeciente y hermoso. Su rostro sereno, sus facciones ligeras y suaves y sus ojos ámbar destellantes y vivos se enfocaban en las cuerdas de la guitarra, mismas que manipulaba con sus delgados y pequeños dedos con gracia y maestría, misma que se hacía más grande una vez que, con su mano derecha abandonaba las cuerdas para rascar el cráneo de Max que permanecía a un lado de Rei meneando la cola como si fuera al ritmo de la música.

Kai tragó saliva impresionado por la imagen y suspiró. Se percató que Max se volvía a él y el balanceo de su cola se hacía más veloz.

- Ven acá muchacho –Le ordenó al can y éste de inmediato, tímida y felizmente avanzó hacia su amo, quien le acarició el pelaje sin dejar de ver a Rei que en ese momento también lo observaba.

- Buenos días –Saludó el vagabundo y depositó la guitarra sobre la alfombra cuidadosamente, para después incorporarse. - ¿Durmió bien?

- Sí, gracias… ¿y usted? –Le preguntó Kai.

- Dormí perfectamente, aunque, desperté varias veces por los rayos…

- ¿Le dan miedo? –Le preguntó Kai mordaz y Rei negó con la cabeza.

- No… me gustan, me gustan las tormentas… -Le confesó Rei serenamente.

- Debí suponerlo…

- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué tiene de peculiar que me gusten las tormentas? –Le preguntó Rei en un tomo demasiado interesado y muy a la defensiva, lo cual ya era normal, conociendo al ogro y éste conociendo al vagabundo. Kai torció los ojos.

- Es que es obvio… anoche parecía que el mundo estaba en pleno Apocalipsis, con esos truenos y esas luces y el viento… ¡y a usted le gustan! ¡Claro, sólo a un hippie loco y desaliñado que además de todo no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos pueden gustarle las tormentas apocalípticas con luces y truenos como la de anoche!

- Me gustan las tormentas –Repitió Rei y retó de nuevo al ogro gruñón con su mirada. – Las considero lindas… y no sé por qué a usted no le gustan las tormentas…

- ¡Porque simplemente no me gustan las tormentas! ¡Yo si soy normal! –Exclamó Kai petulante y desdeñoso, Rei torció una sonrisa algo mordaz y suspiró.

-Ah –Susurró Rei y sonrió aún más - Y entonces… dígame… ¿por qué le encanta vivir en una tormenta? –Le preguntó de pronto y el apuesto ogro gruñón abrió muy grandes sus ojos y no supo qué decir… por primera vez, no supo qué decir; En ese momento estuvo todo claro: Lindo Vagabundo Asfixiante: Uno. Apuesto y ardiente ogro gruñón: Cero.

- ¿Ese comentario… por qué fue? –Inquirió Kai levemente y Rei se acercó a él.

- ¿No se da cuenta?... –Le preguntó en un tono diferente, casi tierno. Kai se estremeció. –Está tan encerrado aquí, con sus cortinas abajo, con sus copas de vino y sus libros… que no se ha puesto a pensar en que, no aprecia una tormenta… ¡en que no le gusta la fuerza de una tormenta!

- ¿Por qué una tormenta? ¿Qué tienen de especiales las tormentas? –Le preguntó de pronto el ruso interesado y ávido por conocer la mente de ese 'extraño vagabundo alienígena,' como solía denominarlo.

- … porque, las tormentas… son como la pasión de dos amantes… -Le contestó Rei quedamente y un hormigueo recorrió a ambos en el estómago.

- La pasión de dos… amantes… -Repitió Kai y un añejo recuerdo vino a su mente, mordió sus labios para contener la marejada de sentimientos que se le vino encima.

- Las tormentas, son la pasión… ¡la pasión de vivir! Intensas, fuertes, aterradoras a veces, inquietantes… nostálgicas, oscuras y con tremendos destellos de luz que nacen de todas partes, que mueven, que retumban en todo lugar… ¡Por eso me gustan las tormentas!... porque me siento vivo viéndolas… porque me hacen apreciar lo que siento, lo que soy.

Kai guardó silencio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, cavilando, suspirando… jamás, nunca esperó recibir esa respuesta, mucho menos de un vagabundo extraño… de pronto, lo observó, con su rostro sereno y lindo, con su piel suave y sus ojos ambarinos brillantes y vivos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser aunque sea lo más mínimo de lo anormal que Rei era… para poder sentirse tan vivo, como el vagabundo se sentía; no lo admitió, pero, en ese momento, la figura de Rei le infundió respeto, admiración y cariño.

- Hace tiempo… -Susurró Kai quedamente. –Que… yo no me siento vivo… -Confesó y sonrió con amargura. Rei suspiró y decidió que era el momento de actuar, delicadamente y sin que Kai lo notara, clavó sus ojos en él y sonrió, se sintió algo incómodo al sonrojarse pero no le importó… después de todo ¿a ese vagabundo qué le importaba? ¡A no ser las tormentas, su guitarra y una disculpa, nada parecía serle grave!

- Mmmh… creo que, el aire de este lugar está muy… muy viciado –Dijo Rei de pronto, observando el lugar y Kai lo miró con interés. – Es asfixiante… elegantemente asfixiante y pulcro… ¡Podrá pensar que soy un cerdo, pero, un poco de tierra no es tan malo! No sé… unas cuantas bacterias por aquí, otras por acá… no hacen daño a nadie…

- ¿De qué diablos está hablando? –Le preguntó el ruso atemorizado de pronto y Rei le sonrió rápidamente.

- Ya lo verá… -Musitó éste y se alejó de Kai; caminó apresurado hacia uno de los estantes de la pared final de la sala y sin preocuparse mucho desconectó el equipo de sonido y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Miró de nuevo al ogro y le guiñó su ojo derecho para después, sin importarle nada en absoluto ni siquiera el casi infarto de Kai abandonó el Pent-House. El ruso quedó en total silencio, anonadado, sin habla, sin nada… ¡y para colmo sin equipo de sonido!

- ¿Es mi imaginación o eso ha sido el robo más descarado que he visto en mi vida? –Le preguntó a Max quien se encogió y meneó levemente su cola. - ¿Se… habrá ido? ¡Le conviene no irse porque… si se va, lo mato! ¡Contrato a los Jakuza! ¡A unos quince sicarios y veremos quién gana! –Masculló Kai en tono de berrinche que sonó infantil, tanto que si Rei hubiese estado presente se habría derretido seguramente. Después guardó silencio. -… ojala que no se haya ido ¿verdad Max?

Los minutos pasaron y Kai prefirió tomar asiento en su sofá sin despegar su todavía extrañada mirada de la puerta. De vez en cuando acariciaba el lomo de Max, u observaba el techo, pero cualquier ruido lo ponía en alerta. De pronto, molesto suspiró y sintió adrenalina en sus piernas al notar que la puerta se abría otra vez. Clavó sus ojos en los ambarinos de Rei y después observó la sonrisa de este, similar a la de un niño en navidad.

- ¿Está listo? –le preguntó Rei desde la puerta.

- ¿Para darte tu merecido, ladrón? ¡Por supuesto! –Le reclamó Kai y Rei se apenó. - ¿qué diablos fue eso, vagabundo infernal, descarado? –Rei sonrió aún más y entró de lleno a la casa y avanzó directo hacia Kai mientras él se quedaba sin aliento lanzándole pestes -¡Robas en mi presencia! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Puedo llamar a seguri…! –Quiso continuar, sin embargo guardó un rotundo silencio al sentir el dedo índice de Rei en sus labios. Se sonrojó y Rei también.

- Le dará un infarto… -Susurró Rei tiernamente. – Mejor dígame ¿está listo?

- ¿Para qué? –Le preguntó Kai.

- ¡Para sacar todo ese aire viciado de sus pulmones de una buena vez! ¡Afuera la mala vibra!

-… ¿No haremos feng-shui, verdad? –Rei dejó escapar su alegre y linda risa y negó con su cabeza, después avanzó hacia la puerta y dejó al descubierto una vieja silla de ruedas; Rei no supo si sucedió exactamente, pero, le pareció que el rostro de Kai se tornaba verde al ver el armatoste que el vagabundo había sacado de sólo Dios sabe qué basurero. – Dime que trajiste eso para que yo me divierta sanamente arrojándote de las escaleras… -Masculló y Rei mejor retrocedió otros dos pasos y negó ligeramente.

- Quiero que hagamos un trato usted y yo… -Comentó y Kai una vez más, clavó su mirada asesina en esos ojos que no dejaban de ser alegres. - … le conviene…

- ¡No hago trato con vagabundos desconocidos! –Espetó el ruso petulantemente y dio unos cuantos pasitos hacia él.

- Ande, vamos, le conviene… yo sé lo que le digo… -Kai lo miró de reojo y apretó los labios.

- Tú no tienes nada que pueda interesarme… -dijo desdeñoso y Rei se alarmó.

- ¿A no? ¡Se equivoca, fíjese! ¡Yo! –Exclamó y se señaló orgulloso y de tanto orgullo se le olvidó… una vez más, el pensar en sus palabras. - ¡Tengo mucha pasión! –Gritó y al mismo tiempo los dos abrieron los ojos inmensamente grandes.

- ¿D-disculpe? –Balbuceó el ogro y ahora fue a él a quien le pareció que Rei cambiaba de color, mas no verde, sino un rojo del tipo 'acero en llamas'.

- P-pa-pa-pasión… vital… ¡Muy vital! ¡De la vida!... de vivir ¡De andar por el mundo comiendo helado y cantando y teniendo sexo, no, digo, el sexo no, todo, inocente y puro y genial… y sin sexo y pasión pero… pasional! –Espetó Rei tan rápido y tan nervioso que le pareció que lengua se haría un nudo. Kai lo observó divertido -…. ¡Vital! ¡Pasión vital! –Repuso Rei aterrado y Kai apretó los labios por no soltar la carcajada.

- Vital…

- Vital… -Repitieron y sin poder resistirse rieron sin dejar de verse uno al otro.

- ¿Y… me ofrecerá esa pasión? –Le preguntó de pronto y Rei sonrió sorprendido y pícaramente.

- Digamos que… le conviene aceptar mi trato… -le dijo y Kai sonrió.

- ¡Muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes y veré si me interesa! –Convino el ruso en ese tono fuerte e imponente de hombre de negocios. El corazón de Rei se alteró al verlo así. "¡¿Cómo puede existir siendo tan ardiente?!" pensó y sonrió.

- Bien… pues, yo le propongo, que, por hoy nos olvidemos de todo; usted será el jefe, pero yo no seré el empleado explotado y humillado… seré su amigo, su acompañante y saldremos a pasear con Max…

- … Eh… ¿Cómo? –preguntó Kai y Rei se acercó a él.

- Hoy será su día… ¡Hoy la pasará bien porque yo me esforzaré en que la pase bien! ¡Tenemos tiempo, tenemos un móvil! –Dijo señalando a la silla de ruedas –Tenemos un perro ¡Y me tiene a mi que soy horas y horas de sana diversión!... hoy usted manda, pero no porque yo sea su empleado, sino, porque… quiero que… conozca la pasión vital y que le gusten las tormentas…

Kai sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Guardó silencio conmovido por el vagabundo y tras un suspiro asintió lentamente.

- Muy bien… entonces, hoy será mi día… -Le contestó y Rei dio un saltito de alegría.

- Y la pasará bien… se lo aseguro…

Con una sonrisa y con el corazón acelerado, ambos se dispusieron a partir. Rei tomó a Max, le colocó su correa y acomodó su guitarra en su espalda y después guió a Kai hacia la silla de ruedas… pasaron cerca de quince minutos tratando de convencer al ruso a subirse a lo que él denominó 'infamia con ruedas'; sin embargo, al fin de cuentas, estaban listos para iniciar el gran día.

Abandonaron el departamento y bajaron por el elevador hacia la recepción del lujoso inmueble donde varios empleados saludaron respetuosamente al ruso y este sólo les correspondió con fingidas sonrisas.

- ¡Usted definitivamente no es millonario por su bella sonrisa! ¿Sabe qué? ¡Si le pagaran un centavo por cada vez qué sonríe sinceramente, usted sería más pobre y más vagabundo que yo! ¡Se lo aseguro!

- Bueno… justo ahora tendría un centavo –le dijo Kai y Rei clavó sus ojos en los labios del ruso.

- Y muy bien ganado… ¡¿sabe qué?! ¡Ya se me ocurrió algo! ¡Le gustará!

- A veces me aterra su inteligencia alienígena, Rei –Bromeó Kai y de pronto se sintió atravesado por una deliciosa corriente de aire cálido que pareció revivirlo. – Wow… -Musitó sin palabras y Rei sonrió, mientras que cuidaba a Max con su vista. -… ¿por qué todo está tan iluminado?

- Le presento, al señor Verano. –Le dijo Rei sin contestarle. -¿Le simpatiza? ¡Es un viejo cálido y zalamero! Debe venir de la costa, yo lo imagino con una camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de palma… -Comentó Rei y Kai de nuevo se ganó otro centavo.

- Hacía mucho… que, el mundo no brillaba así ¡De esta forma!… no para mí… -susurró encantado, casi atontado por el cielo azul, el viento, las personas en la calle, por Max jadeando contento y por sentir sus mejillas cálidas. – Me agrada este viejo, eh… ¡Tiene buenos amigos, Rei!

- ¡Oh, si eso cree de mis amigos, espere a conocer a mi familia vagabunda alienígena! ¡Es de esas familias que se embriagan y que bailan y que todo se olvida en una gran comida!

- … ¿Eso existe? –Le preguntó Kai divertido.

- Créame que si… ¡Para desgracia de muchos! –Le respondió Rei y comenzó a empujar la silla lentamente. Avanzaron tranquilos, Rei guiando a Kai y éste a Max con su correa. El ruso por su parte no perdía detalle de nada.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó de pronto después de varios minutos de guardar silencio. Rei meditó unos segundos.

- A que conozca a varios amigos suyos que aún no conoce… -Le dijo y Kai se extrañó.

- No iremos a embriagarnos y a comer hasta vomitar con su familia… ¿verdad? –Le preguntó atemorizado y Rei negó sonriendo.

- No… mi familia, está lejos… y, ¡Bueno, como en todas familias, es un tema escabroso que está enterrado! ¡Iremos a otra parte, ya verá! –Le dijo Rei y siguió empujando contento la silla; de pronto bajaba su mirada hacia Kai y se enternecía de verlo como a un pequeño niño que estaba a su cuidado; se pronto se le antojaba abrazarlo y besarlo y al darse cuenta aceleraba el paso sorprendiendo a Kai y a Max.

Siguieron varios metros en silencio, ambos con la frente húmeda por el calor y los rayos del sol; cruzaron la calle apresuradamente y al final, se reconfortaron bajo la fresca sombra de un fresno.

- Hace calor –Comentó Kai. - ¿Falta mucho?

- No, ya llegamos, aquí es, detrás de estos árboles… -Le dijo y guió a ambos chicos, amo y canino, hacia el interior del parque natural.

La sorpresa que se reflejó en los ojos de Kai no fue nada discreta y sí muy disfrutable. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al observar el lugar, lleno de árboles, pasto y flores… pero sobretodo, lleno de ancianos que bailaban tango, comían, bebían y reían… y bailaban, bailaban muy felices con su…

- ¡Mi aparato de sonido! –Exclamó al ver el carísimo electrodoméstico encima de una mesa y conectado de quién sabe donde. – Mi aparato de sonido está siendo usado por muchos ancianos que bailan… tango…

- ¿Qué más se puede hacer en el verano que bailar? –le preguntó Rei y de nuevo empujó la silla hacia la gente, que al verlos, de inmediato comenzaron a aplaudirles, con sus ojos llenos de alegría y emoción. Kai sintió miedo y observó a Rei buscando una respuesta.

- ¿Él es Kai Hiwattari? –Inquirió de pronto una mujer a un costado de ellos. Rei de inmediato se volvió a ella y sonrió.

- ¡Ah, señora Judy! –Saludó y ella le sonrió. – Sí… él es Kai Hiwattari. –Le dijo Rei y la mujer de pronto dejó escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Se acercó al ruso y sin pedirle autorización y sin decir nada más le tomó las manos.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, señor! –Le dijo desbordando alegría y Kai guardó silencio.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó y la señora observó a Rei algo sorprendida.

- ¡Ah es que es muy modesto! ¡Le cuesta admitir que él regaló el banquete y el equipo de sonido al asilo de ancianos! –Dijo el vagabundo y Kai entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. Judy le sonrió.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo – Pero vamos, acérquense, debo decir que la comida es una delicia y los postres y, todo es perfecto… ¡Y todos ellos son tan felices gracias a usted, Kai! ¡No sabré nunca como terminar de agradecerle tanto! ¡Este día tan… tan especial! ¡Mil gracias en nombre de todos ellos! –Exclamó Judy y vigorosamente comenzó a aplaudir; al mismo tiempo, los felices y tiernos rostros de los ancianos se fijaron en Kai y de misma manera, le aplaudieron y le agradecieron con sonrisas y gestos de admiración y gratitud. El corazón del ruso latió tan fuerte que sintió que saldría de su pecho. Rei, por su parte, no perdía detalle de la mirada del ogro apuesto y lentamente se inclinó hacia él para susurrar en su oído.

- ¿Lo ve?... ellos hace tiempo que están solos, que sus familiares, sus parejas, sus hijos los han dejado, o han muerto… hace tiempo que luchan contra las enfermedades, el tiempo, contra la amargura y la soledad… ¡Y ahora, ahora gracias a usted, están aquí, sonriendo y bailando!... ¡Disfrutando cada minuto como si fuera el último! ¡Como debe ser! –Musitó Rei y los ojos de Kai se humedecieron mientras observaba a todos los ancianos y escuchaba la increíblemente hermosa voz de Rei.

- ¿Esto es… pasión vital…?

- Esto es pasión vital –corroboró el vagabundo ambos sonrieron. – Y ahora, señor, usted será presa de una gran… lujuria, gastronómica… -Le dijo después y avanzó con Kai y Max hacia la mesa del banquete. Kai al observarla quedó maravillado y su estómago comenzó a rugir como nunca. Aspiró el suave aroma y su boca se llenó de saliva.

- ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? –Le preguntó atónito a Rei.

- ¡Oh, fue fácil! Sólo tomé la agenda, vi un número de un restaurante en ella, hablé y pedí que lo cargaran a su cuenta…

- Eres un descarado –Le dijo Kai contento y Rei se hizo el desentendido.

- ¡Mire que energía de los ancianitos!

- ¡No me va a distraer con el truco del ancianito! - Exclamó Kai riendo y Rei cubrió su rostro apenado, pero también feliz. Después, en silencio, el ruso bajó de la silla y estiró sus músculos tratando de no apoyarse en su pierna. Rei de inmediato se deslizó debajo de la axila de este y sirvió como muleta. Ambos, tranquilamente caminaron hacia el pasto y sentó a Kai debajo de un árbol.

- Voy a traerle comida… ¡De todo un poco, hoy no importan las dietas! –Le dijo y Kai asintió, Rei le imitó y avanzó hacia la mesa del banquete, en el camino quitó la correa de Max y éste corrió como loco hacia su amo y después recorrió el parque completo, lleno de energía y feliz como nunca, al parecer. Rei, a su vez, tomó dos platos grandes y los llenó con todo lo que había de banquete, desde frutas hasta salchichas asadas. Después caminó hacia Kai y tomó asiento a un lado de este, extendiéndole los platos de comida sobre una manta y sirviéndole bebida.

- ¿De qué mundo vienen los vagabundos alienígenas como usted? –Le preguntó Kai observando maravillado al muchacho que en ese momento mordía una nectarina.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque… tienes ese todo en ti, esta forma de… de hacer en grande las cosas…

- ¿Está insinuando que soy exagerado? –Le preguntó Rei.

- Si… algo hay de eso… ¡Pero más bien, creo que, usted es magnífico, Rei! –Le dijo y el silencio inesperado y extraño se hizo entre ambos. Se miraron a los ojos, y sin decírselo uno al otro, pensaron en ese momento en que se besaron. De nuevo el latir de ambos corazones se aceleró, y para disimular, los dos comenzaron a comer, sonriendo levemente e intercambiando miradas. Riendo, observando a los ancianos bailar, conversando con ellos, acercándose poco a poco y descubriéndose un poco más, así pasaron las horas.

El sol declinaba y lentamente, un ligero y relajante silencio se había ido internando mansamente en la reunión. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo y las luciérnagas del verano ya danzaban en el aire y entre la hierba.

- Ya terminó el día… -Susurró Kai y Rei negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- No… el día no puede terminar hasta que no se coma un delicioso y chocolatoso helado, con mucho jarabe y con crema y cereza… -Comentó Rei y Kai negó.

- ¡No, no! ¡Yo no como esas cosas!

- Usted normalmente no las come, porque no es su día, pero hoy es su día y puede comerlas…

- ¡No, no me gusta comer helado!

- ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó el vagabundo sorprendido. - ¿Y me dice anormal a mí? ¡Ja, por favor! ¡Usted lo que necesita es internarse en una clínica psiquiátrica! ¡Eso es muy malo, muy, muy malo!

- ¿Es malo no comer helado?

- ¡Malísimo!... ¡El alma, está hecha en un sesenta y cinco por ciento de helado! ¡Si no come helado, es que no tiene alma! –Le dijo Rei vigorosamente y después se puso en pie. Antes de que Kai pudiese decir algo, se alejó y varios segundos después llegó con una gran copa de cristal llena de helado, con jarabe, crema batida y cereza y dos cucharas.

- ¿Se comerá eso usted solo? –Le preguntó Kai.

- No bromee, señor desalmado… -dijo Rei y tomó una de las dos cucharas y la llenó de helado, después, la apuntó directamente a la boca de Kai.

- ¡¿Qué pretende con eso?! –Le preguntó Kai alarmado.

-… Voy… ¡a devolverle el alma! -Le dijo y sonrió - ¡Abra la boca, aquí viene el avión, el avión, el avión, ruuuuuuuuun! –Exclamó y Kai contuvo la risa y desvió el rostro jugando con el vagabundo al bebé difícil.

- ¡No quiero! –Le dijo y Rei sonrió.

- No me haga cubrirle la nariz… -Le advirtió y Kai se volvió a él. –ande, pruébelo… sólo un poco ¡Un poquito! … ¡No le hace mal a nadie tener alma! ¡Se lo juro!

De nuevo, por millonésima ocasión en el día, el ruso se ganó otro centavo. Después de suspirar y ver a Rei sonriente esperando atento a que abriera su boca, decidió complacerlo y apenado la abrió. Rei de inmediato llevó la cuchara con helado hasta ésta y Kai lo tragó. La sensación fue casi mágica. La dulzura y amargues del chocolate combinada con el frío de la nieve, el suave sabor de la crema y el rico licor de la cereza le pareció sencillamente irresistible… tanto como esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

- ¿Y? –Preguntó el vagabundo y Kai no dijo nada, agachó levemente la vista y, tímido, volvió a abrir su boca. Rei de inmediato llevó la cuchara hasta esta y se regocijó con la sonrisa de Kai.

- Delicioso… -Musitó el ruso; lentamente, deslizó su mano hacia la de Rei y temeroso y nervioso tomó la cuchara y él mismo la llevó hacia el helado y el helado a su boca; el vagabundo lo imitó. En silencio, frente a frente, continuaron comiendo y sonriéndose, observando a Max corretear y husmear por todas partes y notando como cada vez los minutos pasaban más rápido entre ellos.

Una vez que la copa estuvo vacía, Rei la depositó en el suelo e inmediatamente se recostó en el pasto, a un lado de Kai. Max de inmediato vino e imitó a Rei, recostándose al costado izquierdo del ruso, quien suspiró satisfecho y acarició el lomo de su canino.

- Sólo mire eso… -Susurró Rei. Kai lo miró y después siguió la vista de Rei hacia el cielo. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en aquel espacio violeta. - ¿No son hermosas, las estrellas? –Le preguntó y el ogro apuesto asintió en silencio.

- Tanto que, podría pasar la vida entera así… viéndolas, aquí… con mi perro y mi vagabundo sin necesitar nada más… -Susurró Kai y el aliento de Rei se fue. Ambos se observaron una vez más y sus ojos destellaron algo que al verlo no pudieron pensar en otra cosa: Pasión vital…

-Yo… ¡Estoy feliz! –Le dijo Rei. –Estoy con un ogro y con el perro de mi ogro y, comí helado y, veo las estrellas… y estoy feliz… como nunca… -confesó y ambos agacharon la mirada.

- Rei… creo que… haciendo cuentas… ¡Hoy hice una gran fortuna! –Le dijo Kai y los ojos del otro joven se humedecieron de alegría, de ternura. - … creo que… que usted, es… es lo bueno que no pensé que llegaría…

- Yo…

- Rei… usted es lo bueno, si, lo es… creo que lo es… pero… para existir lo bueno, debe existir lo malo y yo… yo llevo cargando diariamente conmigo algo muy malo, un dolor muy grande, una tristeza enorme… Rei… ¡Quiero compartir con usted esto! Necesito decírselo, porque, porque… siento que… que me puedo morir de dolor ¡Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tengo ganas de morirme!

- ¡Usted también es eso bueno y raro y genial, casi mágico que yo… necesitaba, Kai! ¡Y no se va a morir, no diga eso! ¡No lo vuelva a repetir nunca! ¡Porque, si sucediera, los ancianitos, Max y yo armaríamos un suicidio colectivo! –Le dijo Rei y el ruso sonrió. Guardaron silencio, suspirando, pensando, queriendo hablar, pero callando. Finalmente, una vez que el lugar quedó vacío, Kai levantó su vista y la fijó en Rei.

- Rei… v-voy a contarle… voy a contarle mi historia… -Le dijo Kai de pronto y el vagabundo clavó su mirada en el ogro que parecía tan frágil, tan pequeño.

- ¿S-sí?

- Rei… y-yo… yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien y sufro por no tenerlo… por haberle hecho mucho daño… Sufro, porque, por primera y única vez amé a alguien y destruí todo porque soy el imbécil más grande del mundo…

Musitó ligeramente Kai mientras que la luz del sol se borraba totalmente y los ojos de Rei se abrían llenos de sorpresa. De pronto pareció que el tiempo se detenía y sin poder evitarlo, sin saber cómo fue que llegó a ese punto, una punzada de dolor pareció abrir el corazón del vagabundo en dos… como si esa única y solitaria lágrima que resbaló de su ojo lo desgarrara… no supo cómo, ni supo por qué, pero, al escuchar de la propia voz de Kai que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más… se sintió derrotado…


	4. Historia de un Amor

**

* * *

3**

**HISTORIA DE UN AMOR**

* * *

"_Muchas veces como hoy… el tiempo, es una daga impregnada en veneno… lento veneno que quema la sangre con la pasión y mata el alma con el desamor. Un veneno lento, que consume, que calcina, como llamas infernales… muchas veces como hoy, mi cuerpo y mi alma arden, encuentran el infierno en una búsqueda inútil hacia la gloria… muchas veces como hoy, me reconforto amargamente en el averno con gritos apagados y sollozos que sólo los demonios de mi infernal existencia pueden escuchar… ¡Muchas veces como hoy, solo tengo las risas de mis espectros, que se burlan de mi… por necesitar solo un poco de ti!" _

Rápidamente, instintivamente y con precaución, Rei llevó su mano hacia su mejilla y quitó todo rastro de esa lágrima que había derramado. Kai lo miró con atención y el pesado silencio volvió a hacerse presente. La luz del cielo pareció agotarse por completo y las lámparas de la ciudad se encendieron poco a poco, opacando la de las estrellas. Sin embargo, ellos, debajo de ese árbol, estaban en completa oscuridad.

- Le mentiría si… si le dijera que sé cómo comenzar a hablar –Le dijo Kai y Rei se sorprendió. – He esperado… tiempo, mucho tiempo para hablar, y ahora, ahora no sé cómo hacerlo…

Rei apretó los labios y agachó la mirada.

- Si me jura que no usará ninguna clase de arte marcial en mi después de lo que quiero hacer… creo que yo puedo ayudarle… -Le dijo temerosamente y Kai sonrió.

- ¡Pero es que es casi imposible no desear practicar Karate con usted, Rei! –Bromeó el ruso ligeramente y Rei se colocó frente a él, hincado, observándolo fijamente. De nuevo, ese nerviosismo y esa extraña sensación tibia que emanaba de sus pieles, volvió a llenar el ambiente.

- ¿me lo promete? ¿pase lo que pase? –Le preguntó y Kai tragó saliva, pensativo… Estaba seguro de que, después de ese día, ya nada le sorprendería… una vez más, se equivocaba.

-… eh… está bien… no usaré karate contra usted pase lo que pase… -Prometió el ogro y Rei asintió. Sorpresivamente una fresca brisa sopló por entre los árboles y meció los cabellos de ambos, que, a pesar de todo, no podían dejar de verse. El vagabundo, de pronto suspiró y tempestiva y sorprendentemente abrió sus brazos y envolvió el fuerte cuerpo de Kai en ellos; mismo que, con los ojos bien abiertos, notó como su rostro se recostó sobre el pecho tibio de Rei que respiraba lenta y coordinadamente, y esa calidez, esa sensación, ese olor dulce y delicioso, abrió la puerta del interior de su infierno. La brisa sopló de nuevo mientras el cielo se cubría con nubes de tormenta una vez más y él, el ogro, temblorosamente, tímidamente, abrió sus brazos, y necesitado y desesperado se aferró a Rei.

- Todo estará bien… ¡todo estará bien! –Le dijo éste amorosamente al oído… entonces fue, que el ogro intransigente y crudo, se convirtió en un niño indefenso necesitado y temeroso en brazos de un vagabundo, y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, ahí, en el pecho de ese extraño, de ese sujeto casi niño que de una manera u otra, siempre, siempre sabía lo que Kai realmente necesitaba.

- ¡Díos, díos, díos, díos! –Exclamó el ruso entre ahogado por el llanto –Ya no puedo más… ¡ya no puedo!

- Está bien… está bien no poder y querer rendirse y descansar… está bien temer y ser cobarde… porque, eso nos enseña cómo ser fuertes… -musitó Rei y Kai lloró más.

- ¡De sólo ver en lo que me he convertido, en lo que soy, en que, estoy aquí llorando en el pecho de un…!

- …De un amigo… -Completó Rei tiernamente y Kai levantó la mirada con sorpresa… guardaron silencio, un leve y reconfortante silencio y después sonrieron, asintiendo.

La brisa, fresca y vital, de pronto pareció reanimarlos… extrañamente, llegó la calma y de nuevo, ambos se llenaron de ganas de sonreír… ese era el momento para hablar. Rei de pronto, tras otro suspiro nervioso, se puso en pie y en silencio, se colocó a espaldas de Kai. Tomó asiento de nuevo sobre el pasto y llevó al sorprendido ruso hacia él, quien se recostó sobre el torso cuerpo de Rei. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro y no hablaron… el viento mecía sus cabellos y ambos, observándose de arriba hacia abajo, se llenaron de esa deliciosa sensación de confort y libertad de pronto y no dijeron nada; en silencio acordaron, que no dirían nada, que actuarían, que serían solo dos almas libres.

-… es raro… - Susurró el ruso. – es raro… cuando, llegas a perder todo por haber intentado no perder nada…

- Lo sé –Confesó Rei pensativamente, y al mismo tiempo, los dos fijaron su vista en las pocas estrellas que podían ver a través de las nubes y la luz de Japón. De pronto, pareció que los ojos de Kai se llenaban de una sombra extraña, una sombra añeja de aquellos días, en los que, todo comenzó a ser parte de él, en los que, aprendió a no perder nada… a ser todo, lo que siempre detestó. Rei lo notó y cariñosamente le acarició el cabello.

- En las noches de verano, en Rusia, en la mansión en el campo… pueden verse millones de estrellas, miles, brillando, resplandeciendo eternamente, como esperando a ser vistas… No recuerdo cuándo fue, específicamente, que… dejé de ver las estrellas. A mi, no había nada que me gustara más que, salir por las noches y tenderme sobre el pasto fresco a observar las galaxias… Hércules era mi favorita y la única a la que lograba encontrarle una forma, aunque, siempre me ha parecido que Hércules está decapitado… pero, lo importante es que, yo salía a ver las estrellas, y pasaba horas, y, me sentía pequeño ante la inmensidad del universo… y eso no me aterraba. No se cómo exactamente fue… que el mundo, que el espacio me comenzó a atemorizar… aunque, haciendo memoria… sí, lo recuerdo, es lo que más presente tengo… el mundo, empezó a aterrarme, cuando murió mi familia. Yo vivía, siempre, rodeado de sueños y de esperanzas, veía estrellas y no me preocupaba por nada más, yo sentía las noches cálidas y soñaba despierto… hasta que el sueño se terminó de la forma más brutal c-cuando… mis abuelos, y mis padres, fueron asesinados por asuntos políticos de los que, yo no tenía la mínima idea de qué significaban… ¡yo no sabía, qué era, qué había pasado, una noche, de pronto, mientras yo iba a marcharme para ver las galaxias, alguien me detuvo y me ordenaron vestirme de negro! Nadie me decía nada… todos, todo el mundo, me miraba con ese gesto extraño que yo no comprendía, que no sabía que era… ¡yo no sabía qué era la lástima!... hasta ese día, en el que, vi tendidos a mi padre, a mi madre y a mis abuelos en ataúdes… yo no sabía lo que era el dolor, hasta que, supe, que alguien, por razones que yo no comprendía, que yo no sabía, que yo no imaginaba… me había quitado a mis padres, me había arrancado mi vida, la había pisoteado ¡y ahora, me miraban con lástima, como el niño sin padres, el niño desprotegido que nadie quería, porque le habían asesinado a sus padres por quién sabe qué motivo!... Sin darme cuenta, me convertí en eso… el niño de la lástima… así fue, como conocí el desprecio, el coraje, el odio y el despotismo… ¿cómo podía atreverse alguien a arrebatarle a sus padres y a sus abuelos a un niño inocente? ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan despiadada y ruin para haberme quitado a mí, que no le había hecho daño a nadie, que solo sabía ver galaxias y jugar por las tardes e ir al colegio, todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme vivo?

- Le… arrancaron la vida… - Le dijo Rei casi sin palabras y Kai asintió, con los ojos brillosos.

- Me arrancaron la vida… -repitió. –De ese momento, en el que, supe que, ya no habría más familia, ni más viajes, ni cariño… algo en mí despertó… fue el orgullo. Me llené de orgullo y de soledad, a mis once años, aprendí a ser déspota y tirano, a desquitar mi rabia, mi dolor y mi soledad con todo aquél que se atrevía a acercarse… encontré placer siendo el malvado… aterroricé a todo el que se me acercaba, rechacé, desprecié, humillé… ¡porque a mí alguien me había robado a mis padres y si no me cuidaba, si no me protegía, nadie, nunca me iba a cuidar!... lo comprobé una vez más, cuando, mis tíos, hermanos de mi madre, hartos de mí, decidieron enviarme a un internado a los trece años… Ahí conocí, el hambre, la desesperación, los castigos, los golpes… y la soledad y el dolor de no tener amor…

Ambos suspiraron y se observaron de nuevo. Rei le sonrió conmovido y Kai se reconfortó en esa calidez que el vagabundo expedía.

- Era un colegio para chicos, así que, inevitablemente, muchos de ellos, encontraban refugio en otro compañero… muchos, muchos amigos, se convertían en amantes y, dentro del horror de los maltratos de un ex militar nacista, encontraban bondad… y amor… Pero, yo repudiaba al mundo, yo no podía ver a nadie más, porque, nadie se acercaba a lo que yo era, yo, el déspota y tirano… al que, idolatraban muchos, por ser… un 'hermoso demonio', que parecía inalcanzable… dos profesores y muchos compañeros me pretendieron, pero jamás cedí, nunca… ¡encontraba mi propio placer en despreciarlos, en ser irresistible e inalcanzable, imposible y cercano…! Conocí el sexo, pero jamás lo experimenté, no ahí… toda ese ambiente me causaba repugnancia, toda la gente, hasta los de mi nivel económico, todos eran la misma basura despreciable y ridícula que yo debía opacar… Así pasé los años… cuatro largos años… de ser un niño de trece, caprichoso y cruel, me convertí en un joven duro y amargado de diez y siete… alguien despreciable, despiadado… ¡tanto, que lo primero que hice al salir de ese lugar, fue lanzar a mis dos únicos parientes a la calle y tomar posesión de la herencia! Los saqué de la empresa, y los hundí… ellos eran mi familia y no me cuidaron y entonces debían pagar. Ingresé a la universidad y seguí el mismo método… el mismo método de desprecio y rechazo… hasta que, fui yo, el despreciado y rechazado… así apareció él… -Musitó finalmente eso último con un deje de nostalgia que conmovió a Rei.

- …¿él?... –Kai asintió.

- El amor… mí amor… y mi sufrimiento… Max…

- ¿el perro? –le preguntó Rei confundido y algo atemorizado y Kai no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¡bueno, tiene todas las razones del mundo para estar desesperado y odiar a las personas!… pero ¿un perro? ¡¿tanto así?! –Le preguntó graciosamente y Kai soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Ay Rei, usted me mata! –le dijo. – …Max Mizuhara, ese es su nombre… y no, no es el perro…

- Nombró al perro… Max… por…

- … para poder abrazar al menos a un Max… -Dijo Kai y sonrió amargamente. – De hecho, Max tenía otro nombre, se llamaba 'Wolfgang'… -Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido. – sin embargo, al venirse la desgracia… le llamé Max para al menos poder pronunciar su nombre libremente sin parecer un desquiciado…

- Entiendo… -susurró Rei y de nuevo, esa leve tristeza en su corazón apareció… ¡qué amor tan inmenso era capaz de sentir ese ogro por ese tal Max Mizuhara!

- Lo conocí en la universidad, como ya dije, yo estudiaba finanzas y comercio exterior… y él, relaciones exteriores… un día nuestras clases tuvieron que agruparse para realizar una investigación, así fue como lo conocí… necesitábamos el mismo libro, así que, quise "amablemente" pedírselo y sus primeras palabras fueron un dulce 'Vete al diablo'… en ese tono petulante, frío y encantador… ¡nunca, nadie, me había negado nada material, no a mi!... no de esa forma… creí sentir coraje y rabia y quise desquitarme, así que, comencé a hacerle la vida imposible, en lo que podía… pero, yo no sabía que lo que de verdad buscaba, era tener un pretexto para hablarle… ¡de pronto comencé a sentir todo, todo eso que no viví a los trece años, ni a los catorce, ni a los diez y siete! Y todo me lo provocaba él… sentía furia, celos de verlo conversando con alguien… y él lo sabía, y me provocaba, me hacía desvariar, muchas veces me coqueteaba y después fingía amnesia… me enloquecía, me enloquecía y me apasionaba… experimenté el deseo en él, la locura, la desesperación… así que, arrebatadamente, una tarde, mientras salía de clases, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hacia los jardines… sin decir ni una sola palabra, brusca y violentamente lo tomé entre mis brazos, lo arrojé al pasto, me recosté sobre él y lo besé… fue mi primer beso… nos besamos tanto, tanto como nunca… pero, al terminar de besarnos, él bostezó y dijo 'síguete esforzando'… después se puso en pie y se alejó unos metros. Yo estaba furioso, pero, todo desapareció cuando me observó con sus ojos azules brillantes y me dijo 'vamos a que te esfuerces en mi habitación…' Así conocí el sexo…

Rei tragó saliva y Kai suspiró. Max, amorosamente se recostó a un lado de Kai y éste le acarició el cráneo.

-… no dijimos nada, pero, desde ese momento no nos separamos por varios años… siempre estuvimos ahí, el uno para el otro, siempre, tratando de no perder la compostura, enloqueciéndonos el uno al otro y desenfrenándonos por las noches, compramos un perro, nos mudamos juntos… y poco a poco, la lujuria fue en aumento… lujuria mutua, deseo carnal… no recuerdo, si alguna vez fue mutuo el sentimiento… no recuerdo, si alguna vez, mientras yo le hacia el amor, él me hacía el amor a mi… o viceversa… éramos descoordinados y egoístas, nos deseábamos solo para nosotros y nos exprimíamos tanto, que comenzamos a desgastarnos… pero eso no fue el final, quizá si lo hubiera sido, todo habría sido mejor. Él al igual que yo, era egoísta, ególatra, despiadado y cruel… y nos encantaba utilizarnos, era nuestro juego, era pasión desmedida y violenta… pero… nunca me di cuenta, que… yo era, mucho peor de lo que él jamás podría ser… que él, él no tenía tanto odio, él solo sentía fuego, ardor… pero que en el fondo, había esperanzas, sentimientos… no me di cuenta a tiempo, que, él buscaba saber, sentir que yo le estaba haciendo el amor y no solo desquitando mis ansias… sentir que yo me moría por él, así cómo él se moría por mí… ¡Yo lo amaba, lo amo más que a nada en mi mundo, en mi vida!... pero, yo no conocí el amor y no sé como demostrarlo… nunca se lo demostré, a mi se me olvidó que él era mi vida, mi felicidad y que lo amaba… Poco a poco, su sonrisa y su pasión se fue haciendo torpe, en silencio me miraba y a veces, trataba de hablar, pero, callaba y esperaba… hasta que dejó de sonreírme… definitivamente, él no es como yo… él es fuerte y egoísta, pero, sabe amar… y necesitaba sentirse amado, así que, por mi descuido, mi idiotez y mi egoísmo… por mi falta de conocimiento, lo fui abandonando, me fue entrando el miedo, la duda, el dolor de pensar que él no me amaba ya, que jamás lo hizo, y le fui tomando rencor… ¡un rencor estúpido, porque él solo quería sentirse amado!... entonces, comenzamos a pelear, a ser crueles, a ser… dañinos… hasta que, una tarde, llenos de ira… nos arrancamos la ropa, y mientras lo recorría con mi boca, él lloraba… entonces, supe que, que yo sólo lo lastimaba… que no sabía amarlo, que sólo, lo lastimaba con placer carnal… sin demostrarle afecto, sin decirle que, él era… m-mi… mundo… él era mi vida y yo, comencé a matarlo por dentro, no me di cuenta de cuánto me amaba, hasta que noté que para él el sexo solo era una manera de hacerme feliz… nada más… para él, no era nada… entonces, al verlo de esa forma… no pude ni siquiera decirle adiós, sólo, me aparté de él, lo miré, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y me fui… y no volví a verlo…

- Dios… -Susurró Rei y Kai fijó la vista en las estrellas.

- Me pregunto… ¿qué fue de ese niño que soñaba viendo las estrellas?... ¿cómo se convirtió en ese monstruo capaz de hacer tanto daño, de destruir a la persona más importante en su vida? ¿De olvidar amar a quien amaba?... ¿c-cómo, Rei? ¿c-cómo pude llegar a ser lo que soy?... ¿cómo me dejé convertir en esto, en esto que me da miedo, que me aterra, que me… me asquea? ¿Cómo puede llegar a ser una sola persona la personificación de todo lo vil y todo lo perverso del mundo? ¿C-cómo, Rei, cómo? –Una vez más el ogro sintió ganas de llorar y mejor apretó sus dientes. Luego prosiguió – Después de eso, me sumí en el infierno… de nuevo en mi soledad, en mi dolor secreto, en mi ira… le cambié de nombre Wolfgang y por las noches, lo recostaba a mi lado, para llorar… empecé a escribir en una libreta, día a día, todo, todo lo que él había sido para mi, lo que él sigue siendo… y mi amor, este amor asesino que ¡Que no supe cómo mostrarle!... fue matándome, la lujuria, todo desapareció y quedó este sujeto, este remedo de lo bueno y lo malo… esto, que ya no sé… ¡Ni qué es ni quién es!... ni quién quiere ser… ¡Sólo quedé yo, en el infierno!... sólo yo…

Rei no sabía qué decir… no podía decir nada… no se atrevía a pensar en decir algo… ahora estaba claro que, el ogro… ese ogro, tenía todas las razones del mundo para ser lo que era.

-A… aún… ¿aún lo ama? –Se atrevió a preguntarle temerosamente y Kai se incorporó del cuerpo de Rei. Se colocó a su lado y agachó la mirada.

– él y Max son… lo único que amo en el mundo… -Le respondió y una punzada de dolor atravesó a Rei en el pecho, sonrió amargamente y asintió, despacio, meditabundo.

- ¿Sabe, Kai? –Susurró y tímidamente lo miró de reojo. –Yo creo… que, usted es… es un gran, gran ser humano…

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó el ruso con sorpresa. Rei asintió de nuevo.

- Creo que… es el mejor ser humano que yo he conocido… porque, usted… usted está aquí, a pesar de todo, usted está… está aquí conmigo, con Max… usted, me ha dejado entrar en su vida, me ha… d-dado un hogar –Le dijo temblorosamente – a pesar de todas las miles de razones que usted tiene para despreciar y odiar… u-usted me ha dado un hogar… y me ha abierto su corazón… ¡y está aquí, conmigo, ahora!... contándome, confiando en mí… usted, ha cambiado mi mundo, Kai… porque, a pesar del dolor, usted sigue adelante, soporta el infierno… comete errores y es tan grande, tan impresionante su fuerza, que es capaz de ver esos errores y de sentir dolor por ellos… ¡usted sabe amar, Kai!... sabe amar, como pocas personas… sabe amar con el alma… porque, morir de amor, no es fácil… morir de amor, sinceramente y realmente… sólo, sólo muy pocos pueden lograrlo… ¡Usted, es un gran ser humano, es un gran hombre, y fue un gran niño, valiente y poderoso!...

Ya no pudieron hablar… el nudo en sus gargantas era tal, que simplemente cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en la oscuridad que había detrás de sus párpados. Pasaron los minutos y ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender sobre ellos. El viento se volvió más frío y refrescante y Rei lentamente se incorporó. Extendió su mano al ruso y éste la tomó y se puso de pie. A oscuras, el vagabundo buscó la silla de ruedas y ahora sin dificultad, Kai subió en ella. Colocaron la correa a Max y, una vez observado por última vez la oscuridad de los árboles, abandonaron el parque ecológico y en silencio, siendo bañados levemente por la ligera lluvia, caminaron hacia el cercano edificio departamental.

Al llegar, ya no había empleados que saludaran cordialmente. Ellos siguieron avanzando tranquilos, sin decir nada… subieron al elevador y esperaron con calma, esperando el momento de cruzar la puerta y entrar a casa.

Una vez dentro, de inmediato, Rei avanzó hacia el sofá y se sentó en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Kai, por su parte, bajó de la silla de ruedas y caminó hacia el despacho, donde de inmediato se sirvió una copa y tomó asiento pesadamente sobre su mullida silla y dejó que varias lágrimas escaparan, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente… ésta vez, sonreía al momento que recordaba. "_¡usted sabe amar, Kai!... sabe amar, como pocas personas… sabe amar con el alma…" _En silencio, algo extraviado y, sintiéndose como jamás nunca se había sentido, de una forma que no sabía qué era, se volvió hacia uno de los estantes del estudio y observó sus apiladas torres de discos de música y a un lado de estos, otro estereo, más pequeño. Caminó hacia éste y, sonriendo ligeramente nostálgico, dejó que una sola canción impregnara la sombría cueva del ogro nostálgico…

La música resonó quedamente en voz de Jhonny Mathis y llegó de inmediato a oídos de Rei, que, sorprendido levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Kai que lo miraba fijamente y con dulzura en los ojos.

"_Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin the moment you come into view, chances are you think that I'm in love with you_"

El vagabundo, se puso de pie y esperó a que Kai se acercara para sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, junto a él.

-…Hoy verdaderamente fue mi día –Le confesó Kai y el vagabundo sonrió enternecido y satisfecho. – Nunca, nunca me había pasado un día tan bien como este… que usted me ha dado, Rei… usted, usted me hace olvidar y me hace soñar… y, sólo quiero decirle…

- ¡no! –le dijo Rei de pronto, alterado. Kai clavó su vista en él. – No… no me de las gracias… no me agradezca… porque, si me agradece… yo… ¡yo tendría que irme de aquí!... y…

De nuevo había hablado de más… de nuevo, se puso rojo, lila, amarillo… y finalmente, se tranquilizó cuando Kai depositó su mano en el hombro de éste.

"_Just because my composure sort of slips The moment that your lips meet mine Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine._"

-Realmente… me encanta esa canción -Confesó Kai terminando su frase. Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dicha al escuchar y sonrió.

- A mi también ¿sabe?... esa canción, me recuerda… muchas cosas… mucho pasado…

"_In the magic of moonlight when I sigh, "Hold me close, dear" Chances are you believe he stars that fill the skies are in my eyes_"

- Rei…

- ¿sí?...

- Dijo hace horas que… yo mando porque es mi día ¿cierto? –Le preguntó Kai de pronto y el vagabundo asintió lentamente, confundido. El ruso sonrió. – Bien… entonces, quiero que hagamos algo más…

- ¿Q-qué cosa? –Le preguntó Rei nervioso y Kai se puso en pie y le extendió la mano.

- … Bailemos… bailemos esta canción… -Le propuso y Rei enrojeció.

- ¿Bailar?... ¿usted y yo?

- Sí… bailemos…

"_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me And if you think you could  
Well, chances are your chances, are awfully good_"

- ¿Bailará con un extraño y una pierna rota canciones de Jhonny Mathis? –Le preguntó de nuevo Rei divertido y emocionado y Kai asintió en esa forma engreía y única de él. - ¡Bien, eso es algo que definitivamente ningún ser humano se debe perder!

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces… ¿me permite esta pieza, señorito? –Le preguntó cordialmente y Rei se ruborizó. Ambos se sentían tan extrañamente divertidos y apenados.

- Le permito –Dijo y se puso en pie.

Tímida y torpemente, los dos, en silencio, ruborizados, se tomaron de las manos, sonriendo nerviosos. Después, Kai lo abrazó de la cintura y lo acercó a su reacio cuerpo, a lo que Rei reaccionó despidiendo más calor corporal que resultaba tan delicioso que Kai creyó no haber sentido algo igual.

Comenzaron torpemente, moviendo un pie y después el otro, Kai se balanceaba extrañamente por el peso del yeso en la pierna y Rei estuvo a punto de pisarlo tres veces, pero, eso no importaba… eso no importaba, porque, ahora todo estaba cálido y se sentía bien, tanto, que el vagabundo extraño se atrevió a colocar su rostro en el hombro del ogro apuesto y aspirar su aroma, sentir su piel, a lo que, Kai respondía tarareando dulcemente la canción y acariciando la cabeza de Rei con su mejilla inconscientemente.

"_Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me And if you think you could_"

Se desplazaron moviéndose despacio, torpes, pero disfrutando tibiamente; acalorados, aterrados y encantados de, por primera vez, dejar de verse como dos extraños y sentirse así, tan libres… tan libres y llenos, en una noche lluviosa.

- Nunca había hecho esto… -confesaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se afianzaban más a las manos del otro, casi sin aliento.

Continuaron de nuevo en silencio, moviéndose despacio… hasta que la canción estuvo a punto de tocar su última estrofa. Entonces, se separaron y sin decir nada, al mismo tiempo, la cantaron.

- Well, chances are your chances, are awfully good… the chances are your chances, are awfully good… -Musitaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron ahora sin aliento a los ojos que brillaban como pocas veces.

Kai lanzó un suspiro que fue apagándose con la música y sin poder evitarlo, acercó su rostro al de Rei, aspiró su calor, su ternura, se llenó de su belleza y, sin desear nada más en ese momento, humedeció sus labios. Rei sintió desfallecer, el ogro, ese ogro apuesto y fascinante, tierno, maravilloso y malhumorado estaba cerca de él, iba a besarlo, iba a besarlo y el calor se hacía más intenso, la adrenalina corría más rápido… el aliento se iba… el alma se le iba por besarlo… iba a besarlo, sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta los sacó de trance y una vez más Kai retrocedió aterrado y tropezó con su yeso, por lo que se fue al suelo, pero Rei lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca.

- ¡La puerta, la maldita puerta! –dijo Kai jadeando. Rei simplemente asintió jadeando de la misma forma que el ruso y ayudando a que éste se incorporara. Después, lamentándose internamente por haberse arruinado el momento y con unas enormes ganas de asesinar a quien estaba llamando a la puerta, caminó hacia ésta y abrió de mala gana…

Observó con sorpresa al alto, delgado y apuesto pelirrojo que clavó su fría mirada sobre Rei con interés y después arrastró sus ojos hacia Kai. Sin decir nada, entró al departamento y se posó frente al ruso sin perder detalle de Rei, quien expectante y confundido guardó silencio.

- ¡Buenas noches, amor! –Le dijo al ogro que sonrió al escuchar. El rostro de Rei se borró de expresiones… "¿Amor?" pensó aterrado y se aterró aún más al ver la forma en que Kai le sonreía.

- Yuriy cariño… hola…


	5. Triste Canción

**

* * *

4**

**TRISTE CANCIÓN**

* * *

"…_Yo… aún espero… Espero… ¿qué espero?... Espero ver la sombra cruzar el umbral de la desesperación y sanar mi carne, cuidar mi alma… mitigar las heridas… Yo aún espero… Aún espero el día en que pueda llorar de felicidad, en que las horas me den luz y el aliento me de calor… Yo aún espero… ¿Qué es lo que espero?... ¡Espero que mi vida regrese!... espero la paz, espero amor… yo aún espero, varado, paciente, suspendido en el fondo del abismo… yo aún espero… Espero mi imposible, mi gran error, mi tristeza desmedida y mi esperanza… Aún sigo aquí, suspendido, muerto en vida, aún sigo aquí, yo aún espero, espero paciente y fuerte en medio de un infierno en guerra… espero muriendo lentamente, destrozándome… Yo aún espero… espero por ti…"_

- ¡Corazón mío! ¿Qué tal? –Exclamó el pelirrojo afablemente y Rei retrocedió algunos pasos, más que sorprendido y confuso, se sentía furioso. Kai rió descaradamente y el otro se acercó a él despacio, como con sensualidad.

- Ya vengo extrañándote desde hace tiempo, idiotita… -Le dijo Kai y el pelirrojo lanzó una muy descarada sonrisa al viento y Rei por su parte un bufido y observó el suelo, la parte frente al gran sofá.

- ¡Jaja! –Rió el recién llegado y observó a Kai. De pronto su tono de voz cambió -… Supongo que esta es la parte donde me acerco, te beso la mejilla y como dos buenísimas locas nos ponemos a echar el chisme de la semana… -Bromeó sonriente y Kai le acompañó.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! –Le dijo y Rei enarcó las cejas sorprendido, pero se mantuvo en silencio, observando; notó que el mentado Yuriy observaba la pierna del ruso sorprendido.

- ¿Y eso? –Le preguntó y Kai suspiró.

- ah… un leve accidente con un auto… -Contestó y después el pelirrojo giró sus ojos hacia Rei y sonrió.

- … ¿Y… eso…? –Inquirió mordaz indicando a Rei con la mirada y éste se postró altivo y dignamente desvió sus ojos a otra parte.

- Eso… es otro accidente. –Respondió Kai y Yuriy sonrió.

- Mmmmh… ¡Amigo mío, deberías decirme dónde te accidentas para ir yo a ver si me consigo uno así!... dime, ¿cómo sucedió?

- Bueno, yo, iba por la calle, tropecé con un GRANDÍSIMO torpe… -Recalcó sonriendo y luego continuó. Rei volvió a soltar un bufido. – Después, me distraje, quería cruzar la calle y un auto me atropelló… ¡Pero!... Para mi fortuna… el grandísimo torpe, con el que tropecé, me salvó la vida… -Dijo después y el corazón del vagabundo latió más de prisa, por un instante, las miradas de ambos se unieron y al notarlo hicieron como que eso jamás había sucedido -¡Y tuvo la grandísima suerte de ser mi enfermero! Te lo presento, él es Rei Kon… -Le dijo a Yuriy y él observó sorprendido a Kai.

- Definitivamente… algo no está muy bien aquí… -Dijo. - ¿Dices que, este, lindo, muy lindo y sensual muchacho es tu enfermero? –Le preguntó y Rei enrojeció y observó que Kai asintió. -… ¿me lo prestas cuando te alivies de tu pierna?

- ¡Oigame! –Exclamó Rei furioso y Kai sonrió.

- Rei… le presento a mi mejor amigo, Ivanov Yuriy… compañero de negocios ¡Y una horrible persona, un fastidio, así que no se tome muy en cuenta lo que él diga! –Le aconsejó Kai al vagabundo y éste clavó dignamente su mirada en el apuesto pelirrojo que le sonrió coquetamente.

- No de verdad… ¡Préstamelo, es una belleza! –Le dijo.

- Que quede muy claro… ¡que yo no soy propiedad de nadie! –Masculló Rei furioso y Yuriy sonrió encantado, Kai se preocupó. - ¡No soy propiedad de usted! –Dijo señalando al ruso de cabello bicolor. - ¡Por lo que no le da derecho de 'prestarme' como si yo fuera un simple objeto, a usted! –Espetó señalando al ruso pelirrojo. - ¡Y con su permiso, si no se le ofrece nada, yo me voy a dormir! –Masculló y respirando profundo, caminó unos pasos por su morral y lo colocó en el piso, luego se echó sobre éste último furiosamente. Los tres guardaron silencio varios segundos, Rei con los párpados muy apretados y los otros dos rusos observándolo sorprendidos y divertidos.

-… no me importa, ¡con una mordaza todo se arregla! ¡Préstamelo! –Le dijo Yuriy a Kai y éste sonrió.

- ¡Ya, idiota, deja al pobre vagabundo alienígena dormir! ¡Acompáñame al despacho! –Le dijo Kai, Yuriy asintió.

- Pero dime… ¿por qué se hablan de usted?

- ¡Para conservar la distancia! –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y se observaron… de nuevo a los ojos.

- ¿Conservan la distancia hablándose de usted… y dicen la misma frase al mismo tiempo? ¡Uuy, que distantes el uno del otro, dos planetas en distintas galaxias! –Les dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Debe haber cierta distancia entre nosotros porque…! –Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y otra vez se miraron a los ojos…

- Porque… él es mí empleado vagabundo. –Respondió Kai al nervioso y escondiendo su rostro para que el leve sonrojo no se notara.

- ¡Y él es mi Patrón ogro! –Le dijo Rei de igual manera y volvió a recostarse en el suelo. Yuriy simplemente sonrió mordaz y caminó hacia el despacho. El ogro observó la espalda del bendito vagabundo alienígena y una sonrisa de ternura escapó de sus labios, después, lentamente cargando con el peso del yeso de su pierna, entró al despacho donde el pelirrojo ya había servido dos copas.

- ¿Empleado… vagabundo? –Inquirió observando fijamente a los ojos a Kai y éste asintió agarrando la copa en su mano y tomando asiento en su mullido sofá.

- Así es…

- ¿A qué te refieres con vagabundo?...

- ¡a que no tiene hogar, Yuriy, qué más puede ser! –Explicó Kai obviando el tono en su voz.

- Y… ¿empleado, eh?

- Sí… me hace falta alguien que cuide a Max y a quien fastidiar en la inactividad…

- Kai… -susurró Yuriy. – ¿No será que… estás tratando de reemplazar al otro Max, al de dos piernas, con este 'vagabundo'? –Le preguntó y su amigo quedó helado por un segundo, después negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Por Dios, Yuriy! ¡Sólo tú dices tantas tonterías en menos de media hora!... –Le dijo molesto, luego su voz sonó triste. –tú más que nadie sabe… que yo no puedo ni siquiera pensar en otro ser vivo que no sea él…

Ambos bebieron un trago del licor y suspiraron. La noche seguía y la lluvia del verano se hacía más intensa. De pronto, un rayo desgarró el cielo y ambos muchachos se observaron a los ojos.

- ¿No es raro? –inquirió Kai y Yuriy lo miró con atención. –Yo… el ogro… resulto ser un niño débil y estúpido que sufre por otro ogro inmaduro al que destrocé…

- Y para colmo, traes a vivir contigo a un vagabundo sensual y arisco con el que dudo mucho que puedas ponerle una mano encima sin que te la arranque a mordidas… -Le dijo su amigo y ambos sonrieron. - … ¿en verdad es un vagabundo?

- Sí… lo es… cuando lo conocí hasta olía mal… y es arrebatado, impulsivo, orgulloso, le gustan las noches de tormenta… vive en las calles, siempre va por todas partes caminando con un morral ¡Que sabrá Dios qué tiene adentro!... y una vieja guitarra… y canta canciones por las mañanas observando los rayos del sol… Y aparte de todo, sabe la forma exacta de ver lo bueno en medio del horror de una vida triste y desgarrada… ¡Es un vagabundo alienígena!

- Es raro… -Susurró Yuriy y Kai levantó la vista.

- ¿Raro?... no… no es raro… Es especial. –Le dijo serenamente y el pelirrojo se acopió de todas su fuerzas para no caer al piso de la impresión. En todos sus años de vida, Kai, jamás había hablado así de alguien, ni siquiera de Max Mizuhara. Definitivamente… ese Rei Kon era especial, tanto, que el desgraciado ogro infernal y temido había sido capaz de notarlo.

- Kai…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que… si me rompo la pierna, tu vagabundo alienígena accederá cuidarme? –Le preguntó y Kai sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

- ¡Claro que no! –Le dijo.

- ¡¿por qué?!

- Porque… él es mí vagabundo alienígena. –Contestó Kai petulantemente y de nuevo Yuriy quedó paralizado… no podía ser, simplemente no era posible… era inconcebible… "Kai se está… y no se da cuenta…" pensó y guardó silencio, no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Hay muchas cosas en la oficina que debes supervisar. –Le dijo después y de inmediato el tema del vagabundo se dio por terminado y ambos como dos expertos, comenzaron a hablar de negocios, así las horas pasaron una a otra sin que lo notaran y entre copas de licor y estados de cuenta, la madrugada inició y la lluvia aminoró un poco.

- Bien, entonces, mañana te mando a tu correo electrónico las facturas de los embarques y también la de las nuevas piezas de la naviera.

- Sí, manda también los movimientos de la bolsa y los estados de cuenta del banco por favor. –Indicó Kai finalmente a su amigo y ambos asintieron, el pelirrojo bostezó y en silencio ya, abandonaron el despacho. Al mismo tiempo observaron al vagabundo que permanecía muy quieto, echo un bulto pequeño en el suelo y los dos se miraron.

- Hasta mañana ogro –susurró Yuriy y dio un apretón de manos a su amigo y sin decir más, avanzó hacia la puerta y salió. Kai suspiró y caminó con dificultad hacia donde Rei dormía, lo miró de arriba hacía abajo y tomando la suficiente fuerza y haciendo acopio de su coordinación, se agachó lo más posible y pudo introducir sus manos debajo del cuerpo del vagabundo durmiente para luego levantarlo y depositarlo con suavidad sobre el sofá, se sorprendió de lo ligero qué éste le resultaba.

Rei permaneció boca arriba con el cabello alborotado y profundamente dormido y Kai al verlo tan sereno, no pudo hacer más que acomodar los mechones de cabello que cubrían gran parte del rostro del joven y sonrió. Se alejó algunos pasos, para posarse frente a la amplia ventana donde había encontrado a Rei por la mañana, contuvo una mueca al sentir dolor en su pierna, pero a él no le gustaba sentirse incapacitado, así que ignoró el detalle y tranquilamente corrió la persiana y observó la oscuridad de la ciudad, que se entremezclaba con las luces y las gotas de lluvia iluminadas por éstas aparentando ser destellos que caían del cielo. Observó su reloj de pulso, la una cuarenta y tres de la mañana; un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la inmensidad nocturna del cielo, que a ratos se iluminaba por los rayos que atravesaban veloces las nubes.

- ¿Reemplazarte, Max? –Susurró y el hermoso rostro casi angelical de Max Mizuhara se clavó en su mente. - ¿Cómo voy a reemplazarte en un corazón que tú te has llevado?... ¿cómo voy a tener confianza de entregarle mi vida a alguien, si tú la tienes, si estoy tan muerto sin ti? –Su garganta se hizo un nudo y le pareció que ese rostro en su mente se reflejaba en el cristal, sonriéndole como aquellas tardes de invierno en las que bebían algo caliente mientras discutían amablemente. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su rostro hacia el cristal y lo recostó, de inmediato la frialdad del vidrio le acarició la piel y el apretó los ojos. – No tienes idea… de cuánto te necesito… -musitó y se alejó de la ventana, aún con ese rostro clavado en sus sentidos. Masajeó levemente sus párpados y cansado, abatido de nuevo, adolorido, caminó lentamente hacia su habitación sin notar que Rei abría los ojos conforme él se alejaba.

El vagabundo observó la puerta que separaba la habitación del ogro con el resto de la casa y agachó la mirada, observó el sofá y sonrió un segundo o dos, después se recostó de nuevo y miró fijamente el techo.

- Él… necesita saber todo esto… -susurró y se puso de pie energéticamente, sin esperar mucho, caminó en silencio hacia el despacho y entró. Deslizó su vista detenidamente hasta que allá, al fondo, encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió sutilmente y tras dar unos pasos tomó el grueso libro en sus manos. – Él sabrá… lo hará…

Una mañana soleada y calurosa dio la bienvenida al último día de Agosto; seis días después de esa tarde en el parque y de esas lecciones de pasión vital que habían traído un nuevo aire a esa cueva del ogro que poco a poco parecía un poco más un hogar. El Aire caliente recorría las calles entremezclado con la humedad enervante de las lluvias pasadas y la evaporación misma del agua.

Kai despertó sobresaltado y con sus ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido dio un salto de la cama y como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio; algo le dijo que ese día sería muy distinto a cualquier otro… No podía imaginarse, que su futuro, su vida misma, cambiaría radicalmente a partir de esa mañana. Apresuradamente buscó un lugar donde ver la hora y se angustió de enterarse que faltaban pocos minutos para las doce del medio día.

- ¿Dónde se metió el vagabundo? –Se preguntó y abandonó su habitación; todo permanecía en silencio, extrañamente quieto. – Seguramente ya vacío la caja fuerte y huyó con mi dinero y hasta con mi perro –Masculló al notar la ausencia del can. Después sonrió. – No… será muy vagabundo, pero no ladrón… ladrón no… ¡Aunque ya me robó la calma! Y me roba comida… ¡Y el aire, el aire es importante y él se roba mi aire!

Musitaba al momento que tomaba asiento sobre el sofá y la imagen de su rostro se le venía a la mente, provocándole sonreír. Se sintió paciente, tranquilo y decidió esperar a que el vagabundo alienígena cruzara la puerta y le sorprendiera con alguna de sus locuras. Y así, sentado, observando la puerta, los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, uno, dos, diez, quince y treinta y cinco minutos después, ya impaciente, con el seño fruncido y los puños apretados se decidió.

- ¡Hay demasiado aire aquí, así que tendré que llamar a la policía y que encuentren a ese vagabundo ladrón y patán y que lo obliguen a llevarse mi aire y me devuelva a mi perro! –Espetó con los dientes apretados, mientras que sorprendido observó que la puerta se abría y un muy contento can entraba correteando, seguido por un muy contento vagabundo que clavó su rostro en el ogro ruso y su sonrisa se volvió tímida.

- Buenos días –Saludó y Kai desvió su rostro petulante y molesto.

- ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se fue sin avisarme? –Le reclamó y Rei se acercó vivazmente.

- … ¿Estaba preocupado?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Contestó Kai y luego recapacitó… eso no había sonado muy su estilo. - ¡Estaba preocupado porque un vagabundo extraño se llevó a MI PERRO! –Compuso después y suspiró, lentamente bajó la mirada y notó que el vagabundo extraño cargaba una bolsa oscura en su mano izquierda.

- Estuve investigando una técnica infalible…

- ¿Una técnica infalible?... ¿Para qué? –Preguntó el ruso con interés y sintió un cosquilleo cuando Rei le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Para deshacernos de una buena vez de ese estorbo de piedra que tiene por corazón y darle uno verdaderamente bueno! –Respondió el vagabundo y Kai levantó las cejas con escepticismo.

- Ahora resulta que usted es un vagabundo-cardiópata-sentimental… que quiere arreglarme la vida mágicamente con técnicas infalibles, seguramente del mundo donde usted viene señor vagabundo no existen las personas realistas y serias como yo, pero aquí es algo muy distinto.

- Se equivoca. –Le dijo Rei. – Lo que ahora resulta, es que usted, tiene a alguien a su lado a quien le interesa verlo muy feliz… y que hará lo que sea, porque así sea. –Kai guardó silencio y deseó no notar que su corazón se aceleraba. – Ya verá… pronto ese corazón de piedra, será un recuerdo… -Musitó y de pronto una idea le cruzó por la mente. Su sonrisa, ya clara y bella, se hizo más radiante incluso y se apartó de Kai.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- … ¡Corazón de piedra! ¡Claro! –Exclamó Rei y apresurado se apartó y entró al despacho cargando aún con la bolsa y dejando boquiabierto al ogro.

- ¿Y este quien se cree? –Se preguntó molesto y observó a Max, mismo que meneó la cola y se recostó en la alfombra.

El día siguió su curso, por más que Kai gritó, golpeó, vociferó y se quejó, el vagabundo no salió del despacho y se mantuvo silencioso. El ruso, por su parte, se vio obligado a llamar a servicio al cuarto y ordenar comida, y sin decir nada, separó la mitad de sus alimentos para él y la otra para Rei, mismo que ya le preocupaba su ausentismo.

Dieron las cinco treinta de la tarde, cuando finalmente, el moreno salió del despacho, y se topó de frente con la severa mirada de Kai, quien no le dijo ni una sola palabra, acto que le estremeció. Lentamente, caminó hacia el sofá y tímido y preocupado, tomó asiento al lado del ogro, quien simplemente respiró con fuerza y no se dignó a observarlo.

- Estuve investigando una técnica infalible en estos días… preparándome para que todo salga perfectamente bien… -Le dijo y Kai siguió sin responder, a Rei eso le importó lo más mínimo y siguió hablando -… ¿Sabe? Si a mi últimamente hay algo que me interese, es que usted logre sonreír con libertad, sin ataduras ni tapujos… sin cicatrices. –El ogro giró sus pupilas hacia el vagabundo y continuó en silencio. - ¿no le gustaría sanarse?

- Usted no es nadie, para hablarme a mí de sanar… -Le dijo.

- Claro que si, soy quien está a su lado ahora. –Contestó Rei y Kai giró su rostro y clavó su vista en el joven. – Usted ya debería entender que no está solo… no lo estuvo ayer, ni antes de ayer y no lo estará hoy, porque ahora me conoce y estoy aquí y, definitivamente creo que esto debía suceder… en algún momento, el destino iba a acercarlo a mí y a mí a usted…

-… ¿Y… debo pensar que eso es algo bueno?

- ¿Por qué no?... ¿Sabe?... yo creo que si es algo bueno conocerme… -Le dijo Rei y Kai se sorprendió de lo engreído que el simple 'vagabunducho' como ahora lo denominaba mentalmente, había sonado.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué? –inquirió sagazmente y Rei sonrió con esa ternura suya.

- Porque, si para mí conocerlo ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… para usted ¡No puede ser taaaan malo!... –Le contestó y el ruso quedó sin palabras.

- Yo…

- ¡Por favor! –Le pidió Rei. – Déme una oportunidad para realizar mi técnica infalible… ¡Sólo una!

- ¿D-de qué técnica habla? ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Kai confuso y Rei suspiró, entonces tomó la bolsa negra en sus manos y observó al ruso.

- Prométame que no se negará…

- ¡Dígame primero de qué habla!

- Prométame que no va a negarse, sólo eso… ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan malo!

- Viniendo de usted… -Dijo Kai y después recapacitó. – Viniendo de usted… no, no puede ser nada malo. –dijo y asintió. Rei sonrió y extrajo el contenido de la bolsa.

Kai observó con sorpresa la caja de chocolates, el CD de música romántica y el cachorrito Husky de Felpa.

- ¿qué significa eso? –Le preguntó y Rei respiró profundo, nervioso.

- Significa que… usted hoy, tendrá una oportunidad… -Le dijo y extendió un papel hacia Kai, que vorazmente lo tomó y leyó en él… nada más ni nada menos, que la dirección actual de Max Mizuhara. Su garganta se hizo un nudo y clavó sus ojos en Rei, confundido, nervioso y sorprendido.

- ¿C-cómo consiguió esto? –Le preguntó y Rei guardó silencio.

- Coqueteando con las operadoras de teléfono durante dos horas… por seis días… -Respondió apenado y una sincera sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kai.

Guardaron silencio, se observaron unos segundos y bajaron la mirada, sin hablar; así permanecieron varios minutos.

- Esta noche… esta noche, vamos a deshacernos de su corazón de piedra… -Le dijo Rei finalmente. – esta noche, habrá más oportunidades… un nuevo futuro, se lo prometo.

- N-no… no puedo… ¡No puedo verlo!...

- ¿No quiere hacerlo? ¿No quiere verlo? –Le preguntó el moreno y Kai agachó la mirada.

-… Más que a nada en mi vida… -susurró como consumido por un dolor que a ratos intentaba asesinarle el alma; un algo extraño cruzó la garganta de Rei y le hizo carraspear, de pronto se sintió desganado, triste, y no supo la razón.

-… Entonces… acepte, acepte mi idea… ¡No hay nada peor que no vivir las oportunidades, que no luchar por miedo de vencer al miedo!... usted ha sobrevivido a la pérdida, a la soledad, al dolor… ¡Y el dolor ha sido suficiente, ha pagado demasiado!... ¡Ya merece ser feliz, créalo, quiéralo!

Los ojos de Kai se llenaron de llanto contenido, de recuerdos, de angustia y tras un leve minuto en silencio, asintió.

- Se debe aprender algún día a verle la belleza a las tormentas… ¿cierto? –susurró y Rei asintió con los ojos brillosos, conmovido una vez más.

- Todo saldrá bien… ¡Tengo la técnica infalible! –Le dijo y Kai sonrió y se acercó un poquito más a él, Rei frunció el seño de pronto y observó a Kai. - ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Tengo qué decirlo! –Dijo Rei y el ogro se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Usted… huele, verdaderamente mal y eso que yo sé bien de malos olores… -Le dijo y Kai de inmediato olfateó su ropa y en efecto, el sudor, la lluvia de quién sabe cuántos días atrás y el encierro no eran nada buenos.

- ¡Iagh! –Exclamó sorprendido y se sintió asqueado.

- ¡Creo que debe tomar una ducha!

- Creo que si… ¿Pero qué hago con la pierna? –Se preguntó el ruso y al mismo tiempo se observaron con sorpresa.

- Ducha de esponja… -Dijeron mutuamente y evitaron observarse a los ojos.

- Usted es el enfermero… -Musitó Kai.

- Y usted es el paciente… -Susurró Rei y se mordió un labio, preocupado, temeroso quizá. De pronto, el recuerdo de ese apasionado y tremendo beso que ambos se habían dado en el hospital se volvió muy nítido y sintió que su calor corporal aumentaba. – V-voy a preparar todo… -Dijo y se apartó con prisa. Kai le observó marcharse y suspiró, él también recordó ese beso y sintió nervios.

Minutos después, Rei salió del baño y clavó su vista en el ruso que esperaba paciente, asemejando más que nunca a un pequeño niño inocente.

- Encontré una silla de metal, para que tome asiento… y no vaya a caer. –Le dijo y Kai asintió y se puso en pie. Rei caminó hacia él y le ayudó a deslizarse hasta el cuarto de baño. Al entrar, ambos sonrieron nerviosos y se miraron de reojo.

- ¿Se le ocurre alguna idea de cómo pueda desvestirme? –Preguntó el ogro pausadamente al vagabundo y Rei suspiró.

- U-usted levanta los brazos… y-yo lo… d-desvisto… -Dijo apresurado y nervioso éste último y su rostro enrojeció. – A-apóyese en la pared, para que no vaya a caer… y yo… ¡Hago mi trabajo!

- Sí, usted es el empleado…

- Sí, usted es el jefe…

- Bien

- B-bien… -musitó Rei y observó a Kai situarse de espaldas a él y levantar los brazos, deteniendo con ellos el peso de su cuerpo en la pared. El vagabundo tragó aire y temblorosamente, tratando de observar el techo, alargó los brazos y tocó la prenda. "Uno… dos… tres" Dijo y con la vista en el techo jaló hacia arriba la camisa y algo frenó el impulso, sin embargo él no se volvió y jaló de nuevo.

- R-Rei…

- ¡No se desespere, ya casi sale! –Dijo el vagabundo nervioso y jaló otra vez.

- Rei…

- ¡Ya le dije!

- ¡REI ME ESTRANGULA, EL BOTÓN! –Exclamó el ogro y Rei clavó su vista en el cuello de la camisa que no había sido desbotonado y ahora envolvía el cuello del ruso, asfixiándolo.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, disculpe! –Balbuceó el moreno y Kai se giró para quedar frente a frente, ambos; lentamente, Rei desbotonó el cuello de la camisa y tratando de ocultar su agitación, deslizó una vez más la camisa hacia arriba y Kai levantó sus fornidos brazos para que ésta saliera y le dejara a la vista su camisa blanca de fondo, que permanecía adherida al torneado y escultural cuerpo del ogro. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y después apresurados, uno levantó los brazos y el otro retiró la camisa. Al ver el torso blanco, fornido, exquisito de Kai, Rei sintió que le daría un ataque al corazón. Agachó su mirada, pero sus ojos se fijaron directamente hacia la entrepierna del ruso y eso le hizo sonrojarse más.

- ¿P-pasa algo? –Inquirió el ogro y Rei negó con la mirada gacha.

- El pantalón… debemos quitar el pantalón… -Dijo y Kai asintió, levantó un poco los brazos y depositó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rei, para sostenerse, el calor de ambos pareció volverse un infierno. El vagabundo temblorosamente llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Kai y desbotonó la prenda, cerró los ojos y bajó el cierre; acto seguido, ágilmente llevó de nuevo sus manos a la cintura y sin poder evitar abrir los ojos muy grandes bajó los Jeans de mezclilla que cubrían la parte baja del terriblemente hermoso ogro y se encontró con su 'Boxer Brief' de color blanco que dejaba relucir muy notoriamente el enorme trozo de carne blanca que se ocultaba en la entrepierna del Dios-ogro-amargado-ruso. De pronto, todo pareció volverse extraño y tembloroso, y no se dio cuenta que pasó más de dos segundos con los ojos clavados en ese mismo lugar, algo que preocupó a Kai y al mismo tiempo lo excitó, de tal forma, que el enorme trozo de carne, se volvió una monumental erección que hizo que Rei retrocediera totalmente enrojecido y que Kai se tambaleara y se fuera hacia delante, reteniendo al vagabundo sobre la pared y él mismo sobre el vagabundo. Su calor, su piel, incluso su olor sucio, su firmeza, todo parecía estar hecho para que el pobre vagabundo perdiera la razón. La barbilla de Rei temblaba de los nervios y Kai no sabía de donde aferrarse para poder separarse del cálido y deliciosamente excitante cuerpo del vagabundo. Ambos se miraron con las pupilas brillantes y desviaron la mirada hacia un lado diferente. Lentamente, el ruso llevó sus manos a la pared y se impulsó para alejarse de Rei, al acto, pudo notar que el moreno también se encontraba excitado quizá como nunca en su vida. Ninguno dijo nada.

Kai avanzó hacia la silla y lentamente tomó asiento, apartando el yeso de su pierna del agua que caería una vez que Rei girara la llave; él por su parte, caminó hacia la silla y se posó detrás del ruso. Ambos respiraron agitados y finalmente el agua fría comenzó a bañar el impresionante cuerpo de Kai, humedeció sus cabellos, su tersa y perfecta espalda, sus brazos, su pierna, su torso, siempre encorvado para no dejar más evidente la situación.

El vagabundo por su parte, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, sus manos le temblaban y se desesperaban al ver que el momento se acercaba, de pronto, escuchó la voz del ogro diciéndole "ya" y sintió morirse de emoción y nervios. Despacio, tratando de estar tranquilo tomó una esponja húmeda con jabón y comenzó a frotar con esta la espalda de Kai, quien al sentir las cálidas manos de Rei acariciándole pensó que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho. Lentamente cubrió de espuma la espalda y siguió con el brazo izquierdo, después el derecho, lentamente, suavemente mientras que su propio pene punzaba de excitación y su cuerpo despedía un calor que nunca había sentido. En silencio, tendió la esponja para que Kai frotara su torso y su pierna y finalmente, el vagabundo tomó Shampoo entre sus manos y lo colocó en la nuca del ruso. Comenzó a masajearle suavemente el cabello, y sin darse cuenta, ambos sonrieron y se tranquilizaron.

- Es buena la ducha… -Se atrevió a decir Rei y Kai asintió y sin pensar mucho, llevado por un impulso levantó sus manos y las colocó en su cabeza, sobre las del vagabundo y la tibieza de estas lo relajó más incluso, a tal grado, que recostó su nuca en el torso del vagabundo y siguió con sus manos el movimiento de las de Rei que masajeaba lentamente el cuero cabelludo, sonriendo ambos, con una deliciosa sensación cálida brotando del interior de sus pechos.

- Jamás nadie… había hecho todo eso que usted hace por mí, Rei… -Le confesó Kai y suspiró. – Siempre he estado rodeado de soledad, de incertidumbre… de vacío, jamás había pensado que alguien pudiera tratarme como a un humano sencillamente porque lo soy, no por lo que tengo o represento.

- Aquellos fueron días grises… pero esos días, terminan hoy. –Le dijo Rei y tomando agua en un pequeño recipiente inclinó hacia atrás la nuca de Kai y enjuagó el sedoso cabello de éste; deslizando sus dedos por las pálidas mejillas del ruso para retirar la espuma que se había acumulado en estas.

-… Rei… -susurró el ogro suavemente, clavando sus ojos en los de Rei.

- ¿Sí? –contestó este y Kai se ruborizó.

-… Más que un vagabundo… creo que usted debe ser un ángel… -musitó el ruso y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calma, de la ternura y del cuidado; no pudo ver que a Rei, en ese momento los ojos se le iluminaron y la más hermosa de las sonrisas le nació en el rostro, esa que nace de los corazones acelerados, tibios… enamorados.

Pasaron las horas y la noche se internó en la ciudad. Kai, seductoramente vestido y nervioso esperaba que Rei cruzara el umbral del baño para enfrentarse a quizá una de las pruebas más duras que tendría que afrontar: verse cara a cara con Max.

Lentamente avanzó hacia el sofá y encontró los obsequios que Rei había traído y se sorprendió de verlos; en ese momento, dicho vagabundo alienígena salió del baño, vestido con su cambio extra de ropa.

- ¡No quisiera ni imaginarme cómo consiguió estas cosas! –Dijo Kai y clavó su mirada en Rei, quien sonrió despreocupado y se acercó.

- … ¡Es evidente, señor, que todas esas cosas, las compré!

- ¿En una tienda o en el mercado negro?

- ¡Oiga! –Exclamó Rei -… ¿por qué no pensé en el mercado negro antes? ¡Mire que se me fueron todos mis ahorros!

- ¿ahorros?

- Sí… cuando gano algo de dinero, guardo una parte para lo que se ofrezca… ¡Pero no hablemos de la extraña vida del vagabundo!... mejor, pensemos en que hoy todo mejorará…

- Quisiera estar tan seguro como usted…

- ¡Vamos! De miedos no ganará absolutamente nada, al contrario, lo perderá todo; entienda esto, el miedo, es el asesino de los sueños. –Esas palabras se grabaron en la mente de Kai para siempre, agachó la mirada, despacio, pensativo y suspiró.

-Vamos entonces. –Dijo, pero antes de salir del Pent House, caminó hacia su habitación y extrajo de ésta la muleta que hacía algunas horas había mandado pedir.

Sintiéndose ambos nerviosos, bajaron al Lobby y el ruso ordenó que un auto lo llevase hasta la dirección de Max Mizuhara. Los minutos pasaron simulando ser eternos; mientras el ogro despedazaba sus nervios observando su reflejo en el cristal polarizado de la ventana, el vagabundo se entretenía limpiando con su camiseta su maltratada guitarra.

- ¿Puedo saber ya cuál es su técnica infalible? –Preguntó a éste último quien sonrió y observó la oscuridad de la noche que se entremezclaba con las luces de los edificios cada vez más distantes. Era una noche sin estrellas ni luna, pero tampoco nubes de lluvia, lo cuál, ya era buena señal.

- La sabrá en su momento. –Contestó Rei y guardó silencio, Kai lo observó y sintió ganas de abrazarlo hasta la asfixia para hacerlo hablar, de pronto, recapacitó la idea y sonrió.

El auto se inclinó al subir una colina llena de frondosos cedros y cerezos alternados consecutivamente y las luces de la ciudad de pronto parecieron disminuir; habían entrado a los suburbios departamentales de una excelente posición, no se esperaba menos de Max Mizuhara.

- Y… el momento, llegó. – Dijo Rei de pronto y el auto se detuvo frente a un acogedor y pequeño edificio departamental, muy selecto y elegante. Frente a éste, se extendía una plaza empedrada con cuatro cerezos cubiertos de hermosos botones de Sakuras próximos a florecer y un viento fresco, de colina, recorría palmo a palmo cada centímetro del lugar. Al sur, se encontraba allá distante la ciudad, que brillaba como murallas de luz misma y debajo de éstas, muchas más luces les acompañaban como en una ceremonia real.

Rei bajó del auto y se aproximó a la puerta de Kai para ayudarle a bajar, el ruso descendió y tragó un enorme bocado de aire. Rei de pronto clavó sus hermosos ojos en el suelo y despistadamente se inclinó y se incorporó velozmente, su acompañante se extrañó, más no se sorprendió, ya de él no podía sorprenderle mucho, así que guardó silencio. De pronto, el vagabundo tomó a Kai del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la sombra de uno del cerezo de la esquina superior derecha.

- ¿Quiere decirme qué diablos está pasando?

- Shhh… ¡Deje trabajar a la técnica infalible! ¡Escuche bien! Debe permanecer aquí, los obsequios déjelos aquí en el suelo… y no haga ruido, sólo vea; cuando le haga una señal con mi mano, acérquese. – Tajó y sin darle tiempo a Kai de recapacitar, Rei se alejó y respirando profundamente se posó frente a la ventana que correspondía a Max Mizuhara. "¿Y la técnica infalible es…?" Se preguntó el ruso; al mismo momento observó a Rei quien respiró profundo y…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAX MIZUHARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! –Gritó a todo pulmón hasta enrojecer y Kai sintió irse de espaldas; "¿Esa es la técnica infalible?" Pensó decepcionado y después trató a como pudo de contener un ataque de risa. - ¡¡MAAAAAAAX MIZUHARAAAAA!! ¡¡¡NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED, ES MUY, MUY, MUY, MUY IMPORTANTE!!! –Vociferó de nuevo Rei y no obtuvo respuesta, acto seguido, extendió su puño y con su mano derecha tomó entre sus dedos una piedra pequeña y la lanzó hacia la ventana de Max, que de inmediato abrió y esquivó sorprendido la segunda piedra.

- ¡Aw, perdón! –dijo Rei y clavó su vista, finalmente en el famosísimo Max, Max Mizuhara. Era de complexión delgada, y estatura mediana, delgado aunque musculoso, bien torneado y con un rostro en otras palabras angelical, terso, blanco, de increíblemente bellos ojos azules y un cabello rubio resplandeciente que parecía equilibrarse con el tono de piel tan suave, esos labios carnosos color rosado y esa nariz levemente respingada. Kai sintió un río de adrenalina atormentándole las piernas y su corazón se aceleró. – Vaya… ahora entiendo… -Susurró Rei con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Quién diablos es usted? – Inquirió el rubio con su tono de voz fuerte pero delgado y algo infantil.

- ¡Necesito que baje! ¡Tengo que hablar con usted! –Le respondió Rei y Max hizo un gesto extraño y se dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo a su habitación.

- Usted lo quiso… -dijo Rei y tragó aire de nuevo. - ¡¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAX MIZUHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOOOOOOS NO ME DEJE MORIR AQUÍ AFUERAAAAA!!! ¡¡TENGA COMPACIÓN POR ESTE POBRE HUMANO QUE SÓLO NECESITA UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA NO MORIR HORRIBLEMENTE EN LA DESGRACIA!! –Gritó y se contuvo para jalar aire, Kai volvió a Rei y Max salió alterado.

- ¡Basta ya! –Gritó y Rei jaló aire de nuevo.

- ¡¡SI MUERO, QUIERO QUE SEPA TODO EL MUNDO QUE ES PORQUE USTED NO ME HA DADO SU TIEMPO!! ¡¡Y TAMBIÉN QUE AÚN DESPUÉS DE MUERTO, MIS GRITOS SE ESCUCHARÁN…!!

- ¡OK, OK! –Exclamó Max apresurado y molesto. – Ya, ya, bajo, bajo ya mismo… ¡Pero cállese!

- … Técnica infalible… -Susurró Kai con una sonrisa cruzándole los labios y observó a Rei que se volvió a guiñarle un ojo y después se volvieron para esperar que el rubio descendiera; varios segundos después, el moreno y el susodicho rubio se encontraron frente a frente.

- ¿Se puede saber quién diablos es y qué quiere? –Le preguntó molesto. Rei tragó aire, se sintió nervioso de pronto, Max al ver el gesto se asustó. - ¿No va a gritar otra vez, verdad?

- No… ya no… Soy Rei Kon… y, soy el enfermero de un ogro molesto y malvado… llamado Kai Hiwattari, y sé que usted lo conoce… - El indiferente rostro de Max de pronto se tornó en un gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿El… enfermero?

- Eh… él está bien, es una larga historia, llena de… ¡Entusiasmo! –Contestó Rei y el rubio se extrañó.

- No comprendo…

- ¡No intente hacerlo!... ¡Lo importante que debe comprender, es que a veces por ingenuos, por desapegados a un mundo indiferente, aprendemos a ser indiferentes nosotros mismos, incluso con nuestro interior, con nuestro verdadero ser! Así que, vivimos ignorándonos, matando anhelos, suprimiendo sueños… o sentimientos y eso, nos hace infelices…

- ¿P-perdón? ¿De qué habla?

- A veces –Prosiguió Rei y observó hacia Kai, lentamente le hizo la seña de que se acercara y su corazón se aceleró, no supo cómo, pero un sintió un nudo en la garganta. – A veces… es bueno ver más allá del pasado, del exterior y ver el interior y soñar con el futuro… crearlo internamente para tener una base de cómo realizarlo en el futuro. – Dijo y se apartó dos pasos hacia la derecha, Max lo siguió con la mirada pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó en el camino de ver a Rei, la imagen de Kai, caminando con dificultad y mirándolo con un gesto extraño, desconocido en él, con un gesto de dolor, de nostalgia. La adrenalina entre los tres de pronto pareció que explotaría en el interior de sus cuerpos, Rei tragó saliva y cubrió sus ojos de la fortísima ráfaga de viento que atravesó el espacio en medio de los tres; una vez que Kai levantó la mirada y la posó directamente sobre la de Max, Rei pudo ver que las pupilas de ambos parecían brillar llenas de fuego y supo que era el momento de alejarse así que, caminó varios pasos hacia el cerezo y tomó los obsequios y su guitarra y esperó, mirándolos sin perder detalle; el viento sopló otra vez.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Max sin aliento.

- M-me trajo… el destino…

- ¡Qué poético! –Exclamó el rubio de pronto indiferente y desvió la mirada.

- Han pasado meses… casi un año…

- Sí… ¿Te enorgullece eso?

- Casi un año…

- ¡Eso ya lo dijiste! –Gritó Max exasperado y aspiró con la nariz para controlarse.

- Casi un año… en el que, estuve muriendo sin morirme… en el que, me hice pedazos, y mis pedazos se hicieron polvo y dejé que la vida se me fuera de las manos y todo aquello que había construido, todo se volvió una carga molesta. Es casi un año, en el que he vivido cada día atormentado, arrastrándome entre la propia inmundicia que yo me he creado, y aprendiendo a morir a diario en ella, y revivir al otro día sólo para sentirme morir de nuevo… Ha sido casi un año, en el que, he estado sin ti… y en el que, por más que he luchado, sigo siendo el mismo muerto en vida, que no siente nada, sólo este dolor por ti…

Los ojos de Max se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto, sintió deseos de golpear a Kai, de destrozarlo con sus puños, de gritarle, de tirarlo al suelo… y recordó, que siempre que eso sucedía terminaban haciendo el amor.

-… No has pasado nada, que no te merezcas… -Le dijo y retrocedió. – Por mí… ¡Síguete muriendo a diario, porque no eres el único, pero sí culpable, no como yo…! –masculló y dio media vuelta. El corazón de Kai se hizo pequeño de dolor y Rei al observar al rubio alejarse, respiró muy profundamente y apresurado, acomodó su guitarra, colocó los obsequios entre sus ropas y empezó a tocar varios acordes ágiles que se deslizaron en el viento inmediatamente y llegaron a oídos del ogro y el que parecía un bello ángel. "Tú pesado corazón está hecho de piedra…" Pensó Rei y continuando con los acordes, avanzó hacia ellos, que sorprendidos se giraron hacia el vagabundo quien concentradamente se acercaba mientras que sus negros y largos cabellos se movían con el viento, como si la música les provocara danzar.

-_ My song is love, love to the loveless shore… __And it goes on…_ -Cantó Rei desprendiendo una preciosa, profunda y deliciosa voz que recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza y los mantuvo en su sitio, sin moverse, lentamente, antes de continuar la estrofa observó a Kai con sus ojos resplandecientes y una triste sonrisa le cubrió los labios – _You don't have to be alone… __Your heavy heart is made of stone and it´s so hard to see you clearly… You don´t have to be on your own, you don't have to be on your on… _

Prosiguieron los acordes, mientras los tres tomaban aire en silencio y después, Rei clavó sus ojos en Max, que se sorprendió, el vagabundo sonrió y bajó la mirada.

- _And I´m not gonna take it back, and I'm not gonna say I don't mean that… __You´re the target that I´m __aiming__ at, Can I get that message home?_ - Las palabras se deslizaron suavemente por los oídos de Max y sin poder negarlo, le provocaron bajar sus defensas, sus ojos se llenaron de calidez y sin poder evitarlo, sus instintos, sus deseos, su corazón completo lo llevó hacia Kai, ambos se miraron, respirando agitados y también sonrojados.

Rei los observó, uno seguido del otro y asintió levemente, de pronto, comprendió que el mundo ya no existía, sólo estaban ellos dos, ahí, dos amantes dolidos y tristes, enamorados y una canción de amor… de un amor triste, un amor intenso, inmortal… Sintió que el alma iba a abandonar su cuerpo al ver de nuevo ese intercambio de miradas entre ambos y entonces lo supo: esa canción, hablaba también de un amor no correspondido, porque él, el vagabundo se había enamorado del ogro.

- _My song is love, my song is love unknown, but I'm on fire for you… clearly_ –Musitó de pronto débilmente, pero siguiendo la afinación y el acorde de la música y sin poder contenerse sus ojos color ámbar se humedecieron al ver a Kai, al ver cómo sus ojos tristes y severos se iluminaban por el simple hecho de compartir el mismo aire que Max Mizuhara… de igual manera, en que él había notado, que sus letras y composiciones se habían iluminado, por el simple hecho, de estar cerca de ese ogro maravilloso que el destino había puesto en su triste camino, sólo para ayudarlo a encontrar el de una pareja que… ahora, ya no podría separarse y el sólo verlos a ambos observándose le decía que sin lugar a dudar esa pareja no incluía a ningún vagabundo. - _You don't have to be alone, you don't have to be on your own_. _And I'm not gonna take it back and I'm not gonna say I don't mean that! you're the target that I'm aiming at…_

Max al escuchar sonrió y suspiró fuertemente, para dar un paso hacia Kai que sintió desfallecer en ese instante, Rei de igual forma apretó un segundo la quijada para que no escapara ningún gesto de dolor de sus labios.

- _And I'm nothing on my own…_ -Cantó tristemente ocultando sus ojos brillantes por el llanto contenido con una sonrisa y la oscuridad de la noche y prosiguió, mientras que Max y Kai se compartían una sonrisa deslumbrante, hermosa y quizá fatal. - _Got to get that message home. –_Rei tomó aire con más fuerza y subió la intensidad de los acordes para cantar con toda el alma el clímax de la canción, mientras que sentía que sus piernas lo lanzarían al suelo, él levantó la vista y sin poder evitarlo, permitió que varias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos._-And I'm not gonna stand and wait I'm not gonna leave it until it's much too late! on a platform, I'm gonna stand and say… __That I'm nothing on my own…_

Kai lentamente deslizó sus ojos hacia Rei y lo encontró con la vista hacia el cielo; de pronto la música fue disminuyendo y pudo ver que el vagabundo tomaba aire para bajar la mirada; inmediatamente notó algo extraño en su rostro, algo que jamás había visto, algo similar al peso de muchísimos años que se cargaban a cuestas y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver cómo poco a poco, los ojos de Rei se clavaron en los suyos.

-_… And I love you, please come home…_ -Cantó el vagabundo casi sin aliento y el corazón de los tres palpitó más de prisa, Rei observó a Max, luego de nuevo a Kai y bajó la mirada. Mientras que Max limpió sus lágrimas y Kai se perdió de nuevo en ese rostro angelical que tantas veces había soñado. - _My song is love, is love unknown?  
And I've got to get that message home…_ -Finalizó el vagabundo dulcemente y el viento de nuevo los cubrió a los tres. De nuevo, Rei supo que era su momento de actuar y finalmente extrajo los obsequios de sus ropas y con un débil paso se acercó a Max y sin decir nada se los extendió. El rubio lo observó sorprendido y después a Kai.

- ¿P-para mí? –Preguntó y ambos asintieron. Temerosamente el chico 'angelical' tomó el cachorro de felpa, el disco y los chocolates y miró a Kai. "Que tenga suerte… don Ogro" pensó Rei y apresurado dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el cerezo, al encubrirse en la oscuridad de este, no pudo más y se sentó en el suelo, abrazado de su guitarra para ver a su ogro marchar hacia la felicidad.

- Y-yo…

- Y-yo…

- Lo… lo siento. –Dijo Max de pronto y sin poder evitarlo más, comenzó a llorar y a negar ligeramente. – Yo no puedo… no puedo… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Exclamó y Rei se puso de pie para observar al rubio dar media vuelta y salir corriendo para alejarse de Kai e internarse en el edificio.

- No puede ser… -Susurró el vagabundo y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, miró a Kai que permaneció ahí, inmóvil algunos segundos y después lo vio girarse y caminar directamente hacia él con la mirada agachada y el rostro ensombrecido, nada similar a ese resplandeciente que hacía unos minutos mostraba. Rei caminó lentamente hacia el ruso.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin poder decirse más nada, se detuvieron, uno frente al otro, se sonrieron, y tristemente agacharon la vista.

- L-lo… siento… -Musitó Rei y Kai lo observó.

- Rei…

- ¿Sí?

- Acompáñeme a caminar… ¿si?… sólo… sólo no me deje solo…

- Por supuesto, yo jamás lo dejaré solo. –Le dijo Rei y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a avanzar silenciosos.

- Rei… yo en verdad quiero decirle que… -Dijo el ruso de pronto y se detuvo al escuchar; ambos, ogro y vagabundo se volvieron hacia atrás al oír la voz de Max Mizuhara llamándole al primero. Al mismo tiempo, Kai y Rei lo miraron, ahí, debajo del portal de la puerta, con el rostro apenado, con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y las manos apretadas, nervioso, hermoso.

- Kai… ¿podemos hablar en privado? –Inquirió tímidamente Max y el ruso se volvió hacia Rei, quien de pronto, no pudo hacer más que fingir una enorme sonrisa y dar dos pasos para alejarse.

- S-suerte… mucha suerte… -Le dijo y observó al ogro asentir, de nuevo, con ese brillo en sus ojos.

- Todo será distinto… ¿Verdad Rei? ¿Se acabaron los tiempos grises, verdad?

- Sí… se acabaron… al fin… -Contestó el pobre vagabundo y esperó hasta quedarse solo, esperó hasta ver cómo la silueta de ambos, de los dos amantes, desaparecía tras el portal de la puerta y una vez más se sentó en el suelo.

Algo, en el fondo de su corazón le decía, que para él, los días más grises de su vida… apenas comenzaban.


	6. Al Fondo Del Abismo

**

* * *

5**

**AL FONDO DEL ABISMO**

* * *

"_No sé como recuperar un rumbo que no existe sin ti, como trazar de nuevo un camino, cómo plantearme una posibilidad, una oportunidad si tú no estás… Aún me esfuerzo por creer en un mañana, en la esperanza… pero al despertar, cada día, se repite la misma historia del pobre enamorado sin amor… cada día, vivo, respiro, creo, pienso y existo, imaginando que te alejas y no pudiendo alcanzarte…¡Cuánto tiempo te busqué, cuánto tiempo te sufrí, cuánto tiempo te esperé!... y cuan ciego fui, para no darme cuenta de ello, hasta ahora, que te necesito más que nunca, hasta ahora, que no te tengo… Quisiera, tan solo por un momento, volver a recordar esa vieja historia, la vieja historia de la creación de la vida, quisiera, por un instante… ser tu propio mundo, ser la imagen de tu inspiración, tus sonrisas inocentes, tu mirar sereno… tu pasión… ser tus deseos y tus alas y llevarte a recorrer tus sueños, a encontrar tu destino, ser el mundo que tú deseas, en donde quieres vivir en donde quieres crecer y donde quieres estar hasta morir… quisiera… tan solo ser… un trozo de tu vida… y no un trozo, de mi eterna muerte…"_

El tiempo, parecía no seguir más su marcha mientras ambos, en silencio, se observaban sin poder articular palabra alguna. Los nervios, el temor, la pasión, la adrenalina, el dolor… la rabia de tantos años, aglomerándose en sus venas, en sus corazones, en el resplandor de sus ojos… en sus alientos interrumpidos por el miedo se concentraban en la habitación de una forma aterradora, con una carga de desesperación y energías entremezcladas que pareciera harían volar el edificio entero. Inesperadamente, una ráfaga de viento hizo saltar por los aires la cortina, dejando al descubierto la ventana. Instintivamente, las rojas pupilas de Kai se movieron hacia el cristal y se clavaron en el exterior, buscando desesperadamente un apoyo, hasta que, a lo lejos, encontró ese punto de equilibrio y de fuerza. Lo vio a él, sentado, debajo del cerezo, en silencio, concentrado en esos acordes de guitarra, repasándolos, con calma, sereno, enfocado siempre en sus anhelos, en su filosofía… en la esperanza, aferrado a vivir sin más recompensa que la vida misma… y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, porque de nuevo se dio cuenta, que ya no estaba solo. Entonces vino un poco de calma y, tras un lento suspiro, tomó valor y enfrentó la realidad, giró su rostro y se encontró con las pupilas de Max Mizuhara, observándolo con esa mezcla añeja de deseo, anhelo y odio.

- Ha pasado… tanto tiempo, que, me parece… haber sido una vida entera… y, comenzaba a asimilar el hecho de no estar de nuevo en el mismo lugar, en el mismo espacio, juntos… los dos, observarte… ver tus ojos… recordaba lo hermoso que eres… ¡Pero Dios Mío, la imaginación no basta para describirte! –Susurró Kai y los ojos de Max se llenaron de nostalgia y de tristeza.

- Pasé demasiado tiempo… buscándome una explicación, una… respuesta que me hiciera ver, en qué había fallado… algo que me, dijera, qué había hecho tan mal para merecer eso… que hiciste, para que me dejaras, para saber en qué te lastimé a tal grado que te fuiste sin luchar, sin explicarme… sin darme una razón, sólo, abandonándome, partiéndome el corazón… cuando, yo sé que, teníamos problemas, pero me esforzaba todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto, por, ser mejor, por hacer las cosas bien… por… hacerte feliz… Y –No pudo continuar, el temor, el miedo, la agonía de todos esos años juntos y sobretodo, de todo ese tiempo separados, se le acumuló en el pecho y le aglomeró las palabras en la garganta. Bajo la mirada, agitado y Kai apresuradamente avanzó hacia él; se observaron.

Max no dijo ni una palabra más, pero en sus ojos, el ruso pudo leer la pregunta… esa misma que él se había hecho tantas veces y que no lograba contestar ¿por qué?

- Pasé… toda mi vida, toda mi vida luchando contra mi propio instinto, renegando de Dios, de la fe… de la familia, del amor… toda mi vida, sentí horror, demasiado horror de perder las cosas que valoraba, que, me obligué a no valorar nada, a no cuidarlo… a no encariñarme, porque, siempre, sentí ese horror de perderlo, de, quedarme solo, en la oscuridad, en… en el silencio.

- Eso… no me explica nada…

- ¡Trata de entenderme!

- ¿entender qué? ¡Tú me dejaste! –Masculló el rubio y se alejó del ruso. - ¿Cómo voy a entender? ¿Qué debo entender?

- Todo... mis razones…

-… ¿no, crees que es demasiado tarde para eso?... ¿no crees que, las explicaciones, las razones, debían ser antes?... ¿no crees que, ya es muy tonto hablar de algo que está muerto?

- ¿muerto?... ¿a-a qué te refieres? –balbuceó el ruso y Max lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido por la mezcla de esa poción emotiva que parecía recorrerle las venas usurpando a la sangre.

- A… nuestro amor… lo nuestro, el amor, está muerto… y tú lo mataste… está muerto…

- ¡no, no está muerto, Max!

- ¡Por Dios Kai, escúchame por una vez en tu vida!... por una sola vez… respétame, entiéndeme…

- Es que, no me has dejado explicarte, por favor… hay una razón, hay una historia… ¡Hay Amor, Max, el más grande, el más puro, el único!... por favor… por favor… -Suplicó Kai y un silencio pesado y lúgubre cayó entre medio de los dos. El rubio, por su parte, se alejó más del ruso y tomó asiento en el filo de los pequeños escalones que conducían a la sala de estar, donde ellos se encontraban. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, y en silencio, entre las sombras, podía recordar cada detalle, cada lágrima, cada estallido de rabia, cada discusión y cada noche de pasión… cada beso, que se suplantaba por el rechazo, cada caricia que se suplantaba por un silencio, por la frialdad… por el desprecio.

- ¿S-sí… si yo… te diera esa oportunidad… -susurró. –Me vas a dar una explicación… vas a… decirme por qué me trataste así, por qué… p-por qué te tomaste la libertad de robarme la vida y tirarla al suelo cuando quisiste…?

Kai lo observó y avanzó hacia él, se posó enfrente y se agachó lo más que pudo, por la férula, mirándolo al rostro. Suspiró levemente y asintió.

- Desde pequeño, crecí odiándolo todo… siempre, siempre, prefería no sentir nada a sentir algo y que me lo arrebataran, como a mi familia… a ellos los asesinaron… crecí aterrado de la vida, del destino… y demasiado apegado a la soledad como para dejarla…

- No sabia… yo…

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro… -Contestó Kai interrumpiéndolo y sonrió lentamente, recordando la dulce mirada de ese vagabundo alienígena… que más bien le parecía un ángel. – Hay incluso, cosas que no sabia de mi mismo… pero… he comenzado a descubrirlas… Max, desde que tú te fuiste de mi vida… me hundí en el infierno, en la desesperación, en, la soledad más absoluta, caí al abismo y… no quise salir de ahí, se me hizo más fácil quedarme siendo destrozado por mis demonios internos, por la culpa, por el dolor y el remordimiento… que esforzarme, atreverme a salir del agujero y ver, que, quizá tu me odiabas… o que lo haces aún… o que… te perdí… -Susurró Kai y observó que el rostro Max parecía llenarse de ira. Se extrañó, pero decidió continuar. –Jamás conocí el amor… ni con mis padres, creo, porque, era demasiado pequeño para notarlo… y muy grande para pedirlo… También fui pequeño, más pequeño que nunca cuando los perdí y, durante toda mi vida, nada, nunca… me había demostrado amor… por eso, cuando te conocí y, cuando me enamoré… desde ese punto, viví aterrado de perder lo único bueno, noble… lo único que tenia sentido en mi vida… El día que, que… nos besamos, Max… ese día nací… ese día… es… el día en que, desperté de una pesadilla de muchos años… Y cuando tú te fuiste… cuando te perdí… la pesadilla se volvió realidad… el infierno dejó de ser un mito porque, créeme, que, sé… que yo he fallado demasiado… que… nunca supe amarte, por más loco de amor que estuviera por ti, jamás pude… demostrarlo… pero, Max… no es por mi… yo… yo…

Hubo otro silencio, Kai limpió sus lágrimas y tragó saliva, Mizuhara desvió su rostro y dejó su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, sin quitar su gesto de molestia, sin moverse y casi sin respirar.

- Entonces… si, jamás has sabido amar… si… como ya lo sabemos, siempre has sido una roca… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- Por él… -Contestó Kai y sin darse cuenta sonrió. –Al perderte… cuando, te fuiste, cuando todo se acabó… seguí vivo, mi cuerpo siguió vivo, pero, mi alma se fue, y, de pronto, mi cuerpo chocó contra alguien… contra él, con Rei, él… me ha enseñado a… revivir un poco, a ver la luz a… a luchar… A darme cuenta, que no hay peor soledad que la que nosotros mismos nos provocamos… Max… él, él me trajo a ti, él te buscó, él, preparó todo esto… ¡no sé, no sé cómo puede ser tan generoso! Él… -Max de pronto dio un brinco y clavó sus ojos, llenos de rabia en Kai, que trató de retroceder pero no pudo.

- Sigue… ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es él?

- Él… es, un amigo, es… como el ángel que me sacó del abismo… él… es un vagabundo, que conocí en la calle hace pocos días, al verme herido se ofreció a cuidarme… y, resulta que, salvó mi cuerpo de morir… pero, revivió mi alma… y me trajo a ti, me, dio razones para luchar para demostrarte que te amo… que… a pesar de mis errores, puedo luchar e intentar merecer una oportunidad… pelear… contra quien sea, contra mi mismo…

- Asi que… -susurró Max, lleno de rabia. –Las flores, el muñeco, la música… la visita… no fue tuya, sino de, un vagabundo que conociste hace pocos días… ¡Así que, necesitaste de un vagabundo, de un extraño, de un imbécil, para darte cuenta cuánto me 'necesitas' y me quieres y para darte cuenta que sin mi estabas muerto!... –Masculló.

- N-no M-Max… escúchame…

- Ya estoy asqueado de escucharte… ahora tú escúchame a mi… ¿Sabes algo? ¡Me alegra! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me hace sentir increíblemente mierda, el que vengas aquí, con flores, y chocolates y muñecos a decirme, que necesitaste de un extraño, de un vagabundo, de alguien que ni siquiera sabes de dónde viene, para sentirte vivo, para aprender, para tener valor, para crecer y creer y PARA AMARME A MI! –Gritó y en un impulso incontenible empujó el cuerpo del ruso con ambas manos, mismo que se tambaleó y a como pudo evitó caer al suelo, con el rostro descompuesto por el asombro, y también por la rabia. – Gracias… Gracias por hacerme ver de nuevo, que nunca me necesitaste…. ¡Que la comunicación que no tuvimos hubiera existido si yo hubiera sido un extraño que se ofreció a curarte la pierna herida y NO la persona que amas y que te amó tanto, que estuvo muriéndose todo el tiempo que no te veía o que le rechazabas o que discutían… o que lo amabas!... que bueno, es saber Kai… que la historia de tu vida que tanto te pregunté y jamás quisiste contarme, puedes contársela a quien sea, hasta a los extraños que recoges en la calle… pero no a mi… no a la persona, que, ¡Tanto amas!... Gracias, en verdad… ¡Gracias, mi vida tiene sentido de nuevo!... y ese sentido… es odiarte… ¡Porque eres un maldito desgraciado y porque te lo mereces… como nadie!... ah ¡A propósito! Yo no me fui de tu vida… ¡Tú me sacaste de ella! –Masculló y de nuevo guardaron silencio. El rostro de Kai permaneció impávido, con sus pupilas rojas resplandeciendo. El viento levantó de nuevo la cortina y una ráfaga de aire fresco cruzó entre medio de ambos. Lentamente, el ruso agachó el rostro, hasta que quedó oculto con las sombras de la habitación.

- Sabía… que esto era un error… sabia que, para personas como yo, no existen las segundas oportunidades ni los tiempos felices… Sabia que… que no valía la pena… que puedo tener miles de errores, pero… he aprendido de ellos… y ¿sabes qué, Max?... he aprendido de mis errores, gracias a él… si… él, en lugar de gritarme, de enfurecer, de tener deseos de matarme… me escuchó… y me dijo que luchara por ti, que, creía en el amor y que si yo te amaba, merecía una segunda oportunidad… porque amar, es esforzarse y sufrir… y cualquiera que ame, merece tener oportunidades… Eso es lo que entendí… y lo que veo, es que, tú no crees que te ame, pero yo tampoco creo me ames a mi… creo que, si, es verdad, entre nosotros sólo hay un pesado cadáver en medio… Pero dudo mucho que ese cadáver sea de amor… porque es obvio, Max Mizuhara, que, ni tú ni yo… sabemos amar… porque no sabemos perdonar… y porque, al fin de cuentas… tú no valías la pena desde el principio… y yo tampoco para ti, y si no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca, todo, estaría mejor…

Dijo Kai y dejó al rubio atónito, con los ojos abiertos y las manos temblando. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos, al pasar el uno al lado del otro. Al mismo tiempo, observaron la pared de frente a sus ojos, dándose la espalda y decidieron que el orgullo era más grande… que haber matado el alma de tu amante con palabras. Contuvieron el aliento por varios segundos, en los que Kai avanzaba hacia la puerta, sin decir ya nada, Max sin moverse y Kai sin detener su paso, hasta que finalmente su mano alcanzó la perilla de la puerta, la giró y la luz del pasillo entró a la oscura sala de estar. Entonces respiraron, y con un último segundo, ambos pensaron solo en el adiós, en el vacío y en la furia, hacia ellos mismos… hacia sus deseos y hacia su orgullo. El ruso abandonó la habitación con un paso y cerró la puerta de golpe; Max de inmediato avanzó hacia ella, mientras Kai recargaba su espalda sobre ésta y el rubio depositaba su mano, temblorosa y fría sobre en la dura madera. "_¿Por qué te amo?"_ se preguntó Max apretando los párpados "_¿Por qué aún, si no puedo amarte?" _Se dijo Kai para sus adentros concluyendo inconscientemente la frase y cerró los ojos, quiso creer, que en el fondo, había luz… que en el fondo, había esperanza… pero en el fondo, solo encontró el cadáver de algo que quizá no fue amor… de algo, que, quizá fue un error… De algo… que lo había consumido.

Permaneció varios segundos, más bien eternos así, recargado sobre la puerta de madera, sin notar el tiempo, sin parpadear, sin moverse, imaginando, creyendo que Max llegaría a salvarlo finalmente… que traería la luz, que, sería el ángel de su historia, que le devolvería la vida al final de todo, como en toda gran historia… Pero eso no sucedería… porque las mejores historias, están hechas de cosas inesperadas… de la expectativa, de la duda… del temor… y de la gran lucha eterna por permanecer en la vida, por el simple gusto, no de vernos rendidos.

Lentamente, un dolor agudo comenzó a punzarle en la pierna y lo hizo despertar de la enajenación. Enfocó su vista y agotado se apoyó en la muleta, para alejarse; el dolor se hizo más punzante y eso lo enfureció. Caminó, despacio, en silencio, acompañado solo por el uniforme ruido del soporte… como un fantasma herido… vagando, eternamente perdido, eternamente triste…

Finalmente encontró la salida del edificio y de nuevo, se topó con el viento nocturno, era una de esas raras y bellas noches de verano, que son frescas y estrelladas. El viento recorrió el gran patio de los cerezos y le azotó en la cara, su vista se nublaba, no sabía si por el cansancio, el dolor de su pierna o las lágrimas; no se daba cuenta que no lloraba, que desde antes de terminar de hablar con Mizuhara, él ya no mantenía ninguna emoción en su rostro.

El vagabundo lo observó salir y de inmediato se puso en pie. Lanzó un largo suspiro y apretó los ojos "Tú y yo no hablamos muy seguido" pensó, observando al cielo "Pero sabes que creo en ti… y sé que tú crees en mi, así que me atrevo a esto… ¡por favor!… ayúdame a soportar… a soportar la verdad y, sobretodo a que todo haya salido bien… por favor, ayúdame con esto… ayúdalo, él… te necesita y yo necesito que me ayudes…. Por favor" terminó y suspirando de nuevo, caminó, hacia él… hacia Kai.

Sus pasos eran ágiles, pero intentó contenerse para no salir corriendo a preguntarle el desenlace de la historia, al notar su nerviosismo volvió a suspirar y caminó más despacio, hasta que pudo ver perfectamente el rostro del ruso… de inmediato sus piernas se detuvieron y él quedó petrificado. "No… no puede ser…" pensó.

- ¿E-está bien? –susurró, despacio, sin poder acercarse más. El ogro, por primera vez en lo que tenían de conocerse le pareció atemorizante… aterrador, mejor dicho. Kai, por su parte, le clavó su mirada, culpándolo con ella de todas las desgracias de la noche y Rei sintió horror.

- Nos vamos de aquí… -Masculló y aquejado de nuevo por el dolor en su pierna, apretó los párpados y continuó avanzando, sin decir nada más. Rei lo siguió, en silencio, pasmado… con miedo. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no quiso por ningún motivo preguntar nada, porque era obvio, que la 'técnica infalible' había fallado…

Subieron al auto, sin decir ni una palabra. Kai quejándose del dolor arrojó la muleta hacia la calle y entró sin necesitar ayuda y se acomodó en el asiento, observando al frente. Rei por su parte, entró por la otra puerta y mirándolo, con timidez se sentó a su lado.

- En cuanto lleguemos, quiero que recoja su basura y se largue… -Le dijo secamente y Rei clavó su mirada en él. En ese momento lo entendió todo, se sintió culpable, desesperado… destrozado. No pudo decir nada, sus ojos se humedecieron pero él guardó silencio, asintió levemente y se abrazó a su guitarra. El auto emprendió la marcha.

Al llegar una hora después al Pent House, Rei observó de nuevo al ogro, que permanecía inmutable, observando al frente, con un color incluso más pálido, pero las mejillas sonrojadas y sudoroso. Kai, por su parte, abrió la puerta y arrojó lejos al chofer que intentó ayudarle a bajar. Con el seño fruncido apoyó su pierna enyesada sobre la calle y así, como automutilándose con el dolor de su pierna, comenzó a avanzar. Rei miró a los trabajadores del hotel y al chofer y no dijo nada, caminó apresurado detrás del ogro que seguía avanzando con la vista siempre al frente.

El ruso entró jadeando al elevador y se recargó al fondo de éste, agotado. Rei entró, apresurado y lo miró.

- ¡Basta, por favor basta! –Le dijo.

- ¡Cállese! –Gruñó Kai. Y la puerta del ascensor se cerró. Ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose, temblando.

- … Lo… siento mucho… -Dijo Rei agobiado y Kai bufó.

- ¡Usted jamás en la vida podrá sentir lo que yo siento, así que cállese! –Gritó.

- ¡por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo!... déjeme…

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo justo acaba de hacerlo?... ¡La mejor forma de ayudarme es que se largue de mi vida, de una buena vez! ¿Me oyó?

-... S-sí… lo escuché… -Susurró Rei y no dijo más.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Kai salió de golpe, todavía más agitado y con mayor dificultad con su pierna y Rei lo siguió, observándole la lesión y temeroso de entrar.

- Yo… quiero… -dijo Rei al entrar y Kai avanzó hacia el estudio, antes de entrar, lo observó de reojo.

- Recoja su basura… y lárguese… -Masculló y de nuevo, el vagabundo asintió. Acarició el cráneo de Max, que lo observaba en silencio y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cubrió su boca, para ocultar el gesto de dolor y se agachó, para abrazar al perro que pareció entender y lanzó algunos sollozos.

- Estoy bien… -Dijo, despacio, entrecortadamente – D-de todas formas… yo no tengo hogar… -Susurró y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el sofá y recogió su morral, tomando aliento apretó su mano en la guitarra y se giró, hacia el estudio del ogro. Dio varios pasos al frente y se detuvo frente a la puerta, para abandonar el lugar… Tomó la perilla en sus manos y la giró, al instante, el estallido de varios cristales y lo hizo volver su vista al estudio otra vez. - ¡No puede ser!

Max comenzó a ladrar y Rei apresuradamente corrió hacia la puerta del estudio, no se detuvo para nada y abrió, se encontró con Kai empinándose una botella de whisky y con el estante de licores echo añicos con una pequeña escultura de mármol.

- Esto será bueno… -dijo Kai de pronto y recogió dos botellas de alcohol del suelo para lanzar el líquido sobre los libros y estrellar los cristales en la pared. Rei retrocedió y siguió, cuidadosamente las manos del ruso; una sensación fría y petrificante se apoderó de él al ver que el ogro tomaba entre sus manos un frío encendedor de oro y lo encendía, con una sonrisa entremezclada con licor y rabia.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo sueñe! –Gritó Rei y se abalanzó sobre el ruso que se tambaleaba, pero con una increíble demostración de su fuerza arrojó a Rei y lo observó, furioso - ¡Basta! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! ¡Basta!

- ¡Le dije muy claramente que se largue! ¡Voy acabar con todo, de una buena vez, voy a deshacerme de todo!

- ¡Por favor, deténgase! ¡No lo haga! ¡Por favor, basta! –Le gritó Rei y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, para tratar de arrebatarle el encendedor.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¡Lárguese no se entrometa, váyase! –Masculló de nuevo el ruso y arrojó al vagabundo contra la pared, una vez más. Rei lanzó un quejido y observó a Kai.

- Usted no puede fallarme así… no puede hacerlo… porque… ¡A mí me importa!... porque… a mi me haría falta si usted no está… ¡Porque no quiero dejarlo solo y no me quiero ir, y…! ¡Porque se lo estoy pidiendo, basta, por favor… basta… basta! –Susurró Rei y Kai de pronto dejó caer el encendedor al suelo y una enorme llama, roja y asfixiante nació de pronto entre los libros. El horror se apoderó del vagabundo.

- Ya no puedo más, Rei… -susurró Kai y cayó desplomado al suelo. Su vista se nubló y solo pudo ver que al vagabundo correr hacia él y tomarlo del rostro, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no sentía nada… había perdido el conocimiento.

Rei por su parte, apartó a Kai del fuego y desesperado giró su vista por toda la habitación hasta que encontró un pequeño extintor en la esquina detrás de la puerta. Corrió hacia éste, quitó el seguro y apagó la llama. Lanzó un enorme suspiro de alivio y se agachó hacia Kai, despejando el humo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tocó la mejilla del ruso.

- ¡Dios está ardiendo en fiebre! – Exclamó angustiado y s levantó para tomar el teléfono y marcó a recepción para que le mandasen un Doctor.

Lentamente, exhausto, agobiado, destrozado… y apoyándose en todas sus fuerzas, llevó el pesado e inconsciente cuerpo del ogro a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama; lo cubrió con las mantas y de inmediato fue por paños fríos para neutralizarle la fiebre. Sin poder evitarlo, en el silencio, en la soledad, tomó asiento, a un lado del ogro y le acarició con sus suaves y pequeñas manos el grande rostro. Conmovido, asustado de que su corazón latiera tan fuerte y se debatiera entre la angustia y el júbilo, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué le he hecho, Kai?... discúlpeme… -musitó y así permaneció, a su lado, hasta que el médico llegó y le revisó.

- No ha guardado reposo ¿Verdad? –Inquirió el doctor y Rei denegó. –Su pierna está muy inflamada, tiene una infección leve… le administraré antibióticos, algo para bajar su fiebre, algunos calmantes para el dolor y con reposo se pondrá muy bien pronto. –Le dijo y Rei suspiró aliviado.

- Está bien… sólo dígame a qué hora se los administro yo… yo lo haré...

- Estará muy bien en sus manos… -dijo el médico y Rei se sorprendió, agachó la mirada y no dijo nada. Caminaron, ambos, médico y vagabundo hacia la salida y con una despedida formal el médico se fue y de nuevo el ogro, el vagabundo y el perro quedaron a solas. Rei entró en la habitación de nuevo y tomó asiento a un lado de Kai, lo observó y acomodó los cabellos de éste, para apartarlos del rostro.

- Nunca me imaginé, que, en alguna historia… el ogro malvado terminaría convirtiéndose en el pequeño en peligro… Y que el tonto, el vagabundo se convertiría en la bruja mala… y en el héroe… y-yo… no soy un héroe Kai… Y-yo… estoy asustado todo el tiempo… y estoy solo todo el tiempo… y siempre, siempre… siempre… vivo aferrándome a los sueños, porque, a veces la vida me parece dura y… Y… ¡No es justo! Jamás, nunca… nunca… -susurró sollozando e inconscientemente se agachó hasta recostar su cabeza en el pecho del ruso, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran, sin reparar en limpiarlas. – Nunca me había sentido como en mi hogar… nunca… hasta que lo conocí… ¡Y Dios, no quiero, no quiero perderlo… no quiero!... por favor… sólo déjeme estar a su lado… no pido nada más… sólo eso… sólo eso…

Musitó y sus ojos se cerraron, seducidos por la calidez de Kai y por el cansancio, su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y su mente se alejó, lentamente, el sueño lo fue recorriendo y no se dio cuenta, cuando se quedó dormido, recostado sobre Kai, que también, sin notarlo, lo abrazó de la cintura y permanecieron así, sin moverse, toda la noche… durmiendo, soñando… olvidando… y sanando. De esa forma pasó una semana más, en las que el ogro simplemente dormía el día entero murmurando cosas entre la fiebre y el dolor y medio despertaba para beber algo de agua y dar unos cuantos sorbos a la sopa que el vagabundo le preparaba a diario. Y todas las noches, el pobre, cansado y angustiado vagabundo se dormía sentado a un lado del ogro y despertaba temprano para cuidar su temperatura y tratar de que comiera algo… para no dejarlo solo, para cuidar de él y para enamorarse más de él a diario sin encontrar una razón más simple, que el sólo verlo dormir…

Eran las seis con quince de la mañana del octavo día, cuando el ogro abrió los ojos y sus sentidos despertaron. Inmediatamente percibió una calidez de verano cubriéndolo, envolviéndolo y llenándolo de calor y de ánimo. Sonrió y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Pronto notó el leve peso de algo sobre su pecho y abrió los párpados para notar el negro cabello de Rei cayendo sobre su cuerpo y ver su rostro, sereno, hermoso… tierno como ninguno.

"_Usted no puede fallarme así… no puede hacerlo… porque… ¡A mí me importa!... porque… a mi me haría falta si usted no está…_"

Recordó Kai de pronto y una ternura indescriptible, arrebatadora, inevitable se apoderó de él y delicadamente envolvió el menudo cuerpo del vagabundo en sus brazos y lo levantó para recostarlo a su lado. Rei despertó y se encontró acostado, al filo de la cama, cubierto por un calor intenso, como agua tibia, como un sol de verano… delicioso, irresistible y se encontró incapaz de oponer resistencia. Lentamente, giró su rostro y se encontró con el de Kai que, lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana resplandeciendo en su cara. Rei pensó que jamás había visto nada más hermoso en su vida y Kai pensó lo mismo, al ver los destellos de sol que brillaban en el negro y alborotado cabello de Rei.

Lentamente, con su mano derecha, el ruso casi posándose sobre el moreno, apartó los cabellos y observó el fino rostro del vagabundo, tan pequeño, tan frágil… tan vivo. Entonces, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, Kai deslizó su mano del cabello hacia el mentón de Rei y acarició su barbilla y sin dejar de contemplarlo, acercó sus labios a los de Rei; el corazón de ambos pareció enloquecer, el calor fue en aumento y la adrenalina en sus piernas comenzó a cosquillearles y desesperarles. Los labios de Kai, tan cálidos y carnosos, bajaron un poco y se posaron sobre la barbilla de Rei, que sintió un escalofrío y sonrió, lentamente, subieron un tanto más y quedaron frente a los del vagabundo.

- No voy a decir que lo siento… -susurró el ogro.

- No espero que lo haga…

- No voy a decirlo… porque no quiero que se vaya… -Le dijo Kai y Rei lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. – No voy a decirlo… porque esto, porque todo lo que ha pasado… me ha traído aquí, a este momento… a estar así… Y a tomarme la libertad, sin ningún impedimento… de besarlo… Rei… -Le dijo Kai y lentamente, sin apresurarse, sin importar nada… unió, finalmente sus labios a los de Rei y los acarició, los probó, los lamió suavemente y los mordió, con cuidado, con esmero, con dulzura… enloqueciendo por la entrega tierna, cuidadosa, tímida de Rei… con la lentitud, la calma, la pasión en aumento y esa tranquilidad inocente y hermosa que jamás había sentido.

Despacio, separaron sus labios y abrieron sus ojos, se miraron, sonrieron, se sonrojaron y Rei, tímido y paciente, se aferró al torso de Kai, lo abrazó y dejó que el ruso lo envolviera y con su fuerza, sin problemas, se girara con Rei para depositarlo encima de su cuerpo. De nuevo vino un beso como el anterior, lento, tranquilo, dulce… pero ahora Rei parecía tener el control, él fue el que descubrió ésta vez los labios de Kai, los envolvió, los degustó y se entregó a ellos sin ninguna atadura. Entonces vinieron más sonrisas y mayor deseo, provocado por el delicioso contacto de sus pieles, por el calor, por la ternura y por esa sensación de paz en sus corazones.

Kai se aferró al cuerpo de Rei y éste, recostado sobre el pecho del ruso, comenzó a besar su cuello, a acariciar su cabello, como cuando le ayudó a bañarse; ambos lo recordaron y sonrieron… sabían que ahora era el momento perfecto, que era inevitable y que ambos, realmente estaban listos.

- Voy a hacerte el amor… -susurró Kai y llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de Rei, lo desbotonó y después Rei bajó su rostro, para recibir otro beso y abrazarse al ogro, agitado y sonrojado…

- Kai…

- Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú… y que no puedes evitarlo…

- Pero es que… Kai…

- Y yo sé que no quieres negarte… -Le dijo el ogro y el vagabundo levantó su rostro y recibió un beso más, estaba sonrojado, temeroso y temblaba.

- Es que… es…

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió el ruso. Y Rei agachó la mirada…

- Es… que… esta sería… mi primera vez… s-soy… v-virgen… -musitó Rei… Y Kai contempló esa imagen de Rei sonrojado, apenado, inocente más que nunca, bañado por los rayos de sol; y entonces supo que en verdad… ese vagabundo era solamente suyo… Y sonrió sorprendido de la vida misma…


	7. Historia de un Viaje Solitario

_**

* * *

6**_

_**HISTORIA DE UN VIAJE SOLITARIO.**_

* * *

"_Vivo encadenado a un cambio perpetuo… todo es distinto, el dolor se ha ido, la desesperación ha muerto… Y aún después del final de todos mis momentos, solo el valor de tu presencia, el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, la belleza de tu alma, sigue inmutable a través de la oscuridad y de la luz… tú eres todo mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo, tú eres mi cambio… tú eres todo lo que tengo… Y no estás aquí y no tengo ya nada conmigo…" _

Se observaron una vez más, con el rubor en sus mejillas, la respiración agitada y los rayos del sol resplandeciendo en sus pieles. Kai sonrió, de pronto tomó esa expresión de ogro tierno y acarició la mejilla de Rei, mismo que parecía ahora el pobre vagabundo necesitado y entonces lo envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos y lo recostó en su pecho.

-Definitivamente estabas destinado para mí… -Susurró el ogro dulcemente, como en un bostezo y delicadamente sacó su lengua del interior de su boca y despacio, sin ninguna prisa, la deslizó por el cuello de Rei, que se estremeció con un escalofrío y se aferró más al torso de Kai. Ambos se detuvieron unos segundos, extasiados con la calidez del cuerpo de su contrario, poco después, el vagabundo alienígena, de manera tímida, temblorosa e increíblemente tierna, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del ruso e incorporándose un poco, la sacó, dejando el desnudo y fornido torso del ogro al descubierto. La respiración de Rei se hizo más intensa, observó fijamente el cuerpo de Kai, y por instinto, sin pensarlo, sin poder detenerse, bajó su cuerpo de nuevo y sacando su lengua, acarició con ésta, el pezón derecho de Kai que levantó el pecho sorprendido y recorrido por un shock eléctrico de placer.

Rei prosiguió con el masajeo de su lengua, primero recorrió un pezón del ruso, lo degustó, acariciándolo con tanto esmero como deseo, succionó un poco y después lo recorrió de forma circular provocando que Kai presionara su cuerpo con mayor fuerza al del vagabundo, como tratando de fundirse ambos en el mismo calor. Después, el moreno pasó al siguiente pezón y jugueteó con él tanto como quiso, al mismo tiempo que era observado por Kai, con una sonrisa de ternura en su cara. Una vez que Rei se incorporó, el ogro lo llevó tomándolo del mentón hasta sus labios y se unieron de nuevo en un beso, ahora ambos acariciando sus calientes y húmedas lenguas y frotando sus labios inferiores, sintiendo la suavidad, ese cosquilleo, esa dulzura de la pasión que iba cada vez más en aumento.

Una vez que los labios de Kai soltaron a Rei para tomar aliento, el vagabundo alienígena permaneció quieto, al notar que las grandes manos de su ogro se deslizaban de sus piernas hacia su torso, para velozmente levantar la camisa de Rei y en un par de segundos dejarlo sin ella, con la mitad del cuerpo desnuda y con esa piel de color moreno claro, siendo bañada por los dorados rayos del sol matutino. De nuevo vino un beso, después un abrazo tan apretado que les provocó la risa a ambos y finalmente, se observaron y casi como si se leyeran el pensamiento, al mismo tiempo, en total sincronía, Rei deslizó sus pequeñas manos hacia los botones del pantalón del Ruso y éste hacia los de Rei y con una sonrisa cómplice los desabrocharon. Después el ogro introdujo sus manos por la parte trasera del pantalón de Rei y lentamente, fue sintiendo con las yemas de sus dedos la suavidad, la ternura, el delicioso calor de la piel de Rei, de sus glúteos firmes y apretables, tanto, que pasó varios minutos jugando solamente a apretarlos y soltarlos, mientras que Rei se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Kai y permanecía en silencio, con una sonrisa, soltando de vez en cuando breves besos en el cuello del ogro.

Lentamente, el vagabundo, sintiéndose consumir por el calor que lo recorría y por esas ansias extrañas, esa sensación de algo revoloteando en su estómago y la adrenalina recorriéndole todas sus venas, fue deslizando sus besos desde el cuello, hasta los hombros, después al pecho, bajó hacia las costillas, después al estómago, se mantuvo curioso cuando llegó al ombligo del ruso y recorrió con sus dedos y su mirada fija e infantil en los pocos vellos que éste mantenía en el ombligo y que descendían en forma de una línea hasta el pubis del Kai. Sin ninguna prisa, con su lengua tocó el ombligo y el ruso endureció el torso y lentamente, jugueteando, descendió siguiendo la delgada línea hasta que sintió que el calor aumentaba y se topó con el desabrochado pantalón del ruso, una calidez enorme y un bulto mucho más enorme que palpitaba e incluso había humedecido la tela del pantalón. Rei subió su mirada, para observar a Kai y este asintió con una sonrisa, entonces, los dedos del moreno se deslizaron por el pantalón y con algo de esfuerzo lograron que éste descendiera hasta unos centímetros más debajo de los testículos del ogro, dejando a descubierto el brief de Kai.

Rei lo observó y sintió que sus glándulas salivales producían más de lo que nunca se había imaginado, sintió un escalofrío y al mismo tiempo una imperante necesidad de descender ese último trozo de tela. Mordiendo su labio inferior, acercó su rostro y depositó un leve beso más en el pubis de Kai y bastante ansioso, tomó el brief entre sus manos y lo descendió; de inmediato como si de un resorte se tratara, el miembro erecto del ruso surgió resplandeciente y permaneció palpitante frente a los incrédulos ojos de Rei, quien, con el corazón latiéndole a millones por segundo, según pensaría después… cuando tuviera tiempo de pensar, tragó algo de saliva y acercó su nariz hacia el trozo de carne; sintió el aroma de las hormonas de Kai, un aroma extraño, diferente… único, que le hizo hervir la sangre y le erizo los vellos del cuerpo, de pronto se sintió enloquecer, comenzó a jadear y lamiéndose los labios, los acercó hasta el pene del ruso y succionó un poco en él.

De inmediato el trozo de carne del ruso respondió palpitando y lanzando una larga estela de líquido preseminal, de color cristalino y de un aroma profundo que Rei encontró, de una extraña manera, mucho más excitante, por lo que no pudo resistirlo y sacó su lengua y con ella tocó el trozo de carne y esperó que el líquido tocara a su vez a la lengua, para después recorrerla hacia arriba por toda la enorme masa fálica recogiendo cada molécula del líquido del ogro, quien conteniendo su respiración al principio lanzó un gemido de placer como ninguna vez lo había hecho… según entraría en cuenta después, una vez que tuviera tiempo de recordar, una vez que la tibia, suave y húmeda lengua de Rei llegara a la punta de su pene y con ésta y con sus labios comenzara a frotar la cabeza provocando que las caderas del ruso se contonearan y se le escaparan varios gemidos productos del goce, el cual se incrementó el triple, una vez que Rei introdujo todo lo que le era posible del miembro a su boca y comenzó a succionar, a acariciar, a disfrutar y deglutir esa superficie suave, tersa, caliente como ninguna cosa y dura, fuerte y palpitante; totalmente dispuesto y entregado a la lujuria que los gemidos y el calor en aumento de Kai le producían.

Desesperado el ruso escurrió sus manos una vez más por el pantalón de Rei y tiró de él lo más que pudo, junto con la ropa interior, para dejar el erecto y suficientemente grande y grueso miembro del vagabundo a la vista al igual que sus hermosas nalgas mismas que al sentir el ogro con sus manos lograron que su erección palpitara y se endureciera incluso más, lo que, como en una reacción en cadena, excitó incluso más a Rei, quien permaneció acariciando con su lengua; mientras, Kai le depositó su mano derecha en la nuca, como guiándolo con el movimiento del placer y con su mano izquierda acarició el torso de su vagabundo y fue bajando hasta llegar a pene incircunciso y totalmente húmedo de Rei y comenzó a acariciarlo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, despacio, provocando el aumento del líquido preseminal y humedeciendo sus dedos con éste.

Rei levantó la mirada hacia Kai mientras retiraba un poco su boca y observó esos enormes testículos endurecidos del ruso y deslizó su lengua, desde la mitad del pene del ogro hacia abajo, hasta llegar al par de gemelos que le esperaban impacientes. Hiwattari, por su parte, acercó con su mano derecha el cuerpo de Rei hacia él al momento que levantaba su pelvis consumido por el placer que el vagabundo le estaba otorgando y delicadamente, con sus dedos meñique y anular separó uno de los glúteos de Rei del otro y depositó el índice justo en la entrada de la cavidad anal. Él levantó su rostro y observó a Kai, que sonreía mientras que con su otra tiró suavemente del moreno para acercar ambos rostros.

- Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño… ¿Está bien? –Le susurró paciente y tiernamente y Rei, conteniendo el aliento asintió y recostó su cuerpo en el torso de Kai, levantando sus glúteos; entonces, una de las hábiles manos del segundo comenzaron a masajear circularmente la entrada de la cavidad anal de Rei mientras que la otra, velozmente humedecida con saliva bajó hasta la base inferior de los testículos y comenzó a acariciar exteriormente la próstata del vagabundo, que se quedó sin aliento al momento que miles de espasmos de placer lo recorrían y comenzaron a hacerlo jadear.

Entonces Kai una vez que notó que Rei permanecía más relajado y sintió la dilatación de los esfínteres anales de Rei, introdujo un poco de su dedo índice en éste y Rei contuvo el aliento.

- ¿Te lastimé? –Le preguntó preocupado y Rei negó con la cabeza y sonrió, extasiado.

- S-siento… q-que me estoy… volviendo loco… -Le dijo y al momento enrolló sus brazos sobre el cuello del ruso quien le depositó varios besos en las mejillas y finalmente se unieron en un apasionado beso en los labios. Entonces, siguiendo el masajeo circular de su dedo fue momento de introducir el dedo mayor, a lo que Rei respondió gimiendo y apretándose más a Kai que cariñosamente le besaba el cuello y lamía sus orejas. Después el masajeo cambió y se volvió un movimiento repetitivo de meter y sacar ambos dedos, algo que pareció ahora si, enloquecer a Rei mismo que comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kai, a morderle suavemente los labios y a acariciar frotar su pelvis con el pene de su ogro, siguiendo el ritmo de los dedos de éste. Así permanecieron pocos minutos más, hasta que Kai se detuvo y observó a Rei; después extrajo sus dedos del interior de su vagabundo y lo observó.

-Nunca había querido hacer tanto esto, más que ahora… -Le dijo y Rei se sonrojó incluso más. - ¿Tú… quieres?

- Ahora más que nunca… -Le respondió Rei y Kai pareció apenado.

- P-por mi pierna no… podré… dar… el cien… ¡Pero, te juro que…!

- Shh… -Susurró Rei y lo cayó con un beso. –Si justo ahora siento que estoy en el cielo… entonces lo que sigue… -Ambos sonrieron.

- Bien… entonces ayúdame a quitarme el pantalón. –Le dijo y Rei de inmediato se apartó de Kai y con cuidado, besuqueando de vez en cuando una que otra parte del ruso, le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior y lo contempló totalmente desnudo, erecto, hermoso e imponente como un Dios griego… ¡Mil veces mejor que eso! ¡Como el Dios ruso que el ogro era! Después, fue su oportunidad de desnudarse completamente y así lo hizo.

Se acercó a Kai y permitió que éste lo acariciara levemente y volviera a introducir sus dedos en su cavidad anal; entonces el ruso lo tomó de la cintura y con algo de esfuerzo lo sentó en su torso y le pidió que se acercara, de tal forma que el pene del vagabundo quedó frente a la boca de Kai, y éste, suavemente lo acarició con sus labios, y después lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo. Rei jamás había sentido tanto placer, era como una tormenta recorriéndole por dentro, quizá peligroso, quizá fatal, pero imponente, poderosa, totalmente increíble. Entonces, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se hizo más apresurada y apretando su pelvis, eyaculó dentro de la boca del ruso que permaneció succionando hasta que Rei lanzó un gemido y el semen dejó de salir.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Exclamó el vagabundo preocupado y Kai sonrió dando los últimos lengüetazos al miembro provocando más espasmos en Rei.

- … ¿Por qué? –Le dijo sonriendo y Rei comprendió; definitivamente a Kai no le había molestado en absoluto.

De nuevo ambos se besaron, abrazándose como desesperados notando que comenzaban a sudar y fue entonces que Kai levantó su pelvis y tocó con su pene los glúteos de Rei, éste, instintivamente acercó su cuerpo hacia la erección del ogro quien tomó su pene entre las manos y lo guió hacia la cavidad anal de Rei; lentamente tocó con la punta la suave entrada y empujó muy poco, levemente y Rei se estremeció, no de dolor, porque Kai lo había preparado lo suficientemente bien. Entonces, el ogro empujó más e introdujo la cabeza de su pene dentro de Rei, ambos se observaron, Rei se inclinó hacia Kai y lo besó, después se recostó en su cuello y asintió con su cabeza; Kai comprendió la señal, le besó la frente, lo abrazó y apoyándose en el propio cuerpo de Rei, deslizó todo su miembro al interior de este y sintió como era presionado por las piernas de su tierno vagabundo que contuvo la respiración y se incorporó, el ogro lo observó, sonrojado, tímido, jadeando y sudado. Rei le sonrió y lentamente se sentó sobre el miembro de Kai. Así permanecieron un rato, tomados de la mano, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y el pulso más alterado que nunca. El ruso entonces, comenzó a bombear el interior de Rei con la presión que ejercía su pene al ser deslizado de adentro hacia fuera, mientras que el vagabundo consumido por el placer movía sus caderas y apretaba los glúteos logrando que Kai enloqueciera de delicia. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar gemidos y el movimiento se hizo más rápido, tanto el de Kai como el de Rei, la temperatura aumentó e incluso el vagabundo podía sentir el pene del ruso pulsando en su interior, así como el suyo propio pulsaba.

Kai aumentó el ritmo, recorriendo con su mando derecha el sudado cuerpo de Rei y éste apoyándose con ambas manos sobre las también sudadas, piernas del ruso, para subir y bajar sobre el trozo de carne. De pronto todo se volvió frenético, Kai tomó el miembro de Rei en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que su compañero apretaba más y mejor sus glúteos para volver loco de placer al ruso. Entonces, el ogro comenzó a temblar y las piernas del vagabundo se convulsionaron y tras una intensa embestida más de su pene el ruso eyaculó dentro de Rei quien permaneció estático y tembloroso al sentir el líquido caliente en su interior y tras un largo gemido y un apretón más de sus caderas y de las caricias de la mano del Kai, el vagabundo eyaculó también, sintiéndose casi sin aliento. Las embestidas del ruso descendieron poco a poco y Rei, lentamente se recostó sobre éste, jadeando, compartiendo el sudor de ambos cuerpos.

No podían hablar, la respiración no los dejaba, se quedaron simplemente quietos, abrazados, en silencio, y sin notarlo, los ojos de ambos se cerraron y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Despertar no pudo ser mejor; Rei se encontró de pronto rodeado de los fuertes brazos de Kai y totalmente envuelto por su calor y por primera vez en su vida… Se sintió como si hubiera encontrado su hogar. El ogro abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a Rei, quien se apartó un poco de Kai y se colocó a su lado, recostado en la cama. El ruso lo envolvió por la espalda con sus brazos y le besó el cuello.

- ¡Maldición! –Soltó Rei de pronto.

- ¿Qué? –Inquirió Kai y Rei lanzó una leve carcajada.

- ¡Así que esto es el sexo!... ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo hice antes? –Kai rió y besó a Rei en una mejilla.

- Porque yo tenía que romperme la pierna por tu culpa para que tu pudieras venir a cuidarme, te enamoraras de mi y me entregaras tu virginidad… ¡De otra forma, créeme, no te había gustado el sexo! ¡Sólo el sexo conmigo!

- Mmmh… eso tiene lógica… ¡Claro, debajo de todas esas toneladas de egocentrismo, pero la tiene! –Respondió Rei al comentario y ambos guardaron silencio, sonriendo, satisfechos. Después, el vagabundo observó al ogro y suspiró. - ¿Crees en el destino?

- ¿Mmmh?... No… ¿Y tú?

- ¡Ya sabes que soy todo lo contrario a ti! ¡Por supuesto que creo en el destino! –Le dijo Rei y Kai lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Si?... ¿cual?

- Enséñame…

- ¡¿MÁS?! –bromeó Rei y Kai le besó la mejilla.

- Enséñame… a creer… -susurró el ogro mientras acariciaba con sus labios los labios de Rei. - Enséñame a creer que hay un destino que te puso a mi lado para mejorarlo todo, para tener fe… Enséñame Rei… ¿Sí? –Rei asintió levemente, acariciando su nariz con la de Kai.

- Yo… quisiera creer también que… hay un futuro mejor que andar caminando por las calles con una guitarra vieja y un morral… que el destino me puso en tu vida para, entregarte la mía y… entregar mi morral y mi guitarra… por…

- ¿Por?...

- Eh… ¡No nada!

- Dime… ¿Por qué?

- Es que… ¡Es muy cursi! –Alegó Rei y Kai sonrió.

- Nada es cursi después de hacer el amor… -Le dijo y Rei sonrió.

- Wow… ¡Yo te doy clases de pasión vital y tu me das clases de pasión sexual! –Comentó y el ruso le besó los labios, sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces… tu morral y tu guitarra… por…? –Rei se sonrojó.

- Por… -Musitó apenado. –Por… tener tu corazón… -y el mencionado corazón del ogro comenzó a latir más rápido.

- Rei… si existe el destino, te juro que lo único que tengo ahora que decirle es: ¡Gracias por mi vagabundo! –Kon sonrió y Kai lo observó. – Por cierto… ¡Desde hace tiempo que tengo una duda!

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡¿Qué rayos traes en ese morral, es mucho bulto para tan poca ropa?!

- Ah…… en… mi… morral… ¡Ehm, pues… es… un secreto!

- Rei… ¡¿No me digas que traes los huesos de los ricos y guapos millonarios que has seducido y matado?! –El vagabundo rió.

- Upss… me descubriste -le dijo y lo besó. Guardaron silencio, y Rei agachó la mirada. –La verdad… traigo piedras, en mi morral…

- ¡No, ya, enserio!

- Lo digo enserio… mi morral está lleno de piedras, comunes y corrientes… -Confesó seriamente y Kai borró su sonrisa. Se miraron y suspiraron.

- Rei… ¡¿Por qué decidiste esto?!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Esta vida! Andar vagando… dejar todo, caminar con un morral con piedras y una guitarra… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Rei suspiró al escuchar las preguntas del ogro a quien de pronto le pareció ver en los ojos del vagabundo el peso de una enorme nostalgia y de un gran dolor.

- Nunca tuve un hogar, la familia que te conté si existe… pero yo no era parte de ella… mi mamá quedó embarazada muy joven de un tipo que desconozco de alguna aldea… que no le respondió, y, su familia, que era muy conservadora la despreció, ella tenía catorce años, cuando… el pueblo la corrió al enterarse de su embarazo, porque el… hombre que la embarazó estaba casado y tenía bastante poder, así que inventó que mi madre era una ramera y así la trataron… la corrieron del pueblo como a una ramera…

- ¡Dios!... ¿Enserio? –Rei asintió.

- Anduvo vagando por las montañas, embarazada, sin comer… herida, hasta que llegó a otro pueblo y se empleó como sirvienta… o mejor dicho, esclava… se hizo buena amiga de cierta mujer, que trabajaba en la casa y ella le ayudó en todo lo que pudo, le daba un poco más de alimento e incluso… le consiguió telas e hilo para que le hiciera ropa a su bebé… A mi… así que así nací, en una choza… mi madre estaba débil y no soportó el parto; se murió por una infección… y ahí quedé yo, solo. Esta señora me adoptó prácticamente desde que nací, me cuidó, me llevó a vivir con ella y crecí. Cuando tenía nueve, sus patrones se fueron a vivir a otra ciudad y a ella se la llevaron, pero no permitieron que me fuera con ella. Antes de irse, me contó sobre mi madre y me dio algo de dinero para volver a la aldea de donde era.

Kai guardó silencio, mientras observaba a Rei incorporarse en el colchón y sentarse, para mirarlo fijamente. Esa tristeza de sus ojos le partió el alma y le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo… no comprendía nada, pero tomé todas las instrucciones que ella me dio, y con poco dinero, viajando de incógnito en un tren, o con los animales por las carreteras… logré llegar a la aldea de mi mamá. Me presenté en lo que fuera su casa, les dije tal y cual me había dicho Mei que dijera "Soy el hijo de Lin"… y contrario de lo que esperaba al ver a mi familia, todos ellos me despreciaron desde que puse un pie ahí, me aceptaron en casa porque ya estaba ahí y seguramente podían sacarme provecho, así que… entré como el hijo de la ramera, el criado, el que servía como trapo… que podía comer de lo… m-mismo que comían los cerdos, y dormir en el patio, como animal…

- ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Kai horrorizado. Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Jamás hice un amigo… nunca fui a la escuela, mientras todos los niños iban, yo me quedaba limpiando, alimentando a los animales, cortando los vegetales o… ayudando a reparar algo… Todos los niños se reían de mi, porque, decían que mi mamá era una ramera que había quedado preñada de un cerdo y por eso a mi me trataban como eso… ¡Como animal!... así pasaron los años, hasta que cumplí doce… Entonces, hartos de mi me mandaron a trabajar a una fábrica de zapatos; ahí conocí a Tao… él tampoco había tenido una vida muy fácil, era huérfano y para poder sustentar a sus abuelos, sus tíos lo mandaban a trabajar… -Lanzó un largo suspiro y sin decir nada ayudó a Kai a que se recostara sobre la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Entonces… que sucedió?

- Tao… era el único que me escuchaba, pasaba con él todo mi tiempo libre e incluso, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí niño… con él jugaba, comprábamos dulces… un día me dijo que estaba ahorrando dinero para algo muy especial… y cuando cumplí trece años… me regaló esa guitarra vieja que cargo conmigo… no tenía tres cuerdas, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir… Así que… nos propusimos reparar esa guitarra, ahorramos y fuimos comprándole las cuerdas que faltaban e incluso conseguíamos cancioneros para aprender a tocarla… Un día, Tao me dijo que ya tenía la última cuerda y que había encontrado un nuevo manual… así que me invitó a su casa para ir por él…

Rei se detuvo conteniendo la respiración y con sus ojos brillosos, llenos de lágrimas. Kai sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta y se sorprendió, de pronto, de pensar que el nombre de ese tal Tao le provocaba celos.

-Fui a su casa… no había nadie… y… Tao me entregó la última cuerda y el cancionero y… me dijo… que… tenia una sorpresa más… y sacó ese morral que traigo, me dijo que él mismo lo había hecho… para mi… porque… p-porque… porque yo era la persona más importante en su vida… y porque me amaba… -El vagabundo no pudo soportar y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran libres de sus ojos. – Entonces… me besó… y-y yo le correspondí porque, también lo amaba… demasiado… nos besamos, nos confesamos que nos queríamos, que queríamos estar juntos… y… planeamos irnos lejos de ahí juntos…esa noche… no nos dimos cuenta que Alguien nos había escuchado…

- … ¿Q-quien…? ¿Qué pasó?

- Me fui de su casa y preparé todo para irme… antes de salir… tomé una piedra y la guardé en el morral y me fui a buscar a Tao… él nunca llegó… sus tíos cuando se enteraron de lo que pasó… lo azotaron tanto que… que… e-él… -Susurró con la voz entrecortada – T-tenía trece a-años... y… y…

- Dios, Rei… -Musitó Kai estupefacto. Rei limpió sus lágrimas, tomó aire y continuó.

- Me enteré oyendo a escondidas toda la noche… Supe que también estaban buscando al hijo de la ramera, así que… tenía que irme… y así fue, con todo el dinero que tenía, pagué un pasaje que me llevara lo más lejos posible… y llegué a un lugar, sin dinero, sin ropa, sin nada… solo con mi guitarra, mi manual de música y mi morral con una piedra dentro… Caminé por las calles de muchos lugares… poco a poco aprendí cómo no morir de hambre… robando huevos de gallina, cortando la maleza de las casas por un pan, o un vaso con leche… y leyendo por las noches cuando dormía en algún granero o en algún parque, leyendo mi manual de música, hasta que lo comprendí y poco a poco aprendí a tocar y en cada lugar en el que estaba, antes de irme tomaba una piedra… Entonces con algo de práctica pronto comencé a cantar para ganarme algo de comer… ¡Eso no funciona mucho ¿sabes?!... así que… de pronto se me ocurrió hacer algo… y… dejaba de cantar para que me dieran de comer… y así pasé 2 años.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso de dejar de cantar? –Rei sonrió, nostálgico.

- A veces… me paraba frente a una casa y me ponía a cantar y tocar la guitarra durante horas, sin detenerme… hasta que alguien desesperado salía a callarme… entonces yo le decía que dejaría de cantar si me dan algo de comer… y si no lo hacían seguía cantando, sin rendirme, hasta que… ganaba… o me apedreaban… una de las dos… ¡Esa era mi súper técnica secreta!... un día, estuve cerca de dos días cantándole a una anciana afuera de su casa, sin comer y casi sin dormir… hasta que me ganó el cansancio y me desmayé… cuando desperté estaba dentro de su casa, con una manta caliente y mucha comida a mi lado. La anciana me dijo que admiraba mi coraje y… por eso me había ganado una oportunidad… me aceptó en su casa, esta vez le ayudaría, mas no era un esclavo ni el hijo de ninguna ramera, le ayudaba con las compras, con la comida… así aprendí a cocinar y para mi suerte, era una antigua profesora, por lo que me enseñó a leer y a escribir, así pude tocar mejor la guitarra… y a hacer cuentas e incluso me enseñó algo de inglés… Tenía quince años cuando ella me aceptó, Tsu, se llamaba… y estuve con ella tres años… hasta que se encontró muy enferma y sus nietos la trasladaron a otro lugar donde estuviera mejor vigilada. En agradecimiento me dieron algo de dinero y tal como llegué, así me fui, solos yo, mi guitarra y mi morral… con el dinero compré un boleto de barco y vine entonces a Japón, y caminé sin rumbo con mi guitarra y mi soledad por dos años… -Susurró y entonces observó a Kai -hasta que un tres de Agosto cualquiera, en un cumpleaños cualquiera, de pronto choco con un extraño malhumorado… y sin darme cuenta de cómo… terminé viviendo en su casa, cuidando de su perro y… enamorándome de él… -Kai no dijo nada. Rápidamente se abalanzó hacia Rei y lo abrazó; éste comenzó a llorar.

-Si existe el destino… ¡Existe para nosotros dos, ahora, y es inseparable! –Le dijo y Rei asintió, sollozando.

- Recogía una piedra de cada lugar en el que estaba… porque, siempre me he sentido como una piedra… algo que, está ahí, en el mundo, que no es parte de nada… que… solo patean cuando estorba… que duerme a l-la intemperie y no tiene voz ni familia… ni nadie, que le diga "te amo"… L-las piedras se convirtieron en mis hermanos, era como adoptar y cuidar de un yo de cada lugar en el que estuve… P-por eso… por eso… mi morral está lleno de piedras… Y-ya… ya no quiero ser una piedra Kai… ya no… ya no quiero…

- ¿Pero qué dices?... Rei… Desde el momento en que entraste en esta puerta, te has vuelto mi familia… ahora tienes un hogar… Y… un ogro… y un perro… t-tu… -Le dijo Kai y le limpió las lágrimas. –Nunca has sido una piedra… ¡Tú eres un ángel!... un ángel-vagabundo-alienígena… ¿Ok? –El vagabundo se refugió una vez más en el pecho del ogro y así permanecieron, en silencio. Se recostaron sobre la cama y siguieron abrazados, desnudos, sin decir nada, acariciándose, besándose levemente, dejando pasar el tiempo… tratando de llenar esas heridas con calor, con ternura, con amor… tratando de creer que el futuro y el destino en verdad existen.

De pronto el día pareció más corto, cuando menos pensaron el sol se había ocultado y ellos seguían acostados, besándose, abrazados, sin decir nada, solo dejando que el calor de sus cuerpos hablara por ellos. Se separaron un rato, mientras Rei fue a ducharse y a preparar algo de comer, entonces cenaron juntos, viendo televisión a ratos, mientras los besos y los jugueteos les permitían. Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos, abrazados, desnudos… por primera vez se sentían libres, sin ataduras, sin pasado… y en cambio, con mucho futuro por delante…

Pasaban de las ocho treinta de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando Kai abrió de nuevo sus ojos y se encontró a su lado la hermosa estampa de Rei durmiendo. De inmediato sintió ganas de ir al baño, pero decidió no despertar a su vagabundo. Se puso de pie y sorpresivamente notó que su pierna se sentía mucho mejor. Suspirando tranquilo, a como pudo avanzó hacia la ventana y observó la mañana, todo parecía más brillante ese día. De nuevo miró a Rei y sintió deseos de hacerle el amor mil veces más y se quejó del maldito yeso de su pierna por milésima vez. "Pero ya verás cuando no lo tenga" Pensó y caminó hacia el baño. Luego de orinar, lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, volvió a la habitación y se sorprendió de ver que Rei ya no estaba.

- ¿Rei? –Preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte.

- ¡Acá en la cocina! –Le respondió el vagabundo. Kai sonrió y apoyándose en un bastón que había encontrado en su closet, probablemente de su abuelo, caminó hacia la cocina y aspiró el aroma del desayuno al entrar. Lo miró, ahí, tan concentrado cocinando, tan hermoso y sintió deseos de comérselo a besos. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras le devoraba el cuello con caricias de sus labios.

-Buenos días… ¿ya estabas despierto? -Le dijo.

- Buenos días. Si, ya estaba. –Respondió Rei y se giró para besarlo en la boca.

- ¡Ah! Y… ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Feliz! –Exclamó el vagabundo y Kai lo besó de nuevo y lo miró, de pronto se percató de esa sensación, el cosquilleo en el estómago, la sonrisa estúpida, la felicidad y el bienestar inexplicable… y lo comprendió.

- ¡Maldición, Rei!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te… a… -Musitó y se detuvo a escuchar a Rei.

- Están timbrando. –Le dijo y Kai se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina; en efecto, alguien llamaba.

- Ya vengo –Dijo Kai y lo besó de nuevo. –Esto no se acaba aquí. –soltó y se giró para salir de la cocina. Avanzó hacia la puerta, la atravesó y caminó por toda la sala, con cuidado de no lastimar su pierna, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta principal. – Quién será –Espetó molesto y abrió. De pronto sintió que su corazón se detuvo al observar esos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

- Kai… necesito hablar contigo… -Susurró Max Mizuhara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

- Necesito hablar… ¡Por favor!

- M-Max... no… puedo…

- ¡Kai!

- Max, no es el mejor mome…

- ¡Kai, te amo! –Le interrumpió Max y el ruso se quedó sin palabras. –Todavía te amo… y… estoy muy arrepentido de lo que te dije… y aunque no me perdones nunca… necesito que sepas que te amo… que nunca dejé de hacerlo y que el cadáver entre nosotros no existe porque… T-te… te amo Kai…

- ¡Kai! ¿Cómo quieres los hue…? –Habló Rei al salir de la cocina y se detuvo a observar al ogro, quien le devolvió la mirada, para después fijarla en Max –Max… -Musitó el vagabundo al ver al rubio.

El ogro simplemente permaneció estático. Observó esos ojos azules y después esos ojos ámbar y retrocedió aterrado al sentir esas dos miradas encima de él; luego de varios segundos en silencio, finalmente los tres agacharon la vista al darse cuenta finalmente, de todo el peso del destino… y de la incertidumbre que el futuro mismo trae consigo.


	8. Discúlpame

**

* * *

7**

**DISCÚLPAME**

* * *

"_Creo que ambos lo sabemos... nuestros mundos son totalmente distintos. Tú eres mi ideal del príncipe de brillante armadura que llega y rescata y libera de los problemas, la oscuridad y los dolores... y de la soledad. Mas no de mi soledad... ni de mis dolores, ni mis problemas, ni de mi oscuridad, ni de mi falta de amor verdadero y de confianza... y de un hogar. Ambos lo sabemos, nuestros mundos giran en direcciones contrarias... ¿Pero cómo es que se encuentran? ¿Cómo es que no se dejan de percibir?... La dimensión eterna entre ellos no es suficiente para detener toda la energía que me provoca el toparme contigo, el mostrarte cuán bueno puedo ser, cuán capaz y cuán adoc a ti; aunque sé que de nada sirve, que no hay una lucha que ganar, que no obtengo ningún mérito... porque sé que la verdad de todo nuestro universo es que sin él, tu mundo no funciona. Y sin ti, el mío sigue igual que siempre: como si jamás hubiese nacido__."_

El constante sonido del viento golpeteando las ventanas recorría cada espacio de la sala de estar. No se escuchaba nada más. De pronto parecía que todo se había sumido en una penumbra inquebrantable, imposible de sobrellevar, tan pesada como un océano de mercurio. Rei retiró levemente la cortina y observó la ciudad, con su cielo gris y sus multitudes amontonadas por doquier. De pronto, sintió tanto miedo de la realidad que no pudo permitirse seguir viendo por la ventana. Él no era de los que se rendían ni permitían que su miedo les ganara, por lo que, buscó a Max, el canino, con la mirada y en cuestión de segundos le colocó su correa y avanzó hacia la puerta con el can a su lado. Se volvió lenta y temerosamente hacia la entrada del estudio y suspiró; _"Sólo necesitamos unos minutos… para hablar. Todo estará bien"_ Le había dicho Kai antes de internarse en él con Max Mizuhara. Rei sentía el pecho oprimido, el aliento difícil de mantener y su vista cansada, no podía entender una coincidencia como esa, incluso más grande, que el haberse topado con Kai en la calle varios días atrás.

- Vamos –Le indicó al perro y ambos abandonaron el Pent house. Caminó en silencio. Pensativo, descuidadamente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba afuera del edificio avanzando por la acera. - ¿Todo estará bien, no? –Le preguntó al can que lo observó curiosamente. – Él lo dijo… me aseguró que todo estaría bien… digo, el tiempo de Max Mizuhara ya se terminó… y… ahora… hay un nuevo destino para él y para mí… porque, yo… yo amo a tu amo. –Soltó nerviosamente y Max inclinó la cabeza, como tratando de descifrar todo aquello.

Siguieron su camino; Parecía que Max había sacado a pasear a Rei, que lo seguía siendo arrastrado por la correa y la fuerza del can que correteaba buscando entre hierbas, árboles y pasto algo que ni él reconocía. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a un lugar bastante conocido. Era ese parque, donde Kai y Rei habían pasado esa tarde comiendo helado. Max emitió varios ladridos y el vagabundo reaccionó. Se quedó sin palabras como pocas veces al llenarse de recuerdos y sin poder resistirse se sentó en el pasto. El can educadamente se sentó a su lado y le lamió el rostro.

- ¿Crees que él me ame? –Le preguntó. – Porque… han pasado cosas que, tú no estas para saberlas y yo tampoco para platicarte… pero… siento que, él es… todo lo bueno que a mi vida le ha hecho falta en una sola persona… no lo sabe, nadie… ¿Cómo lo va a saber alguien si estoy tan solo? –Inquirió y sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Pero… siento que, todo el tiempo que no estuve con él y contigo, estuve buscándolos… buscándolo, necesitándolo… soñando con él incluso sin conocerlo… Y… ahora lo tengo… estoy con él… -Miró de nuevo a Max y sonrió con un aire de tristeza. – Acá entre nosotros… él y yo hicimos el amor… y… Te juro, que… jamás me sentí tan vivo, tan completo… Tan feliz como en ese momento… Si… yo pensaba que la vida era maravillosa antes de Kai, pero estaba equivocado… La vida era buena antes de él… pero con él… con él… la vida, es vida. –Lentamente se recostó sobre el pasto y sintió el viento meciendo sus cabellos. Dio un largo suspiro y observó las enormes nubes que atravesaban el cielo en calma, esparciendo su sombra sobre la alfombra verde que era el pasto. Ambos permanecieron ahí, sin moverse, observando el cielo. Respirando, sintiendo el viento y esperando. Y la espera se sentía como una muerte lenta. Lenta incluso para Max Mizuhara que permanecía tan silencioso y quieto como sus nervios, su temor y su tristeza le permitían.

-N-no has dicho nada desde que entramos… -Señaló tímidamente, sonrojado, con sus preciosos ojos azules entrecerrados y la mirada agachada.

- No sé qué decir. –Respondió Kai sentado al otro lado del estudio, mientras bebía un poco de licor.

- B-bien… ya t-te dije que… te amo… y, ahora te diré otra cosa. –Musitó Max y se puso de pie. De pronto dejó ver una gran fortaleza y convicción. Clavó su mirada en Kai y se acercó a él. – Soy para ti. –soltó. – Soy para ti, el destino, Dios o cualquier cosa sobrenatural, me crearon para estar contigo, para ser parte de tu vida… -Musitó y se acercó más a Kai.- Y no quiero irme de ella, no quiero irme de tu lado… H-he aprendido de mis errores, he visto lo oscuro y vacío que es una existencia sin ti… Y no la quiero. –Avanzó más, hasta quedar frente a él, quien levantó la mirada desde su sofá. Entonces el rubio se colocó en cuclillas y quedó frente a frente con el ruso. Sintió su respiración cálida, el casi contacto con su piel y se sonrojó. - He comprobado lo que es rechazarte, la angustia de la soledad… y no las quiero… Lo único que quiero… lo único que necesito… es una oportunidad. Lo que necesito, es estar a tu lado y amarte… entregarme a ti… ser tuyo, completamente tuyo…

- M-Max… las cosas han cambiado… -Susurró Kai casi sin aliento, perdiéndose en la inmensidad casi mágica de esos ojos color zafiro.

- Kai… sólo… sólo dame una oportunidad… -Musitó el rubio y acercó su rostro al de Kai, lentamente escurrió sus pequeñas manos hacia las del ruso y las tomó y sin pensarlo, acarició con sus rosados labios los del ogro que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. – Esa es la forma… en que te digo que estoy listo para enfrentar todo el mundo y toda una vida de ser posible contigo… Estoy listo Kai… te estoy esperando, por favor… por favor… no me dejes solo… ya no más.

Los dos quedaron callados, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. Las manos del ruso temblaban incluso siendo envueltas por de Max. Las observó y sin poder evitarlo, con una tibieza avasalladora que lo envolvía, tomó las manos del rubio en las suyas y las llevó a sus labios. De pronto su mente pareció quedar en blanco unos segundos para después llenarse de todas esas sonrisas que compartió a su lado, de todos esos momentos, todas las caricias, todas las tardes de lluvia, todos los besos… todos y cada uno de los momentos que le hicieron sentir… que la vida… era vida.

- M-me besaste…

- T-tú… tú me besaste primero, esa vez. –Respondió Max sonriendo tiernamente, con la mirada llena de recuerdos.

- Síguete esforzando… -Le dijo Kai, repitiendo esas mismas palabras que el rubio le había dicho. Max se permitió al fin soltar una ligera y hermosa risa y apresuradamente tomó el mentón del ruso entre sus manos y llevó sus labios hacia la frente de éste y depositó un beso tan suave que el ruso sintió que abandonaba su cuerpo.

- Lo haré… me esforzaré por ser tu felicidad, por borrar todo ese tiempo de tristeza, toda esa sombra… Me esforzaré por que creas en que existe el destino y que ese destino nos une… que ese destino nos pertenece, juntos… f-felices. –Dijo ilusionado y Kai se apartó, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Rei, esa noche, todas esos momentos… esa mañana y sobretodo eso que no pudo decirle.

- Max… Lo que pasa es que…

- Yo también tengo miedo.

- No Max…

- Kai… ¡Basta! –Le dijo y el ruso se detuvo. Max lo miró y lo envolvió en sus brazos y se recostó en su pecho. Se unió a él en esa calidez, en esa nostalgia de tantos años pasados, en ese dulce recuerdo. No pudo negárselo a sí mismo, cada partícula de su cuerpo le pedía corresponder al abrazo, temblando, agitado, con miedo… Kai también lo abrazó y aspiró fuertemente el suave aroma del cuello de su ángel; cada barrera, cada lágrima, cada momento de rabia desapareció; de pronto, todo se sintió tal como antes… De pronto, en ese momento… el amor entre ellos, se sintió como nunca; como siempre debió ser. Sin embargo, el miedo jamás dejó de estar presente. De pronto el ruso se separó de Max.

- S-sí… estoy muy asustado de que todo vuelva a ser… la misma historia, de volver a entregar todo y perderlo… -Le dijo.

- Lo sé… sé que fue mi culpa también, sé que éramos una pareja y que tú no eras el único que estaba mal entre los dos; a mi también me ganó el orgullo… Pero ya no es así; ya no es así Kai… tú lo has dicho, las cosas cambiaron, justo ahora… una nueva vida me espera… por eso debo preguntarte… ¿Estarás conmigo en esa vida o no?... porque yo en verdad te necesito en ella… En verdad, quiero, una vida nueva a tu lado, sin errores… déjame ser parte de tu vida, otra vez, hagamos una nueva historia juntos… ¿Lo harás? –Kai guardó silencio. Con dificultad caminó hacia la puerta del despacho y suspiró. "_Desde el momento en que entraste en esta puerta, te has vuelto mi familia… ahora tienes un hogar… Y… un ogro… y un perro…" _Recordó que había dicho y humedeció sus labios. Estaba aterrado… aterrado de ver, cuánto había cambiado, cuánto había crecido y cuánto había superado… y cuánto le dolía dar una respuesta al pasado; Estaba aterrado de darse cuenta por primera vez en su vida, que una sola palabra es capaz de reconstruir todo un nuevo presente, toda una vida, todo un pasado y toda una historia que bien le había dejado sin alma. Sin soltar la perilla de la puerta, se volvió hacia Max, que lo miraba impaciente, con los ojos llorosos y con ese gesto de temor también. Agachó la mirada, cerró los párpados y tras suspirar encontró la respuesta a la pregunta del rubio; lentamente separó los labios, para finalmente responderle…

"_Desde el momento en que entraste en esta puerta, te has vuelto mi familia… ahora tienes un hogar… Y… un ogro… y un perro…" _Recordó que le había dicho Kai esa mañana, al encontrarse junto con Max frente a la puerta del Pent House. Sonrió. Sintió esas cosquillas en el estómago, esa adrenalina en las piernas y esa ilusión que le provocaba el hecho de tener un sueño a futuro, de tener un hogar, de tener un ser amado a quien cuidar y quien le cuidase. Rei creía, creía en el futuro, creía en el amor, creía en la fortaleza del espíritu, porque sin sus ilusiones, sin esa fe… él ya no existiría. Siempre había creído en un futuro mejor, en la felicidad y en que si jamás se rendía, llegaría a ella. Y en ese momento, frente a esa puerta, se sintió que llegaba a casa, al fin.

Delicadamente pasó la llave por el lector de tarjetas y escuchó el sonido de los candados al abrirse. Miró a Max de reojo y le sonrió.

- Al fin en casa. –Le dijo al can, que meneó la cola y apresurado se internó corriendo en su hogar. Rei se deslizó a través del umbral de la puerta y de inmediato se volvió hacia el estudio. Un oleaje de adrenalina, temor y emoción lo invadieron al encontrarse con la mirada de Kai que permanecía junto en el marco de la puerta. Ambos tragaron saliva nerviosamente al mirarse. El vagabundo se sorprendió de notar que Max salía del despacho y caminaba hacia él.

- Hola. –Le saludó. Rei se percató de que el rubio tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y los labios secos.

- Hola. –Respondió el vagabundo apenado.

- Rei… -Le indicó Kai haciendo una seña con su mano para que éste se acercara. El vagabundo tragó aire profundamente y decidido caminó hacia el ogro, su ogro. Al encontrarse cerca le sonrió y Kai agachó la mirada, tímidamente. La puerta se cerró una vez que ambos se encontraron dentro del estudio, envueltos en un paranoico silencio.

- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Rei. Kai asintió y lo observó. De nuevo silencio. Parecía que el ogro no se atrevía a hablar y el vagabundo comenzaba a sofocarse. Finalmente el ruso separó los labios, para decir algo. El estómago de Rei dio un vuelco.

- Necesito… hablar… con usted. –Soltó él y el vagabundo sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. "Usted" repitió mentalmente y retrocedió varios pasos.

- T-tú…

- Soy un humano, Rei. –Susurró Kai. – Cometo errores… me equivoco, demasiado, quizá… p-pero, contra todo lo que pensaba, la vida me… me presenta grandes oportunidades para reparar un poco, para retomar nuevos caminos, para mejorar y yo siempre, he terminado arruinándolo todo… Rei, desde que usted llegó a mi vida… yo comencé a ver todo de forma distinta, comencé a apreciar los momentos pequeños, a creer, a tener fe… Usted ha cambiado toda mi definición sobre la vida y se lo agradezco como no tiene idea, porque, creo que… -Guardó silencio y el vagabundo agachó la mirada. Kai suspiró - Creo que… de no ser por usted… jamás habría entendido lo que es en verdad amar a alguien. Jamás… me habría dado cuenta, de la forma en que soy capaz de amar… c-como… como lo amo a él. –Esas palabras se clavaron en la mente del vagabundo como si fuesen agujas, apretó los párpados al escuchar y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al momento que sentía que su alma se volvía un montón de polvo dentro de su cuerpo. Al fin había comprendido.

- E-él… él es… -farfulló y aspiró fuertemente con la nariz y levantó su vista, para observar al ogro que permanecía casi inmutable. - ¿Él es… el amor de tu vida? ¿Cierto?... ¿Es él a quien usted ama, verdad, señor ogro? –Inquirió dulcemente, con sus ojos ambarinos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa triste en el rostro, retomando eso de hablarse de "usted" para hacer distancia. Sintió que el tiempo dejó de avanzar cuando observó a Kai asentir con su cabeza.

- Cometí un error… nunca tuve la intención de que sucediera esto… Pensé que todo se había terminado, pero… verlo ahora frente a mi puerta, escucharlo hablar, sentirlo cerca me hizo ver la realidad…

- La realidad es que… yo no tengo cabida en su vida ¿no? –Le preguntó Rei interrumpiéndolo. – La realidad es que, no es un ogro, sino un humano que se equivoca y comete errores y… corresponder mi amor, con besos y… planes a futuro y sueños… solo fue un error humano más… Yo… soy un error humano más. Su error… Kai…

- Estoy frente a lo que tanto quise… cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, que no había más esperanza… de pronto llega todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que me estaba matando por dentro por no tener llega a mi, y es… tan real pero, tan perfecto como un sueño… él… él quiere estar conmigo y nadie mejor que usted sabe cuánto deseo estar con él, cuánto he sufrido, cuánto he esperado y luchado y… anhelado que esto pasara… Fue usted el que me enseñó que debo tomar las oportunidades, que debo permitirme soñar y que tengo derecho a tener fe… y a creer que puedo lograr ser feliz…

- S-se… se acabaron los tiempos grises… ¿no? –Susurró suavemente. – Al fin… llegó su final feliz… ¿Valió la pena, no? Esperar y… creer… y buscarlo y cantarle…

- No… no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ti… amigo. –Le dijo Kai y Rei sintió que su corazón era atravesado por un tren. Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas apresuradamente. Entonces asintió y miró fijamente a Kai.

- …¿N-no… no tiene miedo?

-Tanto que estoy temblando… -Respondió el ogro.

- Y-yo… yo también… porque, no soportaría que él lo vuelva a dañar, Kai. Porque, si algo he aprendido en todos estos días que he estado aquí, es que su dolor me duele… su tristeza me lastima y su soledad me enloquece y me hace querer olvidarme de todo la filosofía de la bondad y golpear al mundo entero porque, alguien como usted… alguien como usted, no se merece estar triste, ni se merece estar solo… A-así que… -Suspiró y apretó la quijada, tratando de ganar el mayor valor posible para seguir hablando, seguir fingiendo esa fortaleza, tratando de encontrar la manera de recordar el vagabundo que él era, el que vivía en las calles y no necesitaba de nadie más con quien hablar, el que se sentía acompañado al caminar en soledad con un morral lleno de piedras… el que tenia un vago y agrio recuerdo del amor, el que no tenía un futuro más que la aislamiento y la muerte… El que no era nada, el que no necesitaba nada más… el que no necesitaba que ese hombre frente a él fuera parte de su vida y le amara todos los días… El mismo vagabundo que no conocía la felicidad y por ende no la necesitaba- Así que… estoy muy… muy feliz, de que… él aprendiera de sus errores, de… ¡El enorme error que es dejarlo a usted solo y lastimarlo!... –Musitó ahogado en llanto. Kai sentía que un nudo enorme le estrangulaba la garganta, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente desesperado, impaciente, impotente y desolado al escuchar a Rei, al verlo cabizbajo, con su sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos, con su mirada apagada y con todo ese dolor de años que sabía que cargaba a cuestas como otro morral más de piedras – P-porque es imperdonable… matarle el corazón a alguien… porque… es… demasiado triste… dejar ir el amor, cuando es sincero y… mutuo.

- Si… si no fuera por ti, jamás habría entendido esto… Rei, yo… no sé qué decirle, no…

- No diga nada… -Respondió el vagabundo levemente. –Quiero que sepa que… estaré apoyándolo siempre… que… que le voy a estar muy agradecido siempre, porque… usted ha cambiado mi vida en tantas formas que yo no creí posibles… Así que… gracias…

- No… no digas gracias… yo… -El ogro avanzó hacia Rei con dificultad y él retrocedió. Se miraron. El silencio los envolvió una vez más y disfrazó esas ansias de ambos de comerse a besos, de abrazarse, de unirse en una sola persona. Rei levemente levantó su mano y la acercó al rostro de Kai, mas no se atrevió a tocarlo. Permaneció así, con los ojos fijos en él.

- … F-fue… ¿Fue un sueño? –Inquirió en un susurro y no pudo contenerse más; comenzó a llorar y Kai sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de rabia contra sí mismo. - ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Conocí la felicidad en un sueño? Porque… ahora me siento como si despertara otra vez en esas calles, en el frío, con el hambre… Pero ahora es vacío, siento que… q-que estoy vacío por dentro, que ya no hay nada dentro… Siento que nada de lo que pasó, de lo que me dijiste, de lo que sentí, pudo haber sido real… ¡Es mi problema!... Soy tan... ingenuo… no me asombraría abrir de pronto los ojos y encontrarme en una banqueta, en un lugar que ni siquiera sé como se llama, no me asombraría… P-pero… si es un sueño, quisiera sólo soñar de ahora en adelante para verte, para estar contigo, para no olvidarme de lo que es ser feliz… Kai… ¿Y-ya… ya es el fin verdad? ¿Se acabó?... ¿Y-ya no… no podré seguir el sueño contigo… verdad?

Kai se sintió devastado, levantó su mano hacia el rostro del vagabundo pero tampoco se atrevió a tocarlo. Dejó salir varias lágrimas, tragó saliva y esquivó su mirada. Guardaron silencio una vez más.

- N-no… Rei… -Respondió negando con la cabeza. El rostro del chino enrojeció y sus lágrimas cayeron sin control. – Ya no podemos seguir juntos… no puedo ilusionarte con algo que no te puedo dar… -Esperó varios segundos y después, decididamente, prosiguió- Discúlpame… Lo siento mucho, por favor… discúlpame por… todo. Por no agradecer tu ayuda cuando nos tropezamos esa tarde, por no haber sido amable, por haberte gritado… por… por no haberme disculpado cuando tú me lo pediste y por haberte hecho esperar tantos días para escuchar algo que tanto te mereces… ¡Lo siento!... lo siento…

- E-esa… esa es mi disculpa. –Soltó Rei sin aliento. Kai asintió.

- Es tu disculpa…

- Y-ya… ya me puedo ir… -Dijo temblorosamente y ambos se sumieron en un total silencio. – Y-ya… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… -Murmuró y se apartó de Kai con la mirada perdida, las manos temblando y el corazón latiéndole como nunca antes. Caminó apresurado hacia la puerta y Kai a como pudo lo alcanzó. Rei se detuvo dándole la espalda y recostó su frente sobre la madera.

- P-puedo… puedo ayudarte a mejorar todo… apoyarte con dinero para… que tengas un hogar… y… y… tu vida… mejore… y… -Balbuceó Kai desesperado y Rei se volvió hacia él.

- No es necesario que me humille ofreciéndome dinero… ¿Cómo podría mejorar mi vida… si usted me arrancó el corazón? –Le preguntó observándolo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Cómo puede mejorar mi vida, si usted puso mi mundo de cabeza y yo no tengo la más remota idea de cómo ponerlo como estaba?... Y-yo… ya… obtuve lo que esperaba… e incluso más de… de lo que quería… A-así que… m-me voy…

- Déjame ayudarte… y-yo puedo ser ahora el que…

- Un vagabundo… sin nada como yo, no tiene importancia… y tampoco arreglo. –Respondió con esa leve sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de llanto y el corazón del ruso se oprimió como nunca antes. – Su vida espera… Kai. Suerte con ella. Y por favor… sólo permanezca aquí, hasta que me vaya… –Finalizó y sin mayor reparo, acercó su rostro al del ruso y levemente depositó un beso en su mejilla. Kai quedó sin aliento de pronto, su vista se nubló y una desesperación aterradora lo invadió, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y se sintió desfallecer al ver esos ojos por última vez, Rei se giró, limpió sus lágrimas, abrió la puerta y salió apresurado del despacho. La puerta se cerró y así permaneció.

Se encontró con Max que lo observaba desde el sofá. Lo miró y le sonrió a pesar de tener ganas de huir por la misma ventana donde alguna vez tocara la guitarra. Caminó hacia él sin reparos y el rubio se puso en pie.

- Quería agradecerte por…

- No se preocupe. –Le dijo y se inclinó para tomar su morral y su guitarra. Después observó de nuevo a Max Mizuhara, apenas pudo controlar sus ganas de llorar, aún así, le extendió la mano amablemente. El rubio la estrechó. –F-felicidades… cuídelo mucho… n-no lo deje solo… Y… ámelo… todos los días como si fuera el último… con… toda la intensidad de una tormenta… p-porque… él así lo ama a usted.

Lentamente soltó la mano de Max Mizuhara y avanzó hacia Max, el can. Se hincó y lo abrazó.

- Cuídalo, eh… -Le dijo al can que pareció comprender la despedida y comenzó a sollozar levemente. Rei se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta. Sus pasos se hicieron eternos a medida que se acercaba. "No quiero irme" pensaba mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran, se detuvo y tomó finalmente la perilla de la puerta. _"Si existe el destino… ¡Existe para nosotros dos, ahora, y es inseparable!" _Recordó y su corazón se oprimió aún más. Miró esa puerta, tratando de observar al ogro por última vez, mas sólo encontró el cuadro de madera. Entonces cerró los ojos, suspiró y abrió la puerta principal.

- Al fin de cuentas… no había ningún destino… -Susurró y avanzó, cerrando detrás de sí. No pudo escuchar los alaridos de Max, no se enteró que Kai lo miró salir del edificio desde lo alto de su ventana. No supo, que segundos después de su partida, toda la pasión vital… perdió el sentido.

Pasaban las diez de la noche, cuando finalmente el vagabundo decidió detener su camino. El viento de tormenta recorría silbando por las calles y el estruendo de la electricidad en las nubes no se hizo esperar. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la banqueta, a un lado de un contenedor de basura y recargó su cabeza sobre la pared de un negocio que no supo qué era. De inmediato el aroma putrefacto del contenedor le llegó a las narices y le provocó una mueca.

- Bienvenido a casa. –Se dijo y apretó los labios. _"Nunca has sido una piedra… ¡Tú eres un ángel!..." _Recordó y furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas golpeó con sus puños el pavimento apretando la quijada. – Mira donde fue a parar el ángel… -Se dijo. –Idiota… crédulo, tonto, imbécil… ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me permití… creer que…?... –Se reclamó lleno de rabia y no dejó de golpear el pavimento hasta que sus nudillos sangraron; entonces respirando hondo se volvió hacia el cielo y observó los nubarrones de lluvia. - ¿No es suficiente ya? –Preguntó. - ¡Estás siendo injusto, muy injusto!... yo… yo no merecía esto… soy un buen chico… ¡¿no es suficiente… no es ya bastante?! –Exclamó llorando de rabia y desesperación y como respuesta solo obtuvo un montón de lluvia que se precipitó sobre las calles y lo empapó en cuestión de segundos. – Claro… nunca es suficiente… -Susurró y cansado, adolorido y desecho; tomó su morral y lo utilizó como almohada. Se envolvió en sus brazos y permaneció ahí, inmóvil en la banqueta, siendo bañado por la lluvia, con la mirada perdida y su mente atrapada aún en esa tarde en el estudio. La lluvia le enfrió hasta los huesos, lo dejó pálido y varias horas después de estar bajo ella, comenzó a temblar de frío y a sentirse tan cansado y pesado que pensaba no poder volverse a mover.

No se percató que un auto se detenía justo frente a él y que alguien bajaba apresurado. De pronto sintió algo tocándole el rostro y le pareció escuchar algo, mas no podía abrir los ojos, sólo podía temblar y abrazarse a sí mismo para contener el frío. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, y estaba tan cansado que no podía ni siquiera hacer el intento de respirar más fuerte. Al sentir que algo lo jalaba intentó incorporarse pero todo le dio vueltas y cayó inconsciente; ya no pudo sentir nada, no tuvo noción de nada. No supo esa noche que alguien lo había rescatado de la lluvia y del frío y lo había subido a su auto.

Quedó sumido en un sueño tan profundo que parecía que dormiría toda la eternidad. Soñó con Kai, con sus labios, con su cuerpo y con esa platica que habían tenido. De pronto recordaba su infancia, de pronto se veía viejo y cansado en las calles. De pronto Kai volvía y solo veía que movía los labios tratando de decirle algo. Algo que jamás pudo escuchar.

El ogro por su parte, una vez que Rei se hubo marchado abandonó el estudio con una botella de licor en mano y dos vasos. Uno para él y otro para Max, el amor de su vida, su felicidad… su todo. Extrañamente animado y decidido se puso a brindar y bromear sobre la bebida y sobre la situación, sin poder detenerse a pesar de las palabras de Mizuhara. Pasó el resto de la tarde clavado en la botella y la noche la pasó con Max, el can, observando por la ventana, como ansioso y desesperado. Cuando finalmente lo venció el sueño, en el suelo, donde Rei solía dormir, Mizuhara le acercó una almohada y una manta y decepcionado y consternado por el gran regreso con Kai decidió dormir en el sofá. Despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana por los quejidos que el ruso emitía.

- ¡Kai! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Inquirió preocupado.

- Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza… -Le respondió con dificultad.

- Te tomaste dos botellas de licor… ¿Qué esperabas?

- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Max, enserio. –Le dijo Kai y el rubio agachó la mirada, preocupado.

- Kai… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste a tomar como loco? ¿Por qué el estudio está quemado?

- E.-estaba festejando que… estés aquí conmigo.

- Una borrachera para festejar… -Susurró Max y negó ligeramente con su cabeza. - ¿No tiene nada que ver con el chico ese, Rei…? ¿No es porque se fue? –Le preguntó y Kai lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ambas manos en su cabeza.

- … No… claro que no. –Respondió no muy convincentemente. – Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte sentir mal… pero ahora todo estará mejor, porque estás a mi lado. –Espetó algo molesto por la jaqueca. –Necesito llevarle unos papeles a Yuriy… ¡Pero me siento fatal! –Exclamó y el rubio se recostó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ruso.

- Yo se los llevo. Tú debes descansar por tu pierna… ¿Vive donde mismo?

- Eh… no, no, no, no tienes que llevárselos… voy a mandar a alguien.

- No importa… yo se los llevo. –Aceptó Max sonriendo y se incorporó. Con mucha dificultad logró poner a Kai en el sofá y luego de conseguir los papeles del chamuscado estudio, se preparó y salió después de besar al casi inconsciente ruso. "Qué vacío está esto sin Rei…" Pensó éste antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá, una vez que Max había abandonado el Pent House.

En todo el trayecto en su coche hacia el departamento de Yuriy, sólo una palabra le rondaba por la mente: Rei. Estaba casi seguro que la borrachera había sido porque él se había ido… ¿Por qué era tan importante?... ¿Qué había tenido con Kai para hacerlo beberse dos botellas seguidas de alcohol?... "Espero que no sea lo que creo…" Se decía seguidamente el rubio mientras avanzaba por las calles.

Condujo cerca de treinta minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un edificio departamental casi tan lujoso como en el que vivía Kai. Entró apresurado al elevador, que poco a poco se fue vaciando y subió hasta el piso dieciséis. Al salir caminó por un largo pasillo observando con cuidado los números en las puertas de los lados. "¿Quién diablos es ese Rei?" Se preguntó confundido, al momento que tocaba el timbre. Esperó varios segundos hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Max! –Exclamó Yuriy impresionado al encontrarse con el rubio.

- Hola. –Saludó él y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te traigo unos papeles, de parte de Kai… se sentía indispuesto hoy… y me ofrecí a traértelos…

- ¡¡¿De Kai?!! –Prorrumpió Yuriy sorprendido.

- Si me dejas pasar te cuento mejor. –Le dijo Max y ambos sonrieron. El rubio entró y observó al amigo del ogro. –Kai y yo… regresamos… ¡bueno!… decidimos intentarlo otra vez. –Comentó y notó que Yuriy sorprendido se giraba su vista hacia el sofá; Max lo imitó y se encontró con algo que verdaderamente no se esperaba. Sorprendido y confuso, consternado, extraviado y con el ceño fruncido clavó su mirada en el pelirrojo.

- Yuriy… ¿Qué diablos hace Rei aquí contigo? –Le preguntó y él sonrió nervioso… observó de nuevo a Rei que dormía apaciblemente en su sofá y tragó saliva; al parecer, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Estás celoso. –Le dijo de pronto Yuriy al notar la expresión del rubio, que se sorprendió y se puso nervioso. – Estás celoso de Rei…

- Es que… creo que… él y Kai… tuvieron algo… una 'aventura' o algo así.

-Pues yo creo que más que tener "algo, una aventura o algo así" –Comentó Yuriy sarcástico y despreocupado como siempre -… ambos se enamoraron… -Finalizó y Max abrió los ojos, sorprendido, entonces notó esa expresión vacía en los ojos de Kai, esas bromas, esas risas esforzadas y esa borrachera sin sentido y se aterró…

- No puede ser… -Musitó.


	9. Reescribiendo el presente

**

* * *

8**

**REESCRIBIENDO EL PRESENTE.**

* * *

"_Porque tal vez no vuelva a verte… quiero decirte que fuiste importante; que me tuviste al límite de los nervios y de los sentimientos y que hiciste de mis días un torbellino de emoción, de dolor, de sufrimiento… y de ilusiones y de sueños. Porque quizá no voy a volver a verte… quiero que sepas, que di mi mejor esfuerzo, que has sido tú quien se ha llevado lo mejor de mí, guardado en un pequeño secreto que tú aún desconoces. Has sido tú, quien ha retado mis fuerzas, quien me ha llevado al cielo y quien me ha hecho conocer el infierno… Por si no vuelvo a verte, quiero decirte que siempre desearé tu bien… que no puedo dejar de ser un iluso y que soñaré con volver a encontrarte… Porque siento que ya no volveré a verte, sólo te diré que te has llevado mi corazón contigo, que te extraño a diario y que te amo, aunque tú no lo hayas creído… y si volviera a verte… entonces te daría las gracias, por haber cambiado mi destino."_

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió Max Mizuhara y tragó aire. Los fríos ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en él y respondió.

- Es lo que siento… no sabría explicártelo…

- ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? Sé que lo sabes…

- Se conocieron por accidente… literalmente, tuvieron un altercado en la calle, discutieron, Kai fue arrollado por un auto, Rei se empeñó en atenderlo, y terminó convirtiéndose en su enfermera… Después, pasaron tiempo juntos, se conocieron… y la última vez que hablé con Kai, estaba muy sonriente y agradecido de que ese 'vagabundo alienígena' hubiera llegado a su vida… -Explicó el ruso apresurado y Max bajó la mirada. –Cuando… me comentaba… vi algo en sus ojos, algo que no había visto en él, una especie de gratitud y esperanza… ¡No sé, sus pupilas brillaban… decían algo…! –Max tragó saliva y recordó aquella noche en que se reencontró con Kai, recordó esa mirada del ruso al hablar sobre Rei… recordó esos halagos, ese tono, esa dulzura en su faz y sintió miedo.

- N-no… -susurró. -Ayer fue un día difícil para nosotros… fui a casa de Kai y hablamos y decidimos comenzar de nuevo… p-pero… de pronto Rei se fue y lo vi tan triste… tan destrozado… y Kai… Kai estaba perdido en sí mismo, no paró de beber y exageraba conmigo en sus gestos en… como… c-como tratando de ocultar algo. –Le confesó Max tímida e incoherentemente por los nervios y Yuriy asintió.

- ¿Cómo es que se reencontraron? –Le preguntó. Mizuhara lo observó sorprendido.

- E-el vagabundo… convenció a Kai. –Tajó y bajó la vista. El ruso observó a Rei dormir en el sofá y asintió. - ¡¿En verdad crees que…?!

- Sinceramente… alguien como Rei… es muy difícil de pasar desapercibido para las personas que están solas. –Confesó Yuriy. – Pero… cuando intuí que había algo entre ellos dos ¿sabes qué respondió Kai? –El rubio negó lentamente con su cabeza. Yuriy sonrió. –Me dijo que él no podría pensar en otro ser humano que no fuera tú… -Max esbozó una sonrisa y sintió una especie de calor en el pecho. Yuriy asintió. – Creo que… puedo estar equivocado, después de todo…

- Yo confío en Kai… -Dijo él vehemente y miró a Rei. Después a Yuriy. – No… no le digas a Kai que él está contigo… Yo lo haré cuando sea necesario, él no está muy bien, como te digo, anoche estuvo bebiendo mucho… y… la verdad tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que tengas la razón… ¡Sería injusto, Yuriy, muy injusto!

- Yo voy a averiguar, no te preocupes. –Susurró el ruso consolando al rubio, que se veía asustado

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es… hablaré con Rei y te diré que sucedió y entonces tú sabrás si le dices a Kai que él está conmigo. –Mizuhara se sintió nervioso… a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudo haber ocurrido entre el vagabundo y Kai, a Max Rei no le desagradaba, gracias a su ayuda ahora el ruso y él estaban juntos… pero ¿qué pasaría si Yuriy tenía la razón?...

Ambos guardaron silencio, incómodos. De pronto Max le extendió un fólder de carátula dura al pelirrojo y le sonrió.

- Son los papeles. –Le dijo y Yuriy los tomó. –D-debo irme… -Ambos asintieron y se apretaron las manos, después Max sonrió. – Espero verte más seguido…

- Sí… yo también a ti. –Respondió Yuriy y Max con una tímida sonrisa se alejó hacia la puerta. Pero la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo. –Max…

El rubio se giró hacia él y lo observó.

- Si… tengo la razón… ¿Qué harás?

- Si… si Kai y Rei están enamorados… si yo no tengo ya cabida en la vida de Kai, entonces hablaré con él… pero mientras no sea así, seguiré luchando por él y por mí. –Respondió el rubio con convicción.

- ¿Le dirás que está Rei aquí?

- De ser necesario… sí. –Susurró Max y tras una sonrisa abandonó el departamento. Cuidadosamente se recostó sobre la pared del pasillo y suspiró; estaba preocupado, desanimado, le costaba creer que la vida fuera tan irónica e injusta. "Todo estará bien Max… él te quiere… él te quiere…" Se dijo y taciturnamente abandonó el edificio. Yuriy por su parte se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia el sofá donde Rei dormía. Lo observó, estaba pálido y sudoroso. Por la noche un médico lo había chequeado y atendido, pero Rei no parecía reaccionar. Eso le preocupó. "Pobrecito" pensó enternecido al ver el moreno y bello rostro del vagabundo "Así que mi amigo te rompió el corazón…" Tras un último vistazo se alejó unos pasos y se detuvo al escuchar un leve quejido por parte de Rei. Se volvió de inmediato a él y lo miró abrir los ojos, confundido y cansado. De pronto le pareció como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y quedó fascinado de esa mirada ambarina.

- ¿Fue un sueño? –Preguntó el enfermo levemente y Yuriy se acercó sin que el vagabundo se percatara.

- Hola. Buenos días. –Le saludó sonriendo. Rei al escuchar levantó su mirada y se encontró con el frío y apuesto rostro del pelirrojo, de pronto todo perdió sentido, recordó esa noche en que lo vio con Kai, recordó el cómo lo trató, y de pronto recordó que él había vuelto a la calle.

- Ah… -Musitó Rei confundido y después, cuando todos sus pensamientos embonaron de un salto se alejó de Yuriy acompañándose de un grito de sorpresa. - ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Exclamó y velozmente observó el lujoso apartamento y después aterrado miró de nuevo al pelirrojo. - ¡¿Qué hago yo con usted?! –Gritó y Yuriy sonrió.

- Tranquilo… estás en mi apartamento… te encontré anoche en la calle y te traje…

- ¡¿Con qué derecho me saca de mi banqueta al lado del bote de basura y me trae a su lujoso y hermoso departamento a dormir en su sofá de miles de dólares?! –Le preguntó Rei en ese tono apresurado y cómico que siempre usaba y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Wow! Yo esperaba un gracias…

- Personas como ustedes nunca van a tener un 'Gracias' de mi parte. –Masculló Rei y Yuriy se percató de la rabia en su tono de voz. Guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Yo no soy como Kai –Le dijo después y Rei se sorprendió. – Tengo muy poco tiempo de conocerte como para romperte el corazón… -Dijo después graciosamente y Rei se sintió más furioso.

- ¡Váyase al diablo! –Espetó y bajó del sofá; buscó con la mirada su morral y una vez que lo encontró junto a su guitarra, tomó ambas cosas y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Yo que tú no haría eso… -Susurró Yuriy y Rei se detuvo, de pronto todo le dio vueltas y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle. El pelirrojo avanzó hacia él y lo detuvo por la espalda justo a tiempo antes de que el vagabundo cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué me pasó? ¡¿Me drogó?! ¡¿Es un secuestro?! –Exclamó Rei a la defensiva como siempre y el ruso no pudo contener una carcajada.

- ¿Para qué querría secuestrarte? –Le preguntó. –Soy millonario… ¿Sabes?

- ¡Pues no me sorprendería que así hiciera su fortuna! –Exclamó Rei con ese tono molesto y Yuriy lo observó enternecido.

- Kai es un verdadero idiota. –Dijo y Rei se sorprendió. – Y para que sepas, no te secuestré, ni te rapté, ni te venderé al tráfico de personas… y sí, sigues teniendo todos tus órganos contigo… -Aclaró él divertido y ayudó al vagabundo a volver al sofá. – Sólo te encontré en la calle, temblando de frío, inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre… te traje a mi departamento, llamé un doctor, me dijo que tenías un severo resfrío y una descompensación y te arropé en el sofá y dormiste toda la noche…

- Y-y y… ¿No abusó de mi mientras estaba inconsciente o m-me tomó fotos para la pornografía? –Espetó Rei apresurado y a punto de atacar y Yuriy quedó pensativo.

- ¡Diablos! ¡¿por qué no se me ocurrió hacerlo?! .-Se reprendió y luego sonrió divertido. – La verdad es que solo te observé dormir… y luego me fui a dormir yo y solamente eso. –De pronto el ímpetu del vagabundo al sentirse seguro decreció y se sintió cansado, el ruso observó toda esa tristeza en los ojos de Rei.

- D-debo irme… -Musitó el vagabundo y el ruso asintió.

- Puedes irte cuando quieras, siempre y cuando te sientas bien… no mientras estés enfermo. –Le dijo y se acercó a él. Lentamente tomó asiento en el sofá, al lado de Rei y le sonrió. - Así que… ellos están juntos ahora ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Le preguntó Rei sorprendido y Yuriy le guiñó un ojo.

- Háblame de tú… -Indicó y después recostó su espalda en el sofá. – Creo que era la única manera de que Kai dejara que te fueras de ahí… -El rostro del vagabundo se oscureció y sus ojos se cristalizaron. – Te enamoraste de él… ¿verdad? –Le preguntó y Rei tímidamente desvió la mirada. Yuriy sintió una ternura enorme y también bastante tristeza. – Kai te rompió el corazón… ¿Cierto? –Rei se volvió a él.

- …No pasó nada de eso entre él y yo. –Soltó. El ruso vio un enorme vacío en él, como si su corazón estuviera en otra parte, lejos de su cuerpo.

- Haremos algo… -Le dijo. –Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, hasta que te cures… aún si es mañana mismo… o dentro de un mes… -Rei se bufó y trató de ponerse en pie, mas no pudo, estaba muy mareado.

- ¡Ja por favor! –Exclamó. – Ahora invertiremos los papeles ¿no? Yo soy el ogro sin corazón y sin vida que está enfermo y entonces usted llega a mi, me cura las heridas, me sana el alma y… todo eso… ¡Si cómo no! ¿Adivine qué? Yo no soy ningún ogro y no necesito a nadie que me cuide –Masculló con ira y Yuriy se puso de pie y lo miró de frente.

- Tienes razón de estar furioso… pero la ira no te deja pensar porque estás bastante equivocado. –Indicó. – Tú no eres ningún ogro eso lo sabemos, y yo tampoco soy ningún vagabundo; en primera porque soy millonario y en segunda… porque no intento serlo, ni me estoy burlando de la historia que tú y Kai hayan tenido. No te estoy ofreciendo ningún futuro especial ni arreglar toda tu vida, porque tienes el corazón roto y yo no sé como se arreglan esas cosas… ¡Jamás me he enamorado!... –Suspiró y sonrió. – No seré tu vagabundo ni tu enfermera… pero si tú me lo permites… puedo ser tu amigo. Quiero serlo… porque sé que eres una buena persona y… -De pronto su tono serio cambió, y con una sonrisa agregó -porque eres ardiente…

- ¡Para que lo sepa, yo estoy bien! ¡No tengo ningún corazón roto y no siento nada por Kai! –Se defendió, luego guardó silencio varios segundos y apretó los labios. .

- Ahora iré a trabajar… -Le dijo el ruso. –Puedes quedarte si gustas hasta que te sientas mejor, si te marchas… espero todo salga bien y te deseo lo mejor, Rei. Pero considera esto… por favor. –El vagabundo agachó la mirada y Yuriy se alejó hacia la puerta.

- Yo… yo ya no puedo confiar en las buenas intenciones… ¡Soy un vagabundo! ¡¿sabe?! Apestoso, extraño, incluso molesto… ¡Yo jamás pensé que algún día el sueño de tener un lindo hogar y hasta un perro se cumpliría!... pero se cumplió… por primera vez en mi vida me sentí como en mi hogar… ¡Y míreme ahora! Estoy solo, y ¡Resfriado! ¡Yo soy un vagabundo, pasé muchos inviernos en las calles y de pronto por una sola y maldita lluvia me resfrío! Es injusto… ya no tengo mi protección vagabunda, ahora no tengo nada, ni hogar, ni valor, ni confianza… ¡Ni fe en que hay personas buenas!... así que me iré… -Yuriy sintió que su pecho se oprimía al escuchar.

- Te tienes a ti. –Le dijo. –Y si tú decides irte, tendrás esa decisión… y si decides quedarte el tiempo que te quedes, tendrás esa oportunidad… Cuídate Rei. –Finalizó y tras un gesto que Rei no comprendió, abandonó el departamento.

El vagabundo permaneció en silencio en el sofá, reviviendo cada momento del día anterior y se sintió incluso peor. Ya no quería llorar… sus manos temblaban, estaba débil y sentía deseos de destruir todo el maldito lugar con sus puños. Estaba furioso… desesperado de no poderse sacar al ogro de la cabeza, de extrañarlo tanto y de seguir deseando que todo eso fuera un sueño.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota… -Se reprendió y para tranquilizarse se recostó varios minutos. Al cerrar los ojos podía ver su rostro, de pronto le parecía sentir su calor y revivir esos besos que se dieron y las caricias y esa tibieza, ese cuidado con el que le hizo el amor y sintió que de nuevo su corazón comenzaba a sangrar. Se le escaparon varias lágrimas de los ojos y las limpió furioso.

- ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? –Susurró y agotado se puso en pie ignorando el mareo. Tomó de nuevo su morral que le pareció mil veces más pesado y con dificultad por el temblor de sus manos agarró su guitarra entre ellas y caminó hasta la puerta. Suspiró y apoyándose del portal salió del departamento, decidido a volver a su humilde banqueta a un lado del basurero.

Mientras Rei abandonaba el edificio, Max Mizuhara entraba al Pent House de Kai. Al abrir la puerta se quedó sin aliento. Abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo y contuvo el aliento. La enorme estancia estaba totalmente decorada con velas aromáticas y pétalos de violetas.

- No puede ser… -Susurró y su estómago parecía cosquillearle. Caminó varios pasos y se encontró con Max que le miraba atento, como si de un soldado se tratase. Mizuhara se percató de que el can resguardaba una pequeña nota en su hocico. De inmediato la tomó y Max se alejó apresurado. Desdobló el papel y leyó "_Hoy celebramos que la luz ha vuelto a esta casa… Te amo más de lo que nunca pude imaginar." _No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido y buscó al ruso con la mirada.

- No te muevas… -Le susurró éste a su espalda y Max permaneció inmóvil, nervioso. Escuchó los pesados pasos de Kai detrás de sí y el cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo incluso mayor. De pronto sintió el suave aliento del ruso en su cuello y se estremeció, más, al sentir las manos de éste que le acariciaban con un pañuelo de seda y delicada y cariñosamente le vendaban los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Max curioso y Kai simplemente le besó el cuello y después la mejilla; pudo sentir que acercaba su pelvis a sus glúteos y se sintió excitado. Lentamente el ruso tomó la mano de Max y a como podía por su pierna, le guió sin decir una sola palabra hasta la habitación. Al entrar, se colocó detrás de su chico y tras un suave beso en el cuello retiró el pañuelo. Mizuhara abrió los ojos y quedó fascinado al ver la habitación a media luz, decorada con velas y un hermoso buffete justo a un lado de la ventana, esperando sobre una elegante mesa para dos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kai? –Inquirió sonriente y maravillado y el ruso le abrazó por la espalda.

- Yo nada. –Le dijo y besó su cuello. –Tú lo hiciste feliz… Y esta es su forma de agradecerte… -Max sintió que se fundía con el cuerpo de Kai al momento que se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó. El ruso suavemente le besó en los labios y le acarició el rostro, observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Así es como debió ser siempre. –Susurró y le besó de nuevo. "Me ama" Pensó Max y se aferró con fuerza al fuerte torso de Kai.

- Te amo… -Musitó y sintió tantos deseos de llorar que se sonrojó.

- No llores… ¡No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa!

- Lloro de felicidad… -Respondió Max y se levantó de puntillas para besar más suave y apasionadamente a Kai; recorrió sus labios con los suyos y después masajeó su húmeda y tibia lengua. El calor aumentó entre ambos. Kai deslizó sus manos por el rostro del rubio y se inclinó para delicadamente deslizar su lengua por el blanco y suave cuello del otro, quien contuvo el aliento y se aferró a la espalda de Kai. Este último aspiró fuertemente el aroma de Mizuhara y delicadamente, tomados de la mano lo guió hasta la mesa.

La luz del medio día tocaba directo a la enorme ventana que estaba cubierta por las cortinas color café, y se colaba por entre ellas en forma de pequeños rayos luminosos que daban un aspecto casi mágico a la habitación.

Kai tomó la botella de champagne de la bandeja de aluminio y la abrió con una destreza sorprendente. El corcho salió disparado y se perdió en las sombras de la habitación, mientras el dorado líquido abandonó a borbotones la botella. Inmediatamente el ruso acercó una copa y vació bastante en ella, posteriormente la extendió a Max quien asintió sonriendo; después llenó su propia copa y depositó la botella dentro de la bandeja con hielo. Levantó la copa y el rubio le imitó.

- Por la nueva vida que ahora comienza. –Le dijo Kai. Max sonrió.

- Por nosotros… -Al mismo tiempo los dos bebieron el líquido burbujeante y acercándose más se fundieron en un beso. Se abrazaron, acariciaron sus rostros, compartieron ese calor, se volvieron uno y se reencontraron en esa forma de mirarse, de entenderse, de cuidarse, percatándose que quizá nunca antes habían valorado esos gestos.

- Pedí tu comida favorita. –Susurró Kai mientras besaba a Max y éste se aferraba del cuello de su amante.

- Kai… la comida puede esperar… -Dijo él y se apartó pocos centímetros. Estaba nervioso, sonrojado y erecto como pocas veces lo había estado. Sus ojos resplandecían como dos piedras preciosas y su cabello brillaba como oro con la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana. Lentamente recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kai y subió ambas manos hasta tocar los botones de la camisa del ruso y sin esperar nada los fue desabrochando uno a uno, hasta que la prenda se abrió y dejó el torso al desnudo. Entonces Max fue besado sus pectorales y toda la piel, mientras que con sus manos quitaba por completo la camisa.

El ruso le acarició el cabello y lo besó. Lo miró de nuevo, frente a él, de pies a cabeza, todo era perfecto, todo él era como un sueño… su sueño, su fantasía, toda la bondad de su mundo… indudablemente sonrió y tomó la camisa del rubio entre sus manos y la subió hasta sacarla del cuerpo de Max. Se observaron, con el torso desnudo, con las pieles ardiendo y el rubor en sus mejillas y ese brillo en sus miradas, expectantes, llenos de deseo y nerviosos… emocionados, felices, de que finalmente volvían a encontrarse así, listos, juntos, unidos, a punto de hacer el amor.

Kai atrajo a Max hacia sí y lo envolvió en sus brazos; creyó morir al sentir de nuevo esa piel tibia y tersa, delicada y totalmente perfecta. Tratando de contenerse deslizó sus manos por la espalda del rubio y éste a su vez siguió besando el cuerpo de Kai, reconociéndolo, enamorándose una y otra vez y mil veces más de su piel. El ruso se sentía cada vez más excitado, por lo que su pantalón le resultó molesto y doloroso, pero decidió esperar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonriendo llevaron sus manos al cinturón del contrario y lo quitaron; después desabrocharon el pantalón y lo bajaron uno seguido del otro hasta que Max quedó en ropa interior y Kai también, solo que con una pierna de su prenda atorada en el yeso. Lentamente avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó, El rubio le siguió y se agachó para finalmente deshacerse de la prenda y de los calcetines de ambos. Entonces Kai lo tomó de la cintura y con poco esfuerzo lo levantó y le sentó sobre sus gruesos, ejercitados y velludos muslos; el contacto de la casi lampiña piel de Max y la ruda y al mismo tiempo suave piel de Kai parecía explosivo; ambos se excitaron toda vía más y fundidos en un abrazo comenzaron a explorarse de nuevo.

- Te amo. –Le musitó el ruso al besarlo, mientras sus manos vorazmente recorrían la espalda y los hombros de Max, quien lentamente comenzaba a frotar su miembro con el de Kai, humedeciendo la ropa interior de ambos por el roce de las carnes. Con un gesto de sus manos el ruso le indicó a Max que se pusiera en pie sobre la cama y éste obedeció. El ruso tragó saliva embriagado en deseo cuando notó el bulto muy bien denotado que Max había dejado al descubierto. Primero pasó sus manos por los muslos de éste y luego subió hasta tocar el elástico del bóxer color azul. El rubio sonrió con bastante lujuria en su mirada y Kai le secundó. Con ambas manos descendió la última prenda y la erección de Mizuhara quedó al descubierto justo frente al rostro del ruso, palpitante y húmeda; con los testículos endurecidos por la excitación e incluso también palpitantes. Kai los contempló y su boca se llenó de saliva. Acercó su rostro a ellos y sacó su lengua, después la pasó por entre ambos y los acarició con esta con una mezcla de lentitud y avidez.

Max lanzó un gemido y depositó ambas manos en el cabello del ruso. Entonces Kai subió su lengua a través del escroto y la colocó en la base del pene de Mizuhara que permaneció quieto, con el aliento entrecortado. El masaje con la lengua no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó por debajo del miembro hasta llegar a la punta y lamió el líquido preseminal. Max se estremeció y apretó los cabellos del ruso entre sus manos, entonces, éste último abrió su boca y con sus suaves labios envolvió el grueso órgano y comenzó a acariciarlo y succionar al mismo tiempo; mientras que con sus manos apretó los glúteos del rubio hasta dejarlos enrojecidos, para después masajearlos circularmente con tanto esmero como el que pondría un escultor en su obra maestra.

El rostro de Max enrojeció varios segundos después de que Kai comenzara a succionarle, acto seguido, el ruso solo permaneció con su boca abierta y fue el rubio el que se encargó de introducir y sacar su pene de ésta, mientras que era succionado con sus labios y acariciado suavemente con la lengua del ruso que sentía por su parte que reventaría su propia ropa interior de un momento a otro. Kai, deteniendo un poco las embestidas de Max humedeció sus dedos con su lengua y los colocó después detrás de los testículos de su rubio y sin detener sus masajes bucales comenzó a masajear también con sus dedos detrás del escroto; esto enloqueció a Mizuhara que apresuró las embestidas y se aferró con mayor ferocidad al cabello del ruso, que se sentía incluso más excitado de ver cómo enloquecía a Max de puro placer, arrancándole gemidos y temblores como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Con su lengua, el ruso masajeó en zig-zag el pene completo del rubio a lo que este respondió con un temblor de piernas y apretando sus glúteos; de pronto su miembro comenzó a palpitar más y los testículos se endurecieron más también. Max lanzó un gemido y tras una embestida más, eyaculó en la boca de Kai que se llenó pronto de un líquido caliente y salado. El ruso lo observó sonrojado y sudoroso muy por encima de él y sonrió, y sin miramientos, ingirió el semen y después limpió con su lengua los restos de éste que habían quedado sobre el miembro de Mizuhara.

- ¿Qué tal estuve? –Le preguntó con un aire inocente y Max se agachó, tomando asiento sobre la propia erección del ruso y lo besó.

- Me dejaste sin aliento. .-Musitó Max sensualmente y ahora fue él el que deslizó su lengua por el cuello de su contrario y acarició después con esta, las orejas de Kai. Con sus manos palpó la prenda que impedía el contacto total entre ambas pieles y apartándose un poco desnudó por completo al ruso y sin tardarse volvió a su posición, en cuclillas sobre la cama, sensualmente, a unos centímetros encima del enorme pene de Kai. Ambos se abrazaron y de nuevo se acariciaron con los labios; cada que les era posible se observaban a los ojos y con la mirada parecía que compartían un secreto que sólo ellos en el mundo entendían.

Con su mano derecha, Mizuhara extrajo un empaque metálico de la mesita de noche de Kai y la abrió; retiró el preservativo de su interior y con toda destreza, fundiéndose en un beso con el ruso, le colocó el plástico sobre el miembro y se aferró a su cuerpo, enloquecido por el calor y la suavidad de ambas pieles al acariciarse. Max lentamente comenzó a frotar el miembro del ruso con sus glúteos y éste le besaba el cuello y lanzaba pequeños gemidos. Kai se sorprendió y le excitó aún más el ver al rubio erecto de nuevo y aferrado a él, tomándolo de la cintura, lo colocó sobre su miembro y apoyándose en su pierna sin yeso empujó un poco hasta tocar con la punta una pequeña parte del interior del otro. Max contuvo el aliento y se abrazó de Kai, entonces, lentamente se colocó sobre sus rodillas y descendió por el miembro de éste, que al sentir la presión y lo estrecho de la cavidad anal del rubio, sintió como un shock eléctrico que le hizo aferrarse con ferocidad al cuerpo de Mizuhara y gemir.

Pronto Kai se encontró totalmente dentro de Max y éste comenzó a subir y descender acariciando con su interior a Kai que permanecía quieto, dejándose llevar por la ola de placer que le producía la fricción de la cavidad del rubio sobre su pene. Hubo un momento en que ambos se detuvieron y se observaron a los ojos, esos ojos resplandecientes que parecían no percatarse de nada más en el mundo; sin decir nada, Kai se recostó en la cama, dejando sus piernas que tocaran el suelo y Max se recostó, aún con el ruso en su interior, sobre el pecho de éste y comenzó a subir y bajar sus glúteos, sintiendo como algo en su interior era succionado arrancándole suspiros y ataques de verdadero placer que le provocaban desear ir más rápido. Mizuhara incorporó su torso y besó a Kai, después con los ojos cerrados empezó a subir y bajar más rápido, mientras que con su mano derecha se masturbaba temblorosamente. El ruso por su parte acariciaba los suaves y firmes glúteos de su amante y embestía con toda la fuerza que su pierna le permitiera. Segundos después ambos comenzaron a sudar y a gemir desesperados, La respiración se hizo cada vez más difícil y los movimientos más rápidos y temblorosos. El miembro de Kai comenzó a palpitar frenético y la cavidad de Max a contraerse incrementando el placer de ambos. Kai embistió frenético tantas veces le fue posible y aferrándose de la cadera del rubio lo presionó fuertemente sobre su pene y lanzó un gemido al momento que sus testículos se comprimían y su miembro lanzaba un chorro de abundante semen que permaneció dentro del preservativo. Max comenzó a temblar y desesperado y casi sin aliento presionó su pene entre sus manos y eyaculó sobre el torso de Kai; ambos terminaron temblando por el cansancio y por la ola de adrenalina y placer que los había cubierto. Max se retiró de Kai y éste arrojó el preservativo al suelo. Después el rubio se acurrucó a un lado del ruso, que lo envolvió en sus brazos por la espalda y le besó el cuello.

- Te amo… -Musitó Max con el aliento entrecortado, tranquilo, feliz, lleno de paz y con todos sus miedos dispersos.

- También te amo… -Respondió él y de pronto la culpa lo embargó, sin poder evitarlo recordó esa última vez que alguien había estado en esa misma cama y le pareció ver incluso el rostro de Rei Kon mirándole fijamente encima de él. "Salte de mi mente por favor, Rei…" Pensó agobiado antes de ser abatido por el cansancio. Jamás se habría imaginado que en ese momento, Rei pensaba exactamente lo mismo hacia él.

El vagabundo cerró sus ojos al contacto con el aire del persistente verano y le pareció ver el rostro de Kai por millonésima vez y el dolor oprimió su pecho; ya no quería llorar, pero en esas últimas horas el llanto parecía ser más fácil de lograr que respirar incluso. Abrió los ojos y decidió ponerse en pie. Estaba cansado, exhausto, hambriento y sólo tenía ánimos de dormir. Le dolía la garganta, llevaba cerca de tres horas tratando de conseguir dinero cantado, sin embargo aún no obtenía ni un solo centavo. "Al parecer hoy no comeré…" pensó y su estómago pareció reprocharle con un gruñido. Pasaban de las siete de la tarde y el calor aún no descendía, por doquier podía ver a tantas personas comiendo helado o tomando agua fresca y eso lo desesperaba aún más. "Más me conviene que mi alma no sea de helado…" pensó y recordó esa tarde. Entonces apretó su quijada, enojado de seguir con esos deseos de llorar. Cansado avanzó varios metros hasta que se topó con una heladería. Se percató de que una pequeña servía algo de agua en un tazón a un cachorro y sonrió con timidez. Tras un suspiro se decidió entrar y avanzó hacia la caja. La mujer que atendía lo observó despectivamente y Rei trató de sonreír lo más amable que podía.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Le preguntó.

- Eh… ehm… disculpe la molestia… -Musitó el vagabundo con la mirada agachada. –Q-quisiera preguntarle si no es mucho problema… si… u-usted podría obsequiarme un vaso con agua… -Susurró y la mujer sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¡Ni hablar, aquí no mantenemos flojos y vagos! –Exclamó molesta y Rei la observó sorprendido.

- S-sólo… sólo le pido un vaso con agua…

- Si quieres agua consíguela de la llave o de las charcas ¡Largo de aquí, nos das mala imagen! –Espetó la mujer y Rei miró al can que bebía y a la niña que sonrió con malicia mientras devoraba una bola de nieve de sabor.

- B-bien… m-muchas gracias de todas formas… -Le dijo y se dio media vuelta, de pronto se sintió más mareado y apoyándose en lo que podía abandonó el negocio. Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que encontró una llave de agua y desesperado se inclinó hacia ella, la abrió y bebió tanto como pudo. Su estómago se retorció por el hambre y él simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo.

- Estoy harto… estoy harto… ya no quiero esto, ya no quiero ser un maldito vagabundo… ¡Ya no quiero ser una piedra! ¡Estoy harto, estoy harto! –Masculló furioso y apretó los puños, tratado de calmar su rabia y su desesperación. De pronto pensó que su mente estaba totalmente en su contra, porque recordó las palabras de Kai por milésima vez en ese día y se sintió aún más furioso y estúpido "_Nunca has sido una piedra… ¡Tú eres un ángel!... un ángel-vagabundo-alienígena…_" – Mentiroso, falso… ¡Hipócrita! –Masculló y cubrió su rostro, para protegerse del fuerte ocaso y para evitar llorar… de pronto le fallaron las fuerzas y se sintió tan solo que deseó dejarse arrollar por un auto y no volver a saber nada más de nadie… segundos después se desilusionó de sí mismo por haber pensado eso y mareado y débil se puso de pie una vez más y suspiró. – No puedo seguir así… -Se dijo convencido y observó la calle. Entonces entendió que era hora de comenzar otra vez.

Pasaban de las ocho treinta de la noche cuando Yuriy Ivanov volvió a su departamento. Se sentía nervioso e incluso algo emocionado de pensar que quizá al llegar alguien estaría ahí para recibirle. Al abrir la puerta sonrió esperanzado y se encontró con la misma soledad y el mismo vacío departamento de siempre. Caminó por su interior. Todo estaba exactamente igual. Vacío, quieto, silencioso, oscuro. Suspiró y encendió las luces de la sala. Con una triste sonrisa se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el sofá.

- Se fue… -Susurró y se recostó en el mueble. _ "Sí… lo es… cuando lo conocí hasta olía mal… y es arrebatado, impulsivo, orgulloso, le gustan las noches de tormenta… vive en las calles, siempre va por todas partes caminando con un morral ¡Que sabrá Dios qué tiene adentro!... y una vieja guitarra… y canta canciones por las mañanas observando los rayos del sol… Y aparte de todo, sabe la forma exacta de ver lo bueno en medio del horror de una vida triste y desgarrada… ¡Es un vagabundo alienígena!" _Recordó que Kai le había dicho y sonrió apagadamente. – Me hubiera hecho bien hacer un amigo… -Musitó y dejó escapar un silbido. De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y de mala gana se incorporó del sofá y camino hacia allá para abrir; al hacerlo, no esperó encontrarse cara a cara con el vagabundo alienígena.

Retrocedió dos pasos y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que entrara; Rei obedeció y ambos guardaron silencio varios segundos.

- Pensé que te habías ido… -Le dijo y Rei asintió.

- Lo hice… me fui… p-pero… Y-yo… -Calló y decidió decir otra cosa. –Lamento mucho cómo me comporté…

- Estás en tu derecho…

- No… nada me da derecho a juzgar a las personas… Toda mi vida me han juzgado y menospreciado por ser un vagabundo, por vestir con harapos y… por vivir en la calle…

- Lo siento mucho…

- Llegué a mi límite… -confesó Rei y clavó su mirada en Yuriy. –Ya no puedo… ya no quiero vagar… ya no… y… Q-quiero… quiero pedirle su ayuda…

- ¿Qué? –Soltó el pelirrojo sorprendido y Rei se hincó debajo de él.

- Empléeme… por favor… -Musitó Rei. – S-soy más que un vago… puedo cocinar y… limpiar, me gusta la limpieza… aunque no parezca… -Susurró débilmente, tembloroso y el ruso sintió un nudo en la garganta. –P-puedo…. Ayudarle…

- ¡No necesitas hacer eso torpe! –Le dijo Yuriy por su parte apresuradamente y de inmediato le ayudó a incorporarse. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y sintió algo extraño al hacerlo. De pronto le pareció ver que los ojos de Rei giraban hacia atrás y se percató de que respiraba con dificultad. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo por los hombros, antes de que el vagabundo se desplomara al suelo. Con dificultad lo llevó al sofá de nuevo y le tocó el rostro: tenía fiebre otra vez. Pudo ver que el moreno entreabrió los ojos y de inmediato se colocó a su lado y le sonrió. – Yo…

- Por favor… no me lance a la calle de nuevo… -dijo Rei con dificultad y Yuriy denegó con su cabeza.

- Al contrario… yo te hubiera contratado desde ese día que te vi en casa de Kai. –Le dijo y le sonrió. – Pero no quisiste… -Rei sonrió también, muy débilmente.

- Ojala lo hubiera hecho… así… me hubiera evitado romperme el corazón…

- Entiendo… -Siseó el pelirrojo. – Pues desde ahora trabajas para mí… y lo primero que quiero que hagas es que descanses y te cures ese resfriado…

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó Rei sorprendido y Yuriy sonrió.

- Tienes tres días… de luto.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Soy tu patrón y te daré tres días para vivir tu duelo como quieras… puedes llorar, puedes dormir, puedes destrozar el lugar si quieres… puedes quedarte en este sofá y ver telenovelas… o los canales porno ¡Tengo varios! –Agregó con orgullo y Rei sonrió… mas como con un puchero que con una sonrisa, pero Yuriy se conmovió. – Sana tu cuerpo, fortalece tu corazón… tienes tres días para lograrlo… Y después de esos tres días, te sacaré de este sofá quieras o no aunque tenga que emplear la fuerza… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ¿Tres días… para hacer lo que quiera…? –Le preguntó y él asintió con ternura.

- Si… órdenes del jefe, son órdenes del jefe… tendrás tu espacio, yo estaré muy ocupado porque el viernes hay una gala de la compañía… y debemos preparar todo… así que, tendrás todo esto a tu disposición, hay comida en el refrigerador… bueno, más que nada helado y postres, pero, puedes pedir lo que quieras… y hacer lo que quieras…

- Usted está más loco que yo. –Le dijo Rei sonriendo extrañado y Yuriy puso un gesto grave en su mirada.

- Segunda orden… háblame de tu…

- Está bien… -aceptó el vagabundo apenado.

- Y tercera orden… haz todo lo posible por verme como tu amigo… - Los ojos de Rei se humedecieron y avergonzado cubrió su rostro y asintió. - Ahora descansa… traeré algo de comer… -Le dijo y se alejó. Rei lo observó internarse en la cocina y observó el techo de la sala. Y deseó poder tener confianza otra vez… deseó no estar tan aterrado.

Diez minutos después, el pelirrojo volvió con una bandeja con fruta en tazones, con un plato con varios sándwiches sobre él y dos vasos de leche. Los colocó sobre la mesita de centro y la acercó hacia el sofá. Rei lentamente se incorporó y miró a 'su patrón' con un gesto conmovedor de gratitud y de pena.

-Adelante –Rei no esperó y desesperado tomó un sándwich y lo devoró. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro cuando el alimento llegó a su estómago, acto seguido tomó la leche y la engulló como un niño pequeño. Así devoró tres sándwiches más e incluso el vaso con leche que el pelirrojo había traído para él. Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer se observaron y sonrieron con timidez.

- G-gracias… -Le dijo el vagabundo. – Ya verá… ¡Verás! –Corrigió- que seré el empleado que usted… ¡Que tú necesitas! no voy a fallarte… cualquier cosa que me pongas a hacer la haré bien… y si no sé hacerla, aprenderé…

- Lo sé… cualquier persona que pueda hacer sonreír a Kai así, merece mi admiración porque sé que es capaz de todo. –Le comentó Yuriy y Rei se sorprendió.

- ¿De qué habla?

- De la forma en que Kai sonreía aquella noche cuando fui a visitarlo…

- ¿Por qué sonreía? –Le preguntó Rei y Yuriy lo miró.

- Por hablar de ti… -Le dijo y el corazón del vagabundo se sintió vivo por unos segundos. – Lo más seguro es que… él no se haya dado cuenta… ¡Es muy torpe! ¿Sabes?

- ¿De qué habla… ¡Hablas!? – inquirió Rei extrañado y Yuriy disfrutó de ese gesto inocente en él.

- De que… él también te quiere. –Le contestó y de nuevo Rei sintió que su adrenalina lo subía al cielo.

- N-no… no… él… él quiere a Max Mizuhara… y… él… -Susurró esto último con tristeza y fijó su vista en el ruso. – él sólo me usó… sólo… sólo quería tener sexo y reírse de alguien. –Yuriy enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Tuvieron relaciones? –Preguntó y Rei apenado asintió levemente. "¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevió a botarlo después de eso?" Pensó el ruso con rabia y suspiró.

-Entiendo… -dijo simplemente y Rei agachó la mirada. –Será mejor que descanses…

- Sí…

- Ven acompáñame. –Indicó y se puso de pie. Con mucho cuidado ayudó a Rei a levantarse y lo guió hacia una puerta contigua a otra más grande. La abrió y encendió la luz; era un pequeño y hermoso cuarto de huéspedes con un closet, una cama, un baño, un escritorio y un televisor. – Esta es tu habitación. –Le dijo y Rei abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo. Él jamás había tenido algo similar a una "habitación" en su vida. Guardó silencio. - ¿No te gusta?

- ¡No, no, no!

- ¿No te gusta? –Repitió Yuriy sorprendido y Rei lo observó emocionado.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Es… es… preciosa… -Le dijo incrédulo y a punto de las lágrimas de emoción. Entraron y Rei se lanzó a la cama. – Gracias… -Exclamó con una sonrisa al sentir el colchón.

- Por nada… -Musitó Yuriy y observó el lugar, era bastante humilde, pensó que podría mejorarlo. – Quizá podría traerte una pant… -Dijo el pelirrojo y se detuvo al ver que Rei ya dormía. De nuevo tocó su rostro. "Aún tiene fiebre" se dijo preocupado y después, sonriendo, complacido y contento salió de la habitación. – Buenas noches Rei. –Susurró desde la puerta y cerró.

El vagabundo no despertó hasta el medio día siguiente. Algo extraviado logró preparar algo para comer y limpió la cocina. Por la tarde se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la venta a tocar su guitarra y ahí permaneció, en silencio hasta que Yuriy lo encontró por la noche y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? –Le preguntó el vagabundo y Yuriy sonriente se encogió de hombros.

- Como cualquier otro. –Respondió. - ¿Quieres… hablar Rei? –Inquirió y el vagabundo en silencio denegó y tras mucho rato sin hablar se fue a dormir a su habitación después de tomar un baño. La mañana siguiente se repitió la misma rutina; sólo que esta vez Yuriy llegó ansioso por comer lo que fuera que Rei había preparado y no se decepcionó de cenar el guisado de carne y verduras del vagabundo. Le dolía verlo tan serio y distante, aunque se sentía más tranquilo de que incluso le había preguntado cosas sobre su trabajo, parecía tener un poco más de confianza y la fiebre al fin había desaparecido.

La mañana del jueves, del tercer día de duelo todo pareció iniciar de forma distinta. Rei despertó temprano y silencioso como había permanecido, preparó el desayuno para Yuriy y limpió el departamento. Horas después tomó una ducha, comió helado, practicó la guitarra y por la tarde tomó una vieja libreta que encontró, anotó la fecha y pasó largas horas escribiendo. A momentos se detenía, cansado de estar ocupado y su mente comenzaba a girar en un torbellino desastroso que sólo le traía el triste recuerdo del ogro a la cabeza. Decidió ignorar a su mente y cerca de las seis de la tarde, se dispuso a preparar la cena. Ese día sería especial, era el último día de duelo…

Pasó varias horas en la cocina; Yuriy se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, concentrado preparando algo que no sabía que era, pero que olía muy bien. Se sorprendió aún más, cuando lo vio acomodar la mesa y colocar dos cubiertos más en ella. Esa noche, finalmente, comerían juntos. Pacientemente esperó a que Rei hubiera terminado y sin decirle nada, respetando en todo momento su silencio. Rei preparó carne, pasta, puré de patatas y ensalada para la cena. Yuriy, pensó jamás haber probado nada tan delicioso como eso. Acompañaron todo con un poco de vino y aunque en silencio, se sentían tranquilos y se sonreían amistosamente. Al terminar, Yuriy observó a Rei y rió levemente.

- Felicidades. –Le dijo. –Es la cena más deliciosa que he tenido en mi vida. -Rei asintió tímidamente y guardaron silencio, una vez más. Poco después, el ruso se ofreció a levantar la mesa y comenzó a llevarse los cubiertos a la cocina. Rei lo observó ir y venir y cuando llevaba ya los últimos platos, se puso en pie y lo siguió. Entró a sus espaldas a la cocina y lo observó depositar todo. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de ver a Rei frente a él, observándolo fijamente, en silencio; se impresionó de ver que el vagabundo se acercaba más y contuvo el aliento al verlo agachar la mirada y apretar los puños…

- Y-yo… y-yo… L-lo… lo extraño mucho… -susurró entrecortadamente, tres días después de haber decidido guardar silencio y no hablar respecto a Kai; Yuriy sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho y sin poder contenerse envolvió a Rei en sus brazos y éste, sin tener ya más fuerza, dejó que todo el llanto que se había guardado saliera y lo limpiara, se llevara consigo todos los recuerdos, todo ese coraje, toda esa frustración y todo el inmenso dolor de no verlo… y le permitiera tomarse un poco de aire… para poder seguir en la lucha. –J-jamás… j-jamás había sentido algo así… jamás me había dolido tanto respirar y despertarme… y sentirme tan incompleto y tan… vencido si no estoy ahí, a su lado… ¡Estoy muy asustado! Y-ya n-no puedo volver a ser el mismo… ya no tengo fuerzas de pelearme con el mundo y de soportar… y lo extraño… y ya no quiero seguir así… ya no quiero seguir en ese mundo… ya no quiero estar solo… ya no puedo más… ya no… -Sollozó y Yuriy lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Lo sé… -Le dijo y permaneció ahí, cuidando a ese vagabundo… que finalmente dejó salir a ese niño frágil e indefenso que tanto necesitaba liberar…

… Rei despertó sobresaltado la mañana de ese viernes de mediados de septiembre. Al abrir los ojos recordó la noche pasada e inhaló profundo y después exhaló. Sonrió determinadamente y bajó de la cama. Tras estirar sus músculos, con esa sonrisa y con todos sus ánimos caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió a la sala. Se encontró con Yuriy que lo miró fijamente con un gesto solemne.

- Justo iba a despertarte. –Le dijo seriamente y Rei se sorprendió. – Prepárate, vamos a salir.

- S-sí… claro. –Musitó Rei apresurado y se giró de nuevo hacia su puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo al ruso.

- ¡Ah por cierto! cuando estés listo trae contigo tus cosas… -Indicó y el vagabundo se asustó. Tragó saliva y entró a su habitación. De inmediato se duchó, se cambió a su otro pantalón y a su otra camisa y tomó su morral y su guitarra. Se percató de que sus manos temblaban y eso le hizo sentirse más nervioso. Aspiró profundamente y tras mover su cuello y hombros salió de su pieza y se acercó a Yuriy, que lo miró con ese mismo gesto de seriedad que no le gustaba.

- ¿Listo? –Le preguntó y el vagabundo asintió nerviosamente.

- S-sí… -El pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar y Rei balbuceó –Eh…

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió Ivanov secamente y Rei se sonrojó.

- A… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ah… me alegra que preguntes. –Respondió. – Hoy me acompañarás… porque voy a deshacerme de un vagabundo. –Espetó seca y peligrosamente y Rei retrocedió asustado; entonces Yuriy sonrió de nuevo, con ese gesto amable y se le acercó. – Hoy… es el primer día de tu nueva vida, Rei. –Le dijo y el vagabundo guardó silencio- ¿Estás listo?

Yuriy sonrió confiadamente y esperó a obtener una respuesta de Rei, de pronto esa sonrisa del pelirrojo le borró al vagabundo cualquier duda y sin saber exactamente por qué, también sonrió. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se sintió de pronto esperanzado.

- Sí… estoy listo. –Le dijo y sintió en efecto, que ese era el primer día de su vida… su nueva vida.


	10. Fin I: La historia que termina

**

* * *

9**

**LA HISTORIA QUE TERMINA.**

* * *

"_Ahora sólo me quedan recuerdos… anhelos añejos de toda una historia; de mi historia de amor… de esta parte de mi vida, en la que me atreví a enamorarme… Ahora sólo quedan recuerdos de aquellas sonrisas y de esa emoción tonta que me provocaba el pensarte… Hemos llegado al final por caminos separados, convertidos de nuevo en extraños, alejados, envueltos en tantos recuerdos pasados… Ahora todo ha terminado, ahora sólo estoy yo… escribiéndote un cuento, convirtiéndote en recuerdo y llenando mi amor con silencio… Ahora sólo estoy aquí, esperando un último momento… para salir a buscar mi propio lugar, en mi propio universo." _

Todo parecía estar cambiando; de pronto, el universo entero se había puesto a trabajar y sus cósmicos secretos removían los hilos de todas las historias, de todos los secretos y de todos los corazones. De pronto, el mundo parecía un lugar muy grande, y extrañamente, no todos se sentían tan pequeños en él. Todo parecía estar cambiando y esto no provocaba más que temor… temor de la misma vida que poco a poco se había comenzado a disfrutar y cuidar, temor, de que ésta jugase de nuevo. La incertidumbre, los nervios, los miedos y las esperanzas, se llenaban también de secretos e inseguridades, de deseos de correr y de gritar, de esconderse, de cuidarse, de que el cambio no se llevara todo aquello que tanto anhelaban, como la esperanza de una vida nueva y del comenzar de nuevo, como el pasado que se reencuentra, como toda esa pasión… como la paz… y como el amor verdadero, que permanecía tan celosamente resguardado dentro de cada alma atada a los deseos del destino.

Kai Hiwattari despertó temprano esa mañana sobresaltado por esa voz que hablaba desde el fondo de su mente, de inmediato talló sus párpados y recordó de nuevo sus palabras "_¡usted sabe amar, Kai!... sabe amar, como pocas personas… sabe amar con el alma… porque, morir de amor, no es fácil… morir de amor, sinceramente y realmente… sólo, sólo muy pocos pueden lograrlo… ¡Usted, es un gran ser humano, es un gran hombre, y fue un gran niño, valiente y poderoso!..._"

Y entonces recordó que había soñado con encontrarle y asegurarse de que él estuviese bien… y de cuidarle una vez más. Alarmado se volvió hacia su derecha y encontró la desnuda espalda de Max Mizuhara que permanecía dormido aún y sonrió apenado. Debía estar tan agotado después de haber pasado tres días completos haciéndose el amor como adolescentes. Tras un leve suspiro se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y se abrazó al rubio, que sonrió inconscientemente. "¿Estará bien?... ¿Tendrá que comer?... ¿Dónde estará?" Se preguntó Kai preocupado y se avergonzó de lo que su mente le hizo cuestionarse después… "¿Estará con alguien…?" Pensó y se apartó del cuerpo de Max. Bostezó. Se sentía cansado, porque pareciera que ahora se había dividido en dos, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Max, conversando, amándose y mimándose como nunca antes y eso lo tenía de buen humor, alegre y satisfecho… pero era cuestión de segundos de que Max se alejara de él cuando el recuerdo, la preocupación y el remordimiento por el paradero del vagabundo le azotara la cabeza.

Cuidadosamente se incorporó del colchón y bajó de la cama. Estaba semidesnudo, sólo cubierto por sus Briefs y nada más. Se percató que tenía hambre y recordó los deliciosos cíclopes del vagabundo y sonrió… extrañaba su comida. Max no cocinaba, ni tampoco limpiaba y mucho menos se encargaba de Max, el can. Se limitaba a dar órdenes a los empleados y pasarla bien con el ruso; fue triste para Kai el darse cuenta tan tarde que sabe mejor la comida más humilde cuando es preparada en casa con amor, que los mejores platos del mundo, cuando son pedidos bajo encargo. Dejó la habitación sin tomarse la molestia de vestirse y se encontró con el can, que observaba fijamente la ventana como esperando encontrar algo. El ruso paseó su vista por todo el enorme lugar y lo encontró bastante frío… quizá debería pedirle a Max que cuando vivieran de nuevo juntos, redecorara el Pent House. Tiernamente acarició el lomo de su perro y éste movió la cola y lamió la mano de su amo.

- ¿Qué tanto observas? –Le preguntó con cariño al perro y éste respondió con un leve ladrido. – Él ya no va a volver para sacarte a pasear… -Le dijo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, quizá de pronto, después de casi una semana de ceguera, se dio cuenta… Rei ya no volvería, ya no estaría de nuevo con ellos; Rei Kon, el vagabundo alienígena ya no era parte de su vida… sintió una extraña y pesada nostalgia y clavó su vista en la ventana, también. Observó la calle bastante concurrida y después el cielo, cubierto de nubes grises. - You don't have to be alone, you don't have to be on your own. –Musitó levemente entonando con la mirada perdida en el cristal. No se percató de que Max había abandonado la habitación y lo observaba. "¡¿Kai cantando?!" Pensó el rubio sorprendido y se acercó. - And I'm nothing on my own… Got to get that message home. –Prosiguió el ruso y dejó escapar una sonrisa triste acompañada de un suspiro. Max sintió algo extraño dentro del estómago y se acercó a su novio.

- Es la canción del vagabundo… -Musitó y Kai se volvió a él sorprendido.

- Eh… y-yo… sólo… me acordé… -Farfulló y Max agachó la mirada.

- … ¿Lo extrañas? –Preguntó y el ruso contuvo el aliento.

- Eh… bueno… m-me había acostumbrado a que él estuviera aquí… -Respondió y Max tragó aire. De pronto miró fijamente a los ojos a su novio y se decidió a preguntar.

- Kai…

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Le preguntó él preocupado al ver el gesto del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? –Inquirió y el ruso no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te estoy preguntando si Rei y tú tuvieron una relación… sentimental…

- Eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡Deja de evadirme! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

- ¿De qué? –Preguntó Kai a la defensiva, preocupado.

- De lo extraño que te pones a veces, te ausentas… te pones a cantar, y te ves… ¿Kai qué pasó entre tú y ese vagabundo?

El ruso guardó silencio. Tenía miedo, Max se había percatado de esos momentos en que el recuerdo de Rei lo torturaba y no quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas… y pensando en el hecho de que él y el vagabundo habían tenido relaciones sexuales y estuvo a punto de decirle algo que ahora creía no haber sentido; la situación tenía bastantes motivos para malinterpretarse y complicarse. Tratando de controlar sus pensamientos el ruso acarició el rostro de Max y le besó suavemente, tratando de transmitirle en lo mayor posible su calidez y su cariño.

- Lo consideré mi amigo… un gran amigo… -Respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Luego tomando valor tras agarrar aire, siguió hablando –Y esa fue la única relación que tuve con él… nos hicimos buenos amigos, nos apoyamos y lo hecho de menos… sólo y únicamente eso…

- ¿Sólo amistad? –Le preguntó Mizuhara apenado y Kai asintió.

- Sólo amistad… No quiero que pienses que sucedieron cosas que no pasaron… no pasó nada íntimo ni extraño entre nosotros… -Mintió y Max sonrió con ternura, tratando de ocultar su malestar de no haberle creído ni una sola palabra.

- Lo siento. –Le dijo infantilmente y acto seguido se echó a los fuertes brazos de su novio que lo envolvió y le besó el cabello.

- Me encanta cuando te abrazo solo en ropa interior. –Le dijo él sensualmente y entonces levantó la mirada, cuidando de que Max no se percatara de su gesto de preocupación. "¿Qué hice, qué mierda estoy haciendo?" Pensó, ahora incluso más agobiado y carcomido por la culpa; culpa por mentirle a su novio… culpa por haberle roto el corazón, lanzado a la calle, ilusionado y prácticamente destrozado a alguien inocente, bondadoso… tierno y angelical como Rei Kon, alguien que sólo se había ocupado en cuidarle y protegerle de sí mismo… y por sobretodo, sentía demasiada culpa de extrañar a rabiar a ese vagabundo que él mismo alejó de su lado…

- ¿Estás nervioso? –Le preguntó Yuriy observando de reojo al silencioso vagabundo sentado en el asiento de copiloto del lujoso BMW en el que se dirigían al centro de la ciudad.

- ¿P-por? –Le preguntó y el otro sonrió.

- Porque ya destrozaste el periódico que compramos al salir del edificio. –Le dijo y Rei se apenó al percatarse de las tiras de papel que había esparcido en el coche.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –Exclamó y el ruso lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Sabes Rei? ¡No me había reído tanto hasta que te contraté!

- Lo siento es que… me da nervio, porque no sé a donde vamos… y… b-bueno, quisiera hacer bien mi trabajo.

- ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que te contraté para tener tus favores sexuales? –Inquirió Yuriy sensualmente y Rei enrojeció. De pronto observó al pelirrojo conduciendo, vestido con unos costosos jeans ajustados a sus fuertes y sensuales piernas y una camisa de vestir que denotaba a la perfección su torso y se sintió acalorado y nervioso.

- Y-yo… yo… n-no… n.-no quiero ser grosero… P-pero yo no soy ningún prostituto… ¡He estado en situaciones peores y jamás llegué a… eso…! –Exclamó tratando de recobrar su aire seguro y altanero de siempre, pero tuvo que admitir que esa actitud de Yuriy y ese aspecto, lo ponían muy nervioso.

- ¿Enserio no te gustaría acostarte con tu jefe? –Le preguntó y Rei enrojeció aún más y desvió la mirada. No respondió. - ¡Bien, lo entiendo, no te gusto!

- Eh… no, no es eso… -Se apresuró a contestar Rei y Yuriy sonrió sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces te gusto? ¡Porque créeme que yo le gusto a muchas personas, pero no todos me gustan a mí!

- Eh… e-eres… eres apuesto… ¡Muy, muy, muy apuesto! –Agregó después ya en tono de broma y ambos sonrieron. – Pero… eres mi jefe y estamos tratando de ser amigos y…

- Entiendo, pero yo sí te seré franco. –Comentó él por su parte, mientras metía los cambios al automóvil. – A mi me gustas bastante… ¡Eres hermoso, sensual, ardiente y la fantasía de cualquiera! –Al escuchar, Rei sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y se sintió orgulloso. – Y si… tú quisieras de pronto tener algo sin compromisos y muy divertido o también algo de muchos compromisos y mucho más divertido… ¡Tu jefe es materia dispuesta!

Rei sonrió apenado y confundido de que se sintiera tan bien escuchando eso. De pronto lanzó una sonrisa pícara a Yuriy y éste sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

- No descarto la posibilidad… -Le dijo y se volvió hacia la ventana del coche. El pelirrojo siguió conduciendo, giró hacia la izquierda en una avenida y prosiguieron por un lado de un edificio muy lujoso, con paredes de cristal. Entraron por un costado al estacionamiento subterráneo y tras apagar el motor, el ruso se volvió a Rei que de nuevo se había quedado en silencio y le palpó el hombro.

- Lo que más necesito en este momento es compañía, una persona con quien compartir los buenos y malos ratos… un amigo que esté conmigo y me entienda y sea parte de mi vida. –Le dijo y el vagabundo lo miró un poco sorprendido. – No descarto el amor… y, si ese amor pudiera ser contigo… ¡Créeme que le daría gracias a la vida! Pero… te entiendo, sé lo dolido que estás y no quiero que pienses que espero algo más de ti de lo que no puedes darme… Estos días han sido creo los mejores de mi vida, porque he tenido compañía, comida caliente, plática y me he reído… y es gracias a ti… No voy a negarte nunca que físicamente me gustas… pero Rei, tu interior es el que me fascina, eres la persona que deseaba encontrar… y tratándose de ti… cualquier forma de estar juntos es… maravillosa, como amigos, como compañeros de trabajo… cualquiera que se de…

Rei se quedó sin palabras, su corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente y se sintió confundido ¿Qué le acababa de decir?

- Es… ¿Es una declaración?

- ¡No, claro que no! Todo lleva su tiempo… y yo estoy dispuesto a pasar mucho tiempo contigo –Respondió Yuriy. – Es un agradecimiento… Porque siento que he encontrado a un gran amigo… -El moreno sonrió con los ojos brillantes de emoción y suspiró.

- Yo también. –Le dijo sinceramente. Sin agregar nada más, ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el ascensor. Al entrar Rei miró con curiosidad el rostro del ruso e hizo un gesto pensativo. - ¿Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?

- Ahora lo verás. –Respondió él y ambos sintieron la presión del ascensor al subir, Segundos después la puerta se abrió y Rei quedó impresionado al observar la gigantesca y elegante plaza comercial a la que habían entrado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le preguntó y Yuriy lo miró con un gesto de seriedad.

- Eres mi empleado ahora… y sinceramente, soy un hombre bastante importante…

- Ajá…

- Y tú, tienes que estar a la altura de las necesidades de tu jefe…

- Ajá… -Musitó Rei pausadamente mientras abandonaban el ascensor.

- Trabajando conmigo estarás en contacto con esferas muy altas de las finanzas… Y en este mundo en el que nos moveremos la imagen es muy importante…

- Entiendo. –Susurró Rei apenado, observando sus ropas.

- Así que, vamos a hacer unos cuantos cambios… -comentó Yuriy y caminó apresurado hacia las escaleras eléctricas situadas en medio del edificio de forma circular. Ambos subieron y una vez en el siguiente piso caminaron entre la multitud hasta detenerse frente a una boutique de trajes de etiqueta y ejecutivos. - Rei, hoy es el día en que dejas de ser un vagabundo…

- V-vamos a… comprar ropa… -Susurró Kon sin aliento y Yuriy asintió. Entraron a la tienda y de inmediato una preciosa y elegante joven se les acercó.

- Muy buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Les preguntó amablemente y Yuriy la observó.

- Necesito que asesores a mi asistente –Dijo observando a Rei, la chica miró al vagabundo y sonrió. - ¿Es bastante apuesto, verdad? –Le preguntó y ella sonrió, Rei se sonrojó. – Mira, quiero que le encuentres lo mejor; para comenzar serán diez trajes completos: pantalón, camisa, saco, corbata, zapatos y ropa interior ¡Ah! Y también un traje de gala completo, por favor. – Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó a la mujer que amable asintió.

- ¡Por supuesto, será un placer!

- P-pero… ¡Es mucho! Yo no tengo como pagarte… –Exclamó el vagabundo y Yuriy le guiñó un ojo.

- Mi recompensa será tener al asistente más guapo de toda la compañía. –Le dijo y se alejó curioso a observar las corbatas. La señorita indicó a Rei que le siguiera y éste tímido caminó detrás de ella observando a Yuriy; ambas miradas se cruzaron y el pelirrojo sonrió enternecido y Rei también lo hizo, con un sentimiento extraño dentro de sí.

Avanzaron de habitación en habitación, la mujer hablándole sobre colores y combinaciones y Rei se sentía perdido entre tantas prendas y precios exorbitantes que le hacían pensar que podía haber vivido toda su vagabunda vida con lo que Yuriy gastaría en esa hora. Pronto fueron pasando los minutos, diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta… y cerca de una hora y quince después; la búsqueda había terminado y Rei se había introducido en los vestidores. La joven, de inmediato se acercó al ruso pelirrojo, que también había encontrado un traje de gala y le sonrió al verlo.

- Ya está listo. Su asistente se está probando la ropa en los vestidores. Me dijo que le gustaría saber su opinión –Le indicó con un gesto de complicidad y Yuriy sonrió.

- Me parece perfecto… -Dijo él y juntos caminaron hacia el área de probadores. Al llegar se detuvieron frente a estos y el ruso esperó. –Rei… ¿Estás bien?

- Eh… s-sí… -Exclamó él dentro del cubículo y nervioso exhaló bastante aire y acomodó sus prendas, tratando se verse lo mejor posible. Abrió temblorosamente la puerta del vestidor y sonrojado, con la mirada agachada, salió y se encontró con Yuriy, que se quedó boquiabierto. El conjunto de color negro, con una hermosa camisa ajustada color aperlado hacía ver a Rei más maduro, más fornido y mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era, la camisa le daba un resplandor especial en los ojos y la corbata de un color un poco más fuerte que ésta le hacía parecer incluso un magnate. Su negro y sedoso cabello resaltaba brillando entre las prendas, ahora mejor arreglado, bien cuidado, definido y… corto. Yuriy no pudo ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba de ver a Rei con el cabello corto, despuntado y sin esa trenza de cola de caballo; mantenía la misma forma, solo que ahora era más estilizado y a la moda. Los zapatos, la ropa, el cabello, todo perfecto… todo en Rei lo era, tanto, que parecía un recorte de una revista de modas. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y cerró la boca.

- W-wow… -Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¡Se ve muy bien ¿no cree?! Contamos con estética también… así que le asesoramos también sobre su imagen y ese es el resultado –Indicó la asistente señalando el cabello corto y Rei Kon sonrió apenado. Caminó hacia Yuriy y éste determinado, lo llevó hacia un espejo. El reflejo de ambos, uno al lado del otro, los sorprendió. Rei sintió algo tibio y extraño dentro de su corazón cuando se observó frente a ese espejo, con esa ropa, con esa mirada distinta… con ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos y sonrió, se le escaparon unas lágrimas… porque de pronto sintió que estaba conociendo a ese nuevo Rei, que ya no tenía un solo centímetro de vagabundo; satisfecho y emocionado miró al pelirrojo a través del reflejo.

- Al fin de cuentas… terminarás siendo mi vagabundo. –Le dio y Yuriy sonrió.

- ¡Preferiría que dijeras 'mi héroe'!… ¡O 'Papi'! –Bromeó y Rei lanzó una fresca y deliciosa risa que llenó de calidez al otro joven. – Bien… aún tenemos mucho qué hacer. –Expresó el ruso de pronto y entonces comenzó una nueva búsqueda: la de la ropa informal, tenis, jeans, camisas, camisetas y demás accesorios.

Pasaron tres horas, cuando cansados y contentos, ambos jóvenes se sentaron uno frente al otro a la mesa de un bar dentro de la plaza, llenos de bolsas con las compras y rodeado por plantas e iluminados por tragaluces.

- Me siento extraño… -Confesó Rei ya vestido con ropa casual y palpó su cabello, la parte donde estuviera su cola de caballo.

- Pues sinceramente eso de sentirte extraño ¡Te sienta muy bien! –Comentó el ruso y Rei esbozó una sonrisa. Un camarero se acercó de pronto y tomó la orden de Yuriy. Ambos guardaron silencio una vez que se fue y se sintieron nerviosos. – Espero que… aparte de sentirte 'extraño' te sientas… mejor.

- Eh… Sí… me siento bien… Es sentirme como yo, pero… mejor… no sé explicarlo… -Musitó Rei y clavó su mirada en el camarero que en ese momento depositaba una botella de vino en la mesa y dos copas, acto seguido procedió a servir a ambos jóvenes y amablemente se apartó. Yuriy tomó su copa y la levantó.

- Por Rei Kon. –Le dijo orgullosamente y el rostro de Rei se iluminó, levantó también su copa y le devolvió un hermoso gesto a su acompañante.

- ¡Por mi jefe! –Expresó y tras chocar ambas copas, dieron un trago al añejo y suave vino que les calentó la garganta. Siguieron bebiendo y conversando sobre la ropa y las curiosidades de la tienda, Yuriy le habló de nuevo de la gala que tendría esa noche y comenzó a explicarle que su trabajo consistiría en llevar documentos confidenciales, procesar información, revisar proyectos e incluso le enseñaría sobre finanzas y contabilidad; Kon se emocionó, y le reiteró bastantes veces que estaba muy entusiasmado por aprender y eso Yuriy lo encontró fascinante. Cerca de una hora después, el moreno guardó silencio, pensativo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el ruso y Rei asintió y lo miró.

- S-sí… sólo… estoy pensando en algo…

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- Si… es que… me gustaría ir a la playa… -Confesó Rei y Yuriy asintió. Observó su reloj y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Pues qué diablos! –Exclamó. – Vamos a la playa…

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí… -Afirmó el pelirrojo y se puso en pie, pidió la cuenta y casi de inmediato el mesero se acercó y le dejó el pequeño papel envuelto en la cartera dura de piel .Yuriy sacó varios billetes de su cartera y los depositó dentro de la del mesero. Se pusieron en pie y se alejaron del bar, sintiéndose un poco más livianos por el efecto del vino. Varias veces se detenían a observar a los niños jugar o a las familias e intercambiaban miradas, que no decían nada más que "me hubiera gustado tener algo así". En cuestión de minutos abandonaron la plaza comercial. Rei dentro del coche guardó sus dos viejos cambios de ropa dentro de su morral y permaneció con este sentado en sus piernas, mientras en silencio se dedicó a observar la ciudad y los nubarrones negros que cubrían el cielo.

Yuriy condujo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cada que podía se volvía a observar a su silencioso acompañante que se mantenía con la vista perdida en algún punto del cielo y comprendía que Kai Hiwattari seguía invadiendo sus pensamientos. Poco a poco los edificios se fueron haciendo menos y el aire más puro y fresco conforme se acercaban a la playa. "¿Se acordará de mi?" Se preguntó Rei y suspiró tristemente; Yuriy lo notó y tras haberse alejado bastante de la civilización, giró por un camino alterno y siguió directo, hacia una playa desierta. "¿Estará bien? ¿Se estará cuidando la pierna?" Pensó después, justo antes de que el ruso detuviera el auto. Lo observó e hizo un gesto extraño que Rei no identificó bien.

- Pues ya llegamos… -Anunció. Rei asintió levemente y abrió la puerta del coche. De inmediato el aire fresco de la playa entró al auto y les enfrió las mejillas; el moreno cerró sus ojos y bajó del auto con su morral en mano; Yuriy le siguió y lo observó alejarse un poco, entonces apresuró el paso y lo alcanzó. Vio que Rei, con todo cuidado, se deshizo de sus zapatos y comenzó a juguetear con sus pies desnudos sobre la arena y sonrió con ternura. Conforme avanzaron el sonido de las olas y los graznidos de las gaviotas y el viento se hicieron más intensos. El sol se reflejaba con sus colores violetas, naranjas y rojizos sobre el agua y los nubarrones del cielo comenzaba a descender y sus dorados resplandores brillaban en los hermosos ojos de Rei que observaba maravillado las olas, con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón latiéndole más a prisa.

De nuevo cerró los párpados y levantó sus brazos para sentir el viento acariciándole, deseando que borrara a su paso las caricias de Kai, esperando que se fuera todo rastro de que alguna vez hubiera sido del ogro… y sin quitar su sonrisa, dejó que su alma hablara por medio de su cuerpo. Yuriy guardó silencio y lo observó alejarse con la mirada agachada, buscando algo. Caminó bastantes metros por la playa, al ruso le pareció que de vez en cuando se inclinaba a recoger algo y poco a poco lo notó acercarse hasta que Rei se posó frente a él, con varias piedras y palos secos en sus brazos.

- ¿Podemos… encender una fogata? –Le preguntó tiernamente y Yuriy asintió. En silencio, ambos se acercaron un poco más al agua y colocaron las piedras en forma circular y después las ramas secas.

Una vez listo; apresuradamente el moreno buscó en su morral y del fondo extrajo un encendedor. Ambos se inclinaron, para proteger la fogata del viento y Rei la encendió; ésta comenzó a arder en cuestión de segundos.

- S-sé… sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces… P-pero… ¡No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí! –Musitó quedamente, dirigiéndose a Yuriy. – Gracias a ti… tengo un poco más de confianza… y de autoestima y… ¡Desde hace tres días, no he dejado de agradecerle al cielo que te haya puesto en mi vida! Porque… aunque aún si mañana tuviera que irme de nuevo, lo haría como una persona más, no como un vagabundo… o como una piedra solitaria, sin rumbo… y sin vida… -Susurró con dificultad, pues esas ganas de llorar y sus ojos cristalizados le confundían. – Q-quise venir aquí… para decir adiós…

- ¿Qué?

- Porque… tú me has dado valor para terminar una historia… y para encontrar una nueva vida… y quiero decirle adiós a todo el pasado… a todos esos años entre sombras y hambre y soledad… Y… a este amor… que me tiene desarmado y descontrolado y tan… aferrado a la desesperación que siento que voy a enloquecer…

La luz del sol pareció apagarse más y la marea subió; Yuriy no supo que decir, entonces Rei se volvió a él y le sonrió tristemente, al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda sacaba de su morral los dos pantalones y las dos camisas del vagabundo y las apretaba en su mano. La brisa sopló con más fuerza y Rei agachó la mirada y la clavó en el fuego y tras inhalar un poco del aire frío, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar, su mente se llenó de tantas imágenes y su corazón se oprimió tanto que le faltó el aliento… y revivió la historia de su amor, la historia que le robó el corazón… esa historia, del ogro y del vagabundo, que estaba terminando frente al fuego y al mar, frente al ocaso y frente a una nueva vida…:

_- ¡Está fría!... Eh… b-bueno… ¡podría disculparse si quiera! o no hacerlo… ¡Es cuestión de… cómo vea el mundo!_

_- ¿Y cómo ve el mundo un imbécil distraído como tú que no se fija por donde camina?_

_-¡Pues de seguro lo ve mucho mejor que un imbécil, distraído, amargado que no acepta sus errores!..._

_- Eso… quiere decir que… me necesita _

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso quiere decir que me es útil!_

_- Ah… ¡bueno, entonces contrate a alguien de servicio para todo eso, yo me voy! _

_- Usted no se irá… hasta que se disculpe conmigo por decirme tal ofensa como "poco hombre" ¡Yo seré un gruñón, un petulante… un… un! _

_- Un malvado, un ogro, un controlador, un sádico, un terrorista y un despiadado ser maligno…_

_-¿Lo ve?... ellos hace tiempo que están solos, que sus familiares, sus parejas, sus hijos los han dejado, o han muerto… hace tiempo que luchan contra las enfermedades, el tiempo, contra la amargura y la soledad… ¡Y ahora, ahora gracias a usted, están aquí, sonriendo y bailando!... ¡disfrutando cada minuto como si fuera el último! ¡Como debe ser!_

_- ¿Esto es… pasión vital…? _

_- Esto es pasión vital…_

_- Rei… _

_- ¿sí?..._

_- Dijo hace horas que… yo mando porque es mi día ¿cierto? Bien… entonces, quiero que hagamos algo más… _

_- ¿Q-qué cosa? _

_- … Bailemos… bailemos esta canción… _

_- ¿Bailar?... ¿usted y yo? _

_- Sí… bailemos… _

_- Usted no es nadie, para hablarme a mí de sanar… _

_- Claro que si, soy quien está a su lado ahora. Usted ya debería entender, que, no está solo… no lo estuvo ayer, no lo estará hoy, porque, ahora me conoce y estoy aquí y, definitivamente creo que esto debía suceder… en algún momento, el destino iba a acercarlo a mi y a mi a usted…_

_-… ¿Y… debo pensar que eso es algo bueno? _

_- ¿Por qué no?... ¿Sabe?... yo creo que si es algo bueno conocerme…_

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué? _

_- Porque, si para mí conocerlo ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… para usted, ¡no puede ser taaaan malo!... _

_- … Lo… siento mucho… _

_- ¡Usted jamás en la vida podrá sentir lo que yo siento, así que cállese! _

_- ¡por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo!... déjeme… _

_- ¿ayudarme? ¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo justo acaba de hacerlo?... ¡La mejor forma de ayudarme es que se largue de mi vida, de una buena vez! ¿Me oyó? _

_-... S-sí… lo escuché… _

_- ¿Entonces… tu morral y tu guitarra… por…? _

_- Por… por… tener tu corazón… _

_- Rei… si existe el destino, te juro que lo único que tengo ahora que decirle es: ¡Gracias por mi vagabundo!_

_- Si es un sueño, quisiera sólo soñar de ahora en adelante para verte, para estar contigo, para no olvidarme de lo que es ser feliz… Kai… ¿Y-ya… ya es el fin verdad? ¿Se acabó?... ¿Y-ya no… no podré seguir el sueño contigo… verdad?_

_- N-no… Rei… Ya no podemos seguir juntos… no puedo ilusionarte con algo que no te puedo dar…Discúlpame… Lo siento mucho, por favor… discúlpame por… todo. Por no agradecer tu ayuda cuando nos tropezamos esa tarde, por no haber sido amable, por haberte gritado… por… por no haberme disculpado cuando tú me lo pediste y por haberte hecho esperar tantos días para escuchar algo que tanto te mereces… ¡Lo siento!... lo siento… _

_- E-esa… esa es mi disculpa. _

_- Es tu disculpa… _

_- Y-ya… ya me puedo ir…_

-Ya me puedo ir… -Susurró con los ojos cerrados, que derramaban lágrimas, mismas que el viento se encargaba de desaparecer… Entonces… abrazó sus prendas y abrió los ojos, fue como si detrás del fuego hubiera visto la silueta de ese vagabundo con su morral y su guitarra y tras un amargo gesto de dolor, contuvo el aliento… y lanzó las prendas al fuego. Pronto comenzaron a arder y él apretó sus manos contra su rostro. Yuriy se le acercó y colocó las suyas en los hombros de Rei, observando las prendas en las llamas. Entonces, el vagabundo tomó de nuevo su morral y violentamente se giró hacia el mar, avanzó dos pasos y las olas le tocaron los pies, y entonces, con la luz del ocaso en su rostro y con sus lágrimas siendo llevadas por el viento; introdujo su mano en el interior de su único compañero de viaje, extrajo una piedra… y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al océano;

"_L-las piedras se convirtieron en mis hermanos, era como adoptar y cuidar de un yo de cada lugar en el que estuve… P-por eso… por eso… mi morral está lleno de piedras…" _

Desesperado, enrojecido por el llanto, temblando… continuó hasta vaciar su morral y quedar con sólo una última piedra en su mano. La apretó en su puño, y la llevó a su corazón.

- Es hora de dejarte ir… -Dijo y cerrando los ojos, con todo el dolor de su alma, arrojó la última pieza de su morral al mar… y después cayó de rodillas en la arena, llorando; entonces una ola humedeció sus piernas y se extendió por la playa hasta tocar la fogata y la apagó; y se llevó consigo las cenizas del vagabundo… y de su historia de amor…

El tiempo parecía avanzar más rápido cuando estaba a su lado; le fascinaba verlo sonreír, le encantaba su mirada curiosa y esos ojos… esos ojos que le hipnotizaban y le cortaban el aliento. Se sintió desfallecer una vez que lo vio salir de la habitación, con su traje de gala, peinado y acomodándose la corbata cuidadosamente. Recordó cuántos deseos había tenido de comérselo ahí mismo; pero sería bastante imprudente hacerle el amor por tercera vez en el día, justo después de que el pobre Max Mizuhara recién terminase de prepararse para la fiesta de gala a la que asistirían. Kai suspiró y miró fijamente su hermoso y pequeño rostro, ahora sentado frente a él, a media luz, emocionado por la reunión; sin contenerse, deslizó su mano hacia las mejillas del rubio y las acarició.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –Le preguntó Max sorprendido y nervioso y Kai se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo evitarlo. –Respondió y él se sonrojó y observó a los lados; el enorme lugar de motivos greco-romanos, estaba tan lleno de personas que era imposible no ser observados.

- ¡Nos están viendo!

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! –Espetó Kai divertido y Max sonrió con nervios.

- ¿Cómo que 'y eso qué'? ¡El guapo y joven accionista mayoritario de la compañía está siendo muy cariñoso con un hermoso rubio en una cena de gala! ¡Esto va directo a los periódicos sensacionalistas! –Exclamó Mizuhara en tono de broma y Kai lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Y eso qué? –Repitió tranquilamente y descarado y sin ningún cuidado atrajo el rostro de su novio hacia él y lo besó, de inmediato sintió varias miradas sobre ellos y las ignoró y acarició los rubios mechones de Max. - ¿Tienes idea de cuántos de aquí son homo?

- No… -Respondió él curiosamente y Kai sonrió con un gesto de 'hombre interesante'.

- Más de los que te imaginas…

- Entiendo… ¡Pero aún así, debes cuidar tu imagen!

- ¿Mi imagen? ¡Mi imagen no podría estar mejor! ¿Crees que no me siento orgulloso de que todos mis empleados me vean feliz al lado de la persona más maravillosa del mundo?

- Mmmh… eso tiene sentido. –Agregó él sonriente y recargó su frente en la de Kai y se deleitó con su aliento, mientras sintió su corazón latir tan acelerado que le pareció divertido.

- A lo que no le tomo sentido –Dijo Kai de pronto indicando a Max que se sentara a un lado de él, para observar los dos la pista de baile. El rubio obedeció y de inmediato el ruso le rodeó por encima de los hombros con su brazo. – Es a eso de que tengas que ir a mi casa a diario…

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ya no quieres que vaya? –Le preguntó Mizuhara juguetonamente y observó a su novio sonreír y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Al contrario… ya no quiero que te vayas… -Musitó y Max sintió que su corazón se detenía; Kai se le acercó y lo besó tan tiernamente que pensó se fundirían en uno solo ahí en medio de la fiesta… ya nada importaba, ni las miradas, ni las fotografías ni mucho menos… ahora sólo estaban ellos dos. – Volvamos a vivir juntos…

- ¿Enserio? –Siseó sorprendido y Kai asintió, tomándole de las manos.

- ¿Crees que bromearía con eso?

- P-pero es que…

- ¡No quiero separarme de ti… te necesito!... ¡No quiero volver a estar solo, ni lejos de ti!

- Y-yo… -Soltó Mizuhara y se detuvo, de pronto le pareció ver entre los montones de personas a dos apuestos y elegantes jóvenes que entraban apenas a la reunión. De inmediato los reconoció, eran Yuriy Ivanov y Rei Kon… los miró saludar a varias personas y pronto pudo sentir la mirada de Rei en él… y después, los vio acercarse.

- Tú, señorito, vas a vivir conmigo y no te vas a separar de mí. –Soltó Kai distraídamente y tomó con su mano el mentón de Max, lo giró hacia él y lo besó una vez más… entonces el rubio abrió los ojos y lo observó, ahí, frente a ellos se encontraba el vagabundo, que fríamente contemplaba a Kai besarle y sin saber qué hacer el rubio se apartó levantando la sorpresa del ruso.

- Buenas noches. –Saludó Yuriy y Kai se volvió a él… entonces sintió que un montón de hielo lo sepultaba vivo al deslizar su vista hacia su derecha; a mano izquierda del pelirrojo permanecía un impresionantemente hermoso Rei Kon… sin esas ropas de vagabundo, sin ese aire extravagante, sin su morral, sin su vieja guitarra y sin su descuidada cola de caballo… Imponente, portentoso… y tan precioso, como nunca antes había visto a nadie más. Max se percató del gesto de Kai y apretó la quijada, después miró a Yuriy y éste alargó una mueca de preocupación y finalmente unió su mirada con la de Rei. Entonces se puso en pie, y Kai al notarlo le imitó.

- Buenas noches… -Dijo tratando de sonar amable y alargó su mano hacia Rei, regalándole una sonrisa. Kon lo observó y devolviéndole el gesto, tomó su mano y la apretó con cuidado. –Me alegra volver a verte Rei…

- Gracias… a mi también. –Comentó él y se volvió hacia Kai, que con la respiración agitada por la impresión omitió el intento del moreno de que se saludaran y se sentó. De pronto estaba tan confuso que deseó salir de ese maldito lugar… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rei ahí? ¿Qué carajos pensaba al presentarse ahí? ¿Por qué maldita sea estaba ahí, con ese look, con ese resplandor… y con Yuriy Ivanov consigo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Masculló secamente y Max se volvió a él con sorpresa.

- Kai, Rei es mi nuevo asistente… lo traje para presentarlo con los inversionistas y para que se de una idea de éste mundo. –Respondió Yuriy y su compatriota lanzó un bufido burlesco y clavó su fría mirada sobre el moreno, que permaneció impasible.

- ¡Le pregunté a Rei, Yuriy! –Aclaró molesto y Rei sonrió con una educada frialdad. - ¡Asistente, hah! ¡Por favor!... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió y Rei alargó un gesto sarcástico "Viéndote vivir el paraíso con tu 'ángel' maldito hipócrita" pensó con rabia y abrió la boca para responder.

- Yuriy ya te ha respondido, Kai. –Espetó tan seca y directamente que el ruso se quedó sin palabras… ese no era Rei, ese no era el vagabundo ¡No podía ser su vagabundo!

- Sólo quisimos saludar… si nos disculpan, nos iremos a nuestra mesa. –Indicó Ivanov y Max se avergonzó de la actitud de su novio.

- Espero pasen una agradable velada. –Siseó Rei y se giró. Entonces Kai se puso en pie de nuevo.

- Acompáñenos… creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Rei. –Masculló autoritario y ambos recordaron esos primeros días, esa pequeña guerra entre ambos y algo les oprimió el pecho… algo denso, caliente… algo que identificaron como rabia.

- No queremos interrumpir. –Soltó Rei y Max denegó, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡No, no, al contrario! ¡Acompáñenos por favor! –Dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable que podía. "Sirve que así me entero por fin qué demonios pasa entre ellos…" Pensó y le sonrió a Rei quien tras ver que Yuriy tomaba asiento, resignadamente le imitó. Kai por su parte, una vez que todos se encontraron sentados a la mesa, no perdió ningún segundo en abrazar de nuevo a Max sin quitarle su fría mirada a Rei y besar al rubio en la mejilla. Kon sintió que la sangre le hervía y apretó los dientes.

- ¿Así que tu asistente, eh? –Lanzó Kai con un tono burlesco en sus palabras y Yuriy se enfureció… detestaba tanto a su amigo cuando se comportaba así.

- Así es…

- ¿Y cómo contactaste con él, la agencia en Pro de los vagabundos te pasó el domicilio de su basurero? -Tajó el ruso violentamente y Max clavó su mirada en él, sorprendido e incluso molesto.

- M-me parece que es una muy buena oportunidad para ti, Rei... –Intervino el rubio apresuradamente. Kai se rió burlonamente y se giró hacia Ivanov.

- ¿Cómo es que se te ocurre tener un asistente que lo único que sabe hacer es tocar una guitarra, vagar por las calles y robarle el tiempo a las personas?

- Se le ocurre porque Yuriy es de ese tipo de personas que cree en el potencial de los demás… -Respondió Rei molesto y los dos se observaron, retándose con la mirada.

- Un idiota diría yo.

- Quizá… quizá contratarme sea algo estúpido, porque yo no sé nada… Pero al menos no es un bastardo desalmado que sólo ve a las personas como objetos para su satisfacción personal. Y por ello, Yuriy Ivanov, se merece mi respeto, mi admiración y mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarle en todo lo que sea necesario. –Masculló Rei y sus palabras se repitieron la mente de Max. Kai sintió que su sangre se volvía fuego mismo y lanzó aire con su nariz.

- ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvidaba lo tierno que eres, Rei! –Exclamó fingiéndose conmovido y el susodicho sonrió.

- En cambio, a mí jamás se me olvidaría la clase de persona que tú eres… ¡Tanto que me da pena por Max!

- ¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió el aludido y Yuriy contuvo el aliento, preocupado del rumbo de la conversación y de sentir que todo era su culpa. - ¿Por qué se comportan así, qué les pasa?

- ¿Kai no te ha dicho? –Tajó Rei con un aire perverso en sus palabras y el ruso sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco de miedo y rabia.

- Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos… -Comentó Yuriy tratando de bajar los ánimos, convencido de que sería inútil.

- A mi el que me da pena eres tú. –Le dijo Kai. - ¿En serio te crees ese cuento de ser "el asistente del apuesto millonario"? ¡No menosprecies la inteligencia de Yuriy, Rei! ¡Aparte de ser un idiota en todo lo demás, es un verdadero genio de los negocios y su puesto dentro de la empresa no es nada despreciable!... ¿En verdad crees que un bueno para nada, sin nombre ni reputación como tú va a tener un puesto como ese de la noche a la mañana? ¡Por favor!...

- Kai basta. –Tajaron Max e Ivanov de inmediato y Rei apretó los puños. El ruso no se detuvo…

- ¿Tienes idea… de con cuántos se ha acostado Yuriy? –Le preguntó y Rei cerró los ojos y tragó aliento. De pronto todas sus fuerzas, todo su empeño, todos sus buenos deseos hacia ese pedazo de imbécil que tenía en frente desaparecieron y sintió tanta rabia, tantas ganas de destrozarle a golpes que incluso se asqueó de sí mismo.

- ¡Las cosas no son así, Kai! ¡Por favor, cállate! –Sentenció el pelirrojo y el bicolor sonrió complacido.

- Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé cómo eres con tus nuevos juguetes… -Dijo por su parte y acercó su rostro a Rei, escrutándolo fríamente. – Déjame adivinar… él te compró esa ropa, ¿Es obvio, no? ¿De dónde la sacarías tú, si no es robándola?

- Kai ya es suficiente, basta. –Habló Max y sintió pena de ver a Rei guardando silencio, con el rostro vacío de emociones y sin poder quitar su mirada del ruso.

- Pero el que mi amigo te haya comprado ropas caras… porque supongo fueron varias cosas las que te consiguió, no te vuelve especial, Rei… al contrario, ahora te has rebajado incluso más de la poca cosa que ya eras… ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque siempre hace eso! ¿Quieres saber cuántos asistentes ha tenido en lo que va del año?

- ¡Kai ya cállate! –Ordenó Yuriy a punto de ponerse en pie y el otro, por su parte, se deleitó con la emoción del momento, con satisfacer su rabia de ver a Rei con otro, y de hacerlo pagar por eso.

- Van diez asistentes… ¿Cuántos trajes te compró, por cierto? –Le preguntó y el moreno apretó los párpados y tras tragar aire separó su silla de la mesa y se puso de pie; se volvió a Kai y le dedicó una mirada tan fría que lo dejó pasmado.

- No me interesa saber nada de eso… Lo único que me interesaba conocer, era si tenía razones de seguir pensando en ti… -Le contestó, mirándolo hacia abajo. Max abrió sus ojos tan grande como pudo al oír y Kai, en cambio, sintió que el suelo se movía – Pero ya ví que no tengo razón alguna de seguir queriendo a un hijo de perra como tú. –Sentenció y girándose, con el ceño fruncido y con un ardor terrible en el pecho, como si llamas del mismo infierno lo estuvieran consumiendo, se alejó de la mesa sin volverse a ver al ruso. Max agachó su rostro y lo cubrió con su mano derecha y Kai agitado y violentamente se puso en pie y arrojó la silla hacia atrás. Mizuhara e Ivanov lo miraron sorprendido y se pusieron de pie, incluso aterrados de ver ese gesto en Kai, esa rabia, de sentir esa ira que despedía por todos sus poros.

- Ya vuelvo. –Espetó secamente y apoyado en el bastón que había traído consigo, avanzó… siguiendo los pasos de Rei. Max se quedó sin aliento y miró después a Yuriy agachar su vista, apenado, entonces hizo su mayor esfuerzo para negarse a entender lo que sucedía.

- No puede ser… no es cierto. –Negó Max y se alejó de la mesa, internándose entre el mar de gente, Yuriy lo imitó y le detuvo tomándole de los hombros justo antes de que el rubio se lanzara tras Kai.

- ¡Max, no! –Exclamó.

- ¡Suéltame! –Dijo él tratando de liberarse y desesperado de ver como Kai se perdía entre la multitud. - ¡Necesito hablar con él! ¡Quiero que me explique de una maldita vez qué está pasando!

- ¡No es el momento Max! –Le indicó Yuriy, pero el rubio violentamente se liberó del pelirrojo y apresurado, furioso y con el alma en un hilo avanzó tras los pasos de Kai.

- ¡Maldición se van a matar! –Exclamó Ivanov y tras suspirar, fue tras el rubio.

Los dificultosos pasos de Kai resonaban a lo largo de un solitario y oscuro Hall, decorado con pinturas de paisajes y bastantes espejos de marco dorado. Agotado se detuvo unos segundos y pudo escuchar el sonido de Rei avanzando por el resto del pasillo, tras haber girado hacia la izquierda. "Esto no se queda aquí…" Pensó furioso y apresuró su caminar; sin darse cuenta que Max se había acercado ya bastante como para lograr verlo y escuchar sus pasos.

Velozmente el ruso dobló por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y se encontró con una pared hecha de cristal que daba hacia una terraza, donde descansaba plácidamente un árbol de cerezo y debajo de éste una banca de piedra; y al extremo derecho de la plataforma, una hermosa fuente encendida e iluminada con candiles que hacían resplandecer sus cristalinas aguas. Clavó su mirada en Rei, avanzó hasta él y sin importarle absolutamente nada, cegado por su coraje, por esa extraña sensación sin nombre ni forma, tomó con violencia el brazo del moreno y lo giró hacia sí. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, observándose a los ojos de pronto con un gesto de sorpresa y paz, iluminados por los escasos rayos lunares que se colaban por entre las nubes. El viento frío sopló y los envolvió a ambos y entonces, Rei reaccionó y de igual forma violento, arrojó el brazo del ruso lejos de él y se apartó dos pasos.

- ¿Te crees muy listo, no? –Le preguntó Kai con rabia y Rei frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿De qué diablos me hablas?!

- De ti… ¡Y de Yuriy! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Desde cuándo? –Reclamó el ruso enrojecido por el coraje y Rei, por su parte, se sintió aún más furioso.

- Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme. –Respondió y se alejó. Kai se giró a él y vociferó.

- ¡Claro! ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Eres toda una fiera salvaje ahora! ¡¿Dónde quedó el lindo y tierno hippie indefenso y pacifista que fuiste conmigo?!

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Le gritó Rei volviéndose a él. – Tú continuaste, estás con Max… ¡Déjame en paz ahora!

- ¡Mi maldito problema es que estoy furioso de haber creído en un hipócrita descarado como tú! –Le respondió Kai a gritos también y Rei apretó los puños. - ¡Eres lo más falso que he conocido en mi vida, Rei Kon! ¡Mírate! ¿Dónde dejaste al vagabundo? ¿Dónde quedó la humildad?... ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Lo dejaste en la cama de Yuriy, cierto? – inquirió mordazmente y Rei sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. - ¿Cuántas veces te has revolcado con él desde que te fuiste de mi casa para ya ser su "asistente" y que incluso te trajera a una reunión como esta?

- ¡No tienes una idea lo que estás diciendo! –Reclamó él sin aliento, asombrado, desesperado, destrozado de escuchar a Kai.

- ¡Ah claro que la tengo, al fin la tengo!... –Vociferó éste. –Supongo que éste es tu 'modus operandi' ¿no? ¡Encantar a personas solas, envolverlas con mentiras, con pasión vital y no sé cuánta más mierda, para sacarle lo más posible! ¡Ja! ¡Vagabundo, sí como no! –Gritó y tomó a Rei de los hombros y lo jaló hacia sí y lo miró con tanto desprecio que heló la sangre del otro. – Cuánto lamento no haberme dado cuenta que no eres más que una puta que se cotiza muy caro…

Ya no pudo más. De pronto sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo, unos deseos tremendos de destrucción y un vacío tan grande… y sin poder contenerse, sin poder evitarlo… se llenó por primera vez del sentimiento que él encontraba más despreciable y cruel de todos, por primera vez en toda su vida, Rei Kon sintió odio… uno tan inmenso y terrible que parecía haberse tragado todo su amor… para convertirse en un monstruo. Y entonces apretó su puño, reunió todas sus fuerzas en él y con el rostro ardiéndole de rabia y el pulso más elevado que nunca en su vida, azotó todas sus fuerzas sobre la mejilla de Kai que se tambaleó y cayó pesadamente sobre el barandal de mármol de la terraza. La fuerza del golpe le reventó los labios al ruso y la sangre no se hizo esperar. Kon vio el cuerpo de Kai caer y sintió dolerle los huesos de su mano. De pronto escuchó pasos apresurados y algo que lo empujó.

- ¡¿Pero con qué maldito derecho te atreves a golpearlo?! ¡¿Quién te crees maldita sea?! –Le gritó Max Mizuhara ferozmente, lanzándose sobre Kai y ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Con qué derecho? –Inquirió Rei fríamente y Kai agachó la mirada; de pronto todo se borró en él, de pronto el mundo parecía tan vacío y oscuro que sintió miedo… "no puede ser…" pensó aterrado de verse envuelto por la peor desesperación que jamás había experimentado. Entonces observó a Max y sintió vergüenza… y asco de sí mismo. - ¿Por qué no le cuentas Kai por qué tengo más derecho que nadie en el maldito mundo a partirte tu estúpida cara?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto después de que él te ofreció su techo, te alimentó, te tendió dio la mano? –Le preguntó Max aterrado de la frialdad de Rei y éste sonrió sádicamente.

- ¿En verdad quieres que te cuente? –Le preguntó ferozmente y Kai en silencio, con su mirada perdida, negó ligeramente con la cabeza… era hora de la verdad, era tiempo de ver la realidad como ésta era… - ¿Quieres saber los detalles de cómo tu novio me arrancó el corazón del pecho?

- ¿Qué?... –Susurró Max incrédulo y se volvió hacia Kai.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo Kai me hizo creer que "hacíamos el amor" mientras él solo estaba fornicando a alguien más para calmarse las ansias de no tenerte?

- No es verdad… -Dijo Max con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Te digo todas las palabras que me dijo, el futuro que me planteó juntos, cuando en verdad, todo lo hacía pensando únicamente en su bienestar y en sus sueños frustrados contigo?... ¡Él me arrancó el alma y la tiró a la basura! –Exclamó levantando la voz y se percató de que Yuriy había llegado también al balcón. – Kai Hiwattari me usó… para suplantarte, para no estar solo, para que el infierno que él mismo se creo fuera más llevadero… Me ofreció un mundo al que no pertenezco, me ilusionó, me hizo creer que era parte de su vida, de su familia ¡De su maldito corazón! y cuando no le fui útil… se olvidó de todo lazo, de toda familia, de toda amistad y toda promesa… y me tiró a la basura, me corrió de su casa… y me dejó solo, en la calle, destrozado… ¡Enamorado como nunca… y muerto!

- N-no… ¡Rei! ¡No digas eso! –Suplicó Kai de pronto y caminó hacia Kon, con dificultad lo tomó de los brazos mirándole fijamente a los ojos y Rei por su parte lo arrojó lejos de él.

- ¡Tú eres el único falso aquí! ¡Tú eres el traidor, el hipócrita! –le gritó y Kai de nuevo caminó hacia él.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste al vagabundo… a mi vagabundo? –Le preguntó sin aliento y Rei lanzó una carcajada llena de dolor.

- Tú lo mataste… -Respondió con tanto sufrimiento en sus palabras que Kai sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima. –Durante muchos días… lo único que hice fue pedir por ti, por tu bien… por tu felicidad… aunque se me fuera el corazón cada que me ponía a rezarle a Dios para que nunca te faltara nada… Pero ahora lo único que le pido… Es no volver a saber de ti mientras me quede vida, Kai.

Masculló Rei finalmente y se giró, dándole la espalda al ruso que quedó pasmado… como una estatua sin vida. Entonces observó a Yuriy y le dejó ver un leve gesto de cansancio y debilidad; caminó por un lado de él y en silencio, temblando, con un enorme nudo en la garganta, abandonó la terraza y se perdió en las sombras del pasillo. El pelirrojo se acercó a Kai, al momento que buscaba con su mano derecha algo en el interior de su saco. Una vez frente a su amigo, extrajo un sobre blanco y se lo extendió.

- Es mi carta de renuncia… -Indicó y Kai lo observó con ira.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó y Yuriy suspiró.

- Porque tengo una oferta mejor… Después afinamos los detalles –Comentó y dándose media vuelta y se alejó.

- ¿Te vas por él? –Le preguntó Kai despectivo y Yuriy se volvió y lo observó.

- No… y te pido que no uses ese tono… Tú no tienes idea del daño que le has hecho… -Le respondió. – No te imaginas lo que le he visto sufrir y llorar y lamentarse por ti una y otra vez… Tú mataste al vagabundo que lo único que hizo… fue devolverte a ti la vida. –Concluyó y se alejó.

Kai tomó aliento y desesperado se dirigió hacia el pasillo; Max apretó sus párpados, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran… y furioso, alterado y sintiéndose más perdido que nunca, avanzó tras Kai y lo tomó de la manga de su saco, deteniéndolo.

- ¡No lo hagas! –Le pidió llorando y Kai trató de que lo soltara. - ¡Yo soy tu novio! ¡No vayas tras él… no me dejes aquí, Kai… no lo sigas… por favor… no lo sigas! –Le suplicó con un nudo en la garganta y el ruso se detuvo. El rubio sentía que de un momento a otro, su alma había dejado su cuerpo; sus piernas temblaban y parecía que agua helada le recorría las venas. Ambos permanecieron estáticos varios segundos; el viento soplaba delicadamente en medio de los dos y tras limpiar su rostro, Max se decidió y entonces se posó frente a Kai. Se miraron finalmente a los ojos y se percataron de ese enorme vacío que había en medio.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó débilmente y Kai agachó la mirada. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué…? – Kai se apartó dos pasos de él y negó ligeramente con su cabeza, con el rostro oculto en las sombras de la noche y con todas sus debilidades expuestas frente a Max… aterrado de aceptar la realidad…

En esos momentos, todo el silencio del mundo se apoderó de los corazones; el vacío pareció hacerse enorme, táctil, pesado y cruel como un invierno sin luz… Todos los rumbos y las esperanzas y los deseos perdieron sentido…

Ahora él, sólo se acompañaba de pasos y ecos huecos que le seguían mientras avanzaba sin detenerse a través del jardín, alejándose lo más posible del espectro de Kai Hiwattari que parecía perseguirlo y atarle con cadenas. De pronto una mano le tocó su hombro y él se detuvo.

- L-lo siento… -Le dijo Yuriy. Rei permaneció con la mirada agachada y no dijo nada. – Lamento mucho… haberte traído… ¡Lamento todo lo que escuchaste y lamento no haberte dicho antes nada de esto! ¡Lo de… los trajes fue una tontería! ¡No me di cuenta…! ¡Rei…! –Musitó angustiado y respiró. –Si no quieres volver a verme lo entiendo… Pero por favor… no pienses que tenía una intención que ¡Por primera vez en mi vida no he tenido! ¡No te voy a negar que todo lo que dijo Kai es cierto! ¡Es verdad… todo lo que dijo respecto a mí es verdad!... pero lo que dijo sobre ti, son las mentiras más grandes que alguien haya dicho en el mundo… tú vales más que cualquier persona que conozco y…

Se detuvo al observar que Rei se giraba hacia él. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El moreno guardó silencio, levantó lentamente sus temblorosas manos… y despacio, tímidamente… mágicamente… las llevó hasta las mejillas de Yuriy, quien sintió que todo su cuerpo se elevaba al cielo…

Entonces el viento de la noche sopló con fuerza y trajo consigo un último momento de valor… Max inhaló el aire frío y sintiendo cómo este jugaba con sus cabellos, caminó… uno, dos, tres pasos… hasta llegar a Kai y tomar su mentón entre sus manos.

- ¿M-me amas...? –Le preguntó en un tímido susurro. Sin aliento…- ¿A-aún me amas?... –No esperó una respuesta… Temblando, llorando, casi sin respirar acercó su rostro al de Kai… y unió sus labios con los de él…

Rei sintió el suave soplo acariciándole las mejillas y sonrió de ver cómo jugueteaba éste con los rojizos mechones de Yuriy, entonces, aspiró el aire de la noche, observó las nubes iluminadas de color plateado y cerró los ojos… levantó su cuerpo con la punta de sus pies y tímidamente depositó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo… que cerrando sus párpados envolvió a Rei en sus fuertes brazos y acarició con los suyos, los de su contrario, con la mayor de sus ternuras y de sus cuidados. Se fundieron en un solo aliento, se perdieron en un solo instante y se reconocieron en un mundo lleno de almas solitarias. Entonces Rei descendió y abrió sus orbes color ámbar, mismas que no dejaron de observar las de Yuriy.

- Llévame lejos de aquí… -Le pidió y el ruso comprendió y con una tierna sonrisa asintió.

- Claro que sí… -Le dijo y suavemente pasó su mano por la mejilla de Rei y se embriagó de esa calidez…

Kai pensó desfallecer al sentir el tibio y tembloroso aliento de Max en sus mejillas, de pronto todas sus fuerzas le fallaron; de pronto… todos esos momentos pasaron una y otra vez por su mente y su corazón le pidió a gritos una respuesta… le pidió a gritos tomar la realidad en sus manos y comenzar a vivir… de nuevo… Entonces, ambos labios se separaron… los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos… era el momento de hablar… era el momento de comenzar a creer en sí mismo.

- ¿A-aún… aún me amas? – Repitió difícilmente. Kai sintió una enorme tristeza al ver esos hermosos ojos azules bañarse en lágrimas y entonces comprendió todo… todo el significado de las palabras que había escrito, de las lágrimas que había derramado, de las sonrisas y la calidez de todos esos momentos en que encontró una nueva forma de ver la vida después de haberlo perdido… y con toda la sinceridad de su alma, apoyándose en todo su ser y en todo en lo que se había convertido… respondió:

- No…


	11. Fin II: Canta para mí

**

* * *

10**

**CANTA PARA MÍ.**

_

* * *

-Todo comenzó ese día… ese maldito día en el que bendita sea la hora lo conocí… M-mi vida entera, comenzó desde ese punto… Estaba cansado de vivir como una sombra, encerrado en una caverna sin vida, sin sonreír, sin aire, sin libertad… aprisionado entre mis propias cadenas… en el infierno que yo mismo decidí crearme… Estaba cansado… pero… el miedo no me dejaba ser libre, el terror de la vida, de apreciarla… de tenerla entre mis manos y que ésta se fuera, era mayor que todo mi cansancio… E-esa mañana… desperté y me sentí tan desesperado, como pocas veces lo había hecho… las paredes me parecían más cercanas y el aire más asfixiante… Entonces me decidí cansado, por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo… a abrir la ventana y así lo hice… R-recuerdo que allá afuera, en la ciudad, hacía demasiado calor… tanto que parecía imposible de respirar… todo brillaba, todo se veía tan distinto… No sé… cómo fue exactamente, pero, de pronto, entre las nubes… un rayo del sol iluminó las calles y una brisa fresca entró por mi ventana… olía a hierbas, a libertad… a vida… llenó momentáneamente con un nuevo brillo el lugar y sentí unos deseos enormes, como si algo me arrastrara, de salir… de caminar… Y así lo hice… casi hipnotizado por ese aroma a hierbas frescas, esa fragancia salvaje y tierna… abandoné el lugar… esa cueva inmunda en la que sólo me retorcía quejándome de la vida y de Dios… Entonces, salí y aún con ese aroma dentro de mí, comencé a buscar un rumbo que hacía mucho había perdido… el propio camino de mi vida… Recuerdo que las calles lucían más grises conforme iba recorriéndolas; Y las nubes de Agosto comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, sofocando cada vez más el aire…. Podía ver a todas las personas desesperadas por el calor, pero a mí no me detenía, yo buscaba esa brisa fresca, ese aroma… Estaba cansado, mareado, la borrachera del día anterior me estaba destrozando la cabeza, pero no importaba… ni el sentirme harto, ni el sentirme furioso; nada me importaba. De pronto me detuve, agotado por la caminata. Y entonces… sentí la brisa, esa frescura llegó a mí y recorrió las calles, las impregnó, y se llevó todos los pesares consigo… y me arrancó un suspiro… Parecía que el viento había traído de nuevo ese aroma y me envolvió, al sentirlo me giré en su búsqueda y con la mirada agachada avancé y sentí la lluvia fría cayendo sobre mi cuerpo; recuerdo que el aroma se hizo más intenso… como si de pronto se acercara a mí; seducido por eso… seguí avanzando… sin interesarme por nada ni nadie, como siempre lo había hecho… hasta que, el aroma se hizo tan cercano que levanté un poco la vista… y entonces choqué contra él…y caí al suelo. Fue cuando lo miré… en la banqueta frente a mí, siendo bañado por la lluvia… Ahí estaba Rei Kon… con ese aroma, con esa mirada y con esa luz… Ahí estaba ante mis ojos esa fragancia salvaje y tierna, encarnada en una persona… en un vagabundo… No me di cuenta antes… pero ahora lo sé… A-ahora sé… que existe el destino… y que ese destino, me llevó hasta él, esa tarde de Agosto, en ese momento de mi vida… para reencontrar mi camino… para encontrarlo a él…-Susurró Kai Hiwattari bañado en la nostalgia de esos días pasados que danzaban ahora en su mente, sin poder detenerse._

Habían pasado bastantes horas ya; bastantes horas en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, sin atreverse a mirarse… con miedo, con ese vacío extraño cubriéndolos… con ese sabor amargo e inconfundible del adiós. Ambos suspiraron, con sus miradas llenas de nostalgia y agacharon la vista. El viento frío les helaba las mejillas y jugaba con sus cabellos y ellos permanecían casi en total silencio. Permanecieron sentados en esa banca de piedra debajo del cerezo, observando las luces que iluminaban la fuente y perdiéndose en miradas extrañas y lágrimas apagadas… en suspiros lejanos… en recuerdos y en soledad.

- ¿C-cómo fue que empezó todo? ¿C-cómo entró a tu vida? –Susurró Max observándolo de reojo con su mirada apagada y Kai, momentáneamente sonrió.

- Me dijo "Está fría" –Respondió – Observando alegre la lluvia… y después me pidió que me disculpara con él por haberle chocado; La verdad es que ambos estábamos distraídos… así que me negué a darle una disculpa a un extraño estrafalario como él… comenzamos a discutir… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, encontré a alguien que se atrevía a retarme y contradecirme e incluso a condicionarme, me molesté tanto… P-pero… más que nada, me sorprendí y desee irme de ahí… entonces confundido… quise cruzar la calle, pero, me sentí mal y estuve a punto de caer inconsciente… Alguien estuvo a muy poco de arrollarme… fue cuando él… me salvó la vida, y casi logra que quedara entero… -Explicó y Max se percató de ese extraño brillo en los ojos del ruso, ese mismo que había visto esa vez en que ambos se reencontraron. El aire de la noche que moría los envolvió y el leve sonido de las hojas al viento arrulló sus oídos - el coche me golpeó la pierna y la quebró… cuando caí encima de él, de pronto todo parecía más claro… más tibio, más limpio… d-de nuevo sentí el dolor, de nuevo sentí algo… Me sentí vivo… furioso, confuso, desesperado y… muy, muy agradecido de no haber muerto… ¡Pero soy tan inseguro y tan imbécil, que creí fielmente que incluso yo mismo me burlaría de lo que siento si me permitía hacerlo!... Así que callé y seguí castigándome en mi infierno…

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y Kai cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese viento frío, dejando volar su mente, recuperando sus recuerdos, comprendiendo… entendiendo… reencontrándose.

- Él… esperó horas en una sala de hospital para recibir algo que yo no le di… para recibir su disculpa… ¡Jamás hubiera entendido en ese momento por qué una sola palabra podría representar tanto para él!... pero… ahora… ahora lo sé mejor que nadie… ahora sé, que para alguien como él, que ha luchado tanto, que ha peleado tanto contra el mundo… -Musitó Kai, azotado por sus propias palabra y por el hecho de haberse permitido hasta ahora, el darse cuenta de cuánto apreciaba, valoraba y admiraba a ese vagabundo estrafalario. Levantó su mirada levemente y la clavó en las estrellas, recordó esa tarde junto a él y sintió deseos de salir corriendo y encontrarlo… y arrodillarse a él. Tras tomar fuerzas, prosiguió. -Encontrar humildad y bondad, es lo que verdaderamente vale la pena en la vida… las palabras amables… los gestos desinteresados… la esperanza de no estar tan solo en un mundo lleno de extraños…

- ¿Q-qué sucedió… después? –Preguntó Mizuhara levemente y Kai lo observó a los ojos.

- Él entró a la fuerza en mi vida… determinado a obtener lo que esperaba… Y… me llenó de luz, de sonrisas… de calidez… Desde ese momento en que puso un pie en mi caverna… ésta se volvió un hogar… Y yo… yo me rehusé al cambio, pero… ¡Toda esa pasión vital me sedujo!... todo él… toda su bondad… ¡Jamás quiso nada material! Nunca pidió nada a cambio por todas esas sonrisas que regaló, por todos sus consejos… p-por sus palabras… por su espera y sus ánimos… por su misión de devolverme la vida. –Kai guardó silencio; le parecía que al hablar, comenzaba a vivir de nuevo todo ese tiempo al lado de Rei… y un dolor inmenso le desgarraba el pecho. Tragó una bocanada de aire y clavó sus ojos en las nubes rojizas que avanzaban lentamente por el cielo nocturno. – M-me dio tantas cosas… c-como el valor para no temerle al curso de la vida… como la sencillez de apreciar un gesto desinteresado… como la libertad de comer lo que yo quisiera, de hablar… de sentir… de bailar… De perdonar el pasado… De creer que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… D-de luchar por reencontrar el amor que había perdido…

Guardaron silencio. Max se sintió tan incómodo y desesperado que pensó en ponerse en pie y dejar a Kai ahí… pero no se atrevió; él mismo deseaba, anhelaba más que nadie una respuesta, anhelaba saber la historia, la verdadera historia que ocurrió a sus espaldas… necesitaba saber cómo era que ahora… la persona que amaba se encontraba explicándole que no le amaba más…

- S-sé la respuesta… s-sé cómo me dolerá escucharlo… p-pero… debo preguntártelo, debo oírlo por mí mismo… Kai… ¿E-estás… estás enamorado de él? –Le preguntó Max tras un leve silencio y se volvió para observarlo, con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo por los deseos de llorar y sin poder evitar su gesto de dolor en el rostro. Kai contuvo el aliento, limpió la humedad de sus ojos y se volvió al rubio.

- … Sí. –Respondió quedamente y Max no pudo más, apretó los labios y dejó salir su llanto, sollozando.

- ¿P-por qué? ¿P-por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque no lo supe… y cuando lo supe no quise aceptarlo… porque soy un idiota… -Susurró avergonzado y el rubio agachó su rostro para llorar.

- ¿D-desde cuándo? –Inquirió y Kai se sintió desfallecer de recordar ese momento exacto en que su vida cambió.

- F-fue después de verte… de discutir… esa noche que me rechazaste… quedé destruido.

- ¡¿Y por eso me hiciste esto?! –Exclamó Max, reclamándole. Observó a Kai agachar la mirada y tragar aire - ¿Por venganza?

- ¡No Max, claro que no! –Respondió Kai apresurado. - ¡No tienes idea de cómo me duele decirte esto y encontrarnos así! ¡Yo sé los errores que he cometido y… mierda, quisiera poder destrozarme a golpes, porque nada me da el derecho de hacerte daño y de decir todo esto… de hacerte llorar… no tienes idea de cuánto me desprecio por estar aquí, viviendo esto! Pero ya no pudo hacer otra cosa… es hora de hablar de frente… Ni tú ni yo queremos seguir viviendo una mentira…

- ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué…? –Susurró dolido y el ruso bajó la mirada. El viento sopló con fuerza y las nubes de lluvia parecieron despejarse más, dejando ver más estrellas, allá en el firmamento.

- E-esa noche… me sentí de nuevo totalmente destrozado, desesperado… de nuevo te había perdido… otra vez llorabas por mi culpa… y yo no podía hacer nada… E-entonces entré en pánico… y dejé salir todo ese odio y todo ese amor que me estaba matando, y quise destruir todo… le prendí fuego…

- Al librero… -Susurró Max recordando las cenizas en el estudio de Kai, que aún permanecían ahí.

- Y me dejé caer de nuevo en ese agujero… en ese infierno en vida en el que había permanecido todo el tiempo que estuve sin ti… estaba dispuesto a morirme, a perderme en la locura… en la oscuridad… P-pero… n-no conté… con el simple y único hecho, de que ya no estaba solo… de que había alguien a mi lado, que se preocupaba por mí, que me quería sinceramente sin pedir nada a cambio, que ahora tenía a alguien, con quien compartir mi dolor, mis derrotas y… y la miseria de mi vida… -susurró y una cálida sonrisa le acarició los labios; Max sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al verlo, sonriendo inconscientemente, al evocar el recuerdo de Rei -N-no conté con Rei… y fue él, el que me sacó de las tinieblas… esa noche, me rescató de nuevo de mí mismo y cuidó de mí… y me sanó el alma, al fin… Y yo dejé morir a ese pasado… a ese hombre que tanto daño te hizo… que tanto me lastimó a mí también… Y entonces desperté vivo, fuera del infierno… él estaba a mi lado… y al verlo, tan tierno, tan tranquilo… lo supe… ¡Supe que estaba enamorado de él!... Sólo que no me di cuenta, que ese ser que se enamoró del vagabundo, ya no era esa persona que amó tanto a Max Mizuhara… y que perdió su vida en ello.

Max no pudo hablar por varios segundos por el nudo en su garganta y ese temblor en todo su cuerpo que parecía que pronto lo haría trizas. El cielo pareció tornarse a un color azul-violáceo, resaltando el brillo de las estrellas. El viento arrancó varias hojas al cerezo y ambos, Kai y Max las observaron ser arrastradas por el éste.

- Y-yo… y-yo te amo, Kai. –Logró articular pausadamente el rubio una vez que tomó el valor suficiente, y el ruso se sintió desfallecer. - ¿T-tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido, lo idiota, lo ciego… lo desgraciado… lo egoísta que has sido? –Le preguntó temblando furioso y Kai agachó la mirada.

- Lo sé… -Susurró derrotado y Max se contuvo; de pronto lo observó y se dio cuenta que jamás había visto a Kai de esa manera… era indescriptible, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado el color mismo de su vida… y sin embargo, algo le hacía mantenerse en pie…

- L-lo perdiste… -Le dijo y él agachó la mirada y asintió, destrozado.

- P-perdí al amor de mi vida… p-perdí lo más hermoso… puro… y especial que he tenido… -Musitó sin aliento y llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y cubrió sus ojos. -¿Qué hice, Dios mío, qué le hice?... -Dejó escapar desesperado y después se volvió al rubio - ¡L-lo siento tanto Max! S-soy… el imbécil más egoísta del mundo lo sé y tú y Rei tienen todo el derecho de odiarme…

- ¡Al menos estás consiente de eso! –Soltó Max dolido y con rabia y Kai asintió.

- Nunca aprendí a no temer a que la vida se llevara lo que más amaste… Nadie me enseñó que… quizá si la vida lo alejaba era algo bueno y que podían venir cosas mejores…

- ¡Pues espero que esto te enseñe de una vez que, no mereces tenerme a mí ni tampoco a Rei! –Tajó el rubio dejándose llevar por la ira. Kai se sintió más desalentado. - ¡Si tanto amas a Rei! ¿Por qué lo trataste así? –Espetó después despectivo y Kai tragó saliva.

- Porque sentí los peores celos que jamás había tenido en toda mi vida… porque… dentro de mí, sentía que Rei me quería y estaría esperándome… necesitándome… -Respondió secamente, incapaz de controlar la vergüenza que sentía al escucharse hablar -Y cuando lo vi, tan distinto, tan fuerte, tan libre de mí… Me aterré… me aterré de haberlo perdido y no supe como actuar y me sentí furioso conmigo mismo, por… ¡Por ser tan imbécil, por no saber resolver nada, por no saber hacer nada por mí mismo! ¡Por ser un inútil que deja escapar todo lo bueno de su vida sólo por miedo!... El ver a Rei con otro… ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida… -confesó Kai y Max se puso en pie.

- Él… no va a perdonarte… -Le dijo de pronto y el ruso sintió un peso terrible en su pecho. – S-sí… sí todo lo que dijo es verdad… no va a perdonarte… El fue el héroe de tu historia… pero tú en la suya…

- Fui el villano… -Admitió Kai y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, desesperado.

- ¿T-tuvieron sexo…? –Le preguntó después, secamente, tratando de tomar el mayor aire posible y Kai le observó de espaldas y recordó esa mañana.

- N-no. –Respondió y Max se volvió a él sorprendido, y notó a Kai con la mirada más triste que jamás había visto en su vida.

- ¿No?...

- … No… no fue sexo… con él no podía ser más que hacer el amor… -Respondió y el rostro del rubio se arrugó por el llanto y enrojeció.

- Y… ¿Y conmigo? –Le preguntó sin aliento y Kai no pudo responder, su barbilla comenzó a temblar y se sintió sofocado. No se atrevía a responder, no quería hacerlo… Max lo observó fríamente y entonces supo que debía hacerlo con toda la sinceridad posible, por más difícil que esto fuera.

- Te quiero demasiado, pero… no pudo ser amor… -admitió pesadamente, sintiéndose abatido y Max no pudo controlar su temblor y desesperado se agachó, sollozando.

- ¡Fue sexo! –Espetó con tanta rabia que incluso su voz parecía irreconocible -¡Sólo y simple sexo vacío, cuando me dijiste una y otra y otra vez que me amabas! –Le reclamó entrecortadamente y el ruso sintió de verdad ganas de despedazarse a sí mismo, mientras observaba al rubio colocarse en cuclillas frente a él, muy cerca de sus rodillas, llorando, con la mirada en el suelo y temblando. El viento arrancó más hojas del cerezo y estas formaron un remolino que envolvió a ambos jóvenes por unos segundos. Max aspiró aire fuertemente y apretando los puños, volvió a hablar, dándole rienda suelta a toda su rabia – ¡Desgraciado!… y-yo… ¡Yo debería odiarte! ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –Masculló reclamándose a sí mismo y el ruso colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de éste.

- N-no merezco ni siquiera haberte conocido, lo sé… –Confesó de pronto y el rubio, apresurado se incorporó y ahogado en llanto se echó a los brazos de Kai y éste lo envolvió y le besó la mejilla levemente, sintiéndose destrozado, desvalido… sintiéndose el peor de los hombres de toda la tierra.

Entonces, respirando agitado, casi sin fuerzas, clavó su mirada en el horizonte y se percató que el sol comenzaba a salir… pronto el día amaneció y con los débiles rayos del astro clavándose en sus rojas pupilas… Algo, en el fondo de su corazón le dijo a Kai Hiwattari, que los días más grises de su vida… comenzaban esa mañana frente al alba.

"_Puedo decir que ya no pienso en ti… Puedo decir, que comenzar de nuevo me ha traído la paz y la estabilidad que tú te habías llevado… Puedo decir tanto, puedo pensar, jurar y hablar tanto… y puedo escribir tanto… Pero no lo haré… porque prefiero recordar cuánto te extraño… Porque prefiero soñar con tu mirada y tus palabras y con esa magia tuya que jamás has notado… Porque no puedo negar, que hecho de menos esa persona que hiciste de mí… y que extraño ese antiguo latir de mi corazón… que brillaba y se esforzaba… para estar junto a ti…"_

El viento levantó sus oscuros cabellos nuevamente, mientras él cerraba los ojos y aspiraba quedamente el frío aire de la mañana. Había permanecido en silencio toda la noche, observando el cielo, con su mirada fija en un punto que no lograba deducir… en algún montón de recuerdos… o en un sueño roto que intentaba componer. Yuriy permaneció a su lado, sin decir nada, todas esas horas que Rei estuvo sin hablar. Después de abandonar la gala, y de besarse en el jardín, sin articular palabra, los dos subieron al coche y el pelirrojo condujo sin un rumbo fijo; hasta que se habían encontrado en la cima de una colina rodeada de árboles con una vista directa hacia la ciudad. Y ahora estaban ahí, frente al alba, concentrados en encontrar las palabras exactas… en encontrar un sentido a esa atmósfera triste que ambos sentían dentro.

- En verdad… ¿nunca te has enamorado? –Susurró Rei de pronto, sentado sobre el pasto con su vista fija en el horizonte. Yuriy, a su lado, lo observó y después miró los tonos del cielo.

- Es verdad… -Respondió. Le pareció que Rei lo observó con un gesto de "que suerte tienes, por qué no cambiamos papeles" y agachó la mirada. – Sé que duele demasiado…

- Es un infierno. –Soltó el moreno y sonrió con los ojos tristes. – Pero es lo mejor que puede sucederle a alguien… El amor, es el mejor infierno de todos…

- ¿En verdad? –Rei asintió.

- Te sientes tan idiota, tan… débil, tan frágil… tan vivo… que, entonces llegas a un punto en el que dices "Así que, este es el sentido de la vida". –Esas palabras arrebataron un suspiro al pelirrojo y Rei volvió a sonreír, de pronto el color rojo en el cielo le recordaron las pupilas del ogro. – L-lo difícil del amor… no es el hecho en de amar en sí… sino… el darte cuenta… que debes dejar de amar a alguien… ¡Eso es lo que más duele!... Eso es… lo verdaderamente difícil…

Yuriy se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, lo miró de reojo y se percató que todas las palabras de su amigo y todos esos actos de la noche pasada seguían rebotando en la mente de Rei. Después, recordó ese beso entre ambos y toda esa explosión de adrenalina mutua y de calor que había surgido y se sintió tímido por primera vez en el tiempo suficiente como para que se le hubiera olvidado haberse sentido así en su vida.

- C-creo… que tendré que renunciar a trabajar contigo… -Le dijo de pronto y Yuriy no se sorprendió. – T-tú eres empleado de Kai… y… ¡Yo en verdad…! –Guardó silencio.

- ¿En verdad? –Inquirió levemente y Rei suspiró con esa sonrisa triste y esos ojos apagados que el pelirrojo no soportaba ver.

- En verdad… ya no quiero volver a verlo…

- No lo harás… -Respondió Yuriy y Rei lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- No verás a Kai nunca en tu vida si es lo que quieres…

- ¿Por qué? –Inquirió con un sentimiento extraño y espeso en su pecho.

- Rei… digamos que llegaste en el momento oportuno a mi vida. Ayer le presenté mi renuncia a Kai. Tenía pensado hacerlo en la noche misma de la gala, por eso me esforcé tanto… Así que no tendrás que verlo, si es que deseas seguir trabajando para mí. –Indicó lentamente y el moreno tragó aire.

- ¿R-renunciaste por mí?

- ¡Claro que no! –Contestó y sonrió. –Tengo una mejor oferta de trabajo… bastante más remunerada y por eso decidí aceptar… Son sólo negocios, él entenderá… Así que, si quieres seguir trabajando conmigo y comenzar a aprender… puedes hacerlo sin problemas… sólo qué… hay algo más… -Rei lo observó con interés y tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué más? –Preguntó y Yuriy sonrió algo extraviado.

- La oferta… es en Europa. Estaré moviéndome constantemente de Londres a Rusia… los primeros meses, después tomaría residencia en Londres. -Rei sintió como si espinas de hielo se le clavasen en la espalda. Yuriy se iría… y… él podría…

- Es… ¿definitivo? –Susurró y Yuriy asintió.

- Si quieres venir conmigo… tomar una nueva vida, aprender… superarte… Adelante Rei. Si no… puedo apoyarte… n-no sé… enseñarte, ayudarte a conseguir un empleo… Tengo pensado en vender el departamento pero… p-puedo… dejártelo… ¡O alquilártelo!... como prefieras…

- Londres… -Murmuró y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Miró de nuevo el cielo y permaneció muy quieto, en silencio, viendo cómo el color rojizo del amanecer se desvanecía poco a poco; el viento le acariciaba el rostro y de pronto la luz naranja del alba llenó el cielo e iluminó la ciudad. Rei pensó de nuevo en él… y se sintió tan cansado, que tras suspirar recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuriy y cerró los ojos. – La verdad es que… no me gustaría alejarme de ti… -Le dijo y el pelirrojo emocionado y tímidamente lo observó, recostado en su hombro y sintió deseos de besarlo nuevamente. Lentamente, el moreno abrió sus párpados y observó al ruso que también lo miraba y sonrió; recordó esa noche, esas palabras… ese sabor amargo de la ira y se dio cuenta del gran peso que llevaba sobre su corazón; había actuado mal… había hecho algo imperdonable… Pensó de pronto en Max, en todo lo que le dijo y en la forma en que seguramente le partió el corazón el saber la verdad de todo lo que habían vivido en ese tiempo… y se dio cuenta, que ya no tenía cabida en ese lugar… admitió, que era hora de partir de nuevo… hacia otro amanecer.

"_Me faltan palabras… para explicar lo que siento. Me faltan los suspiros que el imaginar tu rostro me arrebata… Me faltas tú… y me falta el alma… Me faltan las palabras, para decirte cuánto te amo… me falta el color azul del cielo, y el frío sabor del viento… me falta sentir la vida… me falta el miedo… me faltas tú… para comenzar de nuevo…" _

Sólo se extendían largas y negras sombras entremezcladas con silencio y pesar, cuando Kai llegó finalmente a su departamento. Con la mirada se percató de que su can dormía sobre ese cojín mullido y suspiró, agotado. Con los labios hinchados y un terrible dolor de cabeza- Observó la enorme ventana que daba a la ciudad y lentamente avanzó hacia ella; retiró despacio la cortina y colocó su mano sobre el frío cristal y miró hacia fuera, al boscoso parque de enfrente, a las calles que recorrió esa tarde de agosto… y después… ese espacio de la ventana, en el que Rei se sentaba a tocar la guitarra. Sonrió con tristeza y le pareció incluso verlo a su lado, sonriendo mientras tocaba sus acordes; y el dolor le oprimió el pecho, sus ojos se humedecieron y con su mano temblándole la colocó donde Rei se hubo sentado y tragó aire. Su corazón no terminaba de reprenderlo, su alma parecía no cansarse de torturarle y su mente no dejaba de transmitirle imágenes y palabras de Rei a cada segundo… y todo, absolutamente todo, le decía a gritos lo poco hombre… lo imbécil y despreciable que había sido.

- "Puedo ser todo… pero nunca un poco hombre" –Se reprendió sarcástica y agriamente recordando esa ocasión en que discutió con él para defender su hombría. Pausadamente avanzó apoyándose de la pared y del bastón, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su estudio. Max se percató de su presencia y silenciosamente se le acercó meneando la cola, Kai le sonrió y acarició su cráneo y juntos, los dos ogros malhumorados que le hicieron tantas maldades a aquel vagabundo, entraron en el solitario despacho… para extrañarlo juntos. Las pupilas de Kai se clavaron en las cenizas del librero, en la pared ennegrecida y en los libros chamuscados y cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado. –No soy un poco hombre… Soy un hombre completo… El peor de todos… -Se dijo y cuidadosamente caminó hacia su mullida silla detrás de su escritorio y se dejó caer en ella.

Guardó silencio y dobló los codos para recostar su frente sobre sus manos. Así estuvo varios segundos, que le parecían eternos entre tanta soledad, culpa, miedo y dolor. Después levantó la mirada y le pareció ver a Rei en la puerta, observándolo, con sus ojos brillantes y con su mirada tierna… y con amor… y sintió tanto dolor que le pareció casi imposible respirar. Apretó los párpados para no llorar y después los puños. Varias lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y las limpió. Después se giró hacia la derecha y encontró dos copas y una botella de licor a la mitad, apresurado tomó la segunda y la destapó y antes de empinársela recordó una vez más la hermosa voz de Rei: _¿No se da cuenta?... Está tan encerrado aquí, con sus cortinas abajo, con sus copas de vino y sus libros… que no se ha puesto a pensar en que, no aprecia una tormenta… ¡en que no le gusta la fuerza de una tormenta! _

- La tormenta… es la fuerza de dos amantes… -Susurró apretando la botella en su mano y después, furioso consigo mismo la arrojó hacia la pared y la observó estrellarse y hacerse trizas, pintando de inmediato el muro de un color rojizo y esparciendo el agrio aroma del licor por doquier. De pronto se sintió vivir de nuevo ese momento y el dolor, la rabia, la angustia de verse lleno de tanto pasado que le estaba dejando vacío se apoderó de él, se puso en pie, enrojecido, con los puños apretados y comenzó a gritar, sin siquiera notarlo. - Las tormentas, son la pasión… ¡la pasión de vivir! ¡Intensas, fuertes, aterradoras, inquietantes…! nostálgicas, oscuras y con destellos de luz por todas partes, que mueven, que retumban en todo lugar… Y nos hacen sentir vivos y nos recuerdan todo lo que podemos sentir…

Había recordado eso que Rei le había dicho, hacía tantos días atrás sintiendo como si el alma le colgase de un hilo. Estaba agitado, respiraba con dificultad y sus manos temblaban. Se moría por salir corriendo, por buscarlo, por abrazarlo, por tenerlo a su lado, por hacerle el amor… y por entregarle su corazón de una buena vez y para siempre, sólo a él, porque al fin había aceptado, finalmente se había dado cuenta, de que sólo a él era a quien le pertenecía.

- Rei… -susurró totalmente indefenso y cayó de nuevo sobre su silla, recostando su cabeza sobre el escritorio de caoba. – Rei…

Tras retomar el aliento levantó su rostro y tratando de no prestarle atención a ese horrible dolor de garganta que el llanto contenido le había regalado, buscó algo entre los cajones de su escritorio con la vista nublada y sin fuerza en las manos. Finalmente encontró, al fondo del tercer cajón, aquella libreta de carátula dura, forrada en cuero negro. Sintió que se ahogaba al verla y deslizar sus manos hasta el último párrafo que escribió en ella. Tragando saliva, nerviosamente leyó:

"Vivo encadenado a un cambio perpetuo… todo es distinto, el dolor se ha ido, la desesperación ha muerto… Y aún después del final de todos mis momentos, solo el valor de tu presencia, el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, la belleza de tu alma, sigue inmutable a través de la oscuridad y de la luz… tú eres todo mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo, tú eres mi cambio… tú eres todo lo que tengo… Y no estás aquí y no tengo ya nada conmigo…_" _

Entonces pensó en Max, en su silencio, en sus ojos tristes cuando bajó del auto frente a su departamento, donde una vez habían estado Rei y él, y sintió deseos de no haber nacido. Determinado, entre suspiros y temor, con su vista cansada… decidió tomar una pluma del primer cajón y tras aspirar tanto aire como le fue posible, giró la página de su libreta y la observó. Asintió levemente y en silencio, perdido en ese enorme estudio, en ese lugar y en el mundo entero… comenzó a escribir una nueva página de aquello que él denominó tantas veces "sus oscuras memorias"… y entonces, se desvaneció en el tiempo, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, se encontró en esa soledad, en ese silencio y en ese oleaje interminable de sensaciones que no lograba descifrar y desnudó su alma ante sí mismo, perdió las fuerzas… y se dejó llevar por el pulso propio del mundo.

"_Si tan solo pudiera verte una vez más… y perderme de nuevo en tu sonrisa… Si pudiera escucharte hablar y observarte respirar… Si pudiera tocar de nuevo tu piel y sentir ese terror de estar tan cerca de ti… de sentirme tan descubierto, de pensar que mi amor hacia ti sale por mis poros… si tan solo pudiera verte, quizá no podría hablar… quizá no diría nada… quizá tampoco me movería… quizá sólo te contemplaría… y quizá sólo pensaría… que no puede haber nada más perfecto, que el que seas tú, quien ilumine mi vida." _

De pronto la realidad pareció sumergirse en un sueño extraño y pesado… de pronto, el mundo pareció girar más lento… todo pareció importar demasiado, cada mirada, cada aliento, cada parpadeo… cada momento solitario y gris, cada segundo y cada esperanza. Y uno a uno, cargado de esa pesadez, de esa atmósfera amarga, fueron pasando los días, lentos, agrios y grises, como montones de fango metidos a la fuerza dentro del pecho.

Fue finalmente, hasta la mañana del octavo día después de la noche de la gala, en que el lento transcurrir del mundo pareció cambiar. Rei despertó esa mañana sintiéndose incómodo; estaba agotado, le dolía cada parte de su cuello y hombros como pocas veces le había pasado; había sobrevivido a los oleajes mentales de ansiedad de la última semana estudiando como poseído y sin descanso todas las lecciones de Yuriy sobre finanzas y economía y para sorpresa del ruso, Kon parecía tener un talento sobrenatural para esos temas.

No podía hacer mucho, sólo mantener su mente ocupada, limpiar, estudiar, volver a estudiar, volver a limpiar, cocinar y desgastarse lo más posible, era la única forma en la que la esa sensación sin forma dentro sí lo dejaba tranquilo… pero estaban esos momentos, en los que sólo se encontraba él en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando todo el mundo se reducía a un simple espacio que lo mantenía ahí, en el doloroso transcurso de las horas en las que no veía a Kai y que su mente se revolvía entre recuerdos, esperanzas y confusiones. Cerró sus ojos cansado de observar el techo y de pronto lanzó un denso bostezo al momento en que bajó de su cama y pesadamente recorrió su mirada por la habitación.

Caminó torpemente hacia la puerta y adormilado y confuso salió de su alcoba y con un nuevo bostezo encontró que la sala estaba vacía, solo iluminada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana. Agachó la mirada y sintiéndose menos pesado se dirigió hacia el sofá principal. Tomó asiento en él y se percató de una nota que reposaba en la mesita de centro. La agarró entre sus dedos y leyó:

_Fui a verificar algunos asuntos. Estoy de vuelta al medio día._

_Yuriy._

Al leerla sonrió ligeramente y levantó su rostro, de nuevo recordó a Kai, y sus palabras y esa noche y se preguntó qué sería de él… tenía miedo de pensar que había pasado con Max Mizuhara, con el puñetazo, con las palabras y con todo ese remolino que los había atrapado. Y después pensó en Yuriy, ese beso que le dio, esa seguridad que le hacía sentir y esas palabras que el mismo Rei le dijo: "_No me gustaría alejarme de ti…" _

Estaba aterrado. Deseaba irse, deseaba comenzar de nuevo, deseaba superarse… pero el temor, la ansiedad, la angustia no lo dejaba; Sentía horror de creer de nuevo en alguien, se sentía culpable de no poder decírselo al pelirrojo y sobretodo… se sentía devastado ante la idea de no tener oportunidad de volver a ver a Kai, de que, ya no podría ni en un millón de años, volver a tropezarse con él, un día de su cumpleaños. Se sentía tan temeroso, ansioso y con ese enorme vacío en el pecho que le costaba creer que justamente así era como había pasado los días; nunca creyó que en algún momento de su vida, se encontraría tan dividido en dos, pensando en él mismo por un lado… pensando en Kai por otro; torturándose con miedos y conjeturas… para tratar de decidirse en dar el último paso… para vivir el resto de su vida… sin precisamente, el amor de su vida en ella.

Cohibidamente, con su vista fija en el espacio vacío del departamento, tomó aire rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza. "De seguro… él ni se acuerda de ti… ¡Digo! ¿Qué fuiste tú para él?... si de verdad te hubiera apreciado… no te habría dejado ir… Y… él es así… te enamoraste del ogro ¿de qué te sorprendes?" Se dijo como reprendiéndose y luego agachó la mirada. A su mente vino la imagen de aquél último beso que le dio, antes de marcharse y varios escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda. Asintió lentamente, tragando saliva y se puso en pie; en cuestión de segundos se decidió a mantenerse ocupado. Limpió, cocinó, se duchó y finalmente en silencio, se dedicó a repasar sus notas sobre todo lo que Yuriy le había enseñado… hasta que el reloj de pared dio las doce con treinta. Catorce minutos después, el pelirrojo regresó.

Al entrar fijó su vista con una sincera sonrisa en Rei, que lo observó y le devolvió el gesto. El ruso sintió regocijo de notar que el moreno estudiaba sus notas y tranquilamente caminó hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? –Le preguntó y Rei lo miró y sonrió apenado.

- Bien… -Respondió. - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Ah excelente –Le dijo Yuriy y de su maletín de negocios sacó apresurado varios papeles y una especie de cartera negra y las colocó frente a los ojos de Rei. - ¡Te traigo una sorpresa!

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Kon confuso y el otro por su parte, sonrió incluso más.

- Esto. –Le dijo observando los papeles y acomodándolos. –Son tus identificaciones, acta de nacimiento, tu contrato… y… tu pasaporte.

Rei se sintió paralizado. Observó los documentos y lentamente los tomó entre sus manos y los revisó. Todo estaba ahí, toda su identidad, esa que incluso él desconocía… Estaba frente a él, una puerta hacia una vida nueva. Clavó sus ojos en Yuriy, sin poder evitar su sorpresa y trató de hablar, mas no pudo.

- ¿C-cómo lo conseguiste? –Logró articular segundos después y el pelirrojo le hizo un guiño.

- Tengo bastantes influencias. –Le dijo simplemente y avanzó hacia la barra, al extremo derecho del departamento y se sirvió un Wisky en las rocas. Entonces miró de nuevo a Rei y suspiró. – Rei… me voy a Londres en quince días y necesito saber qué has pensado.

Ahora no sólo se sintió paralizado, sino que pensó que todo su cuerpo se había vuelto de piedra. De pronto todo le pesaba demasiado, respirar, moverse, abrir la boca… agachó la mirada y respirando fuertemente se dio cuenta, de que estaba aterrado. El pelirrojo lo observó confundido y se acercó a él.

- ¿E-en q-quince días? –Le preguntó y Yuriy lo escrutó fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- E-es que… es… es muy pronto. –Le dijo sin poder evitarlo y el ruso abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Y-yo yo…

- ¿No quieres ir?

- ¡No! –Respondió angustiado y después observó a Yuriy – No quiero ir… pero no quiero quedarme aquí… y quiero ir… y…

- Rei… no entiendo…

- Quiero ir… pero no quiero ir, al mismo tiempo… ¡Estoy confundido y…! es muy pronto… no me siento listo… yo… necesito pensar… -Espetó y apresuradamente avanzó hacia la ventana y salió al balcón. Yuriy caminó tras él y lo observó fijar su vista en el cielo nublado, con sus ojos apagados y llenos de confusión… "Otra vez sus ojos sin brillo" pensó con tristeza y tragó saliva. Lentamente se le acercó y depositó su mano en su hombro. Rei lo miró, apenado. – Lo siento…

- No tienes de qué preocuparte… -Le dijo él por su parte. –Sea lo que sea que decidas… Yo te voy a cuidar… Pero… espero que estés consciente de que no quisiera irme de aquí sin ti… -Musitó cariñosamente y delicadamente se acercó más al cuerpo del moreno y sintió su calidez y la suavidad de sus piel y se sintió enloquecer de ternura.

Tímidamente levantó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de Rei, que se sonrojó y abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo, aún agitado y entonces el ruso lo giró del mentón y se observaron, frente a frente. Guardaron silencio, sin aliento, sin poder evitar perderse en los ojos de su contrario; entonces Yuriy acarició el rostro de Rei con sus dos manos y acercó sus labios a los de él, Rei tensó su cuerpo y temeroso por sentirse presa de toda esa adrenalina que lo asaltaba de pronto.

- La verdad… es que a mi tampoco me gustaría alejarme de ti. –Le dijo levemente, en un susurro… y entonces lo besó. Rei sintió esos labios carnosos acariciando los suyos, esas manos grandes, ese aliento tibio que se llevaba el suyo y apretó los ojos; sus piernas temblaban tanto como sus manos. Al aspirar levemente, logró sentir el viento fresco cubrir ambos cuerpos y notó en él cierto aroma que se le clavó en el pecho… de pronto todo le pareció volverse borroso; de pronto le faltó el aire y sintió una necesidad lastimera de mover las piernas, de salir corriendo… de gritar… y apresurada y bruscamente alejó a Yuriy de él y retrocedió dos pasos, mirándolo a los ojos.

Se vieron fijamente varios segundos, sin decir nada. Rei de pronto negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la ventana. Observó los ojos tristes de Yuriy desde el cristal y tragó aliento.

- Rei ¡Lo siento! –Le dijo y caminó hacia él, pero el moreno velozmente se alejó. Entró sin decir nada hacia el departamento y después fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo al encontrarse frente a ésta y soltó el aliento… después abrió la puerta y tras un leve silencio… salió. Dejando a Yuriy con un nudo en la garganta y él perdiéndose en esa confusión desesperante y cruel que parecía estarle carcomiendo el cerebro.

Al encontrarse en la calle levantó su mirada y se encontró, allá en lo alto la silueta de Yuriy que lo observaba desde el balcón, resaltando entre ese montón de gigantes grises que eran las nubes que cubrían el cielo de la ciudad. Después agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, sin un rumbo fijo… simplemente quería caminar, avanzar, perderse en los mares de extraños de la ciudad, perder su mente, dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, dejar de recordar y liberarse de tantas cadenas que parecían estarle cubriendo de cicatrices.

El viento pareció volverse más frío a medida que avanzaba, estaban llegando los últimos días de Septiembre y prematuramente el clima empezaba a enfriar. De pronto le pareció percatarse de que el viento olía a madera, a un sueño añejo… a pasado y a nostalgia y se detuvo. Aspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos, los recuerdos de su infancia le vinieron a la mente, todos esos momentos en soledad, todas esas horas que habían terminado… Y se sintió tan triste, de verse parado frente a ninguna parte. Ya no era un vagabundo… pero estaba aterrado de no serlo, de extrañar tanto a ese antiguo Rei Kon que dejó ir… y estaba furioso, de que ese mismo miedo, no le dejase convertirse en ese nuevo Rei Kon, en el que podía convertirse.

Siguió avanzando, como guiado por el viento… como antes, cuando el viento era quien decidía su nuevo camino. Siguió caminando con la mirada agachada, perdido en su mar de inseguridades, envuelto en esa nostalgia y en el aroma a madera que parecía recorrerle las venas. De pronto sintió varias piquetes fríos tocándole la espalda y levantó la mirada, las calles comenzaron a vaciarse inmediatamente; comenzaba a llover… entonces ese aroma se hizo más intenso, tan intenso que parecía estarlo respirando por cada poro de su cuerpo… y bajó la mirada. Las gotas de lluvia se precipitaron hacia el suelo y la ciudad entera se llenó de una niebla blanquecina… Y Rei se sintió desfallecer… porque vio que sus propios pasos inconscientes lo habían llevado a ese lugar, ese mismo lugar en el que había conocido a Kai Hiwattari… y su corazón se oprimió y sintió que su alma se perdía en el cielo mismo… al verlo ahí, a Kai… al ogro, sentado en ese macetero en la esquina de la avenida, con su perro tomado desde una correa y mirándolo con ese mismo gesto de incredulidad y miedo en el rostro.

- …¿Por qué? –Susurró sin aliento y el ruso se puso en pie, lentamente avanzó hacia él. El can de inmediato se lanzó hacia Rei y se colocó en dos patas, colocando las posteriores sobre el torso del moreno que sonrió tristemente. – Hola… -Le dijo al perro y acarició su cráneo. Después miró a Kai, que sonreía con sus ojos resplandecientes.

- Es el destino… -Le dijo y Rei frunció el ceño, tratando de tragarse sus ganas de llorar, de gritar… y de lanzarse a los brazos de Kai. Los dos permanecieron quietos, sin decir nada bajo la lluvia que aumentaba, con el corazón acelerado y sus almas gritando por acercarse – El destino me trajo aquí…

- No es cierto. –Le dijo Rei y agachó la mirada. Apretó los ojos y sintió varias lágrimas tratando de salir de ellos.

- ¡Claro que sí! –Expresó Kai. Después musitó, con tristeza. - …¿Ya no crees en el destino? –Preguntó y Rei lo miró. No respondió y limpió las gotas de lluvia de su frente. De pronto sintió que perdería la cordura y se lanzaría sobre él y se sintió tan furioso consigo mismo que pensó se abofetearía si no fuera él. La lluvia incrementó y también el frío. Ambos se observaron y se sintieron tan tontos de no poder hablar… de no atreverse ni a respirar.

- ¿C-cómo está… -Pensó en preguntarle por él, pero decidió no hacerlo. - … Max? –concluyó y Kai tomó aliento.

- No muy bien… -Respondió el ruso y apretó la quijada para contener sus ganas de tomar a Rei en sus brazos y besarlo hasta morir. Lo veía ahí, frente a él, tan tierno, tan perfecto… y sentía que finalmente estaba conociendo el infierno que tanto merecía; el peor de todos… estar frente a la persona que amas y no poder tocarla, ni besarla ni gritarle con toda tu alma cuánto es que le amas y cuánto es que te duele y cuánto deseas estar a su lado. - ¿Y-y y tú como estás?

- Y-yo… estoy… ¡Estoy bien! –Mintió Rei y sintió más deseos de llorar. Kai también de pensar que Rei estaba bien sin él a su lado, mientras él se sentía el peor fracaso de la vida. – S-sólo… tenía ganas de caminar…

- Fue el destino. –Volvió a decir Kai sonriendo y Kon sintió que moría al verlo con sus ojos tristes dedicarle esa sonrisa con tanto empeño que resultaba doloroso. De nuevo no respondió.

- B-bueno… ¡Debo seguir mi camino! –Le dijo de pronto y Kai pudo sentir cómo se alma se partía en dos, quiso tomarlo del brazo, quiso hacer tantas cosas pero no se atrevió. – C-cuídate… -Le dijo Rei y tras acariciar el cráneo del can una vez más, avanzó por un lado de Kai y se alejó varios pasos, con todo su interior convertido en polvo. El ruso, desesperado se giró dando saltos hacia él y lo miró de espaldas.

- ¡No me preguntaste cómo estoy yo! –Le dijo levantando la voz y Rei se detuvo, sin volverse a él. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa. – Y… y yo no estoy nada bien… -Dijo después y los dos sintieron ese horrible peso ardiente en el corazón y guardaron silencio. El viento arrastró la lluvia y erizó los vellos de ambos. – Estoy desecho… y estoy cansado… Y no estoy bien… porque… extraño a alguien… -Le dijo después sin aliento y Rei no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. – No estoy bien… porque… destruí a la persona que más amo en el mundo… porque… le hice daño a alguien que es lo más especial y bello que he conocido… y porque paso todas las noches pensando en él y alucinando que lo veo y que me abraza y que lo tengo conmigo y lo beso y le digo de todo corazón cuánto… cuánto lo amo… y cuánto bien me ha hecho y cuánto necesito cuidarle y protegerle… y morirme de amor todos los días por él… No estoy bien Rei, porque, estos días sin verte… han sido los peores de mi vida, porque, he aprendido que puedo vivir sin alguien… ¡Pero no quiero vivir sin ti!

- ¡Pero puedes hacerlo, así que sigue adelante! –Tajó él con la voz temblorosa. Kai se le acercó.

- No quiero hacerlo… -Le dijo y entonces su corazón se aceleró más, abrió sus labios y valiéndose de toda su alma, lo dijo – No quiero hacerlo… Porque te amo… ¡Porque tú me has hecho ser lo que soy! ¡Tú… tú me diste la vida y el corazón y yo quiero corresponderte amándote toda la vida!... y tú no estás… y yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo… Y recuerdo que no te merezco, que te lastimé que dije tantas cosas… y veo que todo esto lo merezco, que no debo tener un perdón, y que es justo que ni siquiera me mires a los ojos, ni me preguntes cómo estoy y tampoco quieras verme… ¡Pero te amo, la verdad es que eso es lo único que me importa!...

- Si creo en el destino. –Le dijo Rei en un triste suspiro y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se volvió hacia Kai. Avanzó varios pasos y se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Los nervios y el frío de la lluvia pronto provocaron que ambos temblaran. El moreno pudo percatarse que el ogro también lloraba, que sus ojos parecían apagados, como si el color de su vida entera se hubiera ido… y no pudo controlarse. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se lanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, sollozando. La calidez, la paz… el equilibrio perfecto se hizo en esos instantes en que ambos cuerpos estuvieron unidos de nuevo, Kai cerró los ojos y sonrió… al fin con toda el alma y Rei apretó los ojos, ahogando en dolor; acto seguido, tocó con sus manos las mejillas de Kai y apresurado y nervioso llevó sus labios hacia los del ruso y los depositó sobre ellos, lentamente… suavemente… y después se aferró a Kai con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su calor, con todo su ser gritándole que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba, que lo perdonaba y que quería estar con él toda la vida… y entonces Kai comprendió todo…

Se miraron fijamente… Kai de pronto negó ligeramente con la cabeza y Rei le sonrió con tanta tristeza que le partió el corazón.

- Él… te está esperando… -Le dijo.

- ¡No Rei!

- A mi también me espera alguien…

- ¡No! –Musitó Kai y aferró sus manos a los brazos de Kon que de nuevo le sonrió con tristeza y se mordió el labio inferior. - ¡No! ¡Por favor!

- T-te… te amo. –Le dijo y enrojeció por el llanto -Ahora… ve con él… r-retoma tu vida…

- ¡Rei, Rei, escúchame! ¡Por favor!

- … él… él siempre va a perdonarte todo lo que yo no podría nunca… Y-yo no voy a hacerlo… -Le dijo y Kai guardó silencio, destrozado. Rei dejó que sus ojos lloraran, sin importarle ya nada más en el mundo –A-aún creo en el destino… aún lo hago… Pero ya no creo en un destino donde tú y yo estemos juntos… -Musitó y apretó el rostro, las manos, las piernas y trató de obtener todo el valor de su corazón y se acopió de todo el esfuerzo que pudo, para seguir ahí unos segundos… y musitó un "Lo siento…" después se giró… y comenzó a correr en esas calles húmedas, bajo esa lluvia fría… Kai alterado, trató de avanzar hacia él, sin aliento, sin pensar; viendo cómo se iba, sintiéndose perdido en un mar de locura y tristeza y entonces cayó al suelo pesadamente, de frente al pavimento, llenándose de agua sucia y lodo… y al levantar su mirada, lo observó perderse en esa estela blanca de lluvia… en esa lejanía… y en ese adiós… y se dio cuenta que ese abrazo, ese beso, ese perdón… y ese 'te amo'… fueron la despedida del amor de su vida…

De pronto no supo ya nada de sí mismo… se dejó llevar por el viento que arrastraba la lluvia y dejó que pasara el tiempo, ahí, en esa banqueta, recostado en ella… mojándose, sangrando de su barbilla y con la mirada fija en ese punto en el que dejó de ver a Rei. No supo ya más nada, no supo cómo logró ponerse de pie, no supo cómo tomó un taxi y no se enteró de a dónde iba… no supo nada, hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta bastante conocida y entonces ésta se abrió, para dejarle ver un par de orbes azules bastante conocidos.

- Kai… -Susurró Max Mizuhara sorprendido y preocupado de verlo húmedo, con un raspón enorme en la barbilla, con la camisa sucia y ensangrentada y con sus ojos fijos en algún punto que se había quedado perdido tiempo atrás. De pronto Kai lo observó. - ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó y con su mano le indicó que entrara.

Él y su perro ingresaron lentamente al bello departamento y se quedaron de pie, en medio de la sala, mojados por la lluvia y tan silenciosos como sombras. Max se percató que de un segundo a otro Kai soltó la correa de su can y su respiración se hizo más apresurada.

- Kai… ¿Qué…? –No pudo preguntar más. De pronto el ruso se volvió a él, con su rostro totalmente descompuesto y húmedo por el llanto y Max lo comprendió todo.

Guardó silencio y se dirigió hacia él apresurado y el ruso no pudo soportar más y dejó que todo su interior se volviera pedazos… Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando y temblando como nunca lo había hecho y volvería a hacer en su vida.

- ¡L-lo p-perdí M-Max! –Balbuceó ahogadamente y el rubio se compadeció azotado por una sensación terrible de compasión y dolor. Lo abrazó desde los hombros y Kai desesperado se aferró al torso del rubio y recostó su frente sobre el vientre de éste y apretó los dientes.

Después se separó del cuerpo de Mizuhara y apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo y golpeó el suelo frenéticamente, descontrolándose totalmente; entonces comenzó a gritar entre sollozos sin poder calmarse y a apretar su cabello con sus manos y a jadear… y siguió golpeando hasta que sus nudillos amenazaron con volverse polvo. Entonces se detuvo, totalmente bañando en lágrimas y observó a Max desde el suelo.

- M-me duele… m-me duele d-demasiado… -Le dijo temblando y él se agachó hacia Kai y lo abrazó.

- Lo sé… -Le dijo tiernamente y entonces, firmemente tomó el mentón del ruso entre sus manos y sin esperar nada más… lo besó, decidido a demostrarle que a pesar de todo… él lo amaba… sin importar nada más, ni el dolor, ni las confusiones… ni tampoco el pasado.

Era el momento de comenzar desde cero… cada paso, cada lágrima, cada esperanza y cada instante de todo su pasado los había llevado ahí, a ese punto, en el que sólo se extiende un horizonte enorme, como una pared blanca sin límites… para comenzar a pintar un nuevo futuro.

Era tiempo de partir… esos eran los días del conteo final, antes de comenzar a vivir como un nuevo ser, con un gran futuro por delante, antes de dejar atrás todo el peso del pasado… Desde ese punto los días comenzar a ser importantes, comenzaron a ser contados y un aire de despedida pareció apoderarse de cada corazón en la ciudad. Hasta que finalmente, llegó el día… Y Rei Kon se encontró frente a la puerta del resto de su vida… y se internó en ella… y entonces dejó atrás a Japón… y a todos los fantasmas de esa ciudad.

Desde esa tarde bajo la lluvia, nada volvería a ser igual, porque la historia misma de dos personas estaba tocando su final… Kai Hiwattari lo supo en ese mismo instante, en que vio su silueta alejarse… y comprendió que era momento de comenzar a luchar él mismo, por su propio lugar en el mundo… y después de liberarse de todas su cadenas, se permitió creer en nuevas oportunidades y de sentirse deseoso de comenzar una vez más por sus propias manos… volvió a su caverna… y entonces al llegar la convirtió en un hogar, en su hogar. En silencio, con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza… se decidió finalmente a limpiar todas esas cenizas de su estudio… y abrir las ventanas y dejar que el viento fresco transitara… Y esa tarde, después de comenzar a reparar el desastre de su vida… pasó gran parte de la noche observando la tormenta eléctrica que azotó la ciudad… Y después, bañado de nuevo en toda esa pasión vital que él mismo estaba descubriendo por sus propios medios… se metió a la cama, en soledad… por primera vez con una sonrisa en la boca; porque finalmente había aprendido el valor de un simple instante de paz y de una tormenta.

Entonces la vida pareció convertirse en un punto en blanco… en el que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir… y uno a uno los días se fueron acumulando, uno tras otro… llenando el punto de colores, de texturas, de combinaciones… y sin detenerse, todo, absolutamente todo siguió su marcha, pronto transcurrió un día, una semana, un mes… seis meses, ocho… once… y finalmente el tiempo comenzó a contarse por separado, una vez más.

"_Si he de decirle algo a la vida, no puede ser más que esto: Soy afortunado… Si he de explicar mis razones, sólo diré una: tú. _

_Los días pasan, y el mundo no se ha detenido, el tiempo ha avanzado y a pesar de todas las razones por las que un ser como yo desearía parar… el tener la razón más importante de mi lado, es lo que me mantiene aquí, reinventándome a diario, encontrando mi camino… encontrando mi esencia; esa razón es el amor… el hecho de amarte le ha dado sentido a lo que yo llamaba 'vivir'… _

_Y conforme pasan los meses, me doy cuenta que no concibo mi vida entera y la persona que soy ahora, sin haberme enamorado de ti… Tú no estás conmigo, creo que tampoco has de pensar en mí… Para ti no he de pasar de ser un recuerdo ocasional… ¿Y aún así soy afortunado?... la verdad es que sí… la verdad es que conocerte es lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido, la verdad es que agradezco cada segundo que he pasado pensando en ti, y cada aliento que me has robado y cada sueño en el que te encuentro y me provoca no querer despertar temprano… la verdad, es que, si alguien me diera a elegir entre una larga y tranquila vida sin ningún problema… a cambio de jamás haber visto tu sonrisa… preferiría todos los problemas del mundo solo para verte sonreír una vez más… _

_Si debiera decirle algo a la vida en este momento, no sería más, que: Gracias… por crear algo tan perfecto." _

Sus doradas pupilas se clavaron una vez más en el número del calendario para finalmente volverse hacia la pantalla de su computador portátil, pasó rápidamente su mirada sobre el escrito y entonces asintió. Acto seguido se volvió de nuevo hacia el calendario de su escritorio y lo observó inmóvil "Primero de Agosto… cumpleaños en dos días, un tres de Agosto más…" Pensó y suspiró y siguió con la mirada perdida bañada en recuerdos de hacía tres años… en esos momentos de su cumpleaños pasado y se sorprendió de tantas cosas… de cuánto podía cambiar la vida, de un día a otro. Lentamente observó su oficina, tan pulcra, tan elegante, con sus muebles costosos de estilo minimalista y esa vista a la ciudad… y suspiró.

- ¿Qué más podría pedir de cumpleaños? –Se dijo levemente y se giró al escuchar el sonido del teléfono al entrar una llamada. - ¿Si? –Respondió y escuchó la voz de su secretaria. – Comunícalo, por favor. –indicó y sonrió. - ¿Si, comida mexicana Santa Maria? –bromeó y esperó.

- ¿Sí, hablo con el asistente más sensual del mundo? –Le preguntó Yuriy del otro lado del teléfono y Rei volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

- No señor, yo sólo soy un simple operador telefónico de un restaurante de comida Mexicana, en Rusia.

- Pues… puedo deducir por su voz, que es usted el operador telefónico simple, más sensual del mundo. –Indicó Yuriy y los dos rieron. - ¿Qué tal estás? –Le preguntó después y Rei suspiró.

- Cansado… ¡Pero al fin es viernes! –Exclamó Rei por su parte y Yuriy asintió.

- Aja y tenemos planes…

- Lo sé. Oye por cierto, que bueno que me hablas; ya quedaron listas las correcciones del proyecto de Boris.

- ¡Ah muy bien! Por eso te hablaba de hecho; quería ver si podías entregárselo hoy antes de las cuatro de la tarde. –Rei observó su reloj, eran las dos con treinta. Tenía el tiempo suficiente.

- Sí, tengo el tiempo. –Respondió. Entonces guardaron silencio, Rei frunció el ceño, confundido. - ¿Yuriy?

- ¿Eh? –Soltó él del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Algo más? –Le preguntó.

- Eh… bueno… -Musitó el pelirrojo y detuvo el coche. – Ya vas a cumplir años…

- Sí, me voy acordando hace un rato. –Le dijo bromeando.

- Rei…

- ¿Si?

- Me gustaría hacer algo especial… para tu cumpleaños… ¡Te daré el mejor regalo que nadie jamás te haya dado! –Le dijo animadamente y el moreno sonrió.

- Me has dado una vida nueva… ¿Qué más podría pedirte?

- ¿Un mercedes? –Inquirió el pelirrojo animadamente y Rei lanzó una carcajada; Yuriy sintió esas cosquillas en el estómago que le daban cada que lo escuchaba u observaba sonreír y aspiró profundo. – Ya verás, estoy preparando todo…

- Yuriy… no te preocupes, yo nunca he festejado mi cumpleaños después de todo, además, ya sabes hoy me van a festejar aquí en la oficina… ¿si vas a venir, no?

- ¡Claro que sí, soy tu jefe! ¡Además iré a ponerte ebrio para aprovecharme de ti!

- ¿Ah si? ¡Pero si estoy ebrio no me daré cuenta! –Le dijo fingiéndose afligido y el pelirrojo sonrió.

- Pero sobrio no dejas que te toque ni el aire. –Comentó y no pudo disimular el tono de reproche en su voz… a pesar de que no ser nada, por el momento, Rei Kon lo había vuelto totalmente loco, lo pensaba, lo cuidaba, lo quería a su lado y le lastimaba ver la distancia que el moreno ponía no solo con él, sino con todo el mundo. Por eso el día de su cumpleaños sería especial… tenía preparado todo y finalmente, después de casi seis meses de espera desde que se había decidido a declarársele… ese día lo haría. El pensarlo le llenó de emoción y sonrió. – Pero de todas formas, tengo preparada otra sorpresa para ti…

- Mmmh… insisto que no debes molestarte… ¡Pero si la molestia ya te la diste, entonces pobrecito de mí, tendré que aceptar! –Le dijo y Yuriy sonrió.

- Eso espero, que aceptes. –le dijo y Rei se confundió, mas no dijo nada. – Bien… te encargo los pormenores del presupuesto para el proyecto de Boris, habla con Angela en Nueva York y pídele que te mande las cotizaciones –Dijo después en un tono más formal y Rei de inmediato se dedicó a escribirlo en su agenda electrónica. – Ah y habla por favor con el plomero, dile que el agua caliente sigue sin funcionar, que necesito que la arregle.

- ¿De nuevo no tienes agua caliente? –Le preguntó.

- Así es…

- Bien, yo me encargo de presionarlo. Te espero aquí a las cinco.

- Si, sin falta… te veo después. Adiós. –Soltó Yuriy y cortó la llamada. Levantó su vista y pensó en Rei y sonrió, jamás se habría imaginado que llegaría una persona como él a su vida… alguien a quien, a pesar de cualquier cosa, lo admiraba por su entereza. Escuchó de pronto el timbre de su celular y distraídamente lo tomó y respondió. - ¿Ivanov? –Musitó y abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar esa voz… que jamás se habría imaginado oír. - ¡Hola! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número privado? –Esperó a escuchar su respuesta y lanzó una carcajada - ¡Eso de coquetear con las operadoras es muy útil! –Le dijo y continuó escuchando la voz de su amigo hasta que de pronto se quedó incluso más sorprendido - ¿Qué?... ¿Estás aquí? ¿Por qué?... –La respuesta que obtuvo, tuvo que admitir que no se la había imaginado ni en mil años. - ¿En verdad?... ¿Ya estás ahí? ¡Pero!... s-sí te entiendo, es sólo que… -Guardó silencio. – Sí, está bien… está bien… Entonces ¿Te veo después? ¡Hace mucho que no conversamos! Sí… te entiendo… sí… bien… cuídate, te veo luego. -Musitó y colgó la llamada. Tenía el corazón acelerado y se sorprendió de sentirse tan nervioso. – Ya está ahí… así que no hay vuelta atrás. –Musitó y apresurado puso en marcha el motor de su auto y aceleró.

Rei por su parte, al terminar la llamada volvió al número uno del calendario y distraídamente se rascó la barbilla. "Tres años ya…" pensó y tomó el teléfono en sus manos, al escuchar el timbre.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó y escuchó la voz de su secretaria, otra vez.

- Rei, hay alguien que quiere verte… pero me dice que no de su nombre.

- Dile que si no se identifica no puedo atenderle. –Indicó el moreno.

- Max Mizuhara. –Soltó la secretaria de pronto y Rei sintió que la sangre se le volvía arena. Abrió los ojos muy grandes, totalmente sorprendido y enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Qué? –Guardó silencio. – Dile que pase… -ordenó y colgó. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia la puerta de su oficina. Esperó varios segundos y finalmente, ésta se abrió. Entonces ingresó el mismísimo Max Mizuhara. Ambos se observaron y Rei le indicó con una seña a su secretaria de que se retirara.

- Hola, Rei. –Saludó el rubio educadamente y el moreno se puso en pie y le extendió la mano; ambos las estrecharon y tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro. –Te ves muy bien… -Le dijo y Rei sonrió.

- Gracias… tú también. -Soltó pausadamente, sin poder evitar el verse incómodo. – El traje hace milagros…

- El traje y los pelirrojos. –Comentó Mizuhara por su parte y los dos sonrieron. Rei tragó aire y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¡Sinceramente… me alegra verte! –Comentó y sonrió - ¡Pero no sé que te trae acá!

- ¿De verdad, no lo sabes? –Le preguntó y Rei lo comprendió. – Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente desde hace casi tres años…

- Es sobre eso… -Susurró y lo miró más desafiante, dejándole en claro que ya no era el mismo de antes. –La verdad yo hace tiempo que di ese tema por muerto… lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, aún me avergüenzo por cómo me comporté contigo… Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de mi parte, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, ni tampoco quiero revivir algo que está muerto. –Espetó educadamente y Max enarcó las cejas.

- ¿No quieres saber todo lo que ha pasado entre Kai y yo en estos años? ¡Muy bien, entiendo! –Le preguntó en ese tono un tanto mordaz y un tanto amable y Rei sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Max se percató de cómo surtían efecto sus palabras en el moreno y asintió, entonces se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Lo lamento. –Le dijo Rei. –La verdad es que… me encantaría hablar contigo de otros temas e incluso salir a beber algo… Pero sobre eso, yo no tengo nada que decir. –Max asintió y sonrió. Se volvió hacia la salida y suspiró, clavó sus ojos azules en la madera y habló de nuevo…

- Entiendo… pero por último… -Le dijo y lo miró, escrutándolo con esa petulancia suya y Rei permaneció impávido. - ¿Sabías que Kai tiene tres meses viviendo aquí en Rusia? –Le preguntó y el rostro de Rei se transformó, de pronto se puso pálido y agachó la mirada.

- Así que… al fin viven juntos. –Susurró apretando los labios y Max se alejó de la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento, frente a Rei.

- Pues a decir verdad, yo tengo cerca de nueve meses viviendo en Nueva York. Trabajo para Angela Tate, una tía… creo que la conoces… hace como un mes, me encargó revisar unas notas… y encontré varias de tu parte, corrigiéndole cifras y pidiéndole cotizaciones. Entonces me sorprendí… el mundo no es tan pequeño como todos piensan, porque, yo al otro lado del mar pude encontrarte… Y él, que tiene tres meses viviendo aquí… ni se imagina lo cerca que está de ti…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Le preguntó Rei casi sin aliento, confundido y Max le sonrió.

- Ya te lo dije… tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente y esa plática, te guste o no, va a ser sobre Kai Hiwattari.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… si como dices, tienes tres años realizando tu vida y yo también e incluso él… ¡Ya no hay nada de qué hablar, no hay nada entre nosotros tres!

- Te equivocas… tenemos que hablar y bastante… sobretodo del hecho de que tres años después, los dos seguimos enamorados de la misma persona.

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¡No, tú te equivocas si crees que no es evidente el cómo se te fue el alma al escuchar su nombre! –Exclamó Max y Rei no supo qué decir. – Y quiero hablar contigo de lo que has hecho de tu vida… y de lo que has hecho con la vida de él…

- Yo no hice nada…

- Tú le cambiaste la vida. –Le dijo Max y Rei lo observó, aún más sorprendido. – No tienes idea… del tipo de persona en la que se ha transformado desde que tú llegaste a él…

- Max… ¿Qué pretendes?

- Pretendo hacer entrar en razón a la única persona a la que Kai Hiwattari ama… Quiero que sepas, que tú fuiste su milagro… y eres la razón de que esté vivo. Él te ama, Rei… él se enamoró de ti como nunca en su vida… y a pesar de todo este tiempo, a pesar de todas las cosas… él te ama… -Algo oprimió el pecho de ambos. El rubio aclaró su garganta y continuó. –Y yo también lo amo… y es por eso que estoy aquí. Porque hablar contigo será el último acto de amor que haga por Kai… porque estoy dispuesto a continuar con mi vida… y porque quiero irme de esta historia con la frente en alto, sabiendo que hice lo que pude por él y por ti… porque los aprecio a ambos, y sé lo que han pasado… y quiero decirte al menos… que para él a pesar de todo lo que puedas pensar, tú eres el amor de su vida.

Los ojos de Rei se cristalizaron. Ambos guardaron silencio y después el moreno tragó aire y aclaró su garganta.

-Yo… yo ya no lo amo. –Le dijo de pronto y Max enarcó las cejas. – Ya no amo a Kai… el tiempo me ayudó a sanar… y… yo hace mucho que me fui en paz de la historia… y si tú lo amas, creo que deberías luchar por él…

- Eso ya se lo dijiste a él. –Le dijo Max y Rei se sorprendió. – Esa tarde… esa última vez que se vieron… le dijiste que se fuera conmigo, que yo lo perdonaría siempre, que retomara su vida…

- T-te lo dijo…

- Él me ha dicho cada detalle de todo lo que tú representas en su vida… Ahora cada fin de semana come una copa de helado ¿sabes? Y le dio por sembrar sus propias papas y calabazas… y… entró a clases de música, para aprender a tocar la guitarra… -De pronto Rei pudo ver a Kai, cosechando, tocando la guitarra, sonriendo al sacar a pasear a Max y comiendo helado por las tardes… y sonrió inconscientemente.- Sé que es menos doloroso pensar que ya no lo amas, para no sentir que te mueres por verlo…

- Ya no lo amo… -Dijo convincentemente y Max guardó sus palabras, de pronto se sintió decepcionado.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Muy enserio… aprecio todo lo que sucedió, pero ya no lo amo…

- Entiendo… pero él si te ama… eso no lo dudes… -Le dijo el rubio y Rei desvió la mirada. – Esa tarde… que ustedes se vieron, él fue a mi departamento… y se cayó en pedazos frente a mí, ahí perdió todo orgullo, toda inhibición y lloró y gritó y se dejó derrumbar por todo lo que tenía dentro, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida… Y yo estuve ahí… y pensé que esa era mi oportunidad… y sí, Rei… lo besé… y más que eso, lo intenté seducir… me aproveché de su estado y… pensé que quizá se daría cuenta de todo lo que yo podía hacer por él… -Kon agachó la vista y frunció el ceño. Sus manos temblaban – y él… me rechazó… me dijo que no podía fallarte de esa forma, a pesar de que no estuvieras… me dijo que aunque vivieras en otro mundo, estabas en su corazón y no podía faltarle ni traicionarle a eso, porque era lo más bello que tenía en su vida… Y-y… entonces vi… el amor verdadero… y supe que ni en este ni en otro planeta, podría nacer un amor como el que siente por ti, entre él y yo…

- Lo siento… -Le dijo Rei, de verdad apenado y Max le sonrió con tristeza.

- Esa noche que lo llevaste a mi departamento… él mismo me lo dijo, con sus ojos brillando, con su sonrisa… me dijo que tú lo reviviste y lo llevaste a él y que le diste razones para demostrar que sabe amar y que puede pelear por una oportunidad, pelear contra quien sea, contra él mismo, incluso. Tú le enseñaste eso… tú le diste tus ideales… le diste un trozo de tu alma…

- No le di un trozo… ¡Le di mi alma entera y él la pisoteó! –Masculló Rei, tratando de defenderse en esa lucha terrible de recuerdos que se había iniciado en su mente. .

- No… él la tiene guardada como lo más preciado en su vida… -Le respondió y se observaron, una vez más… confundidos de verse tan cercanos y al mismo tiempo, pensar que eran rivales. -Rei… ¿Vas a traicionar tus ideales? ¿Vas a dejar que te gane la soberbia? ¿Vas a dejarte vencer y dejarse ir a la basura todo eso que tú fuiste? –Le preguntó de pronto y Rei quedó sin palabras.

- Yo ya no lo quiero… no tengo nada…

- ¡Si lo quieres o no, habla con él! –Le pidió Max de pronto. – Por favor… sólo… haz eso por él, y por mí y por todo lo que fuiste, dale la oportunidad de superarte, de despedirse… déjalo libre… y libérate tú también…

Rei lo miró y guardó silencio. No sabía que decir… no podía decir nada. Había permanecido cerca de tres años con el corazón enmudecido, ahogado en trabajo, en responsabilidades, en presión… y ya no recordaba cómo era antes, cuando lograba sentir todo con tanta facilidad… no lograba recordar, como era ser una persona libre.

- No… -espetó secamente varios minutos después. Max negó ligeramente y agachó la mirada. – No me importa que él esté aquí… no quiero verlo, no voy a volver atrás… lo siento, Max. –El rubio se puso de pie y suspiró.

- Te entiendo… ¿Sabes algo, Rei? ¡A pesar de todo, yo soy muy feliz! ¡Tengo mi trabajo, tengo muchos pretendientes y muchos amigos, y una vida llena de todo, bueno y malo!... y con el paso del tiempo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas… Creo que… al fin de cuentas, yo no fui más que una parte de tu historia de amor con Kai… un obstáculo… una pequeña desviación del camino… y sólo eso…

- ¡No! ¡Ustedes tienen un pasado y…!

- Un pasado que ya ni recordamos… y un amor que fue más un juego de niños pasional y torpe, con tanta madurez como la de dos adolescentes, que amor de verdad… Es una lástima que hayas dejado que tu historia se termine así… ¿Sabes? Cualquier persona que la conociera… podría decirse: "¿Cómo es que puede perdonarlo después de lo que hizo?". La verdad Rei… es que no tienes razones para hacerlo… no hay justificación para lo que él te hizo…

- F-fue demasiado… -susurró el moreno y Max asintió con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa triste en los labios.

- ¿Pero sabes de qué me he dado cuenta, Rei?...

- ¿De qué? –inquirió levemente, con un nudo en la garganta. Max le sonrió.

- De que lo único que puede otorgar el perdón más puro… sin razón alguna… sin esperar nada… sin necesitar más nada del mundo… es el amor. Y esos… son los perdones que verdaderamente valen la pena…. Lo único que puede hacer que alguien perdone tanto dolor, es el amor, Rei… por amor desinteresado, verdadero… no hay explicaciones, ni grandes actos, ni grandes disculpas… sólo amor… -Ambos callaron y bajaron la mirada. Pasaron varios segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que Max aclaró su garganta y limpió la humedad en la comisura de sus ojos. Después extendió su mano hacia Rei y éste se puso en pie y la tomó. – Gracias, por todo Rei. Espero… podamos ser buenos amigos algún día.

- Creo… que desde ahora lo somos… -Le respondió él por su parte y estrechó la mano. Se sonrieron y después, Max Mizuhara abandonó la oficina y Rei al verlo irse puso sentirse totalmente seguro de que lo volvería a ver… y entonces comenzó a llorar; sin decir nada, solo observando por la ventana… llorando en silencio, solo… con el alma en un hilo, como hacía años que no le sucedía.

Una vez más tranquilo, caminó hacia el minibar de su oficina y se sirvió una copa de algo que no supo ni qué era; después caminó hasta su escritorio y de su maletín extrajo esa libreta vieja que había tomado hacía tanto tiempo en casa de Yuriy y la abrió. Observó sus hojas amarillentas y varias lágrimas cayeron sobre éstas, entonces, con pluma en mano, comenzó a escribir… porque sabía que no había nadie más a su lado para escucharle… porque él mismo decidió llevarse todos sus sentimientos en lápidas de secretos, cargadas en su espalda. Rápidamente, tras dar un amplio trago a su copa, comenzó: _Puedo decir que ya no pienso en ti… Puedo decir, que comenzar de nuevo me ha traído la paz y la estabilidad que tú te habías llevado… _Y así permaneció, escribiendo hasta que vacío en el papel el interior de su alma y llenó en cambio sus venas con alcohol. Su secretaria la informó varias veces que le estaban esperando para su celebración, pero les pidió que comenzaran sin él… y siguió escribiendo y bebiendo hasta cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando Yuriy se presentó y le informaron que Rei no había salido de su oficina desde la visita de un tal Max Mizuhara.

El pelirrojo temía que la conversación entre ambos se hubiese puesto bastante acalorada… temía por Rei, por que este reviviera todo ese pasado… y todos sus temores se vieron materializados cuando entró a su oficina y lo encontró echado en el sofá, adormilado cantando en alguna mezcla de idiomas y con la botella en mano.

- Rei, Rei… ¿Qué hiciste? –Le preguntó cariñosamente, acercándosele y él le respondió con la voz torpe y apagada, sin abrir sus ojos.

- Estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños… -Le dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

- Ven te voy a llevar a tu casa… -Le dijo y trató de ponerlo en pie, pero él se rehusó.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! –Dijo graciosamente. – Si apenas comenzó la fiesta…

- Pero usted, señor, parece que lleva toda la semana de fiesta Vikinga así que se viene conmigo… -Le dijo y logró hacer que se sentara. Rei lo miró y le sonrió.

- ¡Yo te quiero mucho! –Le dijo y Yuriy le acarició una mejilla.

- Y yo a ti…

- Tú eres mi mejor amigo… y mi mejor familia y mi mejor jefe y mi mejor compañero de parrandas… -Le dijo sonriendo estúpidamente y Yuriy se guardó sus comentarios.

- Voy a guardar tus cosas –Respondió y avanzó hacia el escritorio del moreno y apagó la computadora, guardó los cables, acomodó los archivos y los colocó dentro del maletín. Al final se encontró con una vieja libreta y la miró con curiosidad "Esta es mía…" pensó extrañado y la abrió desde la última página escrita; estaba a mano… con la letra de Rei. De inmediato comenzó a leer, y a medida que lo hacía su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos se tensaron. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron deslizando hasta que llegó al final del párrafo:

"…_y que extraño ese antiguo latir de mi corazón… que brillaba y se esforzaba… para estar junto a ti…Extraño sentirme vivo… extraño cómo lograbas que todo mi ser vibrara de alegría con sólo sonreír… y extraño tanto el pasado… cuando no tenía miedo de decir cuánto te amaba… porque ahora me da pavor admitir que a pesar de todo… te amo y te necesito más que nunca en mi vida… A pesar de todo… quisiera que encontrarme contigo fuera de nuevo mi regalo de cumpleaños… y sólo verte una vez más, sólo una vez más, sólo de lejos… sólo poder pensar que estás conmigo, una vez más…" _

Se volvió hacia Rei lentamente, con su corazón palpitando como loco y con la mirada llena de tristeza… él estaba dormido en el sofá… y ahora Yuriy tenía la verdad frente a él… la razón por la que nada podía lograr que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo… la misma por la que nadie podía acercársele y por la que a veces se ausentaba y se perdía en un mar de pensamientos indescifrables…

- Sigue enamorado de Kai… -Susurró adolorido y tomó la libreta con sus dos manos. Entonces sonrió nervioso y asintió, y rápidamente colocó el cuaderno dentro de su saco y se volvió hacia Rei. – Lo siento… -Le dijo quedamente y caminó hacia él, le acarició la frente y después salió de la oficina y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida del edificio. Atravesó la animada reunión en honor al ausente Rei y se topó con la secretaria de éste.

- Necesito arreglar un asunto. –Le dijo. –Rei está dormido en su oficina… vuelvo más tarde por él, si es que se despierta.

- Muy bien. –Corroboró la mujer y Yuriy abandonó el lugar. Una vez afuera cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. –Maldita sea… -Masculló con rabia. – Voy a arreglar esto de una buena vez…

Rei no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente en su departamento, azotado por un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue a Yuriy sonriéndole y él se extrañó.

- Buenos días… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó y él se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Fatal. –Respondió y el pelirrojo se acercó a la cama.

- Es una lástima que tengas resaca, porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

- ¡¿Trabajo?! ¡Es sábado! –Exclamó adolorido y el pelirrojo sonrió.

- No, nada de trabajo. Te dije que había planeado algo especial para tu cumpleaños… y eso empieza desde ahora. Anda, toma. –Le indicó extendiéndole dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua. Rei lo tomó y se incorporó.

- No me siento muy animado… -Le dijo.

- ¡Tienes que estarlo! Mañana es tu cumpleaños y te puedo asegurar que será el mejor de tu vida. –Le dijo.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer, como en tu cumpleaños? –Le preguntó y Yuriy agachó la mirada.

- Porque quiero que tus ojos brillen de nuevo. –Le respondió y Rei lo miró fijamente. – Prepárate… salimos en veinte minutos. –indicó después y el moreno asintió.

Treinta y cinco minutos después, ya con mejor aspecto y más serio y taciturno que nunca, subió al coche del pelirrojo y se dejó guiar en silencio. Yuriy condujo sin decir nada, igualmente sumergido en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando observando Rei y recordando esa libreta que había tomado. Condujo cerca de tres horas, en las cuales el moreno no mencionó palabra alguna, el pelirrojo comprendía la razón, pero trató de hacer como si la desconociera.

- Y dime… ¿estás así de serio por algo especial? ¿Por lo mismo por lo que te embriagaste anoche?

- Sí –Respondió él y Yuriy sintió un hueco en el estómago. – Por mi cumpleaños…

- Tendrás el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. –Le repitió él por su parte y continuó conduciendo cerca de veinte minutos más. A medida que avanzaban, el paisaje se volvía más campestre y boscoso, Rei observaba sin prestarle atención a nada, hasta que su compañero detuvo el auto frente a un enorme muro de piedra y una gran puerta metálica y bajó. Le indicó que le imitara y Rei lo hizo, caminó hacia él y se colocó a su lado.

- Planee un viaje… para los dos… -Le confesó de pronto y Rei lo miró con sorpresa. – Solos tú y yo… planee muchas cosas para nosotros en esa soledad… -Le dijo y abrió una puerta más pequeña dentro de la más grande y entró a la propiedad. Rei le imitó y quedó sin habla ante la belleza del enorme jardín que se extendía ante ellos y después, de la magnánima construcción que era la finca veraniega en donde se encontraban. – Quiero decirte muchas cosas… -Le dijo después y Rei se sintió nervioso. – Pero… veré si está todo preparado… -Indicó y sin que Rei tuviera tiempo de decir nada se alejó apresurado. Dobló hacia la derecha de la construcción y se internó en otra parte del jardín.

Rei esperó en silencio y agachó la mirada… apenado de ver todo el esfuerzo de Yuriy y él no poder dejar de pensar en la visita del día anterior… y en el motivo mismo de ésta. Tras aspirar profundamente el aire del campo se recostó en la pared de piedra y esperó paciente a que el ruso volviera. Cerca de quince minutos después, finalmente Yuriy volvió con un gesto solemne.

-Todo está listo… -Comentó y le sonrió. – Planee muchas cosas Rei… planee cocinar para ti… planee hacer un brindis… planee salir a pasear al bosque… y… -De pronto le tomó la mano y lo acercó a él; Rei enrojeció y quedó sin palabras. Comenzaron a caminar, el moreno guiado por el pelirrojo que parecía más nervioso que nunca en su vida. Finalmente llegaron a esa esquina, donde él había dado vuelta y lo miró, fijamente a los ojos. – Planee decirte… que desde hace demasiado tiempo en lo único en lo que pienso, es en ti… en ver tu rostro… en ver tus ojos brillando… en besarte…

- Yo…

- ¡No digas nada! ¡Porque yo planee muchas cosas! –Le dijo y Rei logró percibir algo extraño en su voz. – Te quiero Rei… te quiero de la forma en que un amigo quiere a otro… y de la forma en que una persona quiere a otra… y desea complementarse con ella y vivir muchas cosas a su lado… y quiero besarte… y planee todo… todo…

- No tenía idea de que…

- Te quiero bien. –Le interrumpió y volvió a tomar su mano. Entonces comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, doblaron hacia la derecha y avanzaron por un lateral lleno de flores y arbustos podados con formas de animales… Rei sentía que su corazón se había vuelto loco, algo le preocupaba… quizá era la forma en que Yuriy tomaba su mano, quizá era que él no podía dejar de pensar en esa conversación con Max, ni dejar de ver esos ojos del ruso.

- Nadie había hecho… algo así por mí. –Le dijo de pronto. –Desde siempre has estado dándome las cosas nuevas en mi vida… y…

- Esta vez no. –Le dijo Yuriy de pronto y se detuvo, después señaló con su mano hacia enfrente. Rei frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la izquierda hacia el jardín trasero y de inmediato soltó la mano del pelirrojo. Allá, al fondo del jardín había un árbol enorme… y debajo de él, se encontraba un cabizbajo joven dándoles la espalda… y un can a su lado, recostando en sus piernas. Rei quedó sin aliento… era Kai… ahí, tan cerca… tan tranquilo… tan real. No estaba soñando… no estaba imaginándoselo… era él, el ogro.

Entonces Yuriy le tomó de nuevo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, sin decir nada, jalando de Rei quien opuso resistencia, mas el pelirrojo no se detuvo y logró acercarlo lo suficiente como para que Max, el can, se percatara de ellos y comenzar a ladrar. Rei sintió que el mundo giraba más lento, cuando Kai se puso en pie y se volvió hacia ellos, de inmediato se fijó en su pierna que ya no tenía ningún yeso y después en sus ojos… él por su parte se sintió desfallecer al ver ahí a Rei… definitivamente no era un sueño, porque en ninguno de sus sueños se veía tan hermoso como ese día. Las pupilas de ambos parecieron retomar la vida de pronto, resplandecían, mientras ellos respiraban agitados, con las manos sudorosas y temblándoles y océanos enteros de adrenalina recorriéndole las venas.

Yuriy observó a Rei y vio sus ojos brillando… su mirada fija en él… y aunque su pecho se oprimió, logró sonreír. Entonces asintió levemente y sostuvo la vista en el moreno, quien lo miró y sintió al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le detenía al ver a Kai acercarse a él.

- Feliz cumpleaños… Rei. –Le dijo quedamente y dando media vuelta se alejó.

- Estás aquí… -Musitó Kai sonriendo frente a él con su rostro iluminado por la alegría y Rei no supo que hacer, se giró hacia Kai y después hacia el pelirrojo que se alejaba y llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

- Él… él me trajo… ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no quería venir! –Exclamó angustiado y agachó la mirada.

- Yuriy… me dijo que leyera esto… -Musitó de pronto y le extendió la libreta a Rei, que sintió morirse en ese momento.

- Nada de lo que dice ahí es cierto. –Masculló y Kai no dijo nada, simplemente borró su sonrisa.

- A mi no me importó que dijera ahí que… sientes algo por mí… ¿Sabes? ¡Lo único que me interesó era saber si estabas bien y… cómo te iba y… eso fue suficiente…! –Explicó avergonzado y Rei furioso le arrebató la libreta y retrocedió dos pasos.

- ¡Yo no quería verte! ¡Yo! ¡Agh! –Exclamó y se giró y entonces sin decir nada más comenzó a correr detrás de Yuriy que ya había girado a la derecha en la esquina del edificio. Una vez que lo divisó apresuró sus pasos hasta que jadeando pudo tomarlo de la camisa y lo detuvo.

El pelirrojo se volvió a él y Rei, furioso, temeroso y con el aliento entrecortado lo retó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó y Yuriy sonrió.

- Porque no soporto ver tus ojos sin brillo… -Le dijo y Rei bajó la guardia. – Porque llevas casi tres años conmigo y jamás he podido hacer que tus ojos brillen como brillaron con un segundo de verlo…

- ¡Le diste mi libreta! ¡Tú la leíste! –Le reclamó y Yuriy asintió.

- La encontré por error… l-la verdad tenía la esperanza de que ya no sintieras algo por Kai, pero eso me dijo lo contrario… ¡Tú lo amas, Rei! ¡Te guste o no, tú amas a Kai! Y… eso… eso es injusto para mí… porque yo te quiero… y no me gustaría enamorarme de alguien que sólo piensa en una persona… digas lo que digas, creo que hice lo mejor para ti y para mi…

- ¡P-pero! ¡Tú y yo!

- Tú y yo… somos los mejores amigos… y siempre estaremos juntos… -Le dijo y sonrió con un nudo en la garganta. – Y como tu mejor amigo… ¡Te pido, que dejes atrás el pasado y le des una oportunidad al amor!... tu vida está con Kai… tú estuviste conmigo, pero todo el tiempo… tu alma estuvo con él… y quiero que vayas a su lado, quiero que lo perdones… que aceptes la realidad… sea cual sea… y si esta es que tú y él ya no sienten nada… Entonces… por favor… vuelve a mí… y yo haré todo lo que pueda con mi vida, para hacerte feliz…

- ¡Tengo miedo! –Le dijo y el ruso lo envolvió en sus brazos.

- Pero eso se acaba ahora. –Le tranquilizó y se apartó. - Es… una lástima… no haber sido yo con quien tropezaste esa tarde… me rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo… porque alguien como tú me ame, Rei…

- ¡No! –Le dijo y rompió en llanto. – No es una lástima… ¿Tienes idea de lo que sería mi vida sin ti? Sin mi mejor amigo, sin mi jefe… sin mi más grande apoyo… tú… yo te debo… yo… Lo menos que podría hacer es…

- Lo menos que puedes hacer es ser muy feliz… -Le dijo Yuriy y Rei cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla y entonces le preguntó - ¿Es el amor de tu vida… verdad?

Rei no pudo responder… simplemente asintió y él suspiró.

-Entiendo… Te veo el lunes en la oficina, Rei. -Afirmó levemente y entonces se alejó, conteniendo sus deseos de volver atrás y llevarse a ese que fue un vagabundo con él… de nuevo… pero esta vez estaba convencido de que él y Rei siempre estarían cerca, para apoyarse. Entonces, el moreno lo observó perderse en la lejanía y apretó sus puños, se giró y fijó su vista en ese jardín. Aspiró fuertemente y comenzó a avanzar… hacia él… finalmente. Entonces lo escuchó hablar y se detuvo.

- Al menos… al menos lo vimos… ¿no? –Susurró Kai dirigiéndose al can y este emitió un ladrido. – Fue como ir al cielo… pero no pude darle su regalo de cumpleaños… ¡Maldición Max! ¡¿Cómo vamos a vivir un día más sin verlo?! ¡Es imposible! Es… -No pudo continuar. Rei sonrió aún llorando y se acercó.

- No hay razones… -Dijo de pronto y Kai se giró apresurado hacia él. Al verse, ambos sintieron que el mundo se ponía de cabeza y que toda la existencia se reducía simplemente a ellos dos… ahí. – No hay razones… para perdonarte… no hay razones para hablar contigo…

- Lo sé… -Respondió Kai y se acercó tomando valor. – No te pido y jamás lo haré que me perdones… porque sé que no lo merezco… sólo… anhelaba verte, porque te amo… p-porque… quería decirte, sinceramente, Rei Kon… que soy un gran hombre… gracias a ti… GRACIAS… porque has sido lo mejor de mi vida… y por haber puesto tu atención en un idiota como yo… Despierto cada día pensando en ti… y agradeciendo el haber abierto los ojos contigo en mi mente… -Musitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Y sé que tú no tienes razones de quererme… pero yo tengo todas las del mundo… para amarte toda la vida, Rei.

Rei dejó escapar varios sollozos… Kai quiso acercarse, mas no se atrevió… Entonces el primero levantó la mirada y sonrió nervioso entre el llanto.

- No tengo ninguna razón para quererte… ¡Pero te quiero! –Exclamó y Kai comenzó a sonreír de la misma forma que Rei… nervioso y en medio del llanto. - ¡Maldición te amo! ¡Bendigo el maldito día en que te conocí!

Kai no pudo más… y se lanzó hacia él, lo abrazó con tanto anhelo, con tanto deseo, con tanta devoción que pensó podría morirse en ese mismo momento y su cuerpo jamás podría ser separado del de Rei… y entonces, reconoció la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad y se sintió tan completo y tan satisfecho de finalmente haber encontrado la razón más poderosa del mundo para disfrutar la vida… y esa era, simplemente vivir.

- Vamos a casa… -Le dijo él, acariciando su cabello y besando su frente y Rei sonrió, al sentirse envuelto en ese calor de sus brazos, protegido por ese cuerpo… completo con esa otra alma y le besó los labios.

- Ya estoy en casa… -Respondió y se refugió en su pecho; Kai lo observó de nuevo y después clavó su vista en el cielo…

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo magnífico que era vivir… de lo impredecible que podía ser el simple hecho de respirar… De pronto se dio cuenta, de cuán agradecido y sorprendido estaba de la misma vida… Y sonrió de haber pensado más de alguna vez, años atrás, que él, ese vagabundo-alienígena estrafalario, era lo que menos necesitaba encontrar… y no haberse imaginado en ese justo momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron, que su mirada, su voz, su música y su amor, era todo lo que le hacía falta… para vivir.

**FIN. **


End file.
